Rise of Team ACEE
by exno254
Summary: The assassins find themselves in a weird situation, each one of them either dying to interacting with a piece of Eden, causing their timelines to break apart, and making them wake up in the magi-tech world of Remnant. Can they stop the forces that seek to destroy Remnant from accomplishing their goals, or will things fall apart and their entire cause wasted?
1. Chapter 1: Ends to New Beginnings

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Beforehand: This chapter was re-written on 6/26/14.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. Wish I did though.**

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoy the new edited version of these first (three or more) chapters. *puts right hand thumb up and tries smiling***

**Masyaf, Syria, 1218**

"You have become corrupted and the apple has plagued your mind… now give me, the rightful mentor, it right now!" Abbas yelled while two assassins that were loyal to him, approached Altair and Maria with swords raised to retrieve the apple.

"You want it? Then you can have it." Altair said as the apple began to glow, signifying that its power was about to be used. The glow soon faded as Maria put her hand onto Altair's shoulder, her face showing that she didn't want him to kill his fellow assassins. He lowered the apple and one of the two assassins approached the former mentor. Unexpectedly, the assassin, Swami, who was Abbas' right-hand man, whispered into Altair's ear.

"Before we killed your youngest, Sef, we had told him that you ordered his execution. Just before he died too."

Swami attempted to grab the apple, but found he couldn't move and could see the beyond angered face of Altair, who unknowingly activated the apple through his emotions.

"What sorcery is this!?" Swami asked as he couldn't stop himself from pulling out his dagger. Altair made it so that Swami would have to slit his own throat, but Maria put her arms out in front of Swami. And that made Altair's world come crashing down as Swami used all his willpower to stab Maria in the back.

"Maria!" Altair screamed as he clutched his dying wife's body while shoving his right-arm hidden blade into Swami's throat. Altair gently laid Maria down on the ground and she whispered only one sentence as her last words before passing on.

"Strength, Altair." Maria said as she died. But what Altair did not expect was for the apple currently in his hand, glowed a blinding white, and soon enough his vision faded to black.

**Rome, Italy, 1503**

"I don't know Leonardo, but I have a bad feeling that Cesare may be right this time." Ezio said while sitting in the Roman Assassin's headquarters. The man he was talking to was none other than the great Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Well… you do have the tools to find out you know?" Leonardo said as he pointed towards the apple of eden on the table. Ezio sighed and looked at Leonardo before returning his gaze back to the apple.

"Cazzo." Ezio said as he slammed his hand onto the apple, which shined brightly and knocked Ezio out.

**London, England, 1735**

Edward coughed as he stared toward the ceiling of his house, which would be what he thought was his final view before passing on.

'Few chose to walk the path I took, and yet here I am, facing the consequences. I guess I finally learned what that weird maxim was about.' He grunted as he thought from the heavily bleeding chest wound he had.

"Heh, a pirate's life for me I guess." Edward chuckled before closing his eyes and losing consciousness.

**Rockport, Massachusetts 1776**

"Commander Washington."

"Ah thank you so much for coming Connor!"

"Why have you called me here?" Connor asked the soon-to-be first United States president.

"I've come to ask you about a problem I'm having." Connor narrowed his eyes in response to the man's statement.

"What kind of problem?"

"I've had recurring nightmares ever since the battle of Yorktown."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"The nightmares began the moment I obtained this… thing." Connor raised an eyebrow at the commander's emphasis on the word, thing, but his eyes widened as he saw the general hold an apple of eden before him.

"You must give it to me now! Its not something you should toy with!" Connor stated firmly as he held out his hand.

"I know I want these nightmares to stop, so please just take it." Washington said as he put the apple into Connor's hand. The apple then glowed dangerously bright and found that he could not move. He also looked in fear as he saw the commander unable to move, but before he could do anything, his vision suddenly went black and he fell to the floor.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

Ezio's eyes shot open the moment he regained consciousness and he looked to his left and right. He slowly propped himself up and took in his surroundings to find that he was still wearing his armor of Brutus, and that his dagger was also there, along with Bartolomeo's axe. He heard someone stir and looked to see another figure also waking up, and to his surprise, there were two other figures in the same place as well.

Altair woke up to find himself to not find himself in his 50 year old body like he was when Maria was killed, but in his old 34 year old body. But to his true surprise, he was instead wearing the special armor he had learned to make from his experiments with the apple.

"Not this place again." Altair said as he looked around the place he was in. It was pitch black, but just bright enough for him to see the three other figures by him.

"What do you mean again?" Ezio asked.

"And who exactly are you?"

"Someone who would say his name after he learns the one who's asking."

"Do you want to die?" Altair retorted as he put up both his hidden blades.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ezio responded as he did the same thing.

"Would all please just shut. The fuck. Up!?" The two assassins looked in surprise to see another one of the four wake up. That man who had woken up as well was none other than Edward Kenway. And being the lazy-ass drunkard he usually was, he was beyond pissed as someone had woken him up from what he thought was a nap. But he began to release a lot more killing intent as he saw the armor he was wearing, which happened to be the armor of the very same order that destroyed everything he loved.

'Why am I wearing these bastards' armor!?' Edward asked himself as he saw that his golden flintlocks and pistol swords were still on his person. But to his surprise, the Templar armor he was wearing, had a grayish assassin hood, and it also had replaced the templar signs, with the assassin's symbol. He then almost jumped in surprise as he also saw the final sleeping figure awaken.

"Where am I!?" Connor yelled as he quickly leaped from his sleeping position as he had no idea what happened after he had touched the apple from George. To his surprise (and somewhat dismay), he wasn't wearing his usual colonial assassin robes, but instead he was wearing what Achilles had said were the traditional colonial assassin robes. He tried to reach for his hood, but instead found that sitting atop his head was a hat that resembled a shako, but had the assassin's insignia in the middle of it.

'Oh don't tell me-' Connor looked at his hands to see his fingerless gloves on, but more importantly that his shard of Eden was still resting on his right ring finger.

"Now, that we're all awake, let's start with something practical." Ezio started.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked he stood up along with the others.

"Tell me who you guys are before I slash all your throats?" Altair stated coldly. The assassin was not in a happy mood that his wife had died before his eyes. And he was overly pissed as he didn't even get to bury her body properly. But to the surprise of them all, they all had their dual hidden blades out and thus realized that they were all fighting for the same cause.

"Good, now that you've all stopped fighting, we can begin with why I've called you here." A voice said from within the darkness of the small room. The assassins pulled out their respective weapons and went into a back-to-back formation and watched each section of the room.

"Hahaha." The voice laughed before the assassins saw a bright flash and what they saw surprised them. What was projected before them was a beautiful woman who couldn't even be described by words alone.

"You've all served your creed well and kept the balance of the world from being thrown off. But do you still wish to serve your creed and protect a world that you've yet to discover?"

"What do you mean by "protect a world"?" Ezio asked the holographic woman.

"Its exactly what it sounds like… prophet." The hologram responded which caused Ezio to narrow his eyes.

"So if there are no more questions, I'll ask again. If you were given a new chance in life, and an even bigger chance to prevent the millions of lives about to be lost, would you be willing to help protect a world beyond your own?" The assassins looked at each other for about a minute before nodding to the hologram.

"Good, now go and do not let us down." The hologram said before she faded away. The assassins looked at each other before they all simultaneously blacked out a minute after the hologram had left.

**-End-**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the re-write. I tried my best not to change anything major, but just refine the first version a bit more. Please follow, fav, review, whatever it is you like. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**

**-Exno out!-**


	2. Chapter 2: Salutations

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Beforehand: This chapter was edited as of 7/9/2014.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. Who in their right mind thought I did?**

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

"Where am I?" Ezio asked himself as he sat himself up. He saw the other assassins alongside him as well thus causing him to somewhat tense himself.

"Aegh, my head." Edward complained.

"You think you had it any better young man?" Edward turned his head to the side to see Altair sitting a bit too close to him. The black robe clad assassin was staring at Edward as if he were peering into his very soul, which Edward didn't mind, but since it was a complete stranger, he couldn't help but also feel a bit tense.

"Ugh, where am I?" Connor asked the other three assassins as he slowly stood up. They all shrugged in response and he mumbled to himself, "Then it must've truly happened." He then looked at the older assassins and decided that a proper introduction was in order if he was going to have to work with these guys if they wanted to save the world.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton or Connor Kenway as was my name given to me by my father, and I'm the mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassin's." Edward narrowed his eyes before introducing himself.

"Name's Edward Kenway, a master assassin of the Caribbean brotherhood." He then directed his attention to Connor before continuing, "And I'm afraid that I don't know who the hell you are mate." Connor was about to respond but stopped himself as Ezio began his introduction.

"My name is Ezio Auditore, _il mentore_ of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins." He stated before doing a slight bow before continuing, "At your service." He then smiled at the last line to show a slight bit of friendliness amongst the small group, but Altair killed that as he lowered his head to cover his face with the shadow of his hood and crossed his arms before introducing himself.

"I am Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Former mentor of the Levantine assassins." He stated shortly due to the fact that he was still grieving over Maria. At seeing his sad face, the one in which someone very precious had died by another man's hands, Ezio felt sympathy for the former mentor, and decided to speak in order to stop the others from questioning Altair.

"So do any of you know where we are?" The latter all remained silent. "Then we might as well get out of this forest befo-"

"Quiet." Connor stopped Ezio mid-sentence and the Italian mentor was about to speak once more, but Connor pointed towards a small clearing in the forest. Ezio looked to see what appeared to be a black bear.

"Its just a bear." Ezio whispered.

"Look closer." Connor replied while still watching the so-called bear move about the forest. Ezio did as he was told, and saw that upon closer inspection, the seemingly harmless black bear had bone-like armor, and bone-like spikes protruding from its back. The beast was emitting a dark and chilling intent around the area. The assassins did the logical thing and all hid behind different bushes before observing the "bear".

"Are we going to take it down?" Altair asked Connor.

"No, if we knew more about that thing we could, but since its a new land and none of us appear to know what it is, we have to leave it alone." Connor whispered back. They all prepared to slip past the unknown creature, but a mighty roar stopped them and many red eyes peering at them throughout the forest stopped them all.

The beast then charged at them, and the assassins responded by pulling out their iconic weapons. Altair unsheathed his sword, Ezio pulled out his dagger of Brutus and his left hidden blade, and left Bartolomeo's axe hanging from his side. Connor took out his assassin's tomahawk, and his broken sword knife, while his granddad unlatched his chest pistols before taking out his pistol swords.

"Well I thought we could get around it, but I guess that's a no go." Connor stated as he raised his two weapons in a defensive state. He recalled his time with the wolves on Oak island, in which the wolves were much faster than the average wolves he faced in the frontier. The same was happening in this forest, where the bears appeared to be much stronger than the ones that he had faced in the frontier.

"Make sure you watch each others' backs, lads." Edward stated as well. He too had a similar time to Connor's, except it involved a white jaguar and a couple black ones.

The charging beast soon closed in on them, and Ezio started the battle by slashing the creature's right knee, and with the same inhuman speed, slammed his hidden blade into its face. Another one of the creatures charged at Ezio from behind, but Altair stopped it immediately by slicing off its legs with his sword, and for good measure and a way to get rid of some of his anger, decapitated the beast as well.

While the three assassins were still on the ground fighting, Connor had climbed up into the treeline and waited for one of the beasts to get close enough for him to air assassinate. He leapt off as one of the creatures got within range of his jump, and he slammed his dagger into its back, before retrieving said dagger, and tried to continue as he landed on another one of the creatures. He attempted to decapitate the other creature with his tomahawk whilst he slammed his dagger into its head, but the beast merely shook him off. He fell to the ground and tried to reach for his weapons but went wide-eyed as he saw that they were out of reach.

The two bears he was fighting then roared before charging at him, which Altair and Ezio were about to rush in and help their fellow assassin, but stopped as they saw Edward stand right in front of him, his hands still clutching his pistol swords. The creatures came closer and closer, while Connor was still contemplating whether or not Edward was crazy, angry, or just plain both, but watched in awe as the assassin raised his swords up a bit more and the beasts were stopped mid-charge as the sword pierced both of their heads.

"And to think I thought you could handle yourself if you are possibly related to me." Edward stated while chuckling to Connor. He gave off a slight maniac smile before pulling the levers on his swords, which caused a tiny explosion, and the assassins saw as the creatures' heads exploded. Edward then pulled out his swords, before they all began to breathe heavily due to exhaustion, but a roar cut their rest short.

"Ugh, time to prove our worth I guess." Ezio sighed as his fellow assassins all got up once more and prepared for another wave of the beasts.

**Meanwhile: Time Unknown, Somewhere**

"You guys heard that right?"

"Yeah, but what could it have been?"

The four girls heard a roar followed after by two loud gunshots that pierced the area.

"Ursas?"

"If it is, then we might wanna go check it out, and by the sound of it, its gonna be a huge one."

**Same Time: Back to the Assassins**

"Phew, haven't fought that hard since I last destroyed a man-o-war." Edward huffed as he and the other assassins sat down to regain some energy. Well, that was how it was supposed to be, until they all shot up the moment they heard more bushes rustling. The assassins all pulled out their weapons again but slightly calmed themselves as four girls appeared from said bushes with hands up in a surrendering position.

"Whoa there pal, we heard a battle going on and decided to check it out. Plus it seemed like you guys needed some help from the amount of roaring we heard. But from the looks of it, you don't seem to have needed help." One of the girls stated. The assassins completely sheathed their weapons now, but before the girl could continue, Ezio rose his hand and she refrained from speaking.

"Ezio Auditore, at your service." Ezio did a slight bow, and when he finished he gently took the girl's hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

'At least someone here knows how to treat a girl royally.' The girl thought as Ezio continued.

"And who might you be _la belladonna_?" Ezio asked with his usual seductive tone that he used when talking to most women.

"W-Weiss." She stuttered. "Weiss Schnee."

Ezio then stood up straight, mentally chuckling as he saw how Weiss had zoned out a bit. Weiss didn't realized she was still in the middle of a conversation until a hand touched her shoulder which made her regain her senses.

"Weiss, I really think we should help these guys out. It'd be a real big help to them instead of having to watch you daydream." Another one of the girls said. The assassins tensed at the new arrival since only Weiss had shown herself, and they weren't exactly expecting company.

"And who might you be?" Connor asked as he activated eagle vision as he talked. Unknown to each other, they all had activated eagle vision, and sighed in relief as the four girls were glowing with a peaceful blue.

"C'mon Weiss, you too Blake. Ruby said she's getting hungry and whoa…" Another voice said. The assassins again tensed to see a girl with (very) long blond hair that reached all the way to her hips, and her violet eyes showed that she was ready to fight at a moment's notice. She also appeared to be very open about her appearance, seeing how two of the assassins easily kept their eyes on her's, while the other two were slowly trailing downwards and staying there.

"Name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long. And this is my little sister, Ruby." Yang introduced her little sister as she was right next to her. At first glance however, she seemed like a young assassin in this world, but seeing how there were no features to mark her as an assassin, they refrained from asking about it.

"Hi…" Ruby said shyly before her eyes also trailed downwards. Ezio raised an eyebrow before seeing that the girl was actually staring at each of their weapons.

'Great. First Bartolomeo and that sword of his, and now this girl. How many people that are obsessive over weapons am I going to meet?' Ezio thought.

**-End- **

**Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed this revised chapter. I'll try to finish the re-writes and get to work on chapter 16 soon enough. Until then, fav, follow, review, something. **

**\- Exno out!-**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Men?

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes:**

**First off, I know Revelations Ezio was badass, but I didn't want to make him so old that he would surpass Altair (even though Altair technically is older). Plus, Ezio only seemed to retain his ladies-man traits in II and Brotherhood. As far as pairings go, I couldn't really change the ages of any of the characters because I just don't wanna. Also, I said they would be short and sweet, but not a huge pairing in which I might end up writing a whole chapter on just the relationships. I also already know that Edward is married, but did you guys not see that he slept with a bunch of other prostitutes? Anyways, onto the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed, if I did I would have died of happiness a long time ago.**

**Some Forest, Time Unknown**

"So you're telling me that you guys came here from what seems like another dimension?" Blake asked, still intrigued that dimension hopping seemed to only happen in the books she reads. Ezio responded blankly "Indeed.""We haven't even met each other till now actually." Edward stated. Altair just watched the conversation go on, staring blankly at the groups and thinking of what happened before all this. Seeing this Ruby decided to try cheering up Altair and walked over to him.

"You doing okay pal?" she asked. Altair just looked at her then looked away. "You lost someone didn't you?" Altair stayed silent. "I may not have had to face anyone's death yet, but I can tell you this, if you truly loved that lost person you're thinking about right now, then move on because that's what that person would've wanted. Not to see you sad and acting as if it were your fault." Altair stayed silent still. Ruby looked at him with her silver eyes before walking away to join the others. When she got back to the group, they were already deep in conversation.

"We could go see professor Ozpin and see what we should do." Yang stated.

"We could, but what if these guys are threats? I mean, they are strangers, plus, look at all the carnage they brought." Blake retorted.

"We mean no harm, if you want to trust us, you can hold onto our weapons and drag us to this "Ozpin" of yours." Altair replied bluntly. Everyone else was catching onto the fact that Altair was definitely not in a good mood, so Blake left it alone and started walking back where they came from, signaling the others to follow. The girls glanced at the guys seeing how they still haven't seen their faces due to the hoods they had. They chose to shrug it off before following, while the hooded men followed them as if they were always being watched.

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

"So you're telling me that Team RWBY, found you all in a clearing and you all have no idea where you are and that you're possibly from a different dimension?" Ozpin asked, as he eyed each assassin with both interest and fear, due to the fact that if what he heard just now was true, these men were truly dangerous, and even more so as a team.

"Exactly signore." Ezio agreed, and from his tone of voice, Ozpin thought that he was either an incredibly good liar, or actually speaking the truth.

"If you don't believe us, then we'll be happy to leave." Altair stated, still in his sulky state.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you gentlemen, but do realize that I'm going to have to make you teachers at this school?" Ozpin said, which surprised the girls who were trying to eavesdrop on the conversation, but professor Goodwitch found them before they could hear the assassin's answer.

"Why would you?" Edward replied. Ozpin looked at him before speaking.

"Because you all have remarkable skills and before you set out, you can learn more about the beasts and many other dangerous animals and people alike if you stay."

"Interesting, but what do you see in us that could help you?" Connor asked cautiously. "Because if you want to get us to teach these kids to become killers, we'd all politely decline." The other assassins nodded their heads in agreement when they heard this.

"No that isn't our main goal here at Beacon." Ozpin replied sharply, "We hope to to turn these children into hunters and huntresses, dedicated to the protection of mankind, and to keep the peace by fighting off the darkness."

"Ok, but you still haven't answered our questions on what we have that makes you see us have potential." Ezio answered in place of Connor. "Well you all have unique skills which could help our students." Ozpin replied.

"Connor has his skills in hunting and how to navigate through a forest, Edward seems like the type of man with remarkable marksmanship, and from the roughness look of his hands, he seems like a worthy helmsman," Edward smirked at that, "as for Altair he looks like the type who could teach stealth and patience and looks fairly knowledgeable as well, along with perfect timing. As for you Ezio, from what I heard from those girls, that you know how to fight both brutally and elegantly depending on how you choose, correct?" Ozpin looked at all of them, and from the looks of their faces, he could tell he was close to spot-on. The assassins looked at each other and all looked back at Ozpin, who didn't know that they all had turned on eagle vision, and glanced at Ozpin to see that he was a sharp blue, signifying that he had no hostile intentions.

"We agree and we'll be teachers here at Beacon. But do realize that we won't teach these kids how to kill anyone they choose." Connor answered after consideration of the looks on the other assassins.

"I couldn't ask for anything more." Ozpin said while grinning. Soon the assassins were debriefed on the usual things, like living conditions, food, weapons/armor, and other things. But after seeing the look of their weapons they asked Ozpin for a small favor as well.

**Beacon Halls, Time Unknown**

"Ozpin?" Altair asked while tapping the back of the man's shoulder. "Yes, what can I do for you Altair?" "I was wondering if you had a blacksmith forge around here?" Ozpin thought to himself before answering.

"Yes we happen to have one nearby, go down the main path and take a right and you'll find it. The code to the equipment and resource lockers is 7345, and its also self-serve, so if you need help there will be a digital manual there, or just ask one of the other teachers on how to properly use it." Altair nodded and turned around, but Ozpin stopped him by speaking again. "If you want I can get a forge for you and your fellow…" Ozpin thought to himself as to how he should address Altair's fellow hooded men. "Call them my brothers." Ozpin knew that the other men weren't his blood brothers nor did they look adopted.

"Well I must be off, and yes me and my brothers would be glad if you could get us a personal forge at our living space. We all use weapons that we'd rather not let others know of." He said as if he were trying to hide something. Ozpin eyed him curiously before taking off himself.

**Assassin's Living Space, Time Unknown**

"I like this place."

"Yeah, but it seriously needs some decorating."

"Although I'm a man that has no wanting for a rich lifestyle, I have to agree." Altair walked in on his fellow assassins to see them scoping out their new house. It was a two-story building within view of Beacon, but not close that they could just walk outside and be on the school grounds. Instead they lived in a small suburban area that was not that far from the airport that took them to Beacon via hovership as well.

"So what are you all planning on doing to this place?" Altair asked while setting down a medium-sized crate nearby the basement entrance.

"We're definitely going to make some changes around here, thats for sure." Ezio replied. Although the assassins were definitely not ones for interior decorating, they hated the boring look of this place, which reminded Ezio of how boring Florence was and how he was glad to leave it to visit places like Venezia and the Tuscany countryside.

"Well the basement will be for our armor and weapons." Connor stated.

"I got Ozpin to send some people over to set up a forge inside the basement as well." Altair stated. "Good, that will help us since we have no idea how things work here, and until that forge is built, we'll have to conserve our powder and ammunition." Ezio replied. They all walked down the hallway towards the living room

As they entered said living room, the assassins felt embarrassed at seeing Edward with a bottle of rum in his hand, and 4 more on the coffee table, all while sleeping in the most awkward position possible on a small one-seater armchair. Connor looked at Edward before taking out his tomahawk and in a similar fashion to one William Kidd, he poked Edward till the man fell out of the chair and face planted on the floor. The assassins chuckled at Edward's misfortune while he mumbled angrily about something like do that again why don't ya.

"Well Edward, Altair got us a forge being built now and he has enough black powder for all of us to share and last for the rest of the year. Connor got some fabric we could use to create our own assassin symbols along with leather for new holsters and weapon sheaths." Edward frowned at what he knew was coming. "What have you done?" Ezio asked.

"Um, I got us some food and drinks?" Edward replied somewhat scared. I mean what else can you expect from 3 other highly trained assassins scowling you at the same time. And he would know, cause he is one.

"Looks like you got us food, which we're grateful for, but where are these supposed drinks you bought?" Ezio questioned.

"Ok ya caught me. I only bought rum along with some fine wine and beer." Edward answered. At the mention of wine and beer, both Connor and Ezio widened their eyes at this but only for a slight second, before they went to look for said drinks.

**Beacon Academy, Next Day**

After a well needed rest, due to the heavy drinking the three assassins took part in, leaving a stressed out Altair, they put on their usual robes along with their armor and left for the airport. Today would be their first day of teaching and they weren't hungover completely due to the eagle vision properties cleansing enough of the alcohol away so that they could teach long enough to last the day without passing out.

"Ugh me head hurts." Edward grunted, just because the body cleared away most of the alcohol, doesn't mean they weren't still hungover.

"I agree with you way too much." Ezio stated tiredly. Connor nodded in agreement.

"Ah there you all are." Ozpin stated. He handed each of the assassins their classroom assignments. All of them were surprised to see that team RWBY had also been transferred to their classes as well. They all nodded to meet for lunch near the training grounds and separated to get to their classrooms.

**Ezio's Classroom, 7:25 am.**

'I am the mentor of the assassin brotherhood of Italy, the bane of a powerful family, and the killer of the Byzantines, yet why do I think this will be hard.' Ezio thought to himself. As he walked into the classroom he put on a friendly smile and bowed before the class while standing behind his desk.

"My name is Ezio Auditore, you can call me Ezio or refer to me as Mr. Auditore, whichever you prefer." The class just stared at the strange man as if he were new to this era, in this case he was. Ezio just chuckled before beginning roll call each student repeating their name and showing a short demonstration of a weapon.

"Mr. Auditore?" Ruby called. "Yes Ruby?" "Well I was wondering if you could show us a demonstration of your fighting style and weapon." Ezio thought about this before shaking his head no. "I would, but under these circumstances I can't, at least, not yet." After the introductions, the class had already reached its end. The class exited and Ezio waited for his next class to begin in ten minutes.

**Altair's Classroom, 9:35**

Altair eyed each student carefully as they each came in at once. He was going to be teaching history and stealth. But for the time being he would being getting introductions. He did the same thing as Ezio did, doing roll call, demonstration of weapons, and then dismissal. Towards the end two young boys appeared to be bullying one boy during one of the student's demonstration. Altair put his hand up to signal the student to pause his demonstration and walked over to the young boy's seat. Not noticing their teacher walking up to them, they continued.

"Hello young man, Jaune was it?" Altair asked. Jaune looked up at him and the boys bullying him stopped immediately. "Is Cardin and Russel giving you trouble, is that not true?" Jaune shook his head no. "Oh it seems I wasn't correct." Altair walked back to his chair before lifting up his right hand and aimed right next to Cardin's head. A loud bang erupted through the hall and everyone looked to see a bullet hole right next to the boy's head. Had Altair aimed a little more left, it would have been a perfect headshot.

"Never bully or cause trouble in this class again, or you'll just end up in a haystack or in my fireplace!" Altair yelled, this causing Cardin to sit up straight again and looked right at Jaune. Altair noticed this and aimed his wrist again, which Cardin took the hint and looked back at Altair, sneering at him. Altair simply smirked.

"Class dismissed."

**Connor's Class, 11:45**

Connor stood behind his desk eyeing each student carefully as if peering into their soul to see what their intentions were. He sat back down and did roll call as usual. He started with his lesson on how to properly make a hunting bow, arrows, and aim properly. The class laughed seeing how he stuck to old weapons like that. Connor simply chuckled.

"Come, follow me outside." Connor stated. When they got outside he motioned for Blake to come next to him. "Aim for that bird on that tree over there." Blake shot her Gambol Shroud and it hit just below the bird, and she was known to be one of the best freshmen marksman at Beacon. Connor looked at the class before shrugging off his bow and used his thumb to determine the wind, he then loaded an arrow and aimed just above the bird. He let loose the arrow and before anyone realized it, a painful squaw was heard and the bird fell from the tree, in which Connor took out his knife and skinned the animal, but before he did, he showed his students that he had hit the bird right between the eyes.

"Class dismissed." Connor said simply. He then walked back inside along with his class and prepared for his next one.

**Edward's Class, 12:15**

Connor hadn't realized that his class wasn't supposed to leave for another hour but Edward didn't mind and was starting to get bored. He had just pulled out a fresh bottle of rum right when Connor's students walked in. Edward quickly hid the bottle and did roll call after everyone took their seats. He would be teaching them the art of marksmanship and possibly show a live demonstration.

"So marksmanship huh?" Cardin asked. "Why don't you teach us something more useful than using weapons from thousands of years ago old man?"

"Yes mate, and if you think you're so good then why not have a nice competition?" Edward grinned evilly knowing that he would put this kid's money right in his mouth, maybe even literally. The classroom Edward had was designed to be a shooting range so everyone in the class watched from behind as they eyed both Cardin who had picked up a pistol while Edward unlatched each pistol holster and pulled out one of his prized beauties or "sons" as he called each one. Golden flintlocks they were, as a gift from the hard work as a privateer for one Milo Van Der Graaff.

"So whoever hits all the targets in the shortest amount of time wins?" Cardin asked, he made a shit-eating grin inside his mind thinking that he would win because his opponent was an "old" man who used even older weapons.

"Easy as that." Edward smiled while saying this, because Cardin had no idea what he was about to unleash. Yang was assigned the timer and started it, in which Cardin stood and aimed carefully, making Edward chuckle and look at his form. Although it was good, he knew his aim would be off even more if the enemy was closer, he looked like he would trip at any moment if he stayed in his position.

"There, all my targets are down and in how much time Yang?" Cardin said proudly.

"A minute and 27 seconds." Yang replied laughing. Cardin frowned and looked at Edward with anger clear on his face. Edward opened up a virtual menu and spawned ten enemies, which was times two what Cardin would be facing, and Cardin was using an eight mag pistol, while Edward had four pistols with only one shot in them, giving Cardin the advantage. Oh how wrong they could've guessed that Cardin would win. Edward got to his counter and waited for Yang to start the timer.

"And… go!" She yelled. Immediately Edward surprised everyone by vaulting over his counter and used aimed two of his pistols at two enemies, he shot both in the chest while putting both his pistols back and grabbing the ones residing on his chest. He used those two up and put them back and grabbed a one-shot rifle from a dead guard, he aimed and hit one of the approaching guards who reacted with his pistol shot missing as well as it hitting another guard.

'Six down, four to go.' Edward didn't stop to regain his breath, instead he reloaded all two of his pistols and aimed at more guards. He then saw the final two approaching and pulled out his swords. Cardin was about to yell that he broke the rules but realized that Edward was aiming them. He pulled the levers on the handles of the swords and the students watched as the final two guards fell dead and disappeared.

"I'm guessing I won lass?" Edward said simply, trying not to laugh at the look of awe on some of the students faces. Yang smiled and nodded.

"Yea, you won at a time of 57 seconds." Yang replied.

"Damn, I must be out of shape, normally I would've taken them down in half that." Edward frowned while saying that. Cardin walked up to Yang and from the looks of it, he wasn't happy.

"You can't let him win, he cheated!" Cardin yelled at Yang. Edward pushed Cardin down and away from Yang before towering over him, instilling fear that Edward had learned under his apprenticeship with Hornigold.

"Mate, if you can't deal with losing, you shouldn't take out on a lady. Also, you live by rules, but pirates have none." He said coldly.

"Class dismissed." Edward said. As the class was leaving he chuckled when he Yang's face a slight red. He sat back down and hid a opened up a bottle of rum and thought to himself.

**Training Grounds, Lunch Break**

"So today was already eventful." Connor said, trying to start a conversation.

"I already had to set my class straight by using a "demonstration" and they all seemed to get the point right after." Edward replied. Altair nodded his head in agreement and chuckled quietly.

"My students didn't give me any _merda_ today, but I thought you all got the same set of students as me." Ezio stated. Connor and Edward did pause themselves to think about this, but decided to leave it alone after their senses told them to be ready for something. Ezio and Altair saw this and soon enough their senses went off as well. They all pulled out their usual weapons and watched as a few men wearing black suits and red ties and looked identical to their fellow comrade. They were armed with axes and some had pistols while a man with a machete came to the front.

"Well look at what we got here fellas!" the supposed leader yelled. Upon closer inspection, the assassins could see the blood red cross necklace on the leader. After seeing that, they had already decided. These guys were who they thought they were, and would die by their hands.

"It looks like we got a cou-" he was cut off by a hidden blade piercing into his stomach. Altair wasted no time in hopping back and taking out his sword. As the leader fell, his group of men charged at the assassins. Ezio ran in already stabbing a man in the head with his dagger, while Edward was making quick work of four other attackers with his pistols. Connor took out what looked like some rope and whipped it into the crowd of enemies. He pulled back hard, dragging his target and stabbed him swiftly with his tomahawk. Little did the assassins know that both Team RWBY and JNPR had decided to go for an afternoon walk only to see the fight taking place.

"Huh looks like we got bystanders." Ezio said to Edward. Knowing how the assassins never stained their blade with the blood of the innocent, he walked in front of the two teams and pulled out his swords while falling into a defensive stance. The two teams knew how to defend themselves, but decided to just let Edward have his way after his "short" demonstration of his pistols.

Soon enough the assassins were through with the mysterious ambushers and they nodded towards Edward. Edward taking the hint threw down a smoke bomb as did the others. The two teams looked at the cloud in which their teachers were standing at, and decided to ask them about it tomorrow. But nonetheless, for the assassins, it certainly was an eventful day.

-End-

**Author notes:**

**Yes I know this chapter seemed way too long to me, but then again I'm used to the mobile version since I read most people's stories on the bus. Please forgive me for posting this late. Anyways, onto the actual notes of the story. How'd you guys like the teacher thing for each assassin? Also, how was that little Edward x Yang moment? Short and sweet just like I said. Even though the pairings will be of different ages, I don't really care cause it won't affect the story that much. Also should give some feedback on what each assassin's room would/should look like. **

**Have a nice day and see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Rumors

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes:**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews (surprisingly, they turned out better than expected) and for your feedback. Like I said, I don't do pairings that well so you kinda have to expect the short and sweet moments between the pairings I stated before. If you've got suggestions, then just write them up in a review. Anyways, onto the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed, I also have nothing funny to put here.**

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

The three assassins were currently engaged in a deep conversation while walking down a hall involving yesterday's events, which didn't help the fact that some of their students had seen them in action. Along with that, knowing how this worked as usual, someone was bound to spread the news, whether on purpose, or on accident.

"We need to make sure that those kids don't spread the news about us." Altair stated, obviously his bloodlust was still somewhat active even after what they did.

"We can't go murdering those students Altair, and even if we tried were easily outnumbered." Edward replied.

"Yes thats true," Altair answered, "but we should really get to our classes." looking at this new time telling device given to him. The man who had sold it to him called it a "watch" but with Altair being from the Middle Ages, he never understood anything he said.

**Ezio's Classroom, 7:25 am**

Ezio eyed his classroom as usual and looked straight at team RWBY before changing his view to team JNPR. No one except them knew why he was looking at them strangely.

"So Mr. Auditore?" Ruby asked shyly, obviously still frightened at the power she knew that Ezio possessed.

"Yes Ruby?" he replied. "Well I was wondering if you could show us a demonstration of your weapons like you promised yesterday." She answered. Ezio sighed before nodding. Ruby squealed for the fact that she loved seeing other people's weapons, and it almost seemed like she had a fetish for any weapon. But upon seeing Ezio pull out a brutal looking dagger and a slim sword, she frowned.

"Mr. Auditore?" "Yes, what is it now Ruby?" Ezio replied still trying to find a suitable location to demonstrate on the virtual reality display he had in his classroom. He didn't know how to use it at first, but after a teacher next door showed him how to work it, he decided that now would be a good time to unveil his moves. "Are you reconsidering on whether or not I should show you my fighting style." "Well in a way, you're armed with only a sword and a dagger, and not even a gun." She replied, trying not to mock the teacher, but also prove a point. Ezio made a grin before he turned on the virtual reality simulator.

"Any weapon can be good, but its up to its wielder in order to make it good." He replied, still grinning. The class saw that he was in an old era city, and from what their history books said, Blake deduced that it was the renaissance era of Venice. Slowly it transformed into what looked like Carnivale, but instead of just dancers and party goers, there were guards varying in weapons and armor. Slowly they saw Ezio transform himself, and most of the girls could have sworn that he was sexy as hell but after realizing it was just a younger version of himself.

"Now you can either choose to fight with either elegance," he said while two guards rushed at him. He parried a sword from one of them and grabbed his hand and rushed the guard's sword into his comrade. But before the other guard could pull his sword out, Ezio shoved his sword into the guard's lower abdomen, and from the looks of it, he looked like a fencer while lifting up the body. The students watched in awe as the scenery changed to the front of what appeared to be the Vatican, in which Ezio also changed to a slightly older looking but still handsome man who donned black and red robes hopped down from his place on a roof ledge. He landed on top of a full armored guard and shoved his dagger right through a soft spot in his armor.

"Or with brutality like a wolf." he then promptly shoved his dagger into a guard's stomach and threw him over his shoulder, while also retrieving his dagger. A skinny man wearing light armor and a stupid looking helmet with a feather on top took out his dagger. Behind Ezio also appeared a beret donning guard who had a simple sword. Ezio dodged the guard's attack before shoving the guard's sword into the less-armored one. Ezio then twirled his dagger before shoving it into the first guard's face with both hands, and kicked the body off to retrieve his dagger. The simulation ended, and Ezio showed no signs of being tired.

"And that is what you will learn in my class, now I'm not one for curriculum so we'll be spending most of our time in the forest, training." Ezio stated. He began his introduction and by the time it was over, it was time for the next class.

**Time Skip, Student Lunch Room**

"So the rumors are true then?" Yang said. Team RWBY and JNPR were eating at their same table as usual and were discussing the events of yesterday. Their new teachers seemed to be skilled at first, but after the encounter with the suited men, they seemed to take their power to a whole new level. Jaune was as usual sitting and watching Cardin who seemed to be bullying a girl with bunny ears nearby. His friends saw this and looked at the source of his attention and could only feel anger at the scene before them. Cardin and his team were bullying the bunny ear's girl as usual, and were about to step in when their teachers walked in. Cardin, as oblivious as usual, didn't notice Altair slowly walked up to him from behind and put his pistol hand on Cardin's head. Cardin turned around to tell off the guy who grabbed his head, but shivered with fear after seeing Altair grinning at him.

"Cardin, did you forget about the little talk we had yesterday? Or do I have to repeat myself in front of the entire first year students here?" Altair made a devious smile at this.

"No s-sir, you don't have to repeat yourself." Cardin answered sheepishly. Altair let go of Cardin's head and began to walk towards the two other teams but stopped again.

"My rules still apply to those within my class, and I have no problem with enforcing it in school no matter where the culprit is." Altair said, his back still towards Cardin. "Have a nice day." The group of assassins walked over to team RWBY and JNPR's table.

"May we sit here and take part in your conversation?" Connor asked. He grinned when he saw the two groups nod their heads. The three assassins took their seats, but noticed that Altair was still down so he sat close to the end of the tables. The other assassins took the hint and didn't invite him to sit closer to let him think in peace. After the display with Cardin, they knew he was going overboard, threatening a student in the middle of lunch time, especially with a death threat. The assassins all followed a creed, and even if Cardin was a huge asshole, he was still considered innocent. Truth be told though, Altair would be the only one who would kill Cardin the moment he got a chance at him.

"So onto other news, there is something we must speak about in private." Connor stated. The assassins nodded and threw their smoke bombs down and knocked out both teams with precise movements, and by the time the smoke dissipated, they were all gone.

"And you said that the new teachers were there as well?" Goodwitch asked one of the students.

"Yeah, but we have no idea where they went." The student answered. Goodwitch turned to Ozpin and seeing what their course of action would be but was going to be surprised by what his response was.

"We'd better leave the teams to them." he simply responded. Goodwitch's eyes widened for a split second before they went back to their emotionless state. All the teachers had fought aside Ozpin once before (excluding the assassins) and the man had never been wrong in his judgement, so she nodded and proceeded to walk back to her office.

**Assassin Hideout/House, Time Unknown**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes to see her teammates along with team JNPR tied to chairs. Her eyes widened to see hooded men standing in front of them. She looked to see that the others were awake as well, and judging that they were all in fine condition and no clothes were torn, she had already deduced the possibility of rape.

"Before ye get ahead of yerselves, we won't hurt ya, nor do we have any intention of it anyways." Edward still under the shadow of his hood spoke. He had switched out of his Assassin/Templar armor and had replaced it with the robes he wore during his pirate life.

"But should you choose to reveal the information of the battle yesterday and we'll have no choice but to kill you, although it will be swift." Altair stated, his hood made him look more menacing than usual. He also changed out of his personal armor and switched to his Masyaf outfit.

"Our creed tells us to not stain our blades with the blood of the innocent." Ezio said with a white version of his Italian mentor robes.

"But we won't go against it if we kill you for revealing us, for in terrible times, you never betray the brotherhood." Connor finished while wearing Achilles' assassin outfit. The 8 teens thought it best not to anger their captors, lest they learn what happens to those who betray their "brotherhood". ]

"Well before you let us go, who are you people?" Ren asked. The men looked at each other before looking back at their captives.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan on what to do to you all should you reveal our presence to this world." Altair stated harshly. The assassins looked at him under their hoods, and could tell that he was going way too far. They decided that they would talk to him when this situation was over.

"Fine." Jaune replied for Ren.

"Good. Now then." Ezio answered. Edward walked forward and took out his blowdart pipe and shot a sleep dart into each student. After making sure they were all unconscious, they headed to Beacon discreetly along with the two teams (they're assassins, they're capable of anything).

**Beacon Dorms, Time Unknown**

Weiss woke up surprised due to the fact that she had awoken in her bed at her dorm in Beacon. She got up and looked at her teammate's beds, only to see them sleeping soundly as well. Ruby stirred herself awake, and after seeing Yang's sleeping form, she took one of her pillows and threw it at her sister's head. Yang shot up from her sleep thinking she was under attack only to hear the laughter coming from across the room. She pouted before hopping off her bed and retrieve her gauntlets, but was surprised to not find them where she usually left them. Frankly, she couldn't find her ember cecilia's anywhere. Ruby and Weiss were having trouble too, and team JNPR came into their room.

"Have you guys seen our weapons?" Jaune asked. The RWBY team thought that it was a mere coincidence but had already singled that out after remembering their "capture" by the hooded men. Deciding that they were going to be late for class, they put on their school uniforms and headed out.

**Ezio's Classroom, Time Unknown **

The two teams were worried that they would miss their first day of training with Ezio and most likely have to make it up so they could pass his class. Ezio was a man of perfection, so unless you had a good enough reason for missing his training, you were going to get it from him.

"Ah, I see the eight of you are worried about your weapons, correct?" Ezio called out in the middle of class. The whole class looked at both team RWBY and JNPR in which Ezio took out a crate and to their surprise, it held their weapons.

"A hooded man dropped this off next to the door so I decided to hold onto it." Ezio smiled, but the two teams were slightly angry since they had to miss breakfast to search for their weapons. Before they could ask any questions, Ezio began his lesson.

**Time Skip, Vale City**

The four assassins were traveling along the rooftops to scout out the city and find useful viewpoints and stores that could aid in their quest to get back to their timelines. But during this, Connor had come across a lone woman about to be raped in an alley.

'_Rules be damned, I gotta save this lady' _He hopped off a ledge and landed on an apartment balcony, and waited for the right moment to strike. When his target finally was in the perfect spot, in the distance, Blake could have sworn that a figure wearing white and blue had hopped right off a building. She used her Gambol Shroud's ribbon to swing towards where she saw the figure, but stopped to see him in a fight against around eight to ten men. Blake thought about intervening, but stopped as she observed the hooded man.

"Yo punk, we can't have idiots like you running around our turf and-" One of them spoke, but stopped when he saw his leader's corpse and a bloodied blade under the hooded man's wrist. Instincts be damned he thought and charged right at the hooded man. Oh how badly this man underestimated Connor.

With a quick bob and weave, Connor stabbed his tomahawk into the back of the leader's leg and gripped firmly onto the man's head, using the same blade on his wrist to end him quickly. Two of the other gang members rushed him as well and another aimed his pistol right at Connor. Connor noticed this, and took one of the charging members into a choke hold and right then, the gang member shot and hit his comrade. The other of the two members took out a red machete and tried to hack Connor with it, but Connor parried it with his left hand and broke the man's wrist. He then took out one of his dual flintlock pistols from his waist holster and shot the gun member first, and then used his last bullet on the other member.

"If you think you can get away with this, you're dead wrong asshole!" Another one of the members exclaimed. The remaining members of the group charged right at Connor, and tried to surround him. With a quick observation, these men were using either machetes, axes, or pistols, but they were all holstered. He snarled, his tribal/feral instincts taking over.

"Even if wolves work in a pack, they can always be killed one at a time!" He roared. He took out what looked like a saw, but mixed with a sword or katana. Connor ran at one of the member's and jumped up before slashing the man's throat with a quick swing. He elbowed another member that tried to sneak up behind him and decapitated him as quick as the first one. He took out his other double-barreled pistol and shot the last of the gunmen, leaving only a few fighters left. He threw down a smoke bomb, and by the time it dissipated, they saw Connor on his knees, holding his shoulder, but he was still a silhouette from their distance and towards the end of the alley. They all nodded at each other and ran straight at Connor. Thinking it would be an easy kill, they didn't seem to realize that the person in the very front had tripped over a wire. But by the time they could even try to escape, a bomb went off and killed the remaining gang members in the process.

"May you find the peace that eluded you so much in life, in death." Connor said, his hood still on. He scanned the rooftops and saw Blake watching him before hiding behind a wall when she saw Connor looking right at her. He quickly broke into a run and was already climbing a building, while Blake gave chase. Soon enough, their chase had come to an end, with Connor's back to a wall, while Blake stood right in front of him.

"Who are you people, and why do you willingly help anyone in need?" She asked the hooded man. He remained silent, and in response, Blake took a few steps closer. She heard a small clang and turned around only to see a cat scurry off while a can was left laying on the ground. She turned around only to see the man gone, she was surprised but almost had a heart attack when she felt someone push her against the wall. She looked to see Connor (still hooded) but couldn't make out his face due to the shadow of his hood.

"Get off me!" Blake yelled and struggled, trying to free herself from Connor's grasp which was futile. Connor looked straight at her, his eyes not showing, but Blake could tell he was looking at her straight in the eyes. Connor sniffed the air, his wolf senses taking over, and looked at Blake again. He reached towards her bow and she yelled again.

"No, don't take it off!" Connor tugged the ribbon over her head only to reveal a set of cat ears. Blake was not a helpless girl, but after seeing this man in action, she couldn't help but feel intimidated, especially since she was held to a wall by just him. Connor for some reason felt something wash over him and quickly pecked her on the cheek. Surprised by this, Blake felt a slight warmth in her heart and cheeks, since no one ever seemed to respect faunas, and she was never shown love as a child so she felt happy at this weird sensation. The hooded man then let her go and ran towards the edge of the building before stopping. He looked back at her before speaking.

"Don't follow me, or even try to find out who I am, because if you do, I will kill you." Connor stated coldly. Normally, something like this would be normal in both children and adults, but with what Connor had done previously, she knew he wasn't kidding. She then looked in horror to see the hooded man raise his arms up, and while still looking at her, he fell off the building. She looked over the ledge but only saw a garbage pile and the lights of backdoors. She never would forget this man, but she knew that she was still mugged. But not physically, but emotionally.

**-End-**

**Well I hope you all didn't wait too long for me to update. :P Anyways, rethought out the pairings after seeing a suggestion from a random guest, and actually it could just work. So instead it will be Connor x Blake, and Ezio x Weiss. I hope that the Blake x Connor scene that took place wasn't too long.** **Soon we'll begin more violence, and reveal what the assassins will be fighting. So until then, review, favorite, follow, whatever the hell you wanna do, and have a good one!**

**I'll see you all next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes: **

**Sorry in advance if I get this chapter out late and its short, I just wanted to post something seeing how I'm obsessing over an anime right now and weekends are the days that I don't do anything except play video games. Pairings are still in progress so feel free to leave suggestions. Now comes the reveal of the story and where shit gets complicated for both you, and me. Cause frankly my shower was being an asshole and I couldn't think of something. Yes everything I write for this story was written from me taking a shower.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Assassin's Creed, or Tron.**

**Assassin's Hideout/House, Time Unknown**

The guys were currently at the house, and since the forge from Ozpin was up and running, they all set about on refilling their ammo and taking care of their weapons. Ezio was currently cleaning his hidden gun, while Altair built another bolt for his crossbow. Connor was testing out his new arrowheads, which were made of steel, rather than the old iron and stone he used in the forest. Edward was out in the city in an effort to find some black powder for his flintlocks, along with some fast-acting poison for Ezio's dart launcher.

"Hey Altair?" Ezio asked while cleaning out the barrel of his wrist gun. Altair unloaded the bolt in his crossbow before answering Ezio.

"Yes, what is it?" Altair answered.

"Well you said that you were a former member of the Levantine brotherhood."

"And what of it?" Ezio's eyes harden just in case he needed to react.

"If you aren't a member of the brotherhood, then why should we let you live in the same place as us?" He asked. Altair chuckled then looked down.

"I was a member of the brotherhood, and I still am. But I exiled myself, for my nation's order had fallen too far for me to fix it alone." Altair said, his voice saddened after having to remember what happened the day he returned from Mongolia after Genghis Khan's assassination.

"That is why I am former member of the Levantine assassins, but I still serve the same creed as the rest of you." Altair stated. He had served the creed all his life, and it would take the loss of everything and even his sanity to betray it. He couldn't betray it not just because he had served the assassins his entire life. It was because it was his life.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

Edward was having the time of his life. He was free-running to his heart's content and watched as everyday people went about their business around the city. Soon enough, he had found an antique weapon's store. He hopped right off the top of the building he was on, and surprised everyone around him. He put up his hood and opened the door to the shop, which chimed in response to the door opening. Edward strolled up to the counter and took a look at the man's wares. Upon seeing a couple barrels of black powder faintly in the back storeroom, he walked up to the counter.

"Yes young man? How can I help you?" The store owner asked. Edward was too busy looking at things from his time but snapped out of it when he heard the old man's voice.

"I was wondering if you carried any black powder? You know, like for flintlocks guns." Edward asked. The store owner eyed Edward curiously, and was surprised to see Edward's flintlocks on his chest, and his pistol swords swinging on his hips.

"May I see your pistol swords?" The owner asked. Edward thought about this but obliged because in all honesty, if the owner tried something funny, he could kill him on the spot. He pulled out both swords and lay them gently on the counter. The assassins were taught to handle their weapons as if they were their children, with Edward definitely not being an exception. The man pulled out some bolts, and soon enough the pistol mechanism was off the sword. Edward activated his hidden blades in case the man was going to use it on him, but relaxed with his blades still out when the man looked inside the barrel.

"A fine craft if I do say so myself." He stated. Edward smirked at the statement, he had received his pistol swords as a grand reward for the assassinations of many men from the assassins. The man then redid the bolts, but tighter so it could aim even straighter, and handed Edward back his swords. The man straightened up and went into the storeroom behind the counter to retrieve the powder. Meanwhile, Edward saw a pair of pistol swords that could match his own, but it appeared to be made of pure gold (except for the blade, because who would want a bendable sword) and eyed it curiously.

"So how much powder are you looking at?" The owner asked.

"A couple ship-sized barrels." Edward stated, while chuckling inside his head at the sight of the man's face. After retrieving the barrels, the man held out his hand. That was the universal sign for "Pay up" and Edward reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a medium sized pouch and threw it on the counter. The man opened it and found it to be filled close to the brim with golden reales.

"Where should I have these delivered?" Edward handed him the address of the house while still looking at the golden pistol swords. The man smirked at this and asked him something that no one ever thought possible to Edward.

"You want those swords for free?" Edward looked at the man, surprised at this kindness seeing how no one was ever that kind in his time. It was either steal or be stolen from in his life as a pirate, and he nodded hesitantly.

"Then go ahead and take it with you. Just take good care of it." The old man said. He knew that what Edward paid him was way more than needed for the powder and decided to give the swords to Edward. Edward went to the glass case where the swords were and opened it. The shine of the blade and the metal on the pistol made it glisten in the light of the store, and even more so outside. Edward reached behind him and pulled out a few more reales, before giving it to the owner and taking the leather shoulder sword holsters he had in stock.

Edward exited the store, and to the surprise of everyone, he broke into a run and hopped gracefully onto the roof of a car and grabbed hold of a sign before lifting himself up and leaped towards the ledge of an apartment window. Everyone within viewing distance watched as he leapt gracefully up towards the top of the small apartment complex before disappearing over the ledge. Among the spectators stood a certain blonde haired beauty, and she could only wonder at who the hooded man was before being approached by more fanboys again.

**Assassin's Hideout/House**

Edward entered the house through the secret underground entrance they had installed when they were building the house. He went up to his room and sighed at how much he had missed when he settled down with his daughter in London. He stared at the Jackdaw's old black flag, with the assassin symbol around a white skull. It was the only thing he kept after giving away his Jackdaw, along with his Mayan armor. He looked at the armor stand he had in his room and took off his pirate's armor and set in on the model. He took off his holsters and old pistol swords before placing them neatly in the shelf he had designed to hold them on his wall. He reached at his right shoulder and took out his two new golden pistol swords, and set them down on the table.

Meanwhile, Ezio and Altair had finished fixing their weapons up. They got up only to hear the chime of a doorbell, in which Connor opened it to find a few men who looked like delivery boys carrying a couple barrels were outside. Knowing about Edward's need for gunpowder, the three assassins helped carry the eight barrels down into the forge basement. After getting the powder situated in a safe downstairs, the assassins felt like letting loose. Edward of course stayed behind, and the others just left without him.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

"Do you realize how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" A bowler hat man said. He motioned for one of his men who in turn, pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the old man.

"Please just take my money and leave." He said firmly. The man was shaking and looked like he was on the verge of shitting himself. The civilians were looking through the windows of the store, all were not in favor for the robbery, but most thought they would lose their lives should they try to intervene. That was until, four hooded men pushed their way through the crowd towards the store. A man tried to stop one of them, but the hooded man caught his hand and stopped him while continuing to walk.

"Grab the dust." The presumed leader said. His men began to set about in collecting this "dust" for their leader. Another henchman took out a black box and set it down before passing measured tubes to each of his comrades. Outside, Connor disappeared into the crowd and crouched down at certain areas. To most, it looked like random areas, but upon closer inspection, they were possible escape routes for the criminals. After Connor was finished crouching, he nodded at Ezio who in turn nodded towards the others. They all took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the windows of the store, shattering them and blinding everyone inside. Connor rushed in first, and came back out with the old man slung over his shoulder. He then sat him on a nearby bench, while the others took out their weapons before running into the building.

"What are you doing idiots!? Just grab what you can and lets go!" The bowler hat man yelled.

Three henchmen were being greedy still and were trying to harvest as much dust as they could but stopped when they saw a shadow through the smoke. They blinked, but it was then gone. They thought it to be an illusion and continued to harvest.

"Yo Rick, you got enough dust that we can head out?" One responded. What he didn't know yet was that his buddy was currently getting a hidden blade through his back.

"Rick?" He asked again. He turned only to see Altair in his Masyaf uniform along with the hood still up. The thug was surprised to see the hooded man holding his comrade in a choke hold, but realized he was already dead when dark crimson began to fall down his captor's hand.

"Rick! I'll wear your guts for garters!" The last man pulled out a red machete, while Altair simply stood there. When he swung at Altair, he simply stepped back and it missed him. He tried to swing again and again and again, only for Altair to dodge each swipe. When he had got tired, Altair moved quickly as he had come in, he swiped the man's eyes with his hidden blade, and stabbed the poor thug's head until the corpse had hit the ground.

"Rest in Peace." Altair then disappeared into the smoke.

Ezio had found a lonely thug, but realized that he had a gun and it was pointed at Ezio. When the trigger was pulled, Ezio took cover by one of the counters and loaded a poison dart, and peered over the counter before lowering his head again from the gunshots. He raised his wrist and was gripping tightly onto the trigger for his poison dart launcher before raising it over the counter and pointed at the gunman. He released the trigger and Ezio was then satisfied by the sounds of the man hitting everything and himself before falling flat on the floor, his body still twitching.

"Requiescat en Pace." He said before enveloping himself in smoke.

Connor was busy fighting four more thugs and had his cutlass and knife out, and was currently bobbing and weaving each of their attacks. He didn't feel like fighting that much anymore due to the work he had spent in the blacksmith, so he pulled out both his double-barreled pistols and shot each thug, either incapacitating them, or ending them. He threw down another smoke bomb before running off as well.

Edward was fighting the rest of the thugs by himself. He had done this before, remembering all the man-of-war's crews that he had to fight alongside his own. Edward took out his old pistol swords and shoved it into the abdomen of one thug before pulling the lever for the pistol, which shot through both the thug on his sword, and another thug behind him. He holstered one sword, before picking up a thug's machete and threw it at another thug, which landed a perfect headshot. Edward pulled out a pistol, and shot the last thug, getting yet another perfect headshot. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down like the others.

Soon enough the crowd looked at the four figures exiting the store, unscathed and no blood stains on their white clothes. While the three of them were watching the crowd, one slipped away, which Connor free ran his way towards the rooftops. No one had noticed that the leader had escaped the battle, while Connor gave chase. Connor looked behind him to see Ruby fly up onto the same roof via the knockback of her scythe. He looked back at the running leader and sped up, his assassin training and wolf-like instincts kicking in. He took out a rope dart and threw it right at the leader, which made a disgusting noise when it pierced his right shoulder. When Connor tugged it and the leader couldn't run, he pulled as hard as he could until he was right over the man. He activated his hidden blade but raised his arm up to protect his eyes from the bright lights of a gunship aimed right at him.

"Follow me! Now!" He yelled at Ruby. Ruby didn't think about this so she followed. Connor leaped onto the ledge of a nearby building, while Ruby followed via scythe. The gunship flew off in the other direction which made Connor and Ruby stop. Connor threw down a smoke bomb before taking off again, leaving Ruby on the rooftop alone.

"Oh.." she sighed sadly, not being able to learn more about the hooded man. Meanwhile, the other assassins were running from the police. After taking to the rooftops they recognized the usual wear of team RWBY (excluding Ruby) so they ran faster. But when they got closer the assassins stopped, leaving them in a 3v3 battle on the rooftops. They all pulled out their signature weapons, with the assassins having the intention of non-lethal combat, while the girls were clear to engage and capture with any means necessary.

After a pointless staredown that lasted a minute, Yang charged right at Edward while shooting flame after flame, while Edward dodged each one by either ducking or hopping. Ezio just barely stopped Weiss' Myrtenaster from slicing him in half and freezing him with his dual hidden blades. Altair shot a carefully aimed bolt at Blake who blocked the shot with her Gambol Shroud, but when she tried to disengage it back into a gun it wouldn't budge. Therefore she would have to face Altair with swordplay.

"My, my lost your guns I see?" Altair chuckled. His sadistic side was beginning to grow and it would only get worse in the future. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder again while pulling out his infamous eagle hilt assassin sword. Blake raised her shroud in a defensive position and motioned for Altair to strike first. He obliged and charged, but before he could get even swing, Blake disappeared then reappeared behind Altair and tried to slash his back. The assassin used the momentum from his first swing and spun around, causing him to hit Blake's sword hard and causing her to fly back.

Just like Altair, Edward was having a tough time with Yang's fighting style. She was a brawler so Edward had to fight in his pirate sword style, in which every opening she made, he hit. No matter where it was. Yang retreated to reload before unleashing another barrage of flaming shotgun rounds, in which Edward returned fire with his pistols and hip fired with his pistol swords. As he charged at her while unleashing his barrage, he activated his hidden blades which were coated with a knock-out liquid on them. Yang had barely dodged a hard punch by Edward, but was surprised when he retreated back and stood still.

"Why don't you get back here an-" Yang stopped, and Edward simply chuckled at her misfortune and caught her before she hit the ground before laying her on it. He then ran in the direction of the house and left the other two to fight for themselves, just like they had agreed to.

Ezio was not having a good time. Weiss was constantly trying to get the best of him by using her glyphs to attack from all angles on Ezio, but with sharp reflexes, he either dodged or countered each swipe. He then devised a plan and stood still, his eagle vision activating and he could see Weiss moving in slow motion. In reality, Ezio was going so fast, that not even Weiss could tell where he was. Soon enough, Ezio had already retreated to a safe distance and shot a knock-out dart at her. She noticed him on the other building but stammered towards the edge. Ezio, being the gentleman he was obviously, leaped back to the building she was on and caught her before she fell off. He laid her gently on the ground before running back to the house.

Altair was still continuing his sword fight with Blake, with him beginning to feel tired. He had to make a run for it, or he would be discovered and so would the others. He then threw down a smoke bomb and Blake coughed after being enveloped in it. Altair broke into a run and ran towards the house as well.

'We definitely underestimated them, and we're gonna need more knowledge if our enemies are armed like them. They're still just students, so to think that our enemies are masters at this, then we're screwed.' Altair thought.

**Assassin's Hideout, Time Unknown**

"I thought their weapons were just for show, but never did we think that their skills would be high enough to survive a battle with us." Altair stated. The assassins had just got back to their house and were currently discussing how they should improve their weapons.

"If we were to get weapons like theirs we would stand a higher chance against enemies we know nothing about." Connor responded. He didn't like the idea of having to train with new weapons, but if it meant survival, he would do anything.

"Well I can help with that." A voice answered. The assassins looked around the room to see who was there, only to find no one except themselves. But to Ezio's surprise, he reached for a pouch on the back of his waist, only to find that his apple was glowing.

"Yes, I am one of those who came before, but am merely a consciousness within this apple. For the apple acts as my body and only brings me out when I must be brought out." The assassins looked at Ezio's apple before the entity spoke again.

"My name is Marticius, but you may call me Mars." The assassins looked at the apple that was Marticius.

"Why have you been brought out though is our question?" Altair asked. He didn't want to deal with another apple after the destruction and pain it brought when he used it. The apple shined a bright light before the four assassins were knocked unconscious, but they woke up in a futuristic room that looked like a scene out of Tron.

"I know you must be wondering why I've come out of this apple, but first things first. I was given the task of giving you the designs for the weapons that you're students have come into possession of. Now I think its time that I unveil what weapons you'll be using" Marticius said with a rather devious smile.

**-End-**

**And cliffhanger! Hope you don't hate me too much for that. I've already come up with Ezio, Edward, and Connor's new weapons. All I need is Altair's. So next chapter I'll be unveiling their new weapons, and the true enemies of the story.**

**So until then, have a nice day, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: New Weapons!

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Again, chapter will most likely be late so blame English projects for your wait. If the weapons that the guys use don't fit then its not my fault. My sister used up all the hot water, so I couldn't come up with anything AMAZING due to a cold shower. Also, I wanted the weapons to be linked their trademark weapons (Dagger of Brutus + Poison Dart Launcher and Hidden Pistol). I didn't want the weapons to be OP like one of the weapons I saw in my reviews (sorry by the way). The assassins must be seen yet unseen, that was something you should have taken into account of. Anyways:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. :(**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Mars' Room, Time Unknown **

"And there you go! The weapon blueprints should have been shoved into your delicate brains and you will remember them step by step, and material by material, along with how to properly create them." Mars said while laughing. Currently, the assassins were all on the floor and each one was shouting curse words in their own language. Mars didn't realize that humans weren't used to memory transfers like his people before. That was why the assassins were all under terrible condition. It wouldn't destroy their minds, but it would hurt, a lot.

"Well thanks for that. *you fucking asshole*" Edward mumbled.

"_Bastardo."_ Ezio grumbled as well. Altair stayed silent but everyone could tell he wasn't in the mood to be angrier than he already was. Connor still had a headache and didn't say anything but flipped a finger at the apple's hologram.

"So where can we get these materials?" Altair asked, he had already dealt with some of the new ones before, which he had used to create his personal set of armor.

"You should be able to buy the materials legally after I get these done." Mars answered while he typed on a laptop in his holographic room. The assassins shifted into fighting position when they heard a beep upstairs, and they all carefully approached the room the beep was coming from. And when they opened the door they looked inside to see the source of the beeping, it was just their printer. Ezio facepalmed at how stupid he had thought that the beeping was an actual threat.

**Vale City Outskirts, Time Unknown**

"And there ye have it." Edward said happily. Currently, the assassins were getting home from their trip to the mines of Vale and looted a bunch of the materials they needed. Cause in no way would they be able to make enough money to buy the materials at their current outrageous prices.

"The prices here are just like how the Templars ran back when I was in Roma." Ezio stated, and for some reason the assassins had noticed this too.

"Reales were hard to come by for regular everyday people, but even when I was a pirate, the prices were still high." Edward agreed. The assassins had all seen how the Templars ran things, high prices to "help" their nation, but instead they were just funds spent on their own personal evils.

"Could it be that even this city is run by them behind the scenes as well?" Connor added. The assassins pondered on this before agreeing.

"We should probably look into it later, but right now we have bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"Well first, our weapons, we have to craft them so we can stand a higher chance against our enemies should stealth fail." Ezio answered. "We should also get to work on starting a new brotherhood."

"Why?" Altair asked. "Because the police force here seems to be inadequate, and only responds whenever its something big." Ezio answered.

"But robbing that "Dust" shop isn't a big crime." Altair replied.

"Actually it is," Connor added, "It seems like this dust seems to power magic, and the weapons that the students use as well."

"So if the dust was being stolen.." Edward answered. "Then whoever steals it in broad daylight must be a black market arms dealer, or preparing for something big." The assassins thought of this before returning silent again, none of them wanting to talk but instead think about the new threats that might arise in the future.

**Assassin Hideout, Time Unknown**

"Ah this thing is a beauty!" Ezio said holding up his new dagger of Brutus. From a single button press the dagger changed into a silenced pistol and Ezio looked down the iron sights, and pulled the trigger at a target dummy. Only a slight hum was heard from the weapon, and it could switch mags to fire bullets, poison darts, or non-lethal knockout darts.

"A fine craft, well done Mars." Altair said while holding his new two-handed crossbow. It was fit with a scope and was still wooden, but it could switch into his eagle-hilt sword by flicking a switch on the drawstring. It was a full-auto crossbow, but Altair learned how to switch from single shot, semi-auto, and then full-auto.

Connor stood up and spun his new assassin tomahawk in his hand, but instead of it remaining as a tomahawk, it turned into a double-barreled flintlock. He also took out his sawtooth cutlass and flicked it with his wrist. Upon doing this, the sword took on the form of a bow, but the bow was instead made of metal, so Connor had to readjust his aim in contrast to his old bow.

"I think we'll be able to fight new threats now that we have adequate weapons." Edward stated. He was still working on fine-tuning the new pistol swords he had made, but they were already ready for fighting conditions. The swords still retained its pistol on the blade, but Edward could make it so that they would turn into an extra pair of golden flintlocks as well, and the reload would be way faster than the old way he reloaded.

"We should be able to use these, but lets wait to show our students when they've earned enough of our respect to show them." Altair said, he didn't want to show off their new weapons in case they had to deal with another crime scene in which they would end up being chased.

"Well until that day comes, I gotta grade their homework, uuuggghhh…" Ezio groaned. He once lived a rich and wealthy lifestyle, so his parents had hired a tutor for him, and he hated learning and paperwork. Thats why he did not put up much of a fight when he was forced to become an assassin.

"But I thought you were just teaching them how train and better themselves in hand-to-hand Ezio?" Altair questioned.

"Yes thats true, but in all honesty most of them treat their weapons like garbage or things that are used then replaced. The only exceptions are team RWBY and JNPR, but even they don't clean their weapons very often." Ezio replied. "So I gave them the task of figuring out each part of their weapon, and how it works, which turned into a paper, so I now need to read most of them and give them a grade for it."

"Most of them?"

"Yeah, some are just one paragraph while some are more than ten pages." Ezio groaned again.

"Well if thats all, then I'll be heading to bed." Connor yawned as he walked upstairs. Edward followed leaving the two older men down in the forge alone. They stayed silent before leaving as well.

**Ezio's Classroom, The Next Day**

"Today you will all be beginning basic training, which will help increase your speed, stamina, and physical strength." Ezio stated. His class all had confused looks on their faces before Weiss spoke for the rest of them.

"But Mr. Auditore, we're all completely capable of all those things." She stated. Ezio chuckled before turning on the VRS (Virtual Reality Simulator), and the scene changed into what appeared to be a lively area within Vale city. The class was confused as to why it was this scenery, but they all looked as they saw Ezio get in front of a staircase pile of crates.

"Today will be a simple chase, the catch being… You can't use any magic, special abilities, or weapon advantages!" Ezio cheered. The class thought that he was crazy, thinking that they could still catch him even without their weapons. Ezio broke into a run and began to free-run his way until he reached a rooftop.

"You'll all be running away from me, and if I tag you, you're out. And the chase begiiinnnnsssss, now!" He hopped off the roof and tagged two students upon landing, replicating the double air assassination. He ran forward and brought down two students, and continued running while shouting behind him.

"Be prepared to "die" harshly should you be caught!" He cheered again. The students ran faster at this, while Ezio was barely even sweating. He ran up onto a car roof, and began a free-running phase. The students below didn't realize that he was above them, so he hopped right in front of them at the most surprising moment and had tagged five people making it so only eight people were left. Each student tagged was left laying on the floor while heavily breathing because Ezio was no joke when it came to training.

"I think- I think we lost him." Ren panted. It was only his team and team RWBY who had escaped Ezio's clutches, but didn't realize that a figure was watching from above. He landed in a nearby dumpster, barely making a sound, and snuck behind Ruby, before locking her in a knockout hold before she disappeared from the simulation. He then took out his pistol and shot two knock-out darts into Jaune and Pyrrha who were also standing guard in a secluded area. Before he could catch the final four, Ren's superior aura had detected his presence. He and the others fled while Ezio gave chase, him running on the rooftops while the group did not know where he went. They formed the back-to-back square and watched every approachable way on the ground. But Ezio smiled before landing in the middle and behind all of them, and with a quick non-lethal hidden blade technique, he had eliminated the last of them.

"So was that simple as you thought?" Ezio asked, he watched as all the students broke into a commotion about the chase being unfair.

"Oh that was bull-poop!" Ruby yelled. Ezio couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she never cursed, but then again she was moved ahead around two years and she was still a bit innocent to this type of lifestyle.

"Well that was just a sample as to what you'll be doing in this class, we'll begin with the same kind of chase, and then we'll work on training your bodies to fight efficiently." Ezio stated harshly, making sure that the students already knew what they would be going up against. "If you hope to pass your other classes with Mr. Kenway(s), and Mr. La'Ahad, you should begin with worrying about me the most." The class seized up at this seeing how all their teachers were the other assassins.

"That will be all for today, but remember, be prepared to push yourself past your limits. For if you cannot push yourself past your hardest, what point is there in training to be the best?" Ezio stated before the class was dismissed.

**Altair's Classroom, Time Unknown:**

"Today you better prepare yourselves for my class is just as harsh as Mr. Auditore's." Altair stated. The students took this seriously not just because they knew about Altair's strength, but also because of what Ezio did. He took out a book and laid on his table.

"Listen well for just because this isn't a class on fighting, you will also be learning history about things like the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, Pirate Golden Era, and the American Revolution." Altair said.

"And today you'll also be learning how to stealth your way into enemy bases should your mission require it from you. I am a teacher who will be teaching you the art of both stealth, and history. For you must always know, history repeats itself, so I aim to make it so you all can break that cycle."

**Beacon Forest, Time Unknown:**

"I'll skip the usual introductions and cut to the chase, you'll be learning how to survive in the wild, in any type of outdoor survival." Connor stated, the students had begun to fear their new teachers, for if Ezio and Altair had already said that their classes would be hard, then what exceptions would Connor and Edward be like.

"For a simple exercise, I want all of you to scatter and hide. I will search for all of you. You cannot use your weapons to fight back or gain an advantage, you must simply rely instinct and survival skills alone. You have twenty minutes to hide, now go!" The students all ran in different directions, and Connor sighed at the fact that there was a perfectly climbable tree that was right near the starting area, and yet, no one chose to take that path.

After the twenty minute countdown, Connor ran towards a bush and pulled out two students who didn't even think to conceal their movements. 'Fifteen students left...' Connor eyed a fallen tree and some footprints before finding Ruby and Weiss running in the opposite direction, which he responded by giving chase while running along the treelines. He threw a non-lethal rope dart, and caught both of them at the same time before leaving them there.

"Mr. Kenway! Why won't you let us go!?" Weiss shouted. Ruby just frowned and sulked at the fact that she was going to be stuck with Weiss for some time now. Connor just smiled and ran away to find his other students.

"I think- I think we lost him." Ren panted.

"Why does that not reassure me?" Yang panted as well. They were stuck in the same situation where the only teams left were JNPR and RWBY, which left them all fairly nostalgic after their chase from Ezio.

"This time make sure Mr. Kenway doesn't come from the treeline." Jaune complained.

"Too late!" Connor shouted from above. He hopped down and tied each of the group members with the rope dart. He wouldn't have noticed a trail left had he not turned on eagle vision, and it seemed as if they were moving fast. Connor left the captured students and began to follow the trail, hoping to find whether or not the prints were left by friend or foe. He saw a familiar figure climbing across the treelines, but Connor was in his natural element, so he free-ran up a tree and before she realized it, Connor was already in front of Blake.

"You were close to escaping, but no cigar I'm afraid." Connor chuckled. Knowing this, Blake tried to put up a fight, but Connor had already thrown another rope dart at her and had her tied up just like the rest of the other students. Blake made a cute squeal when she was being tied up and Connor had heard this but was really confused.

"Um might I ask why you squeal in a somewhat happy way when you're being tied up?" Connor asked curiously. Blake eyes widened for a second before she answered.

"Its nothing, just a random reaction." Blake was so red that Connor thought she was bleeding from a wound on her head. After feeling for a wound he realized that it was just her. But since Connor was also innocent to the ways of the people of Remnant, he didn't know why she was blushing.

"Well we'd best get back and untie the others, we don't want any of them getting angry for having to wait." Connor said while hoisting the still tied up Blake over his shoulder.

"Wait, why am I still tied up?" She asked.

"Because you were the last person standing and I can't have you escaping. I mean this is supposed to be a hunter vs. hunted chase right?" Connor responded. He still didn't realize that Blake was blushing even when she was over his shoulder. Connor then untied Blake and went to search for the others. During his search for Ruby and Weiss, he heard a couple of girlish screams and broke into a run. Connor came into a clearing only to find that the girls were still tied up but instead there were the same suited men from last time standing next to them.

"Ah so he took the bait, looks like we can get everything he's got on him. Now lets go!" The supposed leader said. He took out a red axe, and stayed next to the girls while his subordinates got in front of him. Connor counted at least fifteen total, with only three holding guns while the rest were carrying melee weapons. He took out his sawtooth cutlass, and pulled out a double-barreled pistol before aiming it and killing all two of the gunmen. The last gunman aimed his rifle at Connor, but hesitated when he saw Connor pull a thug into a human shield. The shot went right through the thug's head, and before the gunman could even aim again, Connor had rolled into him while shoving his hidden blade into the gunman's throat.

"No way!" Ruby and Weiss yelled from their tied up position. The leader kicked Weiss in order to get them to shut up, while Ruby continued to watch Connor in action. Connor took out his tomahawk to dual-wield as a replacement for his pistol, and had slashed a thug's neck in the process. Ten thugs plus the leader to go. He reached for his other pistol and shot two more thugs who thought it to be a good idea to try and get the rifles from their fallen comrades. Connor poked shoved the sword through another thug's throat, before lifting his body along with his cutlass and tossed the corpse over his shoulder. He threw his tomahawk at a charging thug, and when he retrieved it he dove down and rolled behind another thug. He shoved the tomahawk into the thug's leg before using his free hand to shove another thug's machete into the wounded one. The thug who Connor grabbed was trying to retrieve his machete, in which Connor brought his sword down upon his arm, severing it cleanly and completely. He then finished the last four with a brutal showdown.

"Well it looks like all four of us get a go at him." One thug responded, somewhat unfazed by the scene in front of him.

"Maybe we should all go at him at once and see if he can deal with all of us like that." Another responded. Connor smirked, remembering the time when a couple redcoats thought that they could push him around. He lifted his tomahawk up again and threw it at a tree right behind the four goons. They were surprised by the sudden feint, but were even more surprised to see Connor leap at them and he had swung his sword again only to sever one member's head. He then rolled and rose his sword upwards, shoving it into the stomach of another thug, and tossed the corpse at another thug. The only thug left snuck behind Connor and had knocked his sword out of his hand. The thug felt confident, cocky even, and ran at Connor with the intent to end the fight while holding his axe in one hand and left his other hand free.

"You're mistaken." As the thug jumped up to bring his axe down, Connor caught his wrist and broke it. The thug cried in pain as he lay on the floor and the girls also cringed at what Connor just did. He picked up his sword and retrieved his tomahawk before reloading his pistols as well. Connor wiped his sword on the thug's suit before curb stomping the thug's face, which also broke his neck. Connor looked towards the girls to see them frightened and to see the look of insanity from fear in the thug leader's eyes.

"Stay back! I'm warning ya, I'll kill these dames right here and now!" He yelled at Connor.

"I pity cowards. Especially ones who act as if they were leaders, sacrifice their own subordinates for their personal safety, and take hostages in order to live. Pathetic, truly pathetic." He said in a cold tone. He quick-drew his pistol and both he and the thug shot. The thug coughed before falling forward, his body no longer functioning, while Connor also coughed, but instead he stayed standing. He was clutching his stomach, which was beginning to develop a crimson patch.

"Mr. Kenway!" Ruby cried out. Weiss was unconscious because she was hit on the head due to the leader hitting her with his gun. Ruby tried to wriggle her way out of the ropes, but to no avail. Connor ran at the girls with his remaining strength, and quickly cut the ropes binding them before he also fell. Ruby grabbed Weiss' sword and shot a stream of bright red into the air, signaling the other students to go to the distress signal. Ruby tore off a piece of her cape and tried to apply pressure to Connor's chest wound. Soon enough the rest of the class had to gotten to their position and Ruby spoke.

"Yang, get prof. Goodwitch along with Mr. Auditore, La'Ahad, and Kenway." Yang immediately began to burst through the forest with the intentions of a life or death situation. Soon enough the assassins and Goodwitch had arrived and Ezio began to apply basic medical treatment.

"What the 'ell happened!?" Edward yelled.

"We were attacked and Mr. Kenway saved us and killed all the bad guys, but he- he- he-" Ruby began to stutter.

"Calm down, he'll be alright. Edward?" Altair was helping Ezio with Connor. "Got any of your usual alcohol on you?"

"'Fraid not mate." Edward responded. Altair began to search Connor's body before finding the flask that once belonged to a certain quartermaster. He poured the contents onto Connor's wound, causing the assassin to jerk up before laying back down due to the sudden pain. Goodwitch then made makeshift stretcher, while the assassins laid Connor onto before hoisting him up and walking as quick as possible back to Beacon.

"I hope he's alright. I mean I barely know the kid, but he is related to me apparently." Edward sighed.

"Well all we can do is hope for the best, but right now lets focus on making sure that we don't have to waste time getting a proper burial ready for him." Altair said. Edward nodded while increasing his walking pace while the others followed.

**-End-**

**My parents blocked my internet, so expect the chapters to be noticeably shorter and later posted than usual. Please don't forget to review and not make my time I spend into keeping this story alive a waste. **

**-Have a nice day! Exno, out!-**


	7. Chapter 7: How to Obtain Info

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Still trying to post as soon as possible without making the chapters really short and shitty. Hope this gets out soon enough that you guys won't be mad at me. Yes, I made it so Blake was an S/M kind of person, but it won't affect her in the story that much unless its a moment of Connor x Blake. I'm in the process of trying to unblock my internet long enough to type this out, but also without alerting my parents in the process. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed sadly.**

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown:**

"How is he doing?"

"He'll be fine, but he's going to be out of commission for a week or two at the very least." A nurse responded.

"Aw hell… well what are we gonna do now without him?" Edward asked the other assassins. They thought to themselves but shrugged after finding no answer.

"What?" The assassins looked to Connor to find him sitting up and acting as if he felt no pain or anything at all.

"I'm fine, I don't feel anything." He said. The assassins were more than just surprised to see Connor acting normal even after taking a bullet to the stomach and almost bleeding out. Connor got off the hospital bed and was searching for his traditional robes, only to find that they had been replaced with captain Kidd's uniform.

"Why is this here? Where are my usual robes?" he asked.

"The ones you were wearing are bloodstained, so we thought that they should get washed." Altair responded. Connor nodded, and closed the hospital curtain in order to change privately. When he came out, Edward could have sworn he saw Thatch, but realized it was Connor in his new getup.

"Mate, ye look like a pirate in those clothes." Edward said sadly.

"Well I mean they're hand-me downs from the famous Captain Kidd himself."

"Did ya say Captain Kidd?" Edward asked. Connor was surprised at the sudden question but didn't hesitate to respond.

"Yeah, why something happen to him that affected you?"

"No, it just brings back old memories." Edward replied. He sighed at the memory of Mary and how her alias was "James Kidd", along with what happened at the prison and the start of his true journey as an assassin.

"We'd best get back to the house, we gotta figure out what do about this." Altair stated. The other assassins nodded, while Ezio chuckled quietly after seeing Connor and his big hat.

**Assassin's Hideout, Time Unknown**

The assassins were currently in the all-assassin oriented part of their basement, with the other side being the forge.

"So did you guys search the body when you found me?" Connor asked.

"We didn't but I assigned one of the students to do it for me. And its like we thought, he found a blood red cross necklace on the corpse of the leader." Ezio replied. The assassins were shocked but none of them showed it for the fact that this wasn't the first time the Templars were found to be behind the most devious of schemes.

"Well we'd best ask around town and see if the locals can't provide some info on suspicious people. If we start now, we're bound to find some people with useful info." Altair stated. The assassins nodded to respond their opinions and they all went upstairs to prepare for another trip in the city.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

"Well this was useless." Edward huffed. The assassins had just gotten back from asking around the city for information on who leads it. So far, their search turned up with nothing.

"Well if I could be of any help, might I suggest something." Mars asked from the apple. Ezio pulled out Mars' apple and set it on the ground before the hologram of him had appeared.

"You know how you guys stopped a robbery a week or two ago?" Mars said.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Altair answered.

"What do you think would happen if you wait until another robbery happens, and then tail or interrogate the criminals in order to find out where their boss is. Most likely, the boss holds the most information, and one does not simply find a gang's boss by asking around town." He suggested. The assassins pondered on this before resuming the conversation.

"Yeah we could do that, but where are we gonna find a robbery taking place, and if its far, how are we going to arrive in time to intercept them?" Altair started.

"Leave that to me." Mars answered. Soon enough the assassins saw a wanted poster in his hand, and it had each of their faces on it. 100,000 Lin for all of their captures, but 20,000 per assassin.

"This is your goddamn plan!?" Edward yelled. Mars chuckled.

"Yep, it should be enough to have every criminal on your backs. Plus you guys are master assassins, how can this phase you more than having to infiltrate a fortress guarded by more trained combatants than the population of this city?" The assassins knew that this was kinda like child's play to them, but they still didn't want to enter combat unless they had to.

"Come to think of it, I'm detecting some movement coming towards you guys right now!" Mars yelled happily. The assassins didn't have the time to think of an escape plan, so Ezio picked up Mars' apple and ran to catch up with the other assassins.

"There they are! Get 'em!" A voice from around the corner said. The assassins ran faster and began to search for something to start a free-running sequence. Soon enough, they found a stack of boxes that were perfect for running up. Altair ran up the boxes and climbed up a building until he was on the edge of the roof and began running alongside it. Connor also ran up the crates but kept leaping and running on railings and sign handles. Ezio had flung himself up with a lift, while Edward kept running down the alley trying to lead the crowd off.

Edward kept running but beginning to get tired and with the crowd behind him, he didn't have many options to use as an escape. He made another turn before feeling a rope wrap around him. The three other assassins hoisted him up onto the roof they were on while watching their pursuers go further down the alleyways.

"Jaysus, what in bloody hell made you think this was a good idea!?" Edward panted.

"It was the first thing that came off the top of my head, plus I was bored so having you guys running around and me following was better than just sitting around and waiting." Mars responded.

"But what did that get us now!? It just got us into more trouble, and now we don't have the time to actually search for our targets!" Edward yelled. Mars smirked before pointing a finger towards an open area. The assassins looked towards where he was pointing before seeing a group of the same-suited men along with the same bowler hat man from the robbery.

"What did I tell you?" Mars whispered. Edward just frowned before shifting his sight back to the group. From the looks of it, the assassins saw the group of thugs looking as if they were preparing for war.

"Alright boys, listen up! Our targets have a 100,000 Lin bounty on them should we capture all four of those hooded freaks!" The leader yelled, while the assassins all fought off the urge to hop down and kill them all or a majority of them. "If you catch even one of them, 15,000 can be yours! The other 5,000 will be sent to the boss, but there is a catch." The thugs looked at their leader questioningly.

"Do realize that the money will only 20,000 total, not each, so you can hunt alone, or in a group, it doesn't faze me in the slightest as to how you approach this!" The thugs either cheered or slightly frowned at their leader's words. The assassins knew that if they were hunting them and were on the lookout for them, they could use it to their advantage. Not to mention, the thugs were so driven by the reward, that they would probably act recklessly as history has taught the assassins.

"Are we going to tail some of them?" Edward asked. The assassins nodded in response, before splitting up to follow their own group of thugs. But they stopped after hearing Mars speak again.

"All of you stand still for a second." Mars said from his apple. The assassins did a they were told before they all fell on the ground cursing in their different languages while Mars was laughing his ass off at their misfortune.

"_Bastardo_"

"I have injected a telepathic power into your minds so that you can transmit your thoughts to the others. So if you need help, don't be afraid to let a message out into this network that you're in trouble." Mars said. Although his methods of "helping" indeed helped, they the way he implored it. The assassins then once again split up to follow their own groups.

**Connor's Tail, Time Unknown**

'Goddamnit Mars, why the hell are you always right yet you can't even help without making us suffer.' Connor thought to himself. He was currently tailing his group of thugs, since they were on the search for him and Ezio. The thugs stopped down the alleyway before noticing a "business transaction" taking place, in which Connor felt disgusted at what was being traded and what the thugs were planning on doing. Soon enough, one of the businessmen had given the briefcase to the thugs, while his colleague had snuck away. Or so he thought. Connor then saw two thugs dragging a bloodied man back to their place in the alleyway. Upon sight of this, one thug took out his pistol and shot the injured man while the other one was sweating a storm.

'Maybe this might be a good time to intervene.' Connor hopped down from his perch before landing on the two thugs who were separated from the others. He ended them quickly with a dual assassination before running at two more thugs. He then running-assassinated them before throwing his tomahawk to end the one last thug. The businessman was currently lying down but stood up after seeing the thugs dead before he began sweating at seeing Connor.

'Now comes the reason why I followed them.' Connor dragged the man by the collar before shoving him against a wall. He then punched the man with no mercy, since he was drug dealing before the thugs came here, he was just as innocent as the people he had killed were, which was not at all.

"Tell me who these men were!" He yelled at the man. The businessman punched Connor and tried to escape, but Connor lost his patience and threw a rope dart at him. He pulled his captive before him and stabbed his stomach with his hidden blade. The man spurt blood before Connor questioned him again.

"Tell me now, or I won't bring you to a doctor!" The man had hope in his eyes, and spoke.

"They're part of the White Fang, you don't wanna fuck with them. If you do you're as good as dead!" He had sputtered.

"What else!?"

"They're all faunas and their leader is Roman Torchwick!" He coughed up some more blood.

"Good enough."

"Now take me to a doctor! I'm going to die at this rate!" The businessman cried. Connor looked right in the man's eyes before activating his hidden blade.

"You are nothing more than scum to walk this earth. You plead to be innocent yet you help pollute the purity of those around you. Rest in peace you vile man." Connor stabbed the man's neck, and when he saw the light of his eyes fade, he retracted his blade.

"I got the name of the leader, goes by Roman Torchwick. Said to be a part of a gang called "The White Fang." Connor told the others via thought channel.

**Edward's Tail, Time Unknown**

"Jaysus how many of you fuckers are there!?" Edward yelled while stabbing yet another thug with his pistol sword. He had tailed his group of thugs to an abandoned club, but it was an ambush and currently he felt like he was fighting two man-o-wars' crews.

'I should not have followed those guys. They were at least smart enough to lead me off into an ambush I'll give them that, but I thought they were the only ones there and I could kill them all with ease.'

He thought while aiming his pistol sword at a thug about to shoot him. Just before he felt like falling down due to exhaustion, something that looked like a flame had shot down through the roof and took out a group of thugs upon landing. When the crater's smoke dissipated, Edward saw Yang appear and she was already in a fighting stance.

"'Sup teach." She said before setting about in fighting some thugs. Edward just smirked before pulling out two pistols and ending two more thugs. Yang was already deep in combat and was shooting flame after flame at more thugs with her Ember Cecilias. Soon enough, the thugs stopped their assault and two girls appeared, one being white and the other being red, and from their looks, they were twins.

"Melanie, who are these two?" The red asks her white counterpart.

"I don't know Militiades, but we should teach them a lesson." The girl in white responds.

Yang reloads her gauntlets with red shells this time. Edward also reloaded each of his pistols, while also preparing his newly made pistol swords. Yang ran at Melanie shooting flaming explosive shells while charging. At the same time, Edward was hip-aiming his pistol swords while also charging at Militiades. She responded by blocking his bullets with her red claws and charged at Edward as well.

"Damn, for a lass you sure are tough." Edward said upon clashing blades with Militia. She responded with faster swipes, but Edward kept countering and countering each one. Soon enough, Edward found an opening and broke Militia's defense with the old sword grab and pull. He then raised his pistol swords and shot them, using the momentum to bring the handles of the swords down hard on Militia's back, causing her to fall down and go out of commission for the fight.

"Hey teach?" Edward looked to see Yang struggling against Melanie. Edward sighed before aiming his pistol swords at Melanie who promptly ran to a nearby pillar to take cover from Edward's shots. He then took out a smoke bomb and threw it at Melanie's position. Soon enough, she hopped from her position, thinking the smoke bomb to be an actual bomb, and charged at Yang who was unprepared due to her guard being down.

"Oh shi-" She was cut off by the surprise she received at seeing Edward clothesline Melanie. All he could do was laugh at the sight, while Yang stood there open mouthed and wide-eyed due to the fact that she was about to die from her, yet she was defeated by a simple clothesline.

"You're gonna pay for this." Edward and Yang turned around to see a man with what looked like a rocket-launcher appear on the stage of the club.

"Oh hey Junior, long time no see!" Yang responded. Edward tensed and had just finished reloading his pistols when Junior aimed his launcher at Yang and launched a barrage of missiles at her. She shot down all the rockets with a few punches of flaming shotgun shells, but Edward was hesitant as to how he would block the set of rockets aimed at him.

'Well I'm going to have to use my new weapons now. Fuck, the guys are gonna kill me if they catch wind of me having to reveal these sooner than planned.' Yang watched in amazement when she saw Edward unlatch and take out a pair of golden pistol swords. But to her surprise, his swords began to fold in on itself, until Edward was now holding what looked like a nine barreled pair of pistols. He then set into a shooting stance and shot each incoming rocket with the precision of a marksman who had been training his whole life. Junior then grunted in anger before switching his rocket launcher into a bat.

"If rockets can't kill you, then I'll just beat you all to death! And soon that precious money is gonna be all mine!" He yelled while charging at Yang. She couldn't block the attack, so the force of the impact ended up making her fly across the dance floor until she hit the wall painfully. Edward got angrier at this and became more enraged at seeing Junior smirk at Yang's unconscious body.

"And when you're dead, I'll wait for her to wake up and I'll enjoy her to the fullest extent." He said. Edward broke, for if anything could enrage the assassins, it was attempting to rape someone so innocent, that, and killing innocents. The assassins were the saving graces of many people, and enraging them was something you should never do. Especially the pirate known as "The Devil of the Caribbean" who was also an assassin that was feared by both the British and Spanish. No, he should have never angered Edward, and Junior had just enraged him to the breaking point.

"I swear I'm going to make you eat lead and blades you piece of shit!" Edward charged full-force at Junior. Junior smirked again and aimed it so his bat would bash Edward by the side of his face and use his rockets to super propel it. But when he swung, Edward slid down, and stabbed both his blades into the backs of Junior's knees causing him to fall down and kneel. Edward got up and picked up his bat while Junior made a scared to death face as to what he thought Edward would do. Instead, Edward grabbed the bat and smashed it against the floor, causing it to break in half.

"This is what's gonna happen should you lie, so think carefully about what you're about to say cause it'll decide if I let you live or die." Edward said coldly. He still had a job to do, but was somewhat relieved when Junior fell for his trap.

"O-ok, the man you're looking for is Roman Torchwick, his gang is the White Fang, and there going to have a meeting by the shipping docks a couple days from now!" Junior yelled. "Now please let go of me!" Edward smiled and let him go gently.

"Tha-" Junior was about to give a mock show of thanks, but was cut short when Edward had shoved his hidden blades into both sides of the man's head.

"Rest in Peace, piece of shit." Edward muttered. He turned to still see Yang's unconscious form on the ground by the wall she had hit. Edward just grunted and picked her body up before heading back to their house while telling the others of his encounters and the information he had learned of through the thought network.

**Assassin's House, Time Unknown**

Altair, Ezio, and Connor had arrived at the house only to see Yang's unconscious form sleeping soundly on the couch. Next to her on his favorite armchair, Edward was sitting while watching her like a hawk. He had noticed the guys enter the living room and they began to talk.

"So, mind explaining why one of our students is here Edward?" Altair asked. Edward sighed before thinking of how to explain to the other assassins as to how Yang ended up at their house.

"Before you ask, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are already on their way here to pick her up." The assassins sighed in relief at this, knowing that they wouldn't be charged for kidnapping, although all of them had taken part in kidnappings of important people at some point in their career. Edward then told the guys about what he had learned, and that Yang had ended up caught in the middle of his fight at the club.

"Well, I was told the same thing actually. The man had told me of a gang called "The White Fang" and that their leader was some Roman Torchwick guy." Connor responded after Edward finished telling his story.

"But we should prepare to infiltrate their meeting at the ports, cause who knows what the Templars are up to with this new technology." Ezio stated. The assassins nodded and went about their personal business but stayed in the house to watch over Yang until her friends came by to pick her up. Soon enough, they heard their doorbell ring.

"So you guys said you had Yang right?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry we didn't rape her. She just got in a fight with me and she ended up crashing into a wall." Edward said nonchalantly. He had taken the liberty of patching up her wounds, and had Ezio make sure she was going to be alright. Edward only had his head poking out of the narrow crack of the open door, which caused the girls to look at him in suspicion that he was hiding something.

"Hey Edward, why is that you like you're trying to hide something?" Ruby asked. The girls sweatdropped at her question, while Edward was thinking of a way to answer that.

"Its cause something in here is secret and we can't let anyone see it." Blake and Weiss thought about this before looking at each other and let their faces say it.

'Gay.'

Soon enough, Edward watched as Ezio walked up to him while he was carrying the sleeping Yang over his shoulder.

"Well the belladonna is fine and should wake up tomorrow. She'll probably complain about headaches, but that was due to a concussion. Other than that, she'll be fine." Ezio said reassuringly.

The girls then grabbed Yang and had Blake piggybacking her and then they turned around and began their walk back to the airport. When Edward closed the door he sighed in relief, knowing that if they walked in, they would see all the assassins propaganda all over the house, and would have revealed their secret second life.

"I need a drink." He mumbled before heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of rum. He then sat on his favorite armchair and thought to himself.

'I miss them all dearly. But I'll continue to live this life to the fullest extent.' He thought. Soon enough he had drank enough bottles to pass out and wait until morning for Connor to make him faceplant on the ground as his alarm.

**-End-**

**By the way, I forgot to mention that the special armors (excluding Connor's ring) will be saved for later chapters. The assassins all wear black and red as their usual wear around Beacon, including Altair, while he has his separate white Masyaf outfit. From now on expect chapters to be late and possibly no longer will I update every 4-5 days. I'm sorry, but my parents have blocked my internet and I can't get anything done due to butt loads of homework. But until then, please stay loyal my precious readers, and have a nice day!  
**

**-Cya next chapter! Exno out!-**


	8. Chapter 8: Evaluations

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Beforehand: I took a vacation so most likely this chapter WILL be late. Please don't hate me since I love you all too much. Anyways onto the actual notes:**

**Like I said, the chapters will be shorter since I am being pressed on time due to me being allowed a certain amount of time on the internet, plus I also have a quota set for chapters released, that being that if I don't release a chapter in a month, I'm either on hiatus or away from the computer for some reason. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, RWBY, or Attack on Titan.**

**Assassin's House, Time Unknown**

Edward was enjoying his drunken nap on his usual armchair until he woke up after faceplanting on the floor, once again due to Connor and his Tomahawk. He grunted and got up while picking up the bottles of rum he usually left laying around. He did his usual morning routine which consisted of taking a shower, eating, and then thinking of what to do for his classes. That was how usually did it, until the doorbell rang.

"What's this?" He found a package laying on their doorstep, and upon looking at the sender, it was Ozpin.

"Hey guys get down here." He watched as his fellow assassins entered the living room and curiously looked at the somewhat large box Edward was holding.

"Its a package from Ozpin but why would he send us one?" Altair asked suspiciously. The assassins shrugged before Edward cut open the box with his hidden blade. When he reached in, he found four tablets that he usually saw the other teachers carrying around Beacon. And upon grabbing them, the assassins saw that a message was already on it from Ozpin.

"There will be a skills testing today to decide if we're capable of being teachers here. Says if we don't pass, we'll get kicked out." Ezio groaned.

"Well this should be easy." Connor shrugged.

"Ah crap." Edward said.

"What is it?"

"I remember overhearing some students talking about the "Skills Test". Its gonna be a rough ride and apparently teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and a few other teams took part in it to decide the teams of the new students." Edward replied.

"So I'm guessing that we're going to be in for it when we get there?" Altair stated. Edward nodded and kept reading the message.

"Also says here that most of the first and second year students are going to be watching actually."

"That won't be good."

"Why's that?"

"Its a life or death test, so if we're pushed to our limits we might have to fight our way out with our new weapons." Altair suggested.

"It doesn't matter, life or death, it won't matter long as we get the job done. Plus, as long as we don't use our new weapons while on an assassin's mission, they can't link the killings to us." Connor replied to Altair. The older assassin thought about Connor's theory and sighed as he agreed to it.

"We'd best decide on a strategy then." Ezio suggested. The assassins nodded in response and they began to construct theories as to how the test might work, and how they would deal with each situation that they thought might be pitted against them.

**Beacon's Forest, Time Unknown**

"So you mind explaining what this is about Ozpin?" Altair demanded in an inside-voice. Currently the assassins were on what looked like stone floors near the edge of a cliff, with the bottom area filled with trees.

"Well, like I said on the tablets I sent you, you'll be taking part in a skills or initiation test to see if you're able to stay as teachers here at Beacon." He replied. The assassins all looked determined to find out what situation would be pitted against them, while Ozpin just chuckled.

"Your task is simple. Get to the end of the forest, reach the landmark where your objective/target is, and meet us at the abandoned temple. Should you fail your objectives, you will all be fired and forced to find other means of life." Ozpin replied harshly. The assassins had been in too many life or death situations for both themselves, and the lives of many, so this was also like child's play to them.

"So how will we get to the bottom of this cliff?" Altair asked.

"Well thats up for you to find out." Ozpin said while chuckling. The assassins eyed him curiously, but all of them almost had a heart attack when they suddenly found themselves flying through the air. On instinct, the assassins all found their ways of landing safely. Ezio deployed his parachute, Altair swung down the treeline by firing crossbow bolts with heavy-duty rope attached to them, Connor activated his power of eagles, and dove down before landing on the ground and kept running. Now unlike all the assassins, Edward was the least prepared for this kind of thing. So naturally, he tried to improvise. As he began to descend into the treelines, he slashed every branch he was about to hit with his pistol swords, and used the momentum to dodge incoming tree trunks. Soon enough, he had also landed and kept running as well.

**Ezio's Journey, Time Unknown**

'Well it looks like I'm in deep _merda_.' He thought to himself as he walked amongst the forest. Unbeknownst to Ezio, the assassins had landed in different parts of the forest, with him being at the West part. He continued to stroll through the forest as if he didn't have a care in the world until he heard a growl appear behind him. Upon turning around, he saw a lone adult Ursa appear, in which he simply pulled out his dagger in response.

"Come then, let me show you the true reason why you never mess with Italian nobles." He made the "come at me" hand sign and the ursa responded with full intent to kill. Ezio sidestepped the charge and slashed the back of it's hind legs knees. Another ursa charged at him as well, but Ezio made quick work of that one as well.

'This doesn't even compare to Cesare's army.' He shoved his dagger into the head of another ursa, while raising his right arm and landed a headshot with his hidden pistol on another. Soon enough, the forest clearing resembled a similar aftermath when he first arrived in Remnant, and the ursas had stopped their attacks after finding that their attempts at Ezio were useless.

"Go on and get out of here before I make all you _pezzi da merda_ extinct by using you as the fur for my doormats!" He yelled. The ursas may not react to yelling, but after seeing Ezio kill a lot of them, they ran until they thought that they were safe from this mere human.

**Connor's Journey, Time Unknown**

"Ugh, why must I get myself into fights at the worst times." He said to himself. Currently, he had stumbled upon a cave of non-armored beowolves, and so far he had to run due to his chest injury. It may have healed the day he got it, but he still felt pain from it and was told that he would still feel it until next week. Soon enough he had found himself with his back to a cliff, and in front of him appeared to be an army of beowolves. He sighed and pulled out his tomahawk and broken sword knife, while keeping his cutlass sheathed.

"Well then. Lets begin." Connor said. Two beowolves lunged at him, in which he responded by ducking underneath the first one. He then raised his tomahawk arm which had lodged itself in the belly of the beowolf, while thrusting his left arm forward, causing his knife to stab its way into the other beowolf's head. He looked at the gathering horde of beowolves and decided it was time.

"Time to unveil why you never mess with the assassins little ones." Connor said while putting away his knife, while taking out his sawtooth cutlass. With a flick of the wrist and the twirl of his tomahawk, he ended up with a double-barreled pistol in his left hand, and a metal looking bow in the other. He raised his pistol and landed a perfect headshot on two unfortunate beowolves, while raising his bow with one hand and out of thin air, an arrow appeared. The bow drew itself, and with a press of a trigger, it let the arrow loose, but while in midair, it split into fifteen more arrows, each hitting a wolf in the horde. With their numbers dwindling, the wolves went all out and Connor went faster to match their movements.

'Even with my new weapons, I still can't believe how these creatures are so strong, let alone that our enemies are known to be on a whole new level than this.' He kept slashing and shooting his way at the beowolves surrounding him until none were left.

"Gotta find the others." Connor then free-ran up a tree and began to head north using the sun as part of his compass.

**Altair's Journey, Time Unknown**

'Hmm, seems too quiet, even for a forest.' Altair thought to himself as he walked through the forest. He found himself on a boring hike to the landmark and nothing even tried to fight him. He didn't know it, but he was emitting such a dangerous and dark aura that even the creatures of Grimm decided against fighting him.

'Why is nothing even trying to fight me. Where the hell is the "life or death" part of this test anyways.'

**Edward's Journey, Time Unknown**

"Looks like I got here pretty easily." Edward was standing at the landmark and waiting for the rest of his comrades to arrive.

"Welp might as well relax till they get here!" He took out a bottle of rum out of nowhere and started chugging it down. Within five minutes, he was piss drunk and singing pirate shanties out loud.

"Ho! Ho! and up she rises." Edward sang without noticing the massive ursa coming close to him. Soon enough, the ursa swung at Edward and he ducked.

"'Ey ye massive gobshite, I wanna have sum fun 'ere." He was staggering around while the ursa eyed him curiously. Edward narrowed his drunken eyes at the ursa before raising his fists.

"I dun like ye starin' at me mate!" The ursa swung at Edward out of surprise, but was even more surprised when Edward ducked and uppercutted the huge animal, causing it to teeter over and fall unconscious.

"Now thats… what I like to see, ye little pissant!" Edward exclaimed. He then laughed loudly before falling unconscious as well.

**Beacon Cafeteria, Time Unknown**

Currently, the four teacher's classes had been canceled for obvious reasons, and their students were forced into the lunchroom to watch their test. Four screens were on each side of the room, each one focused on a teacher.

Ruby and Ren watched as Altair was walking through the forest, both of them noticing the slight black shade of aura he was emitting.

Blake and Pyrrha were watching Connor as he fought his way through the present horde of beowolves, with the occasional cringes as they saw the brutality of Connor's fighting style.

Jaune and Weiss were watching as Ezio finished up on the ursas, with Weiss feeling a bit nostalgic about the day she first met Ezio and her other teachers in the ursa-corpse clearing.

Lastly, Yang and Nora were laughing hard at Edward's display of drunken dumbassery (if you want to call it that) but still wondered as to why he was so obsessed with pirates. Sometimes they almost mistaken him for one too.

"So this is our teachers' true natures?" Ruby asked the gang.

"Yeah. Why? You didn't know about this from the start?" Weiss responded.

"I had my suspicions, but I never knew they were this talented…"

"Well, Beacon is one of the greatest hunter and huntresses' teaching academy in all of Remnant, so I'm not surprised that our teachers are this strong." Ren added.

"So what, I'm glad Cardin is still peeing his pants now that Mr. La'Ahad is here to set him straight." Pyrrha stated happily.

**Objective Location, Time Unknown**

"Edward?"

"humbusom… zzz"

"Ugh, wake up you."

"Argh, goddamnit who the 'ell keeps poking me!? I'm trying to take a goddamn nap here!" Edward leaped up, pistols swords unsheathed and ready for action. Connor put his double-barrel right in front of Edward's head to stop him from rampaging.

"Ugh, bloody eyesore you are." Edward grumbled while rubbing his eyes. Connor just shrugged before holstering his pistol and looked towards the forest.

"Have you seen Ezio or Altair here?" Edward shook his head no.

"What do you mean haven't been here?" The two assassins looked to find Ezio walking through the forest.

"So I'm guessing that the only one left is Altair?"

"Yep, but were still waiting so we can already grab our objectives and go."

"Well hopefully you're ready cause you're wish has been granted." Edward looked to see Altair walk out of the forest as well. The assassins shivered slightly at the intent he had around him, but they shrugged it off before going to the shrine. Upon entering the shrine, they found what appeared to be chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Ezio said while picking up a bishop statuette. The assassins also picked a chess piece with Edward choosing a rook, Connor choosing a knight, and Altair being a queen.

"Do you think they might have something to do in the future?" Edward asked. A ring sounded on Edward's tablet only to find a message from Ozpin.

"Looks like it won't be then." He stated after reading Ozpin's message.

"Well we'd best be off to the finish zone." Altair stated. The assassins nodded before they began walking to the final area of the test. Soon enough, they arrived at a ruined stone temple that seemed as if it would collapse at any moment.

**Beacon Cafeteria**

"I didn't expect this as the final trial though." Ruby said.

"Ah good memories." Yang exclaimed.

**Stone Ruins, Time Unknown**

"Huh, looks really old to me."

"You don't say."

"So we're here. Now what?"

The assassins all looked up to see a large black hawk flying around. It had the same bone-like armor as the ursas and beowolves, so the assassins pulled out their respective weapons to fight it. A hiss was heard from the forest they just exited and they looked behind themselves to find a massive spider with bone armor as well.

"Ah fuck." The assassins all said at once. The spider hissed loudly while the bird flew around and bee-lined for the assassins.

"What should we do?" Edward asked.

"We'll split up, two against one. Try to minimize as much collateral damage as possible or the temple might fall as well." Altair responded. The assassins nodded.

"Me and Altair will handle bird-brains over there! Ezio, you take Connor and get that spider down asap! Now lets go!" Edward yelled.

**Connor and Ezio vs. Spider of Grimm**

"Connor, distract it now!" Ezio yelled. Connor threw a smoke bomb while readying his bow. He auto-loaded an arrow and let it loose. It exploded into fifteen more arrows, each one hitting the spider, but they exploded on contact rather than just staying lodged in their target.

"Alright, get him now!" Connor yelled as the spider crawled quickly at him. Ezio pulled out his dagger and ran behind the spider. He shoved his dagger into it's abdomen, causing it to run faster while dragging Ezio. He climbed onto the spider and took out a couple smoke bombs.

"What the hell are you doing thats taking so long!?" He yelled as he kept running while trying to avoid the spider's pincers from grabbing him. Ezio just rolled his eyes before pulling out some throwing knives and wire. He wrapped the wire around each handle of the knives, while attaching the other side of the wire to the bombs. Soon enough, he had about six bomb knives, which he used by stabbing each one into different sections of the spider's abdomen.

"Alright, I'll distract him, but cover your nose after the explosion!" Connor listened and pulled up his shirt to cover his nose and led the spider closer to the forest. Ezio hopped off and shot the spider again in the abdomen, causing it to hiss in pain while turning its attention to Ezio.

"Alright you eight-legged shit, time to die." Ezio muttered. He took out his dagger but twirled it in his hand, and instead of turning into it's pistol formation, it turned into a sniper rifle. The rifle was 3 feet and 4 inches long, had a red dot sniper scope with a rotator in the middle of it to switch to different sight lenses, what appeared to be a six-round clip engraved with the italian assassins symbol on it, and a barrel the same color as his dagger but a bit shinier.

Ezio aimed the rifle just to the right of the bombs, held his breath, and pulled the trigger. He was satisfied to see the bombs on the spider's abdomen explode and envelop it in a green smoke. Connor stopped and looked at the cloud as well, and soon enough, it dissipated while revealing the spider's lifeless corpse, along with its abdomen, which had a giant hole surrounded by cinge marks around it.

"When the hell did you get that thing?" Connor asked curiously.

"No time to explain. We gotta help the others now!" Ezio answered while already running towards his fellow assassins. Connor simply followed as they headed back to the stone temple.

**Edward and Altair vs. Nevermore of Grimm**

"Not feeling good mate." Edward said as he clutched his stomach. He pulled out yet another feather that shot at him in it's last run before it flew away only to turn around to make another shooting run.

"How do you even manage to be an assassin?" Altair groaned as he felt the blood running down his back. He had claw marks on his robes from when the beast tried to lift him, but was lucky as Edward shot at it to lead it off.

"We gotta deal with this thing and fast."

'No shit.' Edward thought as Altair pulled out his crossbow again. He put a clip of bolts into the side of it, and shot arrow after arrow at the beast, trying to bug it off course and hit the cliff. Of course, the beast knew this, and avoided the arrows while trying to stay on course as much as possible.

"I'll distract it, try to find a way onto it!" He yelled as he kept firing his crossbow at the bird. Edward pulled out two ropes darts and tied the non-knife end around his old pistol sword handles. He holster his swords while the ropes stuck out, and began to twirl the two rope darts. When the bird was just over them and had its claws outstretched to pick them up, he sidestepped and threw both darts into the bird's back as it flew forward.

"I'm on! Now what!?" Edward yelled as he was dragged in mid-air by the bird.

"I don't know!?" Altair yelled back.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'!?" Edward yelled wide-eyed while he was still flying.

He kept the swords with rope darts tied to it in their holsters and began pulling himself inch by inch closer to the bird's body. When he was able to walk on the bird's body, he pulled out a pistol sword and switched it into the multi-barreled pistol form. He aimed right at the bird's head and took the shot. The bird squawked in pain before it lowered its head and began descending. Edward smirked before panicking again after realizing that he would go down with the bird as well.

"Ah goddamnit!" He yelled as he began to untie the rope darts until an idea appeared in his head. He stopped untying the rope darts and instead pulled out the darts holding him to the bird. He then lifted them above his head and began twirling them again before looking straight. The bird was about to crash in the forests.

'Perfect.' He thought while smirking.

The bird was just above the forest and was about to crash before letting the rope darts loose. He jumped off the bird at the same time, while he felt a tug on the ropes he was holding. Soon enough, the darts caused him to swing down and he was already in the trees swinging safely when he heard the crash of the bird nearby.

'Thank christ that I remembered that episode of… what was it?' He thought to himself.

"Goddamnit! Now I have to get back to the others that are all the way back at the temp-" Edward was cut off mid-sentence when he saw his body begin to disintegrate in a neon blue light. Soon enough, he found himself in the auditorium with his class along with other students looking at him. He looked beside him and saw his fellow assassins also lined up next to him. Ozpin then stepped up to the stage as well and stopped when he reached the microphone.

"Ah good you're all here, now we can begin your entrance ceremony." Ozpin stated away from the mic. He looked towards the assassins before looking back at the crowd.

"You have passed the entrance test of Beacon, and we can now treat you all as official teachers here at Beacon."

"Ugh, if thats the kind of expectations here, I'm gonna have to step up training with my students." Ezio groaned while the students in his class sweatdropped. Altair just rolled his eyes and looked back to Ozpin who continued.

"Because of your entrance you will now be assigned to teams and due to the circumstances, you'll all be on the same team for missions as well."

"Wouldn't have it any other way mate." Edward responded. Ozpin then held a remote and turned on a screen hanging just above the stage. It turned on and showed the four assassins' faces with the first letter of their first names under each of them.

"You will now be known as team ACEE. Or rather, an ace card, the strongest one in most card games." Ozpin stated still at the mic.

"I like it." Ezio said to his fellow assassins.

"I don't even know what cards are." Altair stated.

"Well we'll teach you one day but I think we should get home." Connor replied. The assassins were about to head towards the exit but Glynda stopped them.

"Before you go you might wanna let us look and take care of those wounds of yours." She said while standing with her arms crossed.

The assassins looked at themselves and found themselves wanting to agree. Edward still had multiple holes in his chest from the bird feathers, Altair's back was soaked with blood from his claw mark, Connor coughed again after inhaling a non-lethal amount of the poison Ezio used, and Ezio was completely fine.

"How the hell are you fine!?" Edward asked bewildered by the fact that Ezio was completely fine and had no traces of blood from himself nor an enemy.

"I have my methods." He stated while looking away from Edward. Ezio maintained his usual noble atmosphere at most times, this not being an exception.

**Assassin's House, Time Unknown**

"So again Ezio, how did you get that new sniper rifle?" Connor asked as the assassins were still in the living room, each of them in their usual sleepwear.

"Mars showed me it." He stated simply before walking back upstairs to his room.

Connor just groaned at the simple answer and went up to his room as well. When he entered his room it looked just like how he left it back at the Davenport homestead, but now there was a colonial assassin flag along with the Davenport homestead flag beside it as well, both of which were hanging above his bed.

'I wonder if any of them have noticed how long its been since I've been gone.' He thought while falling onto his bed and fell asleep.

**2 Hours Later**

"This isn't going to do. There are much more useful things to do at night than sleeping." Connor said while remembering Aveline's words.

He opened his closet to find his non-traditional colonial assassin outfit on its post. He put it on and walked down the hall as to not disturb the others. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a door open and Altair poked his head out into the hallway while spotting Connor.

"Where do you think you're going? Isn't best for all of us to be at our best whenever something arises?" Altair asked.

"Yes I do believe that as well… But its just that I can't sleep and I have nothing else to do so I thought that I should go into the city and see if anything is up." Connor replied.

"And what makes you think that going out at this time is a good idea for both you and possible criminals?"

"You'd be surprised if you were in my time."

"Well, I can believe you, but do realize that I can't allow you to go alone, so I'm coming with you."

"Argh, fine." Connor groaned quietly but looked in surprise when he saw Altair come out of his room while wearing his white Masyaf uniform.

"Plus, I was planning on going out for some "air" as well." Altair replied bluntly while Connor groaned again.

**Vale City, 12:00 am**

"So you find anything interesting?" Altair asked Connor as they loomed on a ledge on a three-story office building.

"No, you?"

"Nah, but we could still find something interesting." Altair said. He looked at the surrounding buildings before stopping to eye the Vale police station.

"Hmmm… It might pay off." Altair mumbled while Connor looked at him questioningly.

"What are you thin- Oh no, no, we are not attempting it." Connor replied sternly while Altair just rolled his eyes. 

"Ok you might not do it, but why is that gonna stop me from pulling it off?"

"Well the fact that there are armed yet innocent policemen in there makes this something we shouldn't try!" He replied. Altair shrugged and began to free-run his way until he was on-top of the police station. Connor followed suit, but grabbed Altair's arm before he tried to enter through a busted vent.

"You'll get killed and we'll get discovered. We don't even know what's in there!" He stated to Altair. Unluckily, his words fell upon deaf ears as Altair began to climb through the vent opening while Connor groaned and followed as well.

**8 Minutes Later**

"Why did you think this was a good idea!?" Connor yelled at Altair.

"We got what we came for so now all we have to do is shake them off!" Altair yelled back while carrying a police radio.

"But to think all you came for was a stupid radio!"

"Yeah so what!?"

"So what!? Its a radio, and we might even get caught just because you thought that this was a good idea!"

"We'll discuss this later, right now we gotta get away from these guys!"

"Nah, ya don't say!" Connor yelled as he ran.

**20 Minutes Later**

"I think- I think we lost them…" Connor panted.

"Well we got what we came for at least." Altair smiled while he was still panting. Connor looked at him with a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face but Altair just kept smiling.

"Care to explain what we're supposed to be doing right now?"

"Well I mean we could listen in on the radio and see if anything suspicious that requires us is happening.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Might beef up our influence in this city and make us somewhat known." Connor replied his voice laced with gratefulness that his suffering wasn't completely useless. The assassins stopped talking when they heard a faint signal on the radio and eyed it curiously.

"We got reports of another Dust shop robbery taking place, and they got hostages." The assassins looked at each other before listening again.

"Caller says that they're on 24th and Bishop."

"I guess we really aren't done then?"

"I'll go call the guys." Connor said before closing his eyes and entering thought comm mode.

**-End-**

**I seriously apologize for the late chapter and will make up for it by spending the rest of my spring break in making a new chapter that I'll try to release soon. Onto the actual notes: **

**\- Ezio's sniper can be seen as a form of his dagger, with the first transformation being a pistol then the next a rifle. I mean Ezio does seem like the type of guy that would be a sniper. **

**\- The way that Edward used the rope darts to stick to the Nevermore was inspired by Attack on Titan.**

**\- Whenever the guys talk to each other via thought network, it'll be referred to as "Thought Comm" and should look in the format of **'_blah'_**.**

**\- I'm going to be cutting down on fight scenes seeing how they are starting to bore me, but there will be some still, don't worry. You'll also be seeing the guys' new transformation of weapons soon enough.**

**\- Please review and thank you for those who give me some good criteria *shoutout to **weasel AKA boundedsumo*****

**You better have a good day, cause if this doesn't make you happy, I'll keep releasing chapters until you're happy (better not overwork me though, I don't want you too happy).**

**-Exno out!-**


	9. Chapter 9: Plan-o-Port

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Author Notes:**

**Lots of missing and not-needed words in the last chapter, but that was due to the fact that I was in a rush, and it was a pitiful mistake that even I'm ashamed of. Anyways, this is the chapter that I promised to work on and get it out quickly yet not short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, and instead would be coming up with a crossover game of the two.**

**Vale City, 1:00 am **

"Looks like its the same gang as the last robbery."

"You mean the White Fang?" Connor asked. Altair nodded before returning his attention to the dust shop with the robbery in progress.

"When are the police going to arrive?" Connor asked while he was already thinking of means to escape and cut off any means of it for the criminals.

"I'd say about 5 minutes." Altair replied bluntly.

Connor groaned before taking out his bow and looked down the sights he had added to it. He loaded an arrow and after a couple of seconds, let the arrow loose and was satisfied to hear the faint sound of a body hitting the ground due to his enhanced hearing by the eagle vision.

"Now we should be ready to go in undetected." He stated while already free-running towards the dust shop and soon enough, they found themselves in an alley right beside the store. Connor spotted a vent and took out his tomahawk and began to pry it open.

"Stay undetected at all costs. You take the left side, I'll take right. Make sure that you aren't seen or you'll cause a fight and the hostages will die. Gunmen are a priority, so kill them first." Connor ordered. Altair never usually saw Connor like this, but if one who was trained to see aura like Ren, they would be able to see the bright red aura that he was giving off. Thus meaning, Altair pissed off Connor.

They shimmied through the vent until they found themselves in a room that looked like the owner's. They shivered in disgust at the fact that they found a dead security guard laying on the floor as well.

"Damn, I never thought they'd be this brutal if you couldn't fight back." Altair said while examining the body, also noticing the slight burn marks on his legs and cinged holes on the guard's uniform.

They opened the door and quickly hid behind some display cases while looking through the glass and saw some thugs talking while guarding an exit. Connor began to listen to the conversation while

"Alright, we got word that two guys broke into the police headquarters."

"No doubt it was those hooded freaks."

"I mean, I ain't scared of 'em, but did ya hear about what they did to Rick and his guys?"

"Yeah, police report said that one of them was still twitching even though he was proclaimed dead."

'Heh nice job Ezio' Connor thought.

"You think they might come here to stop us?"

"Doubt it, even if they did, we can kill 'em on the spot."

"I think that would be a wise idea if you idiots weren't stupid enough to become criminal scum." A voice said behind them.

The robbers and Connor looked to see Altair with his hood up and crossbow loaded. He barely ducked back down when Altair unleashed a spray of bolts into the group of thugs and released the trigger after seeing all the bodies hit the floor.

"You think you could've approached this more silently though, rather than shooting everything?" Connor asked. Altair just shrugged before hiding before more display cases. Currently, the assassins were on the first floor of the dust shop, with the hostages and leader on the next one up.

"Alright I'll head over and take out the guards on my side. You just keep watch and silence anything that might blow my cover." Connor commanded. Altair nodded before reaching for his right shoulder. He pulled on the handles protruding from his shoulder guard and had four knives, each one in between his fingers.

'_Guard coming your way Connor.'_ Altair said while aiming a throwing knife at a thug by the register. He threw it and simultaneously, Connor brought a nearby thug down with a swift stab with his hidden blade.

'Three thugs by the dust dispensers, two guarding main entrance, and one keeping watch by the display cases. Each one is armed with a pistol and only three of them have some sort of rifle.' Connor told Altair via thought comm.

Altair hit the one by the display case and took out his crossbow. He loaded a fast-acting poison bolt and hit one of the thugs at the dispensers. When the two others noticed him acting suspiciously and one of them went to see what was up, Connor snuck in from behind and took out the two guarding the entrance to the store.

'Ah this is gonna be grand.' Altair thought as he watched the poisoned guard began to feel the full effects of the poison.

The two thugs watched as their friend stagger around while raising his machete and trying to slash at them. One thug raised his pistol which was unsilenced, but refrained from firing after receiving a hidden blade to the back, courtesy of Connor. Altair then ended the other non-poisoned thug just in case he spotted them. They both watched happily as the final thug died from the poison, allowing both of them to access the upstairs area and free the hostages.

Soon enough, the assassins found themselves in an ambush. The hostages were actually freed, but were just like the thugs but dressed up in civilian clothing, and since the assassins work by a kill or be killed sort-of rule, they went all out.

"I thought you called Ezio and Edward!?" Altair yelled at Connor while dodging yet another spray of bullets.

"I thought I did too!" Connor yelled back while leaping away from his destroyed cover spot. He took out his tomahawk and twirled into dual-barrel pistol mode before aiming at a thug about to hit Altair. After a successful kill, he leaped from his cover behind a display case and moved up, with Altair and him alternating in cover fire.

'Hey Connor!?'

'What is it!?'

'I'm gonna try something real dangerous, so be prepared to rescue me and last without cover!'

'What the hell are you gonna do anyways!?'

'Just trust me!' Altair thought while taking out his eagle-hilt sword and swung it around in his hand.

Connor looked in amazement as Altair's eagle sword turned into what appeared to be an assault rifle. It had the same sheen as his sword, but the stock and handle was a bright white. The magazine looked like it could hold at least 32 rounds, and its sheen was the same as the gun, but with the Levantine assassins' insignia engraved on it. On the top of it was a red dot sight and a switch for switching between semi-auto, burst, and full-auto.

"You got a new transformation as well!?" Connor asked bewildered. The other assassins didn't know, but Mars showed them the transformations of their weapons, but he didn't show Connor just cause he didn't ask.

"Just get down now!" Altair yelled while aiming down the sights of his new assault rifle. When he pulled the trigger, the bullets surprisingly pierced through the enemies' cover and he grinned at hearing the sounds of painful groaning coming from the spots he fired at.

"No time to explain! We gotta go!" Altair responded as if he read Connor's mind, but unknown to him, that was the exact thing Connor was not going to ask.

**Assassin's House, 1:10 am**

After a short run from the police, the two assassins finally made it back to the house and came crashing through the front door. Much to their dismay though, they found Edward and Ezio sitting in their usual spots in the living room.

"Care to explain why we were woken up this early?" Edward demanded. He had to admit, this was also one of the ways to get Edward pissed badly, which was waking him up before he could finish his "nap".

"We were just doing some "stuff"."

"Yeah, right." Edward looked at Connor.

"Spill it, all of it." Connor felt intimidated due to the fact that Edward was actually his grandfather that had supposedly died in London, which his father, Haytham, said in his journal.

"Altair got us into some trouble and we ended up stopping a robbery." Connor replied. Edward seemed satisfied with this answer and just walked back upstairs to his room.

"So about those " " transformations you guys were talking about." Connor asked while Altair and Ezio stayed in the room. Ezio handed Connor his apple while Altair left the room. Connor shook the apple which began to glow in response and Mars' hologram soon appeared.

"What can I do for you Connor?"

"The others have gotten to Mk. II of their transformations in their weapons. Why have I not been told of this?"

"Well for starters we must search deep within your mind, come to terms with your innermost fear, conquer it, and then our reward will be the blueprints!" Mars explained. Connor looked at him before thinking if he should go ahead with it.

"Alright fine, how do we go into my mind."

"Its simple. We don't."

"What do you mean sim-" Connor stopped before feeling the familiar head pain that usually came from Mars.

"You lying little bastard." He groaned while holding his head.

"Well I was kidding about the first part, you should be able to access Mk. II now." Mars answered before his hologram disappeared.

Connor groaned before heading to his own room and fell asleep while dreading the fatigue he was going to feel once he had to go to back to Beacon.

**Ezio's Classroom, 7:35 am**

"So some of you have been taking my word and training. You actually lasted more than 3 minutes from me catching you!" Ezio exclaimed. Team RWBY along with Pyrrha and Ren just smiled seeing how they've set a new record for "Longest amount of time not caught by Ezio". And yes, they managed 3 minutes without him catching them, although they didn't know that Ezio was holding back and was not even using eagle vision.

"So Mr. Auditore, what's the training today?" Ruby asked while panting from the chase she had just taken part in.

"Actually today might not have any training." Ezio responded at Ruby who had a look of sadness at wanting to fight.

"Well you'll be fighting soon enough, but for now its best that I tell you of the bet that I've made with your fellow teachers." The class looked at him questioningly but Ezio kept talking as if nothing happened.

"There will be a tournament between every person in this class."

"Wait, so were gonna have to fight each other?" Pyrrha asked somewhat excitedly.

"Yes, but do realize that you'll possibly be facing your teammates as well." Lots of the teams may have been friends both inside and out of Beacon, but they held some secret grudges and thought that this would be a good opportunity to let out all their anger.

"By the way, the overall winner of the single matches can choose to face me, Altair, Connor, or Edward. And yes, there will be a one vs. one tournament, and then a team vs. team part as well." Ezio answered for the class. He was about to go on when he heard his door open.

"Hello Ezio." Ezio turned around only to see Ozpin and a red-headed girl with a bow walk in.

"Ah Ozpin, what can I do for you?" Ezio asked even though he probably knew what he was going to be told.

"I'm here to introduce a new student. Penny, meet one of your new teachers, Mr. Auditore." Ezio outstretched his hand and Penny looked at it curiously before grabbing and shaking it.

"Call me Ezio if you'd like." He said while looking into her emerald eyes. Ezio could sense that she was shy and didn't overdo it on the greetings.

"You can sit by Ruby over there." He said while pointing over towards an empty spot to the left of Ruby's. She hesitated before walking over and sitting down.

"Hi there!" Ruby exclaimed while Penny looked at her curiously.

"So you're new here huh?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from another kingdom and I ended up attending this school." Penny answered.

"Which kingdom?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Ok, do you want to be my friend?" Ruby asked Penny out of the blue. Penny looked at her with both curiosity and a puzzled look.

"Is it okay?"

"Sure it is!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Then I guess I'll say yes." Penny responded happily.

'Now we can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys!' She thought. Ezio cleared his throat to get them to stop talking and continued with the explanation of the tournament.

"So, Penny as we were discussing before you graced us with your appearance, would like to take part in the tournament that's about to happen?" Penny shook her head no.

"Its ok, I wasn't going to force you since you're still getting accustomed here and you have no team assigned to you yet." Penny just nodded her head while Ezio continued.

"Like I said, this may be a friendly bet, but we've decided to train you all equally, and see who is affected greatly while those that aren't affected by it are switched to new classes." The class began to mutter amongst themselves seeing how this so-called "tournament" would still affect their school schedules as well.

"Now, lets begin training already since I don't want you wasting time and losing that tournament." The class headed out the door to the outside areas of Beacon while Ezio stayed behind the class. When Jaune looked behind him, he saw Ezio with a devious grin before it quickly switched back into his usual nice smile.

'Oh this cannot be good.' He thought as he followed his fellow classmates.

**Time skip, Edward's Classroom**

Edward tucked his bottle away quickly as his students entered, the first ones in noticing this and eyeing him curiously.

"'Ey! Don't be starin' at me like I'm hidin' something cause I'm not! You got that!?"

"Now then. I'm sure you've heard about that little tourney that me and my buddies set up?" The class nodded and Edward continued.

"Well since I've been bored in teaching you about marksmanship, I think its only fair that we start training as well. Don't expect sympathy from me if you're tired from this, cause believe me, I'm much more laid back in comparison to your other teachers." The class nodded hesitantly knowing that their teachers were no joke and were still not used to the fast-paced action that was always thrown at them.

"Now to begin the training, I'll have you all come at me, one by one. I'll hold back and you can choose to go as hard as you want." The class giggled at this and Edward frowned.

"'Ey, just so you boys know, I've had plenty of women by my side in order for me to know what the female body looks like, both inside and out. So yes, joke all ye want, but it comes down as to whether or not you know what the sensation known as "sex" is." Edward retorted. The girls in the class blushed at their teachers sudden outburst, while the boys had mixed emotions of either praise, jealousy, or dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Oh! I know! How about the person who muttered the "That's what she said" joke to the whole class can face me first!" Edward said happily, not in a nice way, but rather, in a sadistic sort of tone.

The boys all muttered while Yang rose from her chair and looked at Edward with her eyes full of determination while she said,

"Then I guess I'll be facing you!" Edward smirked at this before turning on the virtual reality simulator.

"Then fight me." Edward said while pulling out his old pistol swords. "Lets test that determination of yours." Yang activated her Ember Cecilia's and raised her fists in response.

"Oh so its a fist fight ye want?" Edward said about to sheathe his swords.

"If that's what you want to do teach." She said, her gauntlets still raised.

"Well then I guess you'll learn why they call me "Borrachos Dos Manos"." Edward explained while pulling out a bottle of rum.

"I thought they said no drinking on the job?" Yang asked.

"They did, but I'll gladly take the consequences now." Edward said before chugging the whole bottle down which ended with him puking, but the simulator cleaned it up for him. The bottle he was holding fell from his hands, and he charged at Yang.

"Whoa, a bit trippy there are we teach?" Yang said while sidestepping Edward's charge, but to her surprise, he swung backwards just behind her and ended up slamming his fists into her back. He then leaped back and saw Yang take a knee while wiping a small amount of blood from her mouth.

"Quite the fists ya got there, but these gauntlets are sure to close the distance!" She exclaimed while shooting a flame at Edward. He fell forward and dropped down to the floor and just as the flame went just above his head, he stood back up and threw a fist at Yang. She caught it and punched him right in the gut but he didn't even make any signs of being hurt.

"What the hell? That should've hurt you!" She yelled and attempted to punch him while powered with a shotgun round. He then side-stepped and kicked her knees out from under her causing her to fall down and he loomed over her with emotionless eyes.

"A weapon is only as good as its wielder. You need more practice with those things." Edward said before the simulation ended with the class looking at the two of them with wide-eyes.

'Holy shit, he beat Yang in a fist fight and he didn't even break a sweat.' One student thought.

'Yang is the best hand-to-hand fighter in this entire class, even more so with her Ember Cecilias.' Blake thought to herself. Edward then turned his attention back to the class.

"What will we do with a drunken sailor!?" Edward yelled before falling on the ground with his face looking towards the ceiling. The class sweatdropped as Edward was again piss drunk, but this time it was shown in the open, when usually he would drink outside of school.

"Ho! Ho! and up she rises!" He slurred before passing out. The students then promptly dismissed themselves while Blake called over Connor to come pick up their drunk teacher.

**Vale City, 3:48 pm**

"Oh hello there Ruby, how are you today this fine evening friend?" Penny asked Ruby who she had just coincidentally met while at downtown.

"I'm fine, what about you Penny?"

"Oh same. Why are you guys here?"

"We're just in town for the Vytal Festival."

"What's that?" 

"Oh its a festival where hunters and huntresses from around the four kingdoms gather to have a massive tournament."

"So won't that affect the small tournament we're having with Ezio and our other teachers?" Penny asked curiously.

"No, the actual tournament isn't for another week. The tournament with our teachers is taking place in two days though." 

"Ok, s-" Penny stopped as a blonde haired fauna pushed her out of the way and the other four girls watched as a couple policemen gave chase to said man. Penny, to Ruby's surprise, made no intentions of getting up and Ruby looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"No, I do feel comfortable like this." Penny answered.

"Ok then. Well, I gotta go, the others left me and gotta go catch up." Ruby said before dashing off to find her teammates.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

"We're still getting some of the required dust, but rest assured, we have our best men on the job."

"I know that Roman, but do you know if those men from the White Fang won't try to work against us?"

"No, I made sure of it." Roman answered.

"I also heard that Junior is dead now."

"That was his mistake because he went up against one of those "assassins" you were talking about."

"Hm. A pity. But we must move forward with the plan. Make sure you get the containers left at the docks and do not hesitate to leave should things go sour."

"Worry not Cinder, everything is under control and we'll be able to last long enough without Junior's help should this go as planned." Roman answered.

"Well, I hope your words are the truth, but those assassins will be a problem."

"Your order won't be disappointed, I can assure you."

"Don't forget Roman, if you succeed, I will personally ask the higher ups about a promotion from footsoldier."

"Thank you."

"That will be all for now. Go to the docks and fulfill your part of the plan."

"You got it boss lady." Roman said leaving.

**Assassin's Hideout, Time Unknown**

"We have our parts. Now we must fulfill it in order to halt the Templar menace here." Altair said.

"They'll be hitting the docks tonight, so we must strike now no matter what." Connor added.

"So what's the plan?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"Well…" Ezio pulled out Mars' apple and set it down on the table. He then tapped the apple three times and a hologram appeared.

"First of all, our target." A picture of Roman Torchwick's mug shot appeared along with details like his height, age, and other possible useful info. The assassins studied the details before Ezio moved on.

"Now we know that we will face heavy opposition should we be discovered, so bring any equipment you think necessary should we need to go through plans A to Z" Ezio continued.

"Wait, why the hell do we have 1 plan, and then 24 back-ups?" Edward asked. Ezio smirked and answered.

"We have to be prepared. The templars are always prepared so lets show that we are worthy adversaries as well and live up to our reputations."

"So how long do we have until their operation commences?"

"We have until tonight." Altair answered.

"And what if there are interferences? You know, by civilians?" Connor added.

"Most likely there won't be any within the ports. We checked the work schedule and all workers are already off site or leaving by the time we arrive." Ezio answered. Connor nodded his agreement before opening the door into the actual house.

"Another thing Connor," Ezio spoke just as Connor was about to leave, bringing to a stop, "has Mars shown you the mk. II transformations of your tomahawk and sawtooth sword?" Connor paused before hesitating and then answering.

"Yes."

"Ok, but I request that you don't reveal it unless the situation calls for it."

"Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a new sheathe."

"For what?" Altair asked curiously.

"You'll see." Connor answered as he headed out of the assassin room.

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

"I knew you looked better without the bow." Blake looked up to see someone she didn't expect appear.

**Docks, 11:00 pm**

"Get those crates loaded, make sure the ones we take are replaced as well!" Roman yelled as he commanded a small amount of White Fang members.

"Sir, everything seems to be going as planned, so we should be able to leave within an hour." One of the workers said.

"Good, but get them to work faster, no doubt the assassins will be here soon."

Meanwhile on a building overlooking the shipping docks,

"Oh you have no idea how soon you'll be getting your wish granted." Ezio murmured as he looked through his sniper scope while listening in on the conversation. He stopped and listened as the conversation ended and Altair's voice could be heard.

"Ezio you're in position at the lookout area?" He asked.

"Yes, they're about to leave in an hour, so hurry up."

"We're already done, we just need to wait for Connor to finish his part."

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Ezio heard as Connor butt into the conversation over the radio.

"How are your things going Edward?" He waited until he heard Edward respond.

"I'm fine, just waiting for the signal." Soon enough Connor's voice was heard again.

"Alright, I'm setup, just give the go, Ezio."

"Alright attack…. shit hold up." The assassins all tensed up at Ezio's reaction before resuming the conversation.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"Stay quiet for a second." Ezio answered.

"Ah fuck, its Blake and some other guy."

"What!? What the hell is she doing here!?" Ezio made a face of curiosity at Connor's sudden outburst before clearing his throat and speaking again.

"They've started a fight and from the looks of it, they're beginning to lose." 

"Well we have to help them now!" Connor yelled. Ezio frowned as he saw Connor's figure in the distance charging towards the fight.

"Fuck, might as well join him!" Edward also said into the mic as he appeared in Ezio's scope as well. Ezio groaned before standing back up and ran off the building's roof, but opened his parachute the moment his feet left the ground.

"Is the plan still moving forward as planned even though Connor and Edward just abandoned it?" Ezio heard Altair through the radio.

"Nope, even I'm parachuting in to help them out right now." Ezio answered.

"Well good, I abandoned the plan already the moment Connor left." Altair answered to Ezio's surprise. Ezio wanted to facepalm but realize that he had to keep hold of his parachute.

"Ugh." was all Ezio said before landing. He took out his dagger and pulled out his custom sword which had a brass-colored handle with a blackish-gray blade. It was a one-handed weapon, so he dual-wielded his Dagger of Brutus along with it.

"Time to test this thing out." He said and kept running towards the battlefield at the docks.

**Blake + Connor vs. Roman Torchwick**

Sun groaned as he held his head before falling unconscious due to being just over the explosion of Roman's flare explosive launching cane hybrid.

"Sun!" Blake ran over to Sun's unconscious form but looked in awe and fear as another one of Roman's flares came right at her. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the flare to hit but realized after a few seconds it hadn't hit her. She opened her eyes and went wide-eyed to see the man who she had chased across the rooftops from before appear in front of her, his sword and tomahawk held in a defensive fashion.

"Ah so you decided to grace us with your appearance… assassin." Roman said with a cold and harsher tone rather than his usual cheery demeanor he has when he commits his usual crimes around the city.

Connor didn't reply.

"Well now that you're here as we had planned, come on out boys!" Multiple men with black hoodies and wearing masks along with wielding weapons and blades appeared from behind several stacks of shipping containers.

"Still up for a fight little lady?" Connor said to Blake without showing his eyes again. Blake hesitantly nodded before picking up her Gambol Shroud again. Roman spoke again after seeing Blake stand back up.

"So it looks like the cat still has enough to keep up with "The Wolf Assassin"." Connor was mentally smiling at his new nickname among the ranks of the Templars.

"Well then come Roman, let me and this "cat" show you what its like for two animals to fight together." He said while raising his two weapons again. Blake also put up her Shroud along with its case which was also a weapon as well.

"But these men, they're part of the White Fang." Blake whispered with a hint of sadness. Connor looked at her from under his hood before speaking.

"They've betrayed the purpose of peaceful protests and have allied themselves with the scum of humans. Do not feel any remorse for hurting them." Connor said without a hint of what tone he was using. Blake was shocked at first before realizing that what he said was right. Connor gave her a reassuring smile from under his hood before changing back to his angry expression while glaring at the goons in front of him.

"Are you still willing to fight though?" Connor asked. Blake nodded before watching as Connor charged straight at the goons. As he blocked off their ranged attacks while charging he then initiated a sword fight with them, she followed suit and charged right in.

"Watch out!" Connor yelled as he knocked Blake away from one of Roman's explosive flares.

"Mwuhahahaha!" Roman laughed as he kept aiming his cane directly at the assassin and the White Fang members, regardless of who he hit.

"Are you alright?" Connor said as he slowly got back up from taking an almost direct hit from Roman's flare. Blake nodded and Connor again smiled.

"Good. Then activate your enhanced senses." Blake looked at him questioningly before Connor threw down a smoke bomb. Blake got the message and tapped into her cat senses. Soon enough she could see silhouettes of the other White Fang goons and she began to slash at them.

As if in a similar motion of how she used to fight with her old partner in the White Fang, Adam, Connor matched most of her movements. So when Blake decided that Connor could keep up with it, she transformed her Gambol Shroud into its throwable pistol form, and began to hit her enemies with it.

'Ok, so this is new to me.' He thought as he moved with his transformed cutlass along with his tomahawk and attacked whenever the Shroud wasn't going to hit him.

As the smoke dissipated, Roman wasn't fazed as he saw the pile of White Fang members laying dead on the ground with Blake and Connor standing in the middle of it.

"So, what they say about you people is true!" Roman yelled from his place on top of a stack of shipping containers. He landed and aimed his cane straight at Connor, who responded by rolling out of the way of Roman's flare. Connor transformed his tomahawk into its double-barrel and fired at Roman while charging at him from the right. Blake also charged on at Roman, but from the left, and he was about to be sliced in two until a bright light appeared from the sky.

"Ah fuck." Connor said as he saw the gun's turret being pointed at him and Blake while Roman ran away due to the distraction the plane provided.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice yelled from afar. Connor looked in awe to see futuristic swords hit the gunship along with thin metallic wires stretching out as the swords landed. He looked on in even more wonder as the person attached to the wires twisted their body to the right and brought the gunship down on a stack of crates.

"Blake! Are you alright!?" Ruby asked while panting after having to run from her spot on the roof. She then tensed up at seeing the still-hooded Connor right next to her.

"Before you ask, he's friendly. If anything we still have to get Roman."

"Agreed. I'll go after him, but you guys stay here, my partners are still here and may need your help since we didn't expect there to be gunships here." Connor said about to run after Roman but Ruby's voice stopped him.

"We can't go after him. I saw him leave in another gunship while you guys were distracted."

"Fuck. Well I must help my allies then, if you wish to stay, then stay. But don't be afraid to kill if you follow me." Connor said before running towards Altair's position first. That only left the two girls to wonder if they should follow the hooded stranger that had just helped them.

"Oh no!" Ruby yelled out loud with both her hands over her mouth. Blake looked at her teammate with deep concern before asking what Ruby was so worried about.

"I remember asking Weiss and Yang to help look for you once we heard you were at the docks!" Blake's eyes widened before running after Connor. Ruby then followed suit.

**Edward's Fight**

"Haha!" Edward laughed as the White Fang members constantly kept trying to charge at him, all while they didn't realize their attempts were futile. He raised his now transformed multi-barreled pistol and shot multiple rounds into a member that almost succeeded in getting behind him. He stopped to see a different dressed fighter appear.

"Why hello there."

"Great, another Templar shite that I don't have to hold back on!" Edward said in delight as he took out his old pistol swords. The templar laughed at Edward's cockiness although he never realized that Edward was pissed to the point where his sadistic side takes over.

"Don't be so cocky assassin. You may be the 'Devil of the Caribbean' but you're simply an old man in my eyes." The Templar said just as cockily as Edward was.

'I ain't even that old dumbass.' Edward thought as the Templar rambled on.

"But you're probably wondering as to why I appeared here to face you?"

"Nope, I don't really care anyways. I'll kill you just like I did with the rest of your gang of White Fang fuckers."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The man pulled out what looked like a double-handed sword, but to Edward's surprise, it transformed into a light machine gun and the templar pointed it at Edward. Edward realized that the guy meant business and he dived out of the way as a storm of bullets hit just where he used to be.

'Tough fight this might be actually.' Edward aimed his multi-barreled pistol at the Templar but realized that he also had unlocked the mk. II transformation of his pistol swords. He threw his pistols into the air and watched as they began to fold and open back up at certain parts until he caught what appeared to be two weapons, both being small enough to be wielded in each hand.

What surprised the Templar was the assassin's new weapon form. After its complete transformation, the weapons that appeared were what appeared to be two smg's. Both had foldable stocks, red dot-sights, a golden sheen on both the magazines and the gun itself along with the jolly roger symbol on the handles.

"Oh take a look at this thing!" He flicked the two new guns with his wrists and just in front of the red-dot but behind the iron sights, sword-length blades extended out from the top and Edward held his new Smg's in a defensive fashion.

"I think I'll call it… the Golden Vertices." Edward said while looking in awe at his new weapons.

"That's a stupid name." The templar responded. Edward made a sour face before aiming his vertices at the Templar. He shot and the templar sidestepped, but to his surprise, the bullet ricocheted off the ground and hit him in the back.

"Argh!" The templar yelled as he felt Edward's shot land.

"Not calling it "The Golden Vertices" for nothing. The bullets they shoot are made to bounce off a surface once before staying lodged in the next place they land." Edward said proudly. He aimed one of his vertices at the Templar's head.

"Well then take thi-" The templar stopped mid-sentence due to a bullet in his head and Edward looked in surprise to see Connor along with Ruby and Blake following.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing here Connor?" Edward asked.

"We came to help rescue you since this was meant to be an ambush and to inform you that Roman has escaped alive." Edward's face turned into a frown when he heard what Connor said.

"What about the others?"

"They're probably still in combat," Connor said before walking up to Edward and whispering.

"But the girls said that Yang and Weiss might engage them as well." Connor said.

"Ok, but if they prove to be hostile then take them out with non-lethal means like the last time we fought." Edward responded. Connor nodded before running off and the girls followed him.

'Alright Ezio, Altair, Connor is gonna be coming to help you guys and Weiss along with Yang might show up and attack you guys.' Edward said via thought comm.

**Ezio and Weiss**

"This sword definitely is a help." Ezio said as he slashed down another White Fang member. Ezio had found himself trapped in one of the warehouses after being forced in by gunship fire.

"You people!?" Ezio turned to the source of the voice while he aimed his pistol without looking and got a headshot at a charging thug.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee, now is this is not the best time to be fighting as enemies right now." Ezio said, his face still hidden by his hood.

"That girl is part of the Schnee family?" One of the White Fang members asked his buddies. They all looked at Weiss before directing all their anger at her and almost completely forgetting about Ezio. He pinched the bridge of his nose before quietly killing each of the remaining white fang members starting from the back and ending at the front. Soon enough, there was a line of bodies with Ezio and Weiss standing at the front end.

"Fools, I knew I shouldn't have let them act on their own. Well, I guess that's what I get for asking faunas for help." A voice said. Weiss and Ezio turned to see a man wearing a white suit with a blood red tie wielding a broadsword with a blood red cross visible on his front suit pocket. Ezio growled quietly at the sight of the suited newcomer before aiming his weapons at him.

"Who's this guy?" Weiss asked Ezio about the suited man in front of them. The newcomer laughed before speaking.

"Oh me? Nothing is important about me except what my job is here." The suited man responded to Weiss. He then directed his attention to Ezio.

"I heard that there were legendary assassins coming, but to think the "Bane of the Borgia" himself would appear!" He said with a face of amusement before lifting up his sword.

"And who do you think you are templar?" Ezio asked. The man chuckled again before lifting up a hand and showed the emblem of the borgia tattooed onto it.

"You're a Borgia?" Ezio asked, amazed that he thought that the Borgia's had scattered and were forgotten after killing Cesare.

"Well like you're probably thinking now, the Borgia simply fell and waited to get back up. And after this, one of our greatest failures will finally be rewritten." The man said with a low-tone. He raised his sword and charged. Ezio put up his weapons but looked in shock as he saw the templar change course and cut down the unprepared Weiss.

"Heh, I knew it would anger you if I hit the lady." The templar said while slightly chuckling. Ezio was already annoyed by the man's laugh and was about to initiate a fight with him, but realized that Weiss would die from blood loss by the time he finished.

"Merda." Ezio said while quickly wrapping a part of his cape over her massive slash wound. The wound went in a diagonal fashion, with it starting from her right shoulder and ending just at her hip. Thus, Ezio could faintly see Weiss' breasts, which were covered in blood, but shook his head and kept his eyes on her closed eyes while working.

"Heh, before I go and since you can't follow, I'll tell you who I am." The templar said but Ezio did not look up at him.

"Name's Lucifigus, Lucifigus Borgia, or Lucif if you want." He said. Ezio still didn't look up even when he heard more voices.

"Damn templars!" Ezio stopped for a second to see Edward, Connor, Ruby, and Blake enter the warehouse. Edward gave chase to the now fleeing Lucif while Connor followed. Ruby and Blake ran towards Ezio and Weiss before stopping in front of them.

"What happened?" Blake asked while Ruby started to slightly panic because of her dying friend.

"Took a massive hit from that guy running, but if we move quickly enough and find a way to stop the bleeding, we can still save her." Ezio answered.

"Fine, but we're watching you to make sure you don't do any funny business." Ruby said. Ezio smirked as he lifted up Weiss bridal style and began to jog towards the warehouse exit. Ruby and Blake followed while sirens could be heard in the distance.

**Altair and Yang**

"I'm so glad… that's the last of them." Altair panted out.

"Oh so ironic how I find one of you guys here." Altair turned with his hands on his legs to see Yang with her gauntlets already activated and ready for battle.

"Oh come on." Altair groaned before taking out his sword and grabbing some throwing knives. Yang charged and barely missed Altair from his sidestep. He then tripped her and he slashed her back hard but didn't make it deep enough to fatally wound her.

"Hmph, shouldn't have tried to fight me. You're not good enough to anyways." Altair said. He zoned out while looking at Yang who was bleeding out currently, but was brought back to his senses when he saw Edward charging at him.

"What the fuck did you do!?" He yelled while charging, luckily the girls including Yang, weren't here or else they would've possibly discovered them. Altair countered Edward's attack but to his surprise, Edward was relentless and didn't have any signs of backing down. Altair responded by trying to break Edward's guard but it failed and Altair was sure that he was going lose this fight for once. That was what he thought, until Ezio and Connor had intervened thankfully.

"That's enough, both of you!" Connor yelled at the both of them as he put Edward in a headlock making him drop his swords in the process. Ezio had stopped Altair from fighting by putting him into a chokehold with his hidden blade extended and pressing his throat.

"Now we can either let you continue your bickering or we can help save yet another person from this failed mission of ours." Connor said which caused Edward to calm down and he then was released from Connor's grasp. Edward glared at Altair before helping tend to the wounded Yang. Ezio then looked at Altair with narrowed eyes.

"Me and Altair will head back to the hideout and you two take of care of this." Ezio said before walking away with Altair, leaving Edward and Connor to tend to Yang yet again.

"Ugh, I mean she looks pretty light, but seriously why the hell is she so heavy?" Edward said while Connor sighed at his complaining and groaned at the fact that he would have to put up with this until they had found Ruby and Blake or get her to a hospital.

**Morning, Docks**

"So you're saying that the assassins were here as well?" Ozpin questioned Ruby and Penny.

"Yes, but they weren't hostile to us and we ended up helping them. Had it not been for them, we would've been injured or worse." Blake said while letting the injured Yang lean on her shoulder.

"That's a lie." Yang said while groaning from the back injury Altair gave her yesterday.

"Hey, they saved Weiss and you-" Ruby said, but Yang stopped her mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I know that sis, but how would that explain the injury I have now?"

"Maybe they accidently caused it thinking you were an enemy." Blake answered.

"That's true, the last time we chased after them after that dust heist, they took us all out with non-lethal methods." Weiss said. Ozpin was listening intently and he was eager to meet these "assassins" but had to find a way to lure them out.

"So what exactly happened though?" Ozpin asked again.

"Well…" Blake began to repeat all the events of last night up until they had to bring Weiss to a hospital. Ozpin listened intently while no one noticed that Penny had left in a black limo while the others were still talking.

"So do you believe that these assassins are as terrifying as they say they are?" Ozpin asked the four girls.

"Yes, but they only seem to attack those that attack them, kinda like if you provoke them into a fight." Blake answered.

"I think the one that I fought and lost against is questionable, but the others seem like friendlies." Yang responded.

"One of them practically saved my life, so I definitely believe that they're friendly." Weiss said.

"I also think that they're friendly." Ruby said after seeing Connor helping Blake fight Roman.

"Hm. Well, I'll take your word for it, but remember that if they attack you without a good reason then don't be afraid to fight back at full force." Ozpin said.

**Assassin's House/Hideout, Time Unknown**

"Aaaahhhh fuck." Edward said while pulling a bullet out of his arm from the Templar's machine gun.

"Ugh, you've been through worse, so stop complaining and it'll be done quicker." Connor said while walking into the kitchen with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and cotton swabs.

"Bah, hey Connor?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"Grab me a bottle of rum before you apply that hydrogen-" Edward thought about what Connor was holding was, "whatever the hell it is." Connor looked at him questioningly before retrieving one of his bottles from Edward's room. He gave the bottle to Edward who proceeded to chug it down right after receiving it.

"Alright go ahead and pour it on me." Edward said after finishing the bottle. Connor poured a tiny bit on Edward's fresh wound but he showed no signs of pain.

"What in blazes?" Connor asked surprised. Edward shrugged before Connor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, you drinking alcohol makes it so you DO NOT feel pain?"

"Yeah, Mars said that he could do some stuff to my body to make sure that I don't get drunk as easily and it wouldn't cause life-threatening conditions when I get older." Edward said. Connor was surprised at this before realizing that Mars was one of "Those who came before" which were apparently the creators of humans. Connor again pinched the bridge of his nose before bandaging up Edward's wound.

"You grandpa," Edward frowned at Connor's nickname for him while he chuckled while saying it, "take drinking like a madman to a whole new level." Edward didn't know if he should have smiled at the compliment or smack Connor upside the head for his view on the pirate.

Once Connor finished bandaging up Edward, they both headed into the assassin's oriented basement part of the house, the other part of the basement being the forge area. Upon entering the room labeled "Planning", they found Ezio and Altair inside and both had seemed as if they had finished a conversation. Connor shrugged before starting the meeting.

"Now they've revealed themselves, what have we learned and what parts of the missions had we not accounted for?" Connor asked thus beginning the meeting.

"We didn't account for the girls showing up." Ezio added.

"Ok, what else?" Connor asked.

"I've gotten a new name on a high-ranking Templar, goes by Lucif but his full name is Lucifigus Borgia." Ezio said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Anything else you can tell us about this "Lucif"?" Connor asked.

"I thought I had put the Borgia's out to the pasture, but I guess I was wrong and now I must reclaim my title as "Bane of the Borgia"." Ezio responded.

"So they're a family aiding the Templars?" Connor asked again which Ezio responded by nodding.

"As long as I can remember those bastards have been aiding the Templars before even I became an assassin." Ezio added.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Roman escaped, but now we can confirm that any White Fang members can be killed without hesitation." Altair answered. The other assassins nodded but were still disappointed that their main target wasn't killed.

"Is that all?" The other assassins remained silent.

"Good, now let's all prepare for our little tourney we've set up then." Edward said happily.

**-End-**

**Again, really sorry that this chapter is out super late. Its just- the wanting to play videogames is too strong for even me to resist.**

**-Exno out!-**


	10. Chapter 10: Just Another Day

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes: Ok, definitely expect chapters to be late cause my obsession over an anime I'm watching along with me practicing at TF2 (I hope to become one of the well-known players) does NOT look like its going to end soon. Again, I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or RWBY. I wish I did though.**

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

"Ugh, even after the training I put them through, they still can't even fight at our level yet." Ezio groaned as he observed his class training. After the operation at the port, he and his fellow assassins had been training their classes for the tourney they were going to have in a couple days.

"Maybe you're just getting soft old man." Edward chuckled while saying this as he walked up to Ezio from behind.

"And why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your class?" Ezio asked.

"Well I said they could skip for all I cared, I didn't have anything planned so I just gave them the whole period off." Edward responded nonchalantly.

"Still, you're supposed to be training them for the tournament remember?"

"Yeah, but after yesterday, I don't feel like working today." Edward said which Ezio sighed in response.

"So what're you gonna make your class do today?" Edward asked while continuing to watch Ezio's class. Ezio shrugged before looking back at his class.

'Perfect.' Ezio then yelled.

"Alright you _miserabili pezzi da merdas_," Ezio's class stiffened as nothing good ever came whenever Ezio spoke in Italian. "Edward is gonna be fighting against you guys one at a time, and those that cannot hold their own will not be allowed to participate in the tournament, or rather you will be moved from this class." Edward then put his mouth close to Ezio's ear.

"What the fuck are you thinking of making me do mate?" Edward whispered somewhat angrily into Ezio's ear. Ezio chuckled before pulling out his tablet and began to write something down on it. He then whispered to Edward.

"You're the one that spilled rum all over my favorite spot in the living room." Ezio said with no emotions in his tone.

'Is he fucking serious!?' Edward thought before putting on a pissed expression.

"Are you kidding me!? Is that what this is about!?" Edward yelled out loud. "So what if I spilt rum all over your favorite couch, it didn't do a lot of damage!" Ezio's right eye twitched slightly before responding.

"Yeah, cause you know, I can easily get another $968 for a good couch that isn't even white and red like the one YOU spilt rum on!" The class just watched on as the two teachers continued their argument, even when the bell rang, Ezio and Edward continued arguing as the class dismissed themselves.

**Connor's Class, Time Unknown**

"Ugh, again about that damned couch?" Connor asked while talking to Blake. She nodded before he groaned.

"So what exactly did you want us to learn today Mr. Kenway?" Yang asked. Connor was a bit surprised at the different ways she would call Ezio, Altair, and Connor by their last names, yet she would only call Edward "Teach". He cleared his throat to get his class' attention before speaking.

"Today I'm going to do something different." The class all looked at each other before looking questioningly at Connor because of what he had said.

"We're going back to the forest," Ruby and Weiss shuddered when he said that, but Connor gave them a reassuring smile. "and no, I won't get shot again." They both sighed with relief at this.

"But the catch is that you'll be the ones trying to chase me." The class again eyed him questioningly. "Yes, this class in a whole, will be chasing me throughout the forest."

"Again, the catch is that you cannot use your weapons, only your instincts and whatever you have learned so far. Also, this will be for marks so if you wish to keep yourselves in this class, strive to get at least a 7.5/10 from me." Connor began as he started to explain the details about this "assignment" the class had to partake in.

"Those who cannot find me, regardless of whether its sight or the fact you got lost, will receive a failing mark. Those that are able to catch sight of me before I lose you will receive a 5/10. Those who can lay a finger on me or cause me to engage in combat will receive a just passing mark. Finally, which is highly unlikely, those who can capture me successfully with NON-LETHAL," Connor emphasized non-lethal just incase the class got the idea that this could be the perfect murder. "methods will get a perfect score." The class still was a bit confused as to why Connor had a sudden change in their usual schedule in his class but he knew this and had prepared for it.

"As you're all probably wondering, this is training for the tournament." The class then responded with "Oh"s and "Ah ok"'s.

"Also, I can knock you guys out, and if I do, depending on how I went about it, will decide your mark and lower it as well." The class stiffened yet again at this, seeing how he had wrecked them all the last time it was a chase and half of them never realized he was there until it was too late.

"Well, come on now, we've gotta get going if we want to be finished by the end of class."

**Beacon Forest, Time Unknown**

Connor was watching his class begin to split apart into groups or individuals as they began their search for him. He had suppressed his aura using a special technique implemented by Mars to make sure he wasn't discovered as easily by search types like Ren and Pyrrha. He decided to wait about five minutes at their group point before beginning his hunt. It was a game of "Hunt or be hunted," and you could tell he would change the tables around soon enough.

'Ugh, these guys aren't even trying to detect me even though I'm practically in plain sight.' Connor thought to himself as he watched a group of students walking in a group talking to each other. And true to his word, he was hiding in plain sight, had simply looked at the patch of blue (Connor chose to switch from his New York outfit to a red and blue version of his assassin robes) in the sea of green bushes.

'Welp, might as well show them why you don't slack off in my class.' Connor thought to himself as he pulled out a non-lethal rope dart as he ran up a tree. He then proceeded to run up a tree and stalked the group around until he found the perfect place to take them all out.

'Alright first I'll get him and then...' Connor began to formulate his plan as he continued to stalk his students until they reached where they wanted him to reach. They were about to stray off course but he solved that by throwing a rock in the direction he wanted them to go in. Soon enough, they had arrived at the spot he wanted them at, and began to set his plan in motion.

'And here… we… go..' Connor said mentally as he threw the rope dart at one of the six students who promptly was left hanging upside down by the tree Connor used to be on. As their attention was focused there, he had given the common courtesy to tap one of the student's shoulder and as he turned around and was about to shout to his buddies, Connor silenced him with a lightning fast punch straight to his nose. He then grabbed him by the legs and hid him behind a bush.

"What the hell?"

'Dammit I thought I wouldn't get found out until later on.'

"Where's Rizzo?" The students asked as they pulled out their weapons and got into a defensive back to back formation.

'Wait a minute, who's Rizzo? I don't remember having a guy named that in my class.' Connor thought before putting it on hold as he continued to watch the group.

"Why are we standing here like this and just waiting for him?" One of the students asked.

"Yeah, lets go hunt him down and get him so that we can be known as the strongest in our class." Another said.

'Hum, kids and their pride these days.' Connor thought as he continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Well, you guys go ahead and search for him and Rizzo, I'm staying here, where I have a clear line of sight, and its harder for him to sneak up on me." Another one of the students said. Connor knew that this kid was always that one guard that would always spot you should you make a mistake so he decided that that student would be his first target.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Yutaku over here." Another one of the final four students said.

'Ugh, two of those kinds of guards to deal with. Last thing I need is for them to somehow increase their view distance.' Connor thought as he activated his hidden blades, which were covered in a knock-out liquid. And just like how Murphy's Law works, he saw one of the students pull out a sniper rifle similar to Ruby's Crescent Rose, and was scanning the area for signs of Connor's whereabouts.

"Of course there had to be something which would make this harder." Connor quietly said to himself. He snuck from bush to bush as the student/guard scanned the area in front of him in a fashion like that of baseball diamond. When he finally was behind the student, he knocked him out with a slight cut from his hidden blades, and then shortened the distance and did the same thing to his buddy.

"Goddammit, he's here, I knew we should've left this place while we could." Connor had grinned at hearing the conversation of the other students that had just discovered more of their friends missing.

"Ah fuck, where the hell are those two?"

"I don't know man."

"Don't tell me they got captured while we were gone!" Connor again smiled at the confusion he caused. He pulled out a non-lethal poison dart as a distraction until he heard more voices.

"We came as soon as we heard yelling." Connor recognized the voice as Weiss' and from common knowledge, she and her team would be there as well. 

"Yeah, Mr. Kenway got most of us and were the only two left here." One of the other students said to team RWBY. They all seemed to stay together before Connor decided not to engage them until they had given up and split.

'Huh, they're smart enough to stick together, I'll give them that. But what will happen when time goes by and your target still hasn't shown up?' Connor thought to himself as he hopped through the trees to his next targets.

**Time Skip, Connor's Classroom**

"Alright you've all received your grades, if you think something wrong happened, then please feel free to bring it up." Connor said as he looked at his class which were currently in the process of looking over their results in the chase they partook in.

"Mr. Kenway, shouldn't I have gotten a better mark because I technically did find you and engaged you in combat." Blake said. Connor chuckled before answering her question.

"Actually, it wasn't truly a team effort, so even if you engaged me in combat, staying out of it entirely doesn't technically count." Connor answered which caused Blake to pout. She was known to also be the best hunter due to her fauna senses, but she felt hurt in her pride for not being able to fight Connor directly.

"Don't worry, this won't be that big of a hit to your mark to cause you to fail entirely in this class unless you received below a 4.5/10." Connor said which caused many sighs of relief to be spread around the class. Soon enough, the bell rang and the class began to head over to Edward's class.

**Assassin's Hideout/House, Time Unknown**

"So I'm guessing that we're gonna be upgrading the house to fit more of our needs?" Connor asked while lying down on his favorite couch which had no back-rest in the living room.

"Yeah, if we combine all of our funds and pay, we could get some renovations and turn this place into the perfect hideout." Ezio responded from his favorite spot in the living room, which consisted of his new red and white couch leather couch.

"Ppfftt. I already have enough reales to buy my own mansion. Why the 'ell am I pouring my hard earned savings into this piece of crap we call a house?" Edward slurred while waving a rum bottle in his hand and in an uncomfortable position in his one-seater arm chair.

"Bah, shut up Edward, we all agreed to this before, and plus, most of your money is going to building yourself a new ship." Altair responded sternly from his spot on a small ottoman that was supposed to go with Ezio's couch.

"Right you are mate! I'm going to build myself an even better ship than that of me old Jackdaw!" Edward said happily yet still slurred due to him being slightly drunk.

"Better yet, I'll call it the Jackdaw Mk. II. Sounds cool right?" Edward asked. The other assassins all looked at each other and didn't even have to say any words before responding.

"Yes Edward it sounds like a cool name for your new ship." Ezio answered. The others didn't want to have to deal with another drunk Edward, so they decided to make he sure he was happy while drunk until he had went to bed, or knocked himself out.

"Ok, when do we start construction?" Altair asked.

"We've still gotta make the plans as to what we're building." Ezio answered. Altair made a "Are you kidding me face" while speaking.

"Wait, so we're already separating and pouring funds into a project we don't even know about?" Altair asked.

"Yeah, don't worry we just need to come up with a design and the builders will do the rest." Connor answered. Altair again nodded in acceptance before Ezio pulled out a roll of blueprints and a white pencil. 

"Alright so this will be…" And the rest of the night went on as the assassins discussed their new plans on the renovations of the hideout.

**Vale Docks, Time Unknown**

"Hum, where's the ship builders 'round here?" Edward called out while carrying the blueprints he had of the "Jackdaw Mk. II". He had created the plans with Mars while Ezio was at the house and it was a no school day at Beacon. Now, all he had to do was bring in the plans, find some amazing ship builders, and hire them all to complete his ship as fast as he could wish for it.

"Whatcha want?" One of the dock workers said as he approached Edward along with his group of what Edward assumed was his buddies.

"I'm looking for some handy craftsmen who I could hire to help build me a ship. You know any good ones within this city?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but the best one only takes in clients who can pay the most."

"Hmph, shouldn't be a problem then. Now, care to tell me where this high-end shipbuilder is?" Edward asked.

"Wait, you said you were able to pay El Impoluto's prices?" Another one of the dock workers asked Edward.

"Yeah, but I don't see why you need t-" Edward stopped himself mid-sentence before pulling out one of his golden flintlocks and shot behind himself without looking back and seemed satisfied when he heard a somewhat loud thud.

"Aw c'mon mate. You gotta have a better technique if you want to steal from me." Edward said as he walked over to the thief's lying body and retrieved his satchel which was full of reales. He was surprised when he saw that the thief was actually a 13 year old boy.

"Too bad you won't get to learn from this." Edward pulled out his golden flintlock. He pointed it at the boy's head until one of the dock worker's voices stopped him from pulling the trigger.

"No! Please, not my son!" One of the dock workers said as he got in front of his bleeding son in a defensive position and stood in front of the barrel of the flintlock.

"Hmph, why should I spare him and you if you use cheap tricks like this to steal from innocents?" Edward asked still holding the gun.

"Because…" The dock worker sighed before continuing while the other dock workers tended to the wounded boy. "We got our pay halved sometime before. We couldn't make ends meet so easily, so we came up with this little plan to steal from those who could afford more than us."

Edward pondered on this before realizing that this was the exact signs of a Templar operation. The dock worker looked at him in silence before Edward spoke again.

"Ok, fine I'll spare your son." The dock worker smiled and Edward continued. "But you're still taking me to this El Impoluto of yours." 

"Of course." After a walk into the warehouse and walking up to a small office inside, Edward was greeted by a man sitting at a desk who seemed to be doing some accountant things.

"And you're El Impoluto?" Impoluto stood up and held out his hand in a business fashion.

"I am. What of it?" He said as Edward shook it.

"I'm looking to build get a custom designed ship and I heard you were a master at ship-building." Impoluto smiled before pointing his hand towards the plans that Edward was still holding. He handed him the plans and eyed each part thoroughly.

"Ah, I see. Now I hope you have the payment for this?" El Impoluto put out his hand in exchange for money before Edward handed him the satchel. Impoluto seemed satisfied at the weight and bit a reale to test if it was real gold. After verifying the bite marks, Impoluto opened up his window and called out to the dock workers from his office.

"Alright boys! We got us some work!" The workers cheered and Edward smiled.

'They must really love their jobs. Not to mention they must've gone a long time without much pay.' Edward thought. He wasn't always a caring and giving person due to his pirate life, but after helping the assassins out, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy at the scene before him.

"So about the details about this ship of yours…" And the two began to converse about the ship while the dock workers began to gather the supplies needed to build a fine ship.

**Assassin's House/Hideout, Time Unknown**

"I'm home!" Edward yelled to signal the other assassins of his presence.

"Oh, you're back already Edward?" Connor asked as he began to walk down the staircase and entered the living room. He took his usual spot on his couch while Edward went into the kitchen.

"How did the shipbuilding go?"

"It went fine, but I think that the Templars are also running their operations at the docks." Edward said, causing Connor to become serious.

"What led you to suspecting them?" Connor asked in a more serious tone.

"The dock workers tried to rob me with an actual well thought out plan, course it didn't work on me, but they said that their pays just got halved recently and work has started to cease around the place." Edward responded in a just as serious tone as well.

"How soon did their work and pay starting decreasing?"

"They said the decreases started just before the incident with Roman at the docks took place." Edward responded before realizing that his own theories had been confirmed.

"The Templars are definitely behind that." Connor said. They both stayed silent before Edward spoke again.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." Connor sweatdropped as he knew that whenever Edward said he was going to "bed" it meant he was going to get wasted, and then end up in the most unlikely of places.

'You'd think that senile old man would think of the fact that alcohol will end being the death of him sooner or later.' Connor thought as he covered his ears while walking upstairs due to Edward's singing. Connor groaned before slamming his door shut and put on some headphones and played peaceful forest noises to cancel out Edward's terrible singing.

**The Next Day, Time Unknown**

"Argh, why do you always have to sing whenever you're piss drunk Edward!?" Connor yelled throughout the house due to the massive headache he had from Edward's singing from yesterday. He didn't realize it, but the more bottles of rum Edward drank, the louder his singing gets to the point where Connor wanted to get Ezio to end him with a poison dart.

"Oh nice to see you're up Connor." Altair said while already in his black and red Masyaf robes.

"And whatcha doing Altair?"

"Just making breakfast for myself. Go ahead and help yourself to whatever you find, before Edward gets to it and starts puking all over our food supplies again." Altair said in which Connor rushed to grab breakfast.

"Argh, was Edward goddamn singing again?" Connor turned to see Ezio walk into the kitchen while looking pissed at the out cold Edward on his one-seater as usual.

"Yeah, now hurry and grab some breakfast." Connor said while pulling out some slices of bread and a package of bacon.

"Connor I know you're a hunter and all, but it doesn't seem like you to not have an apple or something with your breakfast." Altair said as Connor was still retrieving his breakfast.

"This stuff isn't for me. I heard a bacon sandwich is the best way to get rid of hangovers so I'm making one for Edward so he isn't as pissed off for having a headache." After hearing "get rid of hangovers" Altair immediately shut up and let Connor continue what he was doing.

"Today's Saturday right?" Ezio asked the others.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I got something important planned so I gotta head out right after I'm finished here." Ezio responded.

"Well just make sure you don't forget your usual equipment in-case you find something while you're in the city." Connor said while still working on the bacon sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say "Mom"." Ezio complained.

"Pfftt you're older than me idiot." Connor retorted causing Ezio to groan since he couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Whatever _pezzi da merda_, anyways, I'm heading out now." Ezio said as he opened the front door to leave the house leaving Altair, Connor, and a still sleeping piss drunk Edward.

"We should also probably leave before Edward wakes up, I'm already done the bacon sandwich anyways." Connor said while eating his breakfast which consisted of an apple and some eggs today. He looked at the still sleeping Edward before swiftly nodding and went upstairs to grab his stuff.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

"So what's left for today?" Connor asked Altair since he had nothing better to do since Edward took over the house and they completed all their errands. Now it was night-time in Vale.

"It just says "Find more information"." Altair responded.

"So where to first then?" 

"Let's try some of the bars." The two walked down the street until they found a sign for a bar that read "Highlanders" and walked in. They found what appeared to be a mix between scottish, mexican, and caribbean bar, making it look like a terrible combination but the place was packed and there seemed to be no seats open for the two newcomers.

"Ah, newcomers." The bartender waved over to Altair and Connor in which some of the current customers gave them a quick look-over before going to back to their own business. The two sat down in front of the bartender and started up a conversation.

"A beer, any kind I don't care what it is." Connor said in which the bartender took out a bottle and handed it Connor who in exchange, dropped a couple golden coins down. The bartender then looked at Altair who also answered.

"Just water please." The bartender handed him a glass of iced water and Altair also slapped some gold coins on the counter.

"So, you two new 'round here?" The bartender asked.

"We've been living here for about a month now, but this is our first time at this bar." Altair answered without a hint of his tone.

"Sorry about my friend, he's kinda dealing with a crisis in his family right now." Connor said to show Altair that he shouldn't be the one talking. Which was good, since Altair wasn't that of a friendly man and Connor didn't want anything provoking him into a fight.

"Well what's your name strangers?" The bartender asked.

"Connor, the other one is Altair."

"Ah, nice to meet ya, name's Eurylochus, or as people call me here, Eury." Eury answered.

"So, I hear you two are teachers at Beacon?" Eury asked Connor who nodded in response.

"Indeed, what of it?" 

"Well, I graduated from there and was a hunter until about 45 when I ended up running this bar." Eury answered. Connor then did a quick look-over him and noticed that his age definitely matched his appearance. Their conversation was cut short when they heard a crash which made Altair and Connor look only to find an unconscious man lying over a destroyed chair.

"Please just wait, I can get you the money soon, I just need a couple more days!" Eury yelled out of fear at the men who had just entered. Altair and Connor waited for the right time to strike as they saw how the men were dressed in the same clothes as Roman's gang.

"Oi, everyone clear out now!" One of the gang members yelled while the rest of his buddies pulled out weapons which consisted mostly of machetes and a few pistols. Connor and Altair stayed right where they were, not a single sign of fear on them. The leader noticed this and walked right up to them.

"Hey what did I say! Get the fuck out of here!" The leader yelled in Connor's face and was about to push him off his stool with his hand on Connor's shoulder.

'Wrong move dumbass.' Altair thought as he smirked at the chaos about to ensue. He then turned his attention to Eury.

"Get down now." Eury didn't hesitate to get down the moment Connor grabbed the leader's arm, used his arm to push it up quickly and hard, which caused his arm to break in two.

"Motherfucker!" The leader said from his spot on the ground while holding his disgusting broken arm. "Get them now idiots! And you, Eury, are going to pay a shit-ton more because of this!"

"Don't worry about it Eury, Connor's got this." Altair said while still smirking and sitting on his stool. Eury looked at Altair with worried eyes but calmed himself when he saw Altair still sitting on his stool without a care in the world at the moment.

Connor already knew his plan of attack, even if he was in a small bar, without that many innocents around he could go all out on the thugs.

"You heard the boss! Get 'em!" One thug yelled out while raising his pistol only for Connor to raise his double-barreled flintlock and end him short. He turned his arm a bit to the right and shot down another thug before holstering it and using fists only. Even if the thugs were at an advantage due to their weapons, Connor still knew their weakness.

A thug drew out his pistol as well but Connor stopped him by running straight at him, hopped onto a table and used the momentum to perform a quick air assassination on the thug. The others trained their pistols on him, he was in a huddled position with the thugs surrounding him, thinking that it was their victory. They made one mistake though. They thought they won.

"Hey asshole we got-" He silenced when Connor moved at lightning fast speed, and as he lashed out his arms, four throwing knives left each of his hands, with each one hitting a thug in the neck with close to perfect accuracy. Altair was still smirking at seeing how quick Connor was to dispatch of all the thugs and without causing that much damage to the bar.

"You two okay?" Connor asked as he walked over to Eury and Altair.

"I'm fine. You Eury?" Eury got up from his spot where he was hiding behind the bar counter.

"Yeah, I can see why you guys were made teachers at Beacon now though." The three of them chuckled before Connor tossed him a bag of gold coins. Eury caught it and was in shock at seeing how much was in the small thing.

"Why?" Connor chuckled again before answering.

"To pay for the damages of course, plus most of it is from the thugs actually. And since they came in here and busted up the place, I thought I'd do the dirty work and get some money to help pay for the damages." Eury was already accustomed to looting dead bodies since he had to do it before as a hunter so he understood Connor's logic.

"So you guys gonna scram before the cops get here?" Eury asked while wiping down the counter again.

"Yeah, just don't mention us." Eury nodded and the assassins took their leave. As they saw the police cars rushing by to the bar, they smirked before starting a conversation.

"Looks like Roman's gang seems to think this is their turf." Connor started.

"Hmph, wouldn't be surprised if this happens to all the shopkeepers." Altair added.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Connor asked. Altair chuckled before responding.

"And for once I'm the sensible one? Hell yeah I'm in."

"Good. Should we tell the others?" Connor asked just in case the others still thought they should lay low.

"Yeah, we're all part of the same order, so it should be fine if we ask for their help." Altair answered.

**Assassin's House/Hideout, Time Unknown**

"...zzzzzzzzz….."

"Typical Edward."

"Hey, hey wake up gramps."

"FUCK!" Edward yelled as he face planted after falling from his one-seater. He looked up to see Connor and Altair laughing with no shame at his misfortune, and got even more angrier at seeing Connor with his tomahawk out.

"Ugh. If I didn't have this massive headache, I'd be trying to kill you guys right now." Edward groaned while making his way upstairs to take a shower. At the same time, they saw Ezio coming down the stairs as well.

"Ah hey you two. What made you guys come home early." Ezio thought that 11:00 pm was early since he had little to no sleep at times during his training in Italy.

"We think that Roman's gang are the so-called "owners" of this area up until the airport, and we just stopped a shakedown from them today actually." Altair answered.

"Alright, give me all the usual info." Ezio said. Altair obliged and told him everything up until they got home.

"Hum. You guys know for sure that Roman is behind this?" Ezio questioned.

"Positive, the guys who attacked us at the bar were wearing the same uniforms as Roman's gang." Connor answered.

"Alright then, keep a watch on the places around that area just in-case they are muscling the business owners into paying them for protection." Ezio responded. "Now if that's all, I'm going to bed." He yawned while the other assassins nodded before going to get ready for bed as well.

**Vale City, Time Unknown**

"You got all the bags right?"

"Yeah, just waiting for the getaway."

"I'm afraid that your getaway won't be getting the job finished." The two figures looked to see four figures, three of them with hoods, and one with a hat that resembled the triangle hoods.

"We've heard about you four before, but the descriptions said that you all had white hoods."

"Well your info turned out to be correct yet incorrect." One of the figures said with a thicker Caribbean accent than Edward.

"But, we are all part of the same order." The person wearing the hat said in a french accent.

"Hmph, what should we do with them since they're stuck here anyways?" Another assassin spoke in a heavy russian accent.

"I don't know." Another assassin said with a somewhat noticeable asian accent. A _"shnick" _was heard from each figure before the two men realized what was about to happen. When the four figures had killed their targets, all that was left was the two men's bodies, a pool of a blood, and an eagle's feather was left in the middle of all of it.

"Do any of you know where we are?"

"Not a clue."

**-End-**

**I'm beginning to work on another fanfic for one of the anime's I'm watching, so definitely expect chapters to be even more late. Also sorry for the abrupt ending and if this chapter is shorter than last time. Please follow, fav, review, or anything that makes you happy (except flames. Even though I like fire, too much of it and you'll burn yourself.)**

**-Exno out!-**


	11. Chapter 11: Assassin's Creed: Reunion

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Before reading everything below: THIS WILL BE LATE DUE TO MASS AMOUNTS OF SCHOOL WORK, GAMING, AND TRIPS. Please don't hate me for the wait. ;~:**

**Message to Fans: Thank you so much, I just hit 50 followers (although not much, it still makes me happy) and I've decided to work mostly on this fanfic but still partially work on the other fanfic I plan on releasing. **

**Author Notes: First off, I was planning on releasing a new OC of mine as the asian assassin, but since most people thought of Shao Jun and I actually kinda liked her in the short film, I decided to introduce said OC another time. **

**Beacon Academy, Time Unknown**

"I hate teaching." said a somewhat hungover Edward.

"Hey, its the job best suited for us since we have no idea how the tools of this place work now. I still can't even tell what to call this." Altair said while holding up his wrist watch.

"I can't believe you don't know what that is still Altair." Ezio said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright quit your squabbling, we're here, and I swear if someone starts an argument again that makes the students come to my classroom again, I'm going to break your jaws just so I don't have to hear you all talk." Connor said in a demanding voice. The poor assassin had been pushed to his limits and didn't feel like having his morning ruined by his fellow assassins/roommates.

**AN: I couldn't decide how to have the tournament take place cause I only want things pertaining to the actual story in this fanfic, so its up to you how the tournament takes place since it doesn't really have anything to do with the actual story. But I did decide how the finals are taking place. Now you may continue reading:**

**Tournament Finals, Beacon Academy:**

"Hum, nice battle, but it doesn't surprise me that Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren made it to the finals." Connor commented as he watched the tv screen begin to scramble and decide the next fight. 

"Bah, I put my money on Yang just cause she was able to almost beat me in that fist fight we had a couple days ago." Edward also commented with a bottle of rum in his hand. This was the only time that the assassins allowed Edward to drink (even though he still drank during class when they weren't there) since they could make sure he didn't do anything too rash.

"So who's up next anyways?" Altair asked, still waiting to fight someone. The others were still worried about his growing sadist side, but they had managed to keep it under control to a normal level as far as the assassins go.

"Still waiting for the decider to roll." Ezio said. The screens continued to scramble the four finalists names until it came to a stop. On the left side was Blake and the right was Ren.

"Natural fighters." Connor stated.

"How so?" Ezio asked.

"Blake is a faunus giving her special senses and increased instincts, causing her to detect and react faster to attacks."

"Ok, then what about Ren?"

"He's also a sensory type, and seems to detect different auras quicker than your average hunter."

"So he can tell if she's preparing to attack in a different way than her usual fighting style?"

"Exactly. Now shut up, the match is gonna start." Connor stated before looking towards the battlegrounds that Ozpin had set up for the tournament.

"Ah memories." Ezio said to himself as he finally realized what the battleground reminded him of. It was just like the Colosseum in Rome, and a lot had actually happened there. He was glad that he decided to look into the problem with the Followers of Romulus, which gave him that badass armor that had been worn by the assassin of Julius Caesar himself. Two doors on the arena floor had opened, with platforms that rose up, revealing Ren and Blake, with Blake on the left/south and Ren to the north/right.

"Begin!" The announcer, who was one of the third years at Beacon yelled to signal the two fighters to start.

Blake started it off by rushing at Ren, before beginning a side-to-side maneuver to dodge Ren's Storm Flowers' fire. When Blake got within a yard of Ren, he went on the offensive and charged at her while still firing his guns.

"So he's more of the offensive type at close combat?" Altair asked as he commentated on the fight. Blake had begun to slash with both her Gambol Shroud's case and sword while Ren countered with the knives on his smg's. The two then began to fight with quick attacks of their weapons followed by well-timed kicks, where if you hit, you get hit.

"From what I saw during that video on the evaluation exams they took when they first came to this school, yes." Connor answered.

"Although, he does seem like a mid-range fighter as well, but long-range attacks might devastate him." Ezio added. Being the "Self-Proclaimed Sniper" of their merry group of assassins, he knew what enemies he should pick off first before attacking the closer-range fighters. But, he had trained in enough hand-to-hand combat to be balanced at both close and long range fighting, rather than excelling in one and then leaving him useless in the other.

"That's true as well, but shouldn't his Jade Dragons close the distance or at least help him get closer to his targets?"

"Yeah, but they're automatic weapons like my Golden Vertices, and since they're pretty light and small, the recoil they give off throws off your aim by a bunch." Edward answered.

"Your Golden Vertices? What kind of a name is that?" Altair asked.

"Ey, I'm not good at naming things, especially when it comes to weapons. I haven't even called my golden flintlocks a different name and I've been using them for a couple years." Edward retorted. 

As the assassins continued to discuss the current fighters' fighting styles, they didn't even realize that the battle was over.

"And the winner is Blake Belladonna!" The announcer shouted through the mic, and on the arena floor Ren was being carried by a stretcher to go to the hospital on the school grounds. Nora, being the awesome best friend she can be, looked extremely worried while Jaune and Pyrrha continued to just follow the stretcher to the hospital.

"That was over relatively quickly." Altair commented again as Ren was carried off. The four assassins then turned their heads to find Pyrrha vs Yang on the screen.

"Hum, this could be just as interesting as the last fight." Ezio commented. Connor nodded in agreement before watching Yang and Pyrrha's platforms rise up as well.

"And now we have Yang Xiao Long versus Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer shouted.

"So its just you and me, Pyrrha." Yang said while raising her fists and activated gauntlets. Pyrrha put up her spear and held her shield in a defensive fashion.

"So it would seem." Pyrrha said as Yang made the "come at me" sign. Pyrrha ran at Yang with her shield still in front of her and when she was close to Yang, she thrust her spear forward attempting to pierce her. Yang sidestepped the attack and tried to get her with a right hook, but she crouched down and elbowed Yang just below the ribs before sliding to a stop just a couple feet away with her shield still held in a defensive fashion with her spear raised up as well. Yang twisted away as well and lightly grabbed where she got elbowed before charging at Pyrrha again.

"Pyrrha's spear is really meant for medium to long-range fighting, even its transformation is built for it. Yet Yang's gauntlets are for close combat, so if she stays up close to Pyrrha she has a higher chance of winning." Edward commented while intensely watching the fight.

Yang charged straight at Pyrrha while shooting flame after flame at her, trying to lower her guard while running in a zigzag pattern to further confuse Pyrrha. Soon enough, it proved to be effective, and Yang delivered a hard uppercut which sent Pyrrha flying back. She quickly stood up and as Yang charged again, she switched to her rifle and kept firing at Yang who was again firing flames at her.

"I'm not done yet!" Yang yelled as she began another combat sequence with Pyrrha, sending her fists flying at Pyrrha in hopes of landing hits on her, which proved effective. But, Pyrrha also retaliated and kept knocking Yang back with her shield while trying to sweep Yang off her feet as well.

"And the winner is Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer yelled as Yang collapsed from exhaustion from the fight, although Pyrrha was panting heavily as well.

"Ah, so her stamina is her weakness." Ezio commented while Yang was lifted onto a stretcher.

"And now the finals shall commence, with Blake Belladonna," The announcer yelled causing some of the audience (composed mostly of students but some adults as well) to roar with approval. Blake's platform raised up when her name was called, and the announcer continued.

"and, Pyrrha Nikos!" Pyrrha's platform also raised up to the arena floor.

"And… Begin!" Blake ran straight at Pyrrha with both her blades equipped, while Pyrrha charged at her as well, but held her spear in a spartan fashion as she ran. When they got close, Pyrrha kept trying to poke and slash Blake while she also hack and slashed at Pyrrha. They knocked each other back, and Pyrrha changed her spear into a sharp looking dagger that reminded some of the audience of Ezio's Dagger of Brutus.

"Ah, so Pyrrha is able to compensate for close combat rather than being built just for long-range fighting. It seems like she was holding back." Altair commented. Pyrrha began pushing Blake back with consecutive hits, but seeing how she was beginning to lose, Blake activated her semblance began to get combo hits on Pyrrha with her clones. Pyrrha also activated her semblance and began to throw off Blake's attack by moving her blade just enough to not hit her.

"So now its a battle of magical powers?" Ezio asked.

"Indeed, I think that we should train their powers if we ever get the chance." Connor answered. Altair nodded in agreement while Edward continued to watch and occasionally took a swig every couple seconds.

Blake attempted to attack with her clones again, but Pyrrha's semblance was able to hold her off, and soon enough, Blake got exhausted to the point where she let her guard down for Pyrrha to finish her off.

"And the champion of the tournament is Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer yelled out causing the audience in roar in applause. The four assassins clapped as well.

'_Hey lets get out of here before they get us to clean up the messes we might've caused from this little tourney.' _Edward snickered as he spoke through thought comm. Altair rolled his eyes while Ezio snickered in agreement. Connor sighed before the four assassins walked out of the arena through a backdoor exit.

**Assassin's House, A Couple Hours Later**

"We've got reports of a fight taking place at the church on South st." Edward smirked when he heard the intercom in his room speak. Mars had taken the liberty of providing a way for the assassins to hook up the police radio into an intercom system that ran throughout their house.

"Hmph, back to work I guess." Edward said as he opened his closet to see his first assassin robes when he killed Duncan Walpole at Cape Bonavista. He pulled on his undershirt before slipping on his robes and tying his hidden blade gauntlets before retrieving his pistols and swords. When he was fully equipped and ready to head out, he exited his room and watched as his fellow assassins also exited their rooms as well.

"Let's get going then."

**A Slight Jog Later, Church of Riahcnawl**

"Hmph, so you guys are the ones running those weapons deals." A man with a heavy russian accent stated while looking at the man near the podium at the end of the church.

"Ha! You four thought you were just going to get me, but you're going to have to fight my men before you're allowed to even chase me!" The man speaking had the appearance of a 40's gangster, but his facial appearance had that of a man in his mid-thirties.

"Get them!" The man yelled and twenty men wearing a uniform similar to Roman's gang's uniform, except all the red-colored items were instead blue. They charged at the four assassins with an assortment of weapons and by one, or two, or four they fell. But, the four assassins couldn't hold out and were on their last legs.

'Fuck ain't gonna last much longer. I was the leader of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins, yet I couldn't even deal with these guys along with the others. Maybe if Master Ezio actually trained me rather than having to force me out, I could've learned more, and I would've had a better chance of surviving this mess.' One of the assassins wearing a black hood said as she was desperately trying to stop a machete from plunging into her stomach, but was obviously losing. That was until, the thug suddenly released his grip, and the assassin tossed the machete away.

'What the hell?' She thought as the body of the thug pulled itself away, revealing another assassin, although this one was wearing pure white, his hood revealing only his mouth, while the shadows covered his eyes.

"Need some help there?" Altair said as he held out his hand in which the female assassin grabbed it and Altair helped lift her up.

"Who are you?" The female assassin asked Altair.

"I should ask the same, running around in those robes and yet you look like you're about to fall down and go to sleep at any second." Altair responded, not answering the assassin's question.

"Still, there's no time for introductions, I must help my friends."

"Good, I was going to say the same thing." The assassin replied to Altair.

"Hum, and here I thought this would be my last fight." Said an assassin under his dark green hood. He slammed his machete into the head of one thug, and used a wicked looking rifle with a muzzle resembling the end of a tuba or trumpet.

"Hmph, well assassins never die without going down so easily mate." Said Edward as he had hopped in to help the dark green-clad assassin. He aimed one of his flintlocks and took down a charging thug.

'He uses golden flintlocks too?' The dark-green assassin thought. Edward continued to hack and slash with his pistol swords at the groups of thugs.

"Hey!?" Edward yelled to the other assassin, causing him to point his hood in Edward's direction. "You just gonna stand there!?" These words caused the other assassin to realize that they were still fighting off the rest of the thugs.

"Hmph, if only I had more time to reload and had better equipment." said the russian assassin as he shot his rifle at a thug, landing a shot right into the heart area. Another thug had snuck up to him, and attempted to bring down a machete on him. Using his rifle as a shield, the machete almost cut all the way through the rifle, leaving only about a centimeter before it would split apart.

"My rifle!" The assassin yelled as he kneed the thug in the stomach, and while he was curdling over, he slammed his hidden blade into the thug's head before getting slashed on the back. The assassin fell forward and was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"If a brute-looking man like you can't even handle a couple of thugs, then you're sure to die in this world." Ezio said as he shoved both his hidden blades into the thug about to end the russian assassin's life.

The female assassin with the hat was currently fighting with her ceremonial dagger and a four-barreled pistol in her other hand. She aimed her pistol at a thug who had a rifle pointed at her but found that she hadn't reloaded, leaving her out in the open. And just before she thought a bullet was about to go right through her skull, she heard a quiet _"zip" _and saw the thug fall to the ground with a massive arrow protruding from his head.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other Aveline." Connor said as he aimed his double-barrel pistol at another thug and hit him in the leg and then in between the eyes.

"Connor?" Connor switched his pistol to its tomahawk form and looked at the approaching thugs before looking back at Aveline.

"No time to explain, we have to lose these guys, there are too many for us to handle." Connor said as he pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed one to Aveline who prepared to use it. When he threw down his smoke bomb, multiple smoke clouds also began to form around the church, and the aftermath was the entire lower level of the church looking like a cloud was kept inside.

'All four targets are secure and fine, we proceed with the plan.' Connor said after getting confirmation that Aveline's buddies were fine as well with his friends. He pulled Aveline's wrist until they had gotten out of the church but they both covered their eyes when a light shone on the both of them.

"This is the Vale Police Department! Surrender now or we will be forced to use lethal methods to subdue you!" said the megaphone on the chopper yelled out. Connor crashed through a window of the building next to the church, which happened to be a condo building. Aveline followed suit in an attempt to lose the chopper and escape possible capture with Connor.

"Where are we going Connor!?" Aveline yelled as she leaped over a janitor's cart blocking the hallway the two assassins were running down.

"To my place! We can hide there, we just need to lose these guys without lethal methods, which leaves us only with running!" Connor yelled back as he dove to the ground as a spray of bullets from the gunship kept him from progressing faster. Aveline ducked down as well, and began to crawl past the windows until they reached the end of the hallway, which had a single window, and Connor being somewhat reckless in being an assassin, dove straight through it. Aveline looked out the window before seeing Connor hopping out of a dumpster at the bottom that appeared to be full and had enough cushioning from the garbage bags to stop her from dying from the fall.

'Oh I'm going to kill someone when this is over.' Aveline thought as she got back, made a running start, and eagle dived into the dumpster as well. Connor looked back to see Aveline running after him and the chopper had lost sight of them.

"We gotta hide before that chopper spots us." Connor said as he watched the chopper's search light shine over the windows of the condo building. 

"I may have found a place to hide that's better than this alley." Aveline yelled to Connor from one an old fire escape of the building next to the condos. Connor looked at her before she pointed to the dumpster which would give him a somewhat perfect place to start free-running.

He closed the dumpster's lid to give him a platform, stood in front of it, and ran up it like a staircase. He ran up the wall and caught hold on a ventilation pipe. He climbed up onto it since it could hold him, and he slowly shimmied his way until he reached the point where the pipe rose up. He climbed up it and just before he could reach the top which was the roof, he looked at the same fire escape Aveline was on and he jumped. Twisting his body in mid-air, he barely grabbed hold on the railing before Aveline helped hoist him up.

"Now I'm guessing you can show me the way to your place?" Aveline said as Connor hopped onto the fire escape platform.

"Yeah, but let's hurry or else we might get caught or seen." Connor replied as he and Aveline made their way to the apartment complex's elevator, before being able to blend in with the midnight crowd and escape without being seen by anyone searching for them.

**Assassin's House, Time Skip**

"Its good to see you Edward!" The green-clad assassin said as he wrapped his arm around Edward. The assassin had his hood off, revealing his true identity.

"Same to you Adewale." Edward said as he handed Adewale a bottle of rum.

"I see you haven't really changed much, even after leaving piracy behind." Adewale said. Edward grimaced at the thought of why he left the life of piracy behind. How he left because of his daughter, and the things that came after he had settled down in London. The biggest disappointment in his life had to be learning from Connor that Haytham had used his father's training to become a templar, rather than assassin, which was what Edward intended for Haytham to become.

Meanwhile, another happy reunion of friends was also taking place in the living room.

"I didn't know you would also be here Connor." Aveline said as she had her hat off and was dressed in sleeping clothes. Connor, also had his pajamas on but had also joined Aveline in the living room.

"So how did you end up here?" Connor asked.

"Well…" Aveline said before she began to tell her tale of how she met the other assassins.

*****Flashback*****

"Ugh, my head feels as if it got thrown into the mouths of crocodiles and kept getting thrashed about until they spit it out and continued again." Aveline said as she held her head while sitting up. She saw her signature hat on the ground before putting it on.

"That's a nice way to put it I guess." Said a voice laced with a heavy russian accent.

"And who are you?" Aveline asked as she activated her hidden blades.

"I could ask the same." The other assassin replied while activating his own hidden blades.

Both of them looked at each other before suddenly realizing that they were both a part of the same cause and order.

"I assume you are an assassin as well?" The man asked as he deactivated his hidden blades.

"Indeed." Aveline said as she also deactivated her blades as well. The man stood up and walked over to her before holding out his hand to help lift Aveline to her feet.

"My name is Nikolai Orelov, member of the Russian Brotherhood of Assassins." Nikolai said as he helped lift Aveline up.

"Aveline De Grandpre, member of the New Orleans brotherhood." Aveline said as she was hoisted up.

"Ugh mah head feels like its full of plum duff." A voice said causing both assassins to turn towards what looked like a dark-green clad assassin. His voice suggested he was from the Carribeans.

"And who are you?" Nikolai said while keeping his hand near a holster on his hip. The assassin rose up, and shook his head around before speaking.

"Name's Adewale." Adewale said and saw that Aveline and Nikolai were wearing the same uniforms of the assassins. He decided that they deserved a proper greeting since they could be treated as friendlies.

"Like I said before my name is Adewale. I am a member of the Caribbean brotherhood of assassins." He said as he held out his hand to Nikolai who shook it in return.

"Ugh, my head." Another voice said out of nowhere. The three assassins turned to see a girl with a black assassin's hood sit up before clutching her head. Adewale walked to her and lifted her up, while the girl turned away before vomiting for a couple of seconds.

"Wow, somebody must've had a bad day at the pub." Adewale commented as he watched the assassin continue to vomit. When she finished, she wiped her mouth before lowering her hood as well, revealing a chinese girl's face under it.

"And who are you all?" The assassin asked with caution while also having her right-hand slowly moving towards the sword handle protruding just out of her right shoulder. Nikolai noticed this and attempted to calm her down before things got hectic.

"Now don't worry young lady. We are all part of the assassins. You can trust us." Nikolai said, which upon hearing the word "assassins", the female assassin lowered her hand before introducing herself.

"My name is Shao Jun, and I am a member of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins." Shao Jun said.

"So now what?" Adewale said to get his fellow assassins back on track.

"What do you mean "now what?"" Aveline asked while crossing her arms.

"We're in the middle of a forest. You do realize that right?" Adewale responded. Aveline looked around and found that the forest wasn't green and bright like the bayou near her hometown of New Orleans. Instead, the leaves were all like blood red or a dark pink color and the forest seemed to have a much darker atmosphere than a peaceful one.

RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!

The assassins all pulled out their weapons upon hearing the massive roar before seeing red eyes appear through the treelines.

"Ah crap." Was all Aveline said before a herd of Ursas attacked all of the assassins.

*****Flashback End*****

"Wait so you're telling me you had to fight a seemingly endless army of Ursas as well?" Connor asked in disbelief at the story Aveline had just told him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Aveline replied.

"Well coincidentally, me and the other guys had to fight a massive herd of Ursas when we first landed here." Connor said. The two laughed at the memory while still continuing their conversation which would end up lasting almost the entire night.

**Somewhere You Won't Know of Yet, Time Unknown**

"Sir, there have been reports that the four vigilantes operating out of the south are affiliated with the assassins that have been stopping our operations." A man said while wearing a uniform that resembled Roman's gang except it was had blue accessories rather than red.

"Hm. This does prove bad indeed. Four assassins and four wannabe assassins coming together to "protect" this city." A man said while sitting in a leather chair that was like the ones rich executives of companies would sit on.

"Do we proceed as planned?"

"Yes, and make sure to warn them about these assassins. They may be nuisances and pests when it comes to fulfilling our dreams, but they are people not to be underestimated."

"Got it."

"Now, hurry up, and could you also call Lucifigus up here?"

"Yes sir."

"Now you may go." The man in the chair folded his hands and put his face up to it.

"Everything is falling into place. Even those assassins won't know what hit them."


	12. Chapter 12: Rebirth of the Order

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Author Notes: Yeah, since school is almost done for the year, we're getting more and more assignments and tests so expect chapters to come out every 3 weeks now. Sorry for the long wait times, but I'll try to resume my old schedule once I finish school for the year. Please don't hate me. As far as notes go, I forgot the ending notes on the last chapter so I might have to repost a new version of it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Assassin's House, 5:00 am**

"Bah, why is Nikolai on my couch!?" Ezio cried when he saw the russian assassin sleeping on his favorite spot in the living room.

"I don't need yelling in the morning, now shut up Ezio." Connor said while rubbing his head.

"Nice to see you lads up." Edward said from the kitchen. Adewale could also be seen in the kitchen eating his breakfast.

"Ugh, when I find the person who was yelling at this early in the morning, I'm going to slit their throats." Aveline said as she walked down the stairs while also rubbing her head from Ezio's sudden outburst.

"Ah, good morning to you Aveline." Connor said while heading into the kitchen as well.

"Good morning to you too Connor, but I hated why I woke up." Aveline replied.

"Where's Shao?" Ezio said after losing his patience in waking up Nikolai off his couch.

"Right here." Shao Jun said as she walked out of the downstairs bathroom with her assassin uniform on. She looked at the scene of almost everyone before seeing the sight Nikolai was in. She took out her sword and everyone looked with an expression of horror until she raised the hilt and started poking Nikolai in the ribs with it.

"Hey, russian man, wake up." Shao Jun said while constantly poking Nikolai with her sword. He stirred before slapping away Shao's sword lightly and opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" The assassin asked as he was unfamiliar with the place after being knocked unconscious during the fight at the church.

"We're at a safe place for now. But get up, we've got a busy day ahead of us." Aveline answered. Nikolai rose up before putting his hand on his back after feeling the pain of the one thug that got him from behind.

"You'll be fine, now hurry up." Shao said which caused Nikolai to get off of the couch and head towards the bathroom Shao was just in.

"Alright, so what's the plan for today?" Aveline asked while the assassins were still all together.

"Wait before we do that, where's Altair?" The assassins all looked at each other before the sound of a door opening was heard. Connor walked to the front door to discover Altair in a… jogging suit?

"Master Altair," Ezio said while holding in his laughter at the sight before him. Altair knew that the assassins never referred to him as "Master" unless they wanted to make extra fun of him. "what might be this new fashion trend that you're wearing." The assassins burst out laughing while Altair remained calmed as if he were unaffected by the joke.

"I went for a run." He said before walking upstairs. The assassins all stayed quiet before hearing a loud bang which Ezio assumed was Altair punching a wall, causing the assassins to all laugh once more. Once the laughter had ceased, Altair had come back downstairs in his black and red version of his Masyaf robes.

"Now all of you shut up, we need to find you guys a home cause we don't have enough space to keep you guys settled in properly here, not to mention you can't help pay for the usual daily expenses without a job." Altair stated with a much colder tone than his usual one. 

"So I'm guessing we're going to show them around Vale?" Connor asked while drinking some orange juice.

"After we get off at Beacon." Altair replied.

"Should we take them with us?" Ezio asked.

"Yeah, we might be able to get Ozpin to help us out since they are from a different dimension like us. Plus the man seems nice enough to help us out." Edward added.

"Then its settled, we'll take them with us to Beacon and when we're finished, we can show them around town." Connor declared.

**Beacon Academy, Time Skip**

**Ezio's Classroom**

"So master Ezio, what do you teach?" Shao Jun asked as they walked to Ezio's classroom. Shao had volunteered to go with Ezio claiming that she needed to learn more from him since he didn't show her much while she was in Italy.

"I mostly help train them in combat situations and increase things like their strength and agility." Ezio replied while they finally were in front of the door leading to his classroom.

"So what am I supposed to do while I am in this class?" Shao Jun asked.

"You're going to be a new student since you're only 19 and Ozpin knew that you had much to learn in this new world." Ezio replied as he entered the classroom. Ezio's class all turned their attention to him and Shao as she walked into the classroom.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student here at Beacon. Why don't you go introduce yourself Shao?" Ezio said as he lightly pushed Shao Jun forward before walking to his desk. He sat down and Shao cleared her throat.

"Uh, hello. My name is Shao Jun. Please to meet all of you." Shao said to the class while feeling a bit nervous. Ezio could understand why she was nervous seeing how she was in a world that was completely unknown to her just like he and the others were when they first found themselves on Remnant.

"Well Shao, take any seat you'd like." Ezio said in which Shao Jun sat on of the stairs leading up to the desks. Ezio and the rest of the class looked at her weirdly as to why she would choose to work on the floor.

"What? I like sitting on the floor since a desk can get too cluttery and you have more space on the floor." Shao said which made Ezio shrug before starting his lesson.

**Altair's Classroom**

"Alright, today I'm going to introduce you to my new assistant." The class turned their attention to the bearded man standing next to their teacher.

"_Privet_ everyone. My name is Nikolai Orelov and I will be your new teacher's assistant."

"Now let's begin with the lesson for today." Altair said. And during the entire time, Nikolai learned that he had experienced true boredom until that fateful day.

**Edward's Classroom**

"Hum, its been a while since we've worked together actually now that I think about it." Edward said to Adewale as they opened the door to Edward's classroom. The class gazed at their teacher and the brute-looking man next to him.

"Now, now, my friend isn't going to kill any of you." Edward joked but didn't realized that some people in the class were relieved to hear this.

"Name's Adewale and if you even mock me for my skin I'll slit your throats and toss your corpses outside and leave them for the vultures." Adewale said. Edward pulled him out of the room in which the class was a bit bewildered at the outburst that their new teacher's assistant had had.

"Shite, I forgot to tell you Ade'." Edward started.

"Tell me what?" Adewale asked with a grunt of annoyance at the end.

"That this new world you're in is completely equal. There's no racism and no one will judge you by your skin color. So don't be so harsh on my students if you can please?" Edward said.

"Wait, there is true equality in this world?" 

"Yes. You're kind isn't beaten in public anymore, you're not sold as slaves anymore, frankly, everything that happened to your people in our time doesn't occur anymore."

"Hum, fine, I'll try to be a bit easier on them." Adewale responded. Edward smiled at his former quartermaster before getting back into the classroom with Edward leading him in.

And as so, Edward had a good time with his old quartermaster while the students groaned at the inhumane work he had just given them.

**Assassin's Hideout, Time Skip**

"So you're going out again Edward?" Altair asked as he spotted Edward about to exit the house.

"Yeah, just thought I'd go out and make a few extra bucks." Edward replied.

"What do you mean by 'Make a few extra bucks'?" Altair asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um just gonna see if I can't fend off a robbery or kill some gang members and loot what they have." Edward answered after hesitating.

"Alright," Altair said while Edward sighed in relief until Altair continued." Now, what's the real way you're going to make some money?"

"Uhhhh…." Edward tried to answer but was sweating a bit. "I can't really answer that. But it doesn't go against our teachings, I can promise you that."

"Well if you can't tell me, then I might as well go with you." Altair said.

"But you're not even ready yet." Edward stated. Altair chuckled before moving around the corner he was behind to reveal that he was in his black and red Masyaf uniform.

"Are you always this prepared for if someone does choose to go out?" Edward asked while sighing.

"Yep. I usually wait for someone to head out on their own just so I have company rather than going out by myself." Altair replied while following Edward out the front door.

'Hmph, to think that Ah Tabai held out this guy in high prestige.' Edward thought to himself as he and Altair went out into the city.

**Vale City, 10:00pm**

"Hey I remember this place!" Altair said as he pointed at the sign of the pub "Highlanders".

"You do?" Edward asked uneasily.

"Yeah! But why are we here?" Altair asked while opening the door.

"Ah hey Edward! You know Altair too?" Eury called out.

"So you frequent this place often Edward?" Altair asked as they walked up to the counter where Eury was serving at. Edward motioned over to Eury who brought his ear up to Edward's mouth and waited for him to speak.

"Hey I need to go down to 'that' place." Eury nodded before motioning for Edward to follow him to a door behind the counter while motioning for Altair to stay behind the counter. Eury watched as Edward walked through the door and closed it quietly after he passed through.

"Oi, where's he going?" Altair asked.

"He told me you can't come down there." Eury said. Altair, angered by how this guy thought he could stop him, grabbed Eury by his shirt collar and brought his face to his. Eury looked to his left to see a blade just by the side of his head and Altair had a cold yet straight face on.

"You'll let me pass through, or this blade will pass through you and I'll still go down there." Altair said with no hint of a tone in his voice. Eury sweatdropped and nodded in which Altair let him go.

"Now, will you let me through kindly?" Eury opened up the door and Altair headed downstairs.

"So this is what you wanted to hide from us." Altair asked out loud. Multiple faces turned to him to reveal that Altair had stumbled upon a fight club that currently had Edward and another fighter currently in the circle.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like?" Edward said while his fists were still up. Altair sighed before grabbing a wooden chair and sitting on it with the backrest pointed towards the fighter's circle.

"Bring me a drink, and I'll put $10 on Edward." Altair said while pulling out a single gold coin.

"Really!? You only put 10 bucks on me?" Edward asked his fists still raised. Currently the pirate was shirtless, only wearing his boots and pants, which revealed his toned muscular body and the multiple tattoos.

"Yep. Its your fault you dragged me here, so now I'm just gonna sit back and watch the shit get beaten outta you." Altair said happily as he grabbed the drink a girl had brought him from upstairs.

DING!

The bell rung and the two were back to fighting. Edward ducked under a right-hook and landed an uppercut on the other fighter. While he was on the ground, Edward crouched over him, and delivered a quick yet powerful straight arm punch at the fighter's nose, knocking him out and breaking his nose on impact.

"And the winner is "Borrachos Dos Manos"!" The announcer said happily, causing the small audience to cheer at Edward's victory.

"Hum, so you managed to win." Altair said as he got handed back $20 worth of lin from the bets booth.

"Well I still have another fight, and this one is going to be the final one of the night." Edward said as he wiped sweat off his brow. Altair handed Edward a bottle of rum, who in turn, held his hand out to stop him.

"I don't drink rum at times like these. I may feel little to no pain, but I don't wanna start a rampage if I do get drunk." Edward said while grabbing a bottle of water off his bench.

"I never knew that one of these days, I'd ever witness Edward Kenway, the drunken fists, say no to rum ever." Altair said while chuckling at the last line.

"Haha, laugh all ye want but right now I gotta get back in there." Edward said as he spat at the ground.

"And now for the final fight for tonight, we have "Borrachos Dos Manos" versus "The Dragon of Light"." The announcer cheered. The small crowd roared in response. Edward also walked into the circle and the "Dragon of Light" was a girl who had waist-length blonde hair, a yellow tank top with a similar icon to that of… Yang?

"What the hell!? Yang!?" Edward asked bewildered at the fact that the young girl was even participating in these kinds of things, let alone fight in them.

"Oh! Hey there teach!" Yang replied.

"Hmph, to think that Yang would be here. Then again I'm not surprised, she does seem like a brawler and mostly fights with hand-to-hand combat so I should've expected this to a certain extent." Altair said. Edward didn't understand him as he was too busy dealing with the fact that he was about to fight one of his students.

"I should've guessed that you were the so-called "Dragon of Light" seeing how you're last name is Xiao Long." Edward said raising his fists up.

"You know Chinese?" Yang asked Edward curiously. Edward nodded.

"Took a class when I was younger." Edward lied. 'More like learned from that one Chinese girl I slept with.'

DING! 

The bell went off and the two began a combat sequence. Yang threw a right hook which Edward ducked under before throwing an uppercut at Yang. She bent backwards just enough to narrowly dodge it and tried to slam her left fist down on Edward. It took the assassin by surprise and he ended up with a "Bonk!" on his head.

"Ha, to think that the "Devil of the Caribbean" couldn't have seen a move like that." Altair commented while laughing. Edward grit his teeth in response and flipped a finger at Altair before quickly returning his attention to the fight.

"You seriously need to pay attention teach." Yang said as she punched Edward in the stomach. Edward felt the air leave him and backed away for a couple of seconds to get some oxygen back in him. Yang attempted to charge him in his state of vulnerability, which brought a smirk onto Edward's face seeing how she was treating him like an opponent that isn't to be underestimated.

"You've got good technique, but do realize that simple power can't win everything." Edward said as he tripped Yang. He stood over her and launched his fist straight at her nose which caused Yang to close her eyes from the incoming pain but opened them after a few seconds of feeling no pain.

When she opened them, she saw Edward's fist only inches from her face and she could also see the smug look he had on his face. He held out his hand to help lift her back up.

DING! 

The bell rang,signifying that the match was over the moment Yang accepted Edward's help.

"You're still pretty strong even without the alcohol, teach." Yang said while walking towards Edward's bench while wiping her forehead.

"Aww, I was hoping to see Edward get pounded by you Yang, no pun intended." Altair said. Yang laughed while Edward chuckled as well. The three continued their small conversation until they heard a scream come from upstairs.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked he began to pull on his red and black assassin uniform while Altair walked cautiously back up the stairs. His instincts took over and he flung himself left and stopped his breathing as a wave of bullets came through the door. Most of the people currently downstairs were able to hide to move in time but two poor men were caught by the sea of lead.

"Knock, knock, bitches!" A voice said before the door was kicked down revealing a member of Roman's gang with what looked like a light-machine gun in his hands. The thug was about to pull the trigger again, but a loud BANG! caused the thug to widen his eyes before they rolled backwards and he slumped to the floor. Everyone looked at the source to see Edward with one of his golden flintlocks out and smoking at the barrel.

"Hmph, I was hoping for a peaceful night, but I guess that's out of the picture." Edward said as he holstered the pistol on his chest. Altair looked at Edward who nodded and both of them put up their hoods, showing that they were two of the eight famed assassins in Vale.

"Hey Yang?" The girl turned to Edward who looked like he was about to run up the steps. She had just put on her vest when Edward spoke to her.

"Yeah teach?"

"You up for another brawl?" Edward asked while visibly smirking. Yang responded with a smirk of her own before activating her ember cecilias and following Edward and Altair as they ran up the stairs. When they got up there, they were met by six or seven gang members.

"So the boss was right." One of the members said as he held up his crimson machete, signifying that he was indeed a member of Roman's gang. The other thugs pulled out their respective weapons, consisting of mostly pistols or axes as per usual.

Edward took out his old pistol swords while Altair took out his eagle-hilt sword and his crossbow. Yang raised her gauntlets but didn't fire a shot so that she didn't destroy the bar too badly. One of the thugs attempted to charge at Edward, but Altair running assassinated him before he could even get within a few feet of Edward. All of the thugs charged at once, but the assassins and Yang had an array of environmental hazards around. And these hazards were exactly what they needed. Edward kicked a chair towards another charging thug, knocking his legs out from under him, allowing Yang to get a hard right-hook him, causing the thug to fly into a wall.

Yang saw a thug raising his assault rifle and with quick thinking, flipped a table over to use as cover. Edward dove down under one of the bar's booths and tried to get some hits with his golden flintlocks.

"Take cover!" Altair yelled as he transformed his sword into an assault rifle and let loose a massive storm of armor piercing rounds. The thugs were gunned down as even the cover they had were pierced through with ease by the assassin's assault rifle. And as the last thug slumped over and no more shots were fired, the assassin stopped.

"We're clear." Altair called out, causing Yang and Edward to appear from their respective cover spots. Altair did a body count, while Edward checked over each body to see if they held any useful information, but sighed as the useful thing he found was a couple of wallets and a phone.

"All I found was some wallets and a phone." Edward said until realizing that Yang had just witnessed the assassins. Edward pointed a gun at her head and Altair pointed his assault rifle at her, causing her to raise her hands up in surrender.

"You will speak of none of this to anyone. If you do, we can easily kill you and disappear." Yang noticed that Edward said this with a much colder tone that his usual tone he had at school. The two assassins still had their guns trained on her but stopped when she spoke.

"Just two questions."

"What?"

"One, is Adewale, Shao Jun, Ezio, everyone else that's associated with you, are they assassins as well?" The two assassins looked at each other from under their hoods before Edward sighed.

"Yes, Adewale, Shao, Ezio, my grandson, they're all assassins." Edward replied.

"Ok, wait, grandson?"

"Connor, he's my grandson."

"Wait, so how is he almost as old as you."

"Its complicated."

"Fine, secondly. Why do you do kill all of these people, although they aren't innocents, you guys hunt them down."

"Well we assassins follow a creed."

"Edward, hate to cut you short, but we've gotta go."

"Fine, Yang, again speak of any of this to anyone and I'll kill you faster than you can even think about calling for help." Realization then dawned on Edward. He walked up to Yang with his pistol still pointed at her forehead, but he put his hand in hers, and left a note in it. Yang looked at the note and looked back up only to find the assassins gone.

It read: "If you want to know more, meet me after school at the old antique weapons store in downtown Vale."

'What are you playing at teach?' Yang thought as she saw the flashing sirens of cop cars pulling in near the bar's entrance.

**Assassin's House, An hour after the incident at the bar**

"Are you sure it was wise to do that Edward?" Altair asked they entered the house quietly, but they again weren't surprised to see most of the assassins sitting in the living room, all of them directing their attention to the two newcomers.

"So care, to explain why we're awake right now?" Ezio asked. Connor nodded while the rest of the assassins still had their attention on them.

"Ugh, fine we…." And Edward and Altair told their story through the night.

**Old Antique Shop, Time Skip**

Yang opened the door and it chimed in response to it being opened. Lining the display cases were a variety of things, varying from old toys to old weapons. She walked up to the counter began to look around while the owner watched her from behind the counter.

'I wonder why Edward would want to meet me here of all places.' Yang thought as she looked at a thing that caught her eye the most. A gauntlet with an underside that resembled a cross that was colored blood red.

"Ah so you came?" Yang turned around to see Edward in his black and red assassin robes, but with the hood down. She kept her composure seeing how she had discovered that her teacher, someone who seemed like a funny guy who always got drunk and did the funniest things, ended up being a part of the group of ruthless vigilantes of the city she lived in.

"I know you have many questions, but in order to quench that curiosity of yours, you have to follow me." Edward said as he held open the door while motioning for Yang to follow him. She went outside and the two disappeared into a nearby alleyway, and after a short run towards the west, they arrived at the assassins house.

Edward stopped in front of the door and looked straight into Yang's eyes, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Once you enter here, you will learn secrets that you must tell no one of. You will be immersed into a world where everything you thought you knew was a lie. You cannot go back once you've entered. Are you sure you want to learn the truth behind our world?" Edward asked.

"You look dumb when you try to sound smart." Yang said while chuckling. Edward retained his serious face showing that he was not joking in the slightest. Yang actually began to ponder on whether or not her teacher was joking or not. 

'It sounds stupid, but his face shows all forms of seriousness.' Yang sighed before nodding.

"Yes, I want to know the truth." Edward didn't change his face and he opened the door. Yang slightly gasped as she saw all of the assassin propaganda and the seven other assassins living in the house. Connor ran up and smashed Edward against the wall without paying any attention to Yang.

"What the fuck were you thinking about bringing her here!?" Connor yelled at his grandpa. Edward showed signs of fear and retained his composure before replying.

"Hmph, I was hoping to you know what with her if she truly has the heart and mind to do what we do." Edward said a bit quietly so Yang couldn't hear. Connor sighed and let go when he heard Edward's reason for showing Yang their base.

"Fine, but if she chooses to not fight for us, she'll know too much and you know what we must do after that happens." Connor said with a somewhat cold tone.

"I understand that, but I'm betting on that she will join us. Its time we establish a new home here in Vale, meaning that we will have to recruit new people into our order." Edward said with confidence evident in his voice. Connor sighed before nodding. Ezio then appeared with Mars' apple, which was glowing brightly.

"Ah so you're the one that these men are attempting to induct." Mars said.

"What do you mean by induct?" Yang asked while looking at Edward then to the apple.

"In due time you will know what I mean, but for now, I must show you what these mens' order is about." Mars said as a quick bright flash took place, and everything stopped. Yang opened her eyes and saw that everyone (Adewale, Ezio, Connor, etc.) with the exception of Edward and Mars were able to move.

"Now you shall see what these men and women put their lives on the line to protect those that cannot protect themselves. To fight for those that can no longer, or simply cannot fight. And most of all, to fight for a cause that many people choose not to tread." Mars said whilst confusing Yang before the apple flashed again.

**Acre, Jerusalem, Middle Ages**

Yang opened her eyes to find herself on a rooftop, and heard yelling. Edward was watching her and not saying anything until she looked at where the yelling was coming from. She looked over to see a VERY skinny man being held down by two guards wearing black clothes, along with that, they both had very distinguishable white crosses on the bicep area of the clothing. In front of them was an old man who had the same cross on his clothing who also wore a blood-stained apron.

"You will not escape this time, break his legs. Both of them." She saw the old man in the apron say. She cringed and felt a bit terrified at what happened next. The two guards still held the man down, but one of them kicked the skinny man's right leg in the knee, making a sick CRUNCH! noise as it broke. He kicked out the other knee, breaking it as well, before dragging the poor man into the same place the aproned man had walked into.

"That man whom you saw walk in before, he is known as "Garnier De Naplouse", a grandmaster of an order of healers at the time were in." Edward said. Yang felt anger towards Garnier for what he commanded for his guards to do, but Edward put his hand on her shoulder before pointing to a figure in the crowd.

"The man there, that's Altair."

"Well if he was there, why didn't he do anything!?" Yang screamed at Edward. He didn't flinch but the scene instead fast-forwarded. It stopped as Altair was standing over a wounded Naplouse, his chest a bright crimson. 

"You, you and your kind, She looked down to see a very malnourished man being beaten by two guards wearing what looked like black knights clothes with a very visible white cross on the bicep area of their uniforms. Amidst the crowd stood a lone man that stood out yet no one paid him no attention.

"Watch this and I shall explain as I go along." Edward said as Yang watched what the commotion was about. She tried to listen to the conversation, but could only hear muffled voices instead of clear messages.

"I shall explain for you since the conversation happening now has no merit on what you're about hear." Edward pointed to the two in the middle of the crowd, specifically, the old man with a white bloodstained apron on, and the anorexic man with only a white piece of cloth wrapped around his waist. She looked in horror to see the man being held down had both of his legs disfigured.

"That man whom you see with a white apron, his name is Garnier de Naplouse. A templar, the assassin's true enemies. They run everything that can be deemed bad although seemingly good at first from behind the scenes. They've funded countless assassinations of political figures, just to get their own people into power." Edward said while pointing and glaring directly at Garnier, who was walking back into his lab with the beaten man being dragged behind him.

"That man." Edward said as he pointed towards the same white-hooded man Yang had saw when she first arrived in this memory. The hooded man was now outside the crowd, but to her surprise, he simply walked past the guards and into the lab, following the crowd that was led inside.

"That is Altair." The memory fast-forwarded to Altair stabbing the old man through the stomach. If Yang wasn't analyzing the scene carefully, she wouldn't had seen the blade that was coming from the underside of Altair's arm.

"Now I'll show you one of the reasons why some people are forced to live the life we assassins live." The apple flashed and Yang closed her eyes.

**Florence, Italy, Renaissance**

"You bastards!" Yang opened her eyes to see another hooded man in a crowd. But instead of a public beating taking place, she saw the gallows, with only three nooses. And each of them, filled with a once living person.

"Some of us live a life of vengeance. To hunt down those that have done us wrong, and choose to return the favor." Edward said as he materialized in front of Yang.

"Then what's up with this guy?" Yang asked whilst pointing to the hooded man in the crowd.

"That is Ezio in his young adult years." Edward said.

"What's his problem though?" Yang asked although thinking that it had to do with the gallows nearby.

"His brothers and father were hanged. Betrayed by the man they thought they could trust. Betrayed, by a Templar." Edward said as a fat man began to laugh at the young Ezio, who was surrounded by guards, but managed to run away. The scene fast-forwarded to Ezio in the middle of a courtyard, the fat-man visible within the memory.

"You!?" The fat-man shouted as Ezio quickly walked towards the fat-man before shuffling forward and stabbing the man's stomach multiple times with the same blade protruding from his wrist.

"The Auditore live on! Through me, Ezio Auditore!" Ezio proclaimed before being chased away by fully-armored guards. The apple flashed once more, causing Yang to just flip on sunglasses.

**Rome, Italy, 1503**

"Now you may see another reason why those that join our creed also join out of their own will." Edward said. Yang still had her sunglasses on, causing Edward to look at her with a _"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" _face, but sighed as he continued.

"The Borgia are nothing but oppressors of freedom! We should fight for our fre-" Yang looked to see a man being held hostage by a guard with a sword, one that she recognized from one of Ezio's demonstrations.

"Shut up! You speak ill of the Borgia family, and therefore shall be put to de-" Yang looked on with a smirk as she saw a familiar white blur descend on the guard holding the man hostage. She wasn't surprised to see a now 30-year old Ezio standing there, his hood still covering the upper area of his face.

The man who was held hostage got down on one knee and Ezio stood before him.

"The liberation of Roma has begun." 

"Thank signore, I will gladly lend you my blade to rid this once glorious city of those inglorious bastards." The man said while Ezio helped up onto his feet. The apple flashed and Yang didn't close her eyes since she had her sunglasses still on.

**West Indies Sea, 1715**

Yang opened her eyes to see Edward in a more elegant assassin's uniform, which was actually a rare sight to her seeing how he was usually dressed like a pirate without the hat. He was around a table, with three other men around the table as well. They were in what appeared to be a planning area since the table had maps and drawings of weird structures along with a flintlock pistol and a chest. The four men, including Edward, then raised their wooden cups before the elderly looking man spoke for the toast.

"To the ushering of a new future. One with order and no impurities. As Templars, we shall be the ones leading this cause, and its our only hope to achieve this dream!" The man cheered causing the two other men beside Edward to cheer as well. Edward looked annoyed and rolled his eyes but kept up his fake smile like he was playing along.

"God how I hated working with those lot of jollies." Edward said with his colder tone of voice.

"You worked for the Templars?" Yang asked wondering why an assassin had worked with their mortal enemies.

"Not exactly, I was sorta like a double agent, although I wasn't a part of the assassins too." The scene fast forwarded to Edward standing over the old man, who was clutching his stomach which had a lot of blood pouring out.

"Do you realize that even if I fall. No matter how many of us you kill. There will always be someone to take our places." The old man said.

"Hmph, and there will always be someone like me to screw up your plans. Even if there is some sacrifice we will mourn, but we will push forward." Edward said. The old man chuckled before losing consciousness.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"What you just did there looked completely stupid." Yang said chuckling, although Edward ended up frowning. The apple flashed and thus began another memory sequence.

**Assassin's House, Time Skip**

Yang watched as the apple flashed and everyone around her unfreeze, excluding Edward. He turned to her with his usual cold eyes. They flickered to a slight golden shade before switching back to their usual eye color.

"Why'd your eyes change color Edward?" Yang asked.

"I can't tell you unless you answer me this." Yang noticed that Edward's expression was stern but a little less colder than the one he had before.

"Shoot." 

"If we asked you to join the assassins, would you accept?" Edward asked. Yang was shocked at the sudden request but Edward knew how to respond.

"You have a good heart, anyone can see that. You have the strength and willpower to be an assassin, and the fact that you helped us protect those guys back at the bar only proves that even more. Yang sighed before responding.

"Maybe, I'll consider it, but you must answer my questions before I decide." Edward nodded.

"But, if your questions pertain to our order and things that are best kept secret, I won't answer them."

"That's fine."

"Then ask away."

"You guys say you want to stop the killing and endless slaughters of innocents, but yet you kill yourselves."

"Yang, in the assassins we have what is known as the three ironies. We seek peace, but commit murder in the process. We want to open the minds of men, but we want them to follow rules. And finally, we want to show the dangers of blind faith, and yet we practice it ourselves." 

"So you willingly accept these ironies?" 

"They are what we believe in, and even though I'm someone who doesn't normally take risks. I will follow the assassins blindly to the end." Yang smiled at Edward's resolve to help protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

"So then, if you are telling me this, why would you show me of all people?" Yang asked. Edward's expression changed so that it showed a friendly smile, although his aura still showed hostility.

"Well Yang, your skills at hand-to-hand combat amaze me. You lack proper technique though, but if you join us you can learn even more, and fight for a cause that might not show as much as being a huntress, but you'll also get self satisfaction at the thought of helping those that cannot help themselves."

"So you're bribing me into joining your little brotherhood?" 

"Not bribing, simply persuading. We aren't going to train you to kill, but as an assassin you will have to get accustomed to the fact that there will be bloodshed. And to repeat one of the ironies we have, we seek peace, but commit murder."

"So if I'm going to join the assassins, I have to get accustomed to the killing and train harder than what you teach us in class."

"For now, yes, but any further questions I cannot answer."

"I guess I can only think about it."

"That's all I can ask of you to do." The assassins, yes all eight of them (nine if you count Mars), watched as Yang walked out the door.

"Are you truly sure she will become one of us Edward?"

"Positive."

**Beacon Dorms, Time Skip **

"Oh there you are." 

"What?" Yang asked as she walked in, to find that her little sister Ruby was on her bed, but Blake and Weiss were present as well. Elsewhere, the other assassins sneezed at the same time this took place.

"And where were you this fine evening?" Blake asked, not lifting her head up from the book she was reading.

"Um, nowhere in particular?"

"C'mon Yang, first Blake, now you? Where do you guys even go!?" Ruby asked.

"That doesn't matter for now, what matters is why you were out and why you chose to get home now." Weiss asked over Ruby.

"Its none of your business." Yang responded while changing into her usual sleepwear.

'Are they truly serious. If I join them there may be no turning back.' Yang thought to herself as she and Weiss argued for another hour before they went to bed.

'Maybe, just maybe I might join them.'

**And cliffhanger! jk.**

**Time Skip: Next Day, 11:00pm, Assassin's House**

"Knock, knock." The current four assassins, consisting of Adewale, Connor, Nikolai, and Altair, in the living room all played rock, paper, scissors to see who would answer the door. Adewale groaned as he chose rock, while the others either chose scissors or paper.

"And who might you be?" Adewale asked as he swung the door open to find Yang anxiously waiting.

"I'm guessing you wanna see Edward?" Yang nodded and Adewale moved out of the way to let her in. She walked in and the other assassins didn't even look up from what they were doing. Instead, Yang froze and put her hands up quickly as the three assassins aimed their respective weapons at her, including Nikolai who had gotten his rifle fixed.

"Whoa lads, the lass is just here about our deal yesterday remember?" Edward said as he walked down the stairs with his black and red assassin's uniform assassins lowered their weapons and continued what they were doing, none of them apologizing to Yang for the fright they may have caused.

"Sorry about the lot of 'em, its a force of habit we have in-case something happened." Edward said and let out a small sigh at the end.

"Its fine. I'm gonna have to get used to it anyways." Edward smiled as she said the last part.

"So you've decided to become one of us?"

"I don't know if I'm in my right mind, but yes, I want to join your order."

"And, pray tell, might've persuaded you to join us." Edward asked out of curiosity but with a smug look on his face.

"I guess its the fact that I may prevent things far more serious from happening, rather than smaller things like being a huntress."

"So you wish to serve us because you truly want to help those that cannot help themselves."

"In a sense, yes."

"Then Yang Xiao Long, I, Edward Kenway, welcome you into the Remnant brotherhood of assassins."

**\- End- **

**I really didn't feel like making Yang an assassin, but I had second thoughts after seeing the potential skills being a useful tool to the assassins. Please don't hate me. Also, I'd like to see more reviews (not demanding it, just so you know) cause its a good motivation for me since I know that people are reading this story, which all started with a crazy idea in the shower. I'll be revealing the new transformations of the new assassin's (Adewale, Aveline, Shao Jun, Nikolai) soon enough. Might be next chapter, might not. Who knows? Anyways, have a nice day, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go play like a nub in tf2.**

**-Exno out!-**


	13. Chapter 13: Another Plan Goes Awry

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Have another chapter just as payment for the bad mess-up during the flashback to Altair assassinating Garnier. To Google Drive, please refer to rule 93 of the internet due to that mess-up. **

**Assassin's House**

"As fellow members of the brotherhood of Remnant, we welcome you, our new recruit, Yang Xiao Long." Edward said.

""""""""Welcome.""""""" The other seven assassins said in unison.

"So what do I have to do first?" asked Yang. The other assassins all laughed at the determination the new recruit was showing.

"Well first, you have to train." Yang's expression fell to that of a bored one.

"Train? I thought I would be able to do things that you showed me… You know? Like killing bad guys, stopping robberies, that kind of stuff." Yang said with a sad look.

"In time, you will participate in those kinds of things that the rest of us do. But we're all master assassins, we've rose through the ranks to get where we are. And none of that would be

possible without training." Connor added. Yang nodded, although her expression of sadness lifted up a bit.

"So then what are we going to do for training?" Yang asked, her determination beginning to return.

"We'll discuss that after class." Ezio said while chuckling. "That being said, we'll have your assassin training under the guise of 'Extra Credit Work'."

**Time Skip: Next Day, Ozpin's Office**

"Knock, knock." Ozpin lifted his head up from the papers he was reading and looked towards the door.

"Its open." The door opened to reveal Altair and Ezio.

"Hey Ozpin, we need to know if there's a way for us to expand our house." Altair stated. Ozpin eyes widened for a moment before going back to their calm look again.

"I'm guessing your need for expansion is due to those four new people at this academy?"

"Spot on as always Ozpin."

"I'll see what I can find."

"That's all we needed."

"Then good day gentlemen."

"To you as well."

**Time Skip: Assassin's House, A Week Later**

"That hotel had to be the worst place I've ever been to. And that's saying a lot due to the places I've been to." Edward said. The assassins had gotten word that their house had been expanded and was ready to house people. They rounded the corner to find what looked like an apartment building. But after seeing that it was only five floors, they realized that that house was theirs.

"I knew I said to expand the house, but to this extent." Altair stated in awe.

"Meh, I'm fine with it." Ezio said before fumbling around his pocket for the keys.

"I wonder what it looks like inside." Adewale said. He wasn't used to living in a mansion sized house like this one, so its only normal that he would want to know what it was like inside.

Ezio finally found the keys and fit it into the lock. The door wouldn't budge when they tried to open it, but instead, what looked like a voice recognition screen popped up. Edward pulled out the tablet Ozpin had given the four first assassins (Ezio, Altair, etc.) and saw the message.

"Alright, Altair, it says that you have to say this." Altair looked at the tablet. His eyebrow rose as he walked up and put his mouth near the mic of the voice recognizer.

"_Nothing is true, everything is permitted."_

"Nice password." Connor said as he opened the door. The assassins piled in to find a completely new house. There was a corkboard near the entrance on the wall to the right. They looked at it and it had a layout of the house.

"So now we have… THREE BASEMENTS!?" Edward exclaimed at the very generous space given to them by Ozpin.

"So the very bottom one can be a pool?" Adewale asked. The other assassins looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"What? I like swimming. Plus we could use to train Yang in holding her breath for longer underwater." Some of the assassins nodded in agreement while some still had the same look as before on.

"The second basement could be used as a training ground. It does say that its the sturdiest floor in this building." Connor stated. The assassins continued to listen.

"Lets see here, ok the first basement is still the forge, so we don't have to worry about that."

"First floor is living room, second, third, and fourth can be living quarters. And finally the fifth can be the room where we hold our meetings. Ok guys? You alright with this?" The other assassins nodded without hesitation and went about decorating and settling into the new house.

**Time Skip: Assassin's House, 10:00pm**

"Knock, knock." The assassins were all chilling in the living room since they had just finished settling into the new house. They played the rock, paper, scissors game (yes, all eight of them) with the one groaning this time was Shao Jun. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal their first and newest recruit.

"So Ezio told me he'd be training me today?" Yang asked. Shao Jun nodded and she let Yang inside.

"So this is your guys' new house?" Yang asked as she entered the living room that currently had all eight assassins.

"Yep." Ezio said as he rose from his laid back position on his couch. He stretched before walking towards the second basement. Ozpin had also added an elevator, making it easier to travel around the house rather than having to travel down two flights of stairs. The two assassins entered the elevator and exited just a moment after. Ezio grabbed his transformable sword and motioned for Yang to come at him.

'He just got up, how come he feels so cocky that he can take me down in this state?' Yang thought as she activated her Ember Cecilias and charged at Ezio. He sidestepped and when her right fist would've collided with him, he parried with his sword. The man yawned and Yang grunted in annoyance, leaving the master assassin with a smug look on his face.

"C'mon, I know you can do better than that." Ezio said. Yang charged again and attempted to get him to stay close, but Ezio kept dodging or parrying every blow with ease.

"You have the power, but you lack technique." Yang frowned and attacked at an increased speed.

'How many times have I heard that one before.' Yang thought while mentally frowning. Ezio still had that smirk on his face as he kept deflecting each attack of hers with ease. An idea popped up in Yang's head and she hopped back. What she didn't expect was for Ezio to give chase rather than wait for her to attack.

"If you think I'll let you get distance on me, then you're mistaken I'm afraid." He said as he grabbed her left wrist and shoved it away, causing the flare she was about to fire to hit the ground and launch towards one of the padded walls. She hit it with a slight "thump" but was still conscious. She had swirly eyes and Ezio could only laugh at his student.

"I think its best if we stop. This was really just an evaluation test to see what skills you have naturally and what we might have to focus on during training." Ezio before sheathing his sword.

"So then what should I do?" Yang asked while deactivating her gauntlets.

"For now, rest and study, we'll be having a physical test tomorrow and I expect a better result that today's battle." Ezio said while getting in the elevator, which Yang soon followed.

"Then I'll cya tomorrow Ezio." Yang said as she exited. Ezio nodded before yawning again.

"So what now?" One of the assassins called from the living room.

"I got word that that one fatass bastard from the church is showing his face tonight." Edward said as he held the police radio. The four new assassins (Nikolai, Aveline, etc.) were itching to get revenge on that guy for what they did to them. And its also best not piss off the assassins since they will find you, and they will kill you.

"We meet back in the living room in ten. Change into the white robes, and that includes you Shao and Adewale."

"White isn't my style though." Adewale said frowning.

"Well for now it is."

"Even though you ain't mah captain anymore, you still seem to have some form of control over my mind." Edward chuckled at the comment.

"I know what you're getting at Ade', now c'mon, we gotta hurry up so we can get going already."

**Vale Hall of Champions, 10 Minutes Later**

"Everyone is in position?" Ezio asked over thought comm. Mars had almost forgotten to give the new assassins the power of thought comm, and the reason why the other assassins hated the apple's consciousness.

"Team AC is in position."

"Team EA is in position."

"Team NS is in position."

"This is Altair standing by and waiting for signal."

"Ok, you all know your form of entry correct?"

""""Yep.""""

"Alright, operation 'Kill the Fat Man' begins now." Ezio said as he kept himself in a prone sniping position.

**Team AC/Aveline &amp; Connor:**

"Hey Connor help get this air vent covering off." Aveline said as she stuck her ceremonial dagger into a loose part of the grate. Connor did the same except with his tomahawk and the two pulled off the grate covering after a couple tugs. They began to crawl through the air vents.

"We are approaching our objective." Connor found an open grate on the floor of the vent and saw the happenings of outside said air vent. It was an elegant ball, with Vale's finest hunters, huntresses, teachers, and the lot gathered for a night of just dancing in elegance, rather than a dance between life and death.

"Alright Connor take out the grate over there." Aveline said as she pointed towards another grate on the right wall next to Connor. After a few attempts, he managed to get the grate off and hopped down. He saw a flashlight shine in his direction and immediately dove for cover.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dumbass, now get back to work." The flashlight disappeared from the area close to Connor. He motioned for Aveline to come down and she followed suit. They were in what appeared to be the kitchen of the building.

'_What now Connor?' _Aveline asked over thought comm.

'_We'll take out guards simultaneously, but stay hidden as much as possible.' _Connor responded. They both activated their hidden blades before creeping towards two guards talking to each other. Connor raised three fingers and Aveline waited for the fingers to lower themselves. The exact moment they did, she sprung up and pulled the guard from behind the table and stabbed his throat with her hidden blade. Connor had done the same, although his involved a tomahawk to the head for good measure.

"_Guard coming your way, I'll take out the two by me. Make sure we time it right or we're screwed." _Connor said as he had both his tomahawk and hidden blade at the ready. Aveline had her ceremonial dagger and hidden blade ready as well. Connor initiated another three finger countdown. When his hand became a fist with no fingers up, they struck as quickly as they were silent. Aveline grabbed her target by the throat, pulled him down and slit his throat before finishing him off with a hidden blade to his stomach. Connor had stabbed both of his targets in the throats giving him a clean kill in contrast to Aveline's.

"C'mon, we gotta be ready for the next part of the procedure." Aveline nodded and the two waited for the next part of operation 'Kill the Fat Man' took place.

**Team EA/Edward &amp; Adewale**

"Ah just like old times 'ey Ade'?" Edward asked while grinning. The two were approaching the back entrance of the hall and had come up to the checkpoint. Upon close inspection (and the use of eagle vision), they could see two guards patrolling the roof, and a group of guards near the backdoor entrance. The good thing was that the place is under construction, giving them a perfect way to sneak inside. Or fight to the inside, although their target would flee upon even hearing that the assassins were nearby.

"What's our plan?"

"Well Aveline and Connor should be done with clearing the kitchen, which is just behind that door over there." Edward said while pointing towards the door with 2 guards next to it.

"So you wanna take top, or will I?" Adewale' asked.

"I'll take the top, you create a distraction." Edward said. Adewale nodded and Edward ran up some of the scaffolding before climbing up the ledge onto the roof. He gave him a thumbs up and Adewale grinned. He behind his waist and unsheathed a golden machete, one decorated with many pictures, most of them of Mayan origin. He approached the gate and knocked on it with the machete.

"Hey, go see what the man wants."

"But he's got a machete."

"You're on the good side of the fence, he can't do anything even if we let him in."

"Fine." One of the guards ran up to question Adewale.

"Sir please state yo-" The guard was cut short as Adewale had his hidden blade, although not visible by the other guards, out and had killed the man the moment he touched the fence. Adewale fished for the gate keys and when he found them, he opened it. The other guards were surprised but quickly regained their senses after seeing their friend fall to the ground, a pool of crimson forming around him.

"Get him now!" The supposed lead guard yelled out.

"Snipers! Shoot that son of a bitch!" He yelled out to the rooftops. But no one appeared, not even a head, giving the leader a sense of dread for making the worst mistake of his life.

"Come now, we can't have an unfair fight now can we?" Adewale' said as he swung his machete around. The lead guard pulled out his own machete, which also looked like Roman's gang's machetes, but with a sapphire blue rather than crimson red. The guard was shivering a bit from Adewale's brute appearance, and the fact that his machete reflected the moonlight off its golden surface.

"Well, c'mon, I'm waiting." Adewale said while looking calm as a cucumber. The guard charged at Adewale, his machete in the air. Adewale chuckled before slamming his left hand into the guard's stomach. He let out a huge wheeze before losing all feeling as Adewale decapitated his head.

"We're all clear here Edward." Adewale yelled towards the roof of the hall. Edward showed up and gave a thumbs up before descending down. ]

"Now we just get Aveline and Connor to let us in." Adewale said before knocking on the kitchen door. He chuckled as he heard muffled screams along with a few quick slashes before the door opened itself to reveal Connor deactivating his hidden blade, along with Aveline opening the door for them.

"Took ya long enough." Edward said. Aveline sighed and the four entered the Vale Hall.

**Time Skip: Killing the Fat Man, 11:00pm**

'_Shut 'em down Edward.' _Altair said via thought comm. The lights went out and the hall was a panic. People were scrambling everywhere, trying to find a means of being able to see. The assassins turned on their eagle vision and began to scout out enemies. In total, they all saw at least 20 or so guards within the hall. Currently, the assassins were on the rafters above the second floor, with the first floor being a reception area.

'_Found him.' _Connor thought to the others. And if anyone could see, seven figures descended from the rafters holding the ceiling. A scream was heard, and then another, and then multiple screams were heard and the guests were in an even bigger panic. Connor chuckled as he saw a golden highlighted person try to pry open an emergency exit door.

"We got the lights!" A voice yelled out and the power came back on. The guests looked in horror to see seven figures, all of them having hoods to cover their faces, and all of them standing over a body or two of the guards.

"No, not you people!" The fat man said as he tried to pry open the doors in vain. Nikolai and Shao Jun walked up and grabbed him by both arms and hauled him towards the window. And just as they were within a yard of it, they ran while still dragging the fat man, and let go just before they hit the window, shattering it and sending their target flying.

"He's definitely dead." Edward chuckled as he walked over to the window and looked down, to find the fat man impaled on a signpost. Some nightwalkers looked in horror and ran away from the body, hoping to disappear in-case their lives were also in danger.

"May you find the peace that eluded you in life, in death." Connor said as he dropped an eagle feather near the impaled man's body.

**Time Skip: Assassin's House, The Next Day, 4:00pm**

"Knock, knock." Altair opened the door since he was the loser at their usual game, and found their new recruit standing there.

"You here for more training?" He asked in which Yang nodded. Ezio stood up and she followed him to the elevator.

"So whatcha got in store for me this time?" Yang asked Ezio as they exited the elevator.

"We're going for a run." Yang's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Run as in 'Jog around the basement whatever number amount of times,' or the one you guys seem to do?" Yang asked. Ezio chuckled.

"The second part. Its time you learn how to freerun in-case you can't get to a certain place without your weapons or certain circumstances." Ezio clarified. Yang nodded in which Ezio flipped open a hidden switch and the room transformed. Instead of it looking like a training room, the basement had transformed into what looked like a small city.

"Now watch, I want you to follow and do exactly as I do." Ezio said as he ran towards some railing and vaulted over. Yang followed and did the same thing.

"Ok, so follow me in this sequence, mess up and you'll do it again." Ezio said. He hopped on the railing and sat stood on it like a hawk, he then jumped off and a pole materialized, allowing him to swing across the floor to a block that just materialized. Yang attempted it but she faltered when she was supposed to land on the block Ezio was on.

"Again."

Yang couldn't count the amount of times she heard her current mentor repeat the words "again" over and over. She ended up loathing training, but she tried nonetheless throughout the rest of the night with Ezio.

**Beacon Academy, Lunch Room**

The students at Beacon were currently enjoying lunch and talking with their friends while occasionally looking at the TV's that were also mounted on the walls. They enjoyed their lunch, up until all the TV's switched over to the news.

"In other news, a new assassination has taken place. This time it was a wealthy business owner that was killed yesterday at the Vale Hall of Champions." Yang smirked at the assassination since she was technically one of them for now. Blake noticed this and looked in her direction.

"What makes you so happy about this Yang?" Yang shrugged before keeping a straight face after Blake's question.

"That victim's name was none other than "Lydium Henderson". We'll be getting some eyewitness reports right… about… now!" The screen switched over to a woman with a terrified look on her face.

"They appeared out of nowhere, I didn't see what they did or how they got in, but they had killed all the guards in there. The only people killed was some guards and Lydium, but most of us were safe. But those hoods, they frighten me even to this day." The woman said before walking out of the camera's view. Yang again smirked at the fear of crime that was being instilled within the people's minds, where if you commit crime at a certain scale, you'll get a visit from the assassins.

"Again, see? You're smirking." Blake stated while pointing towards Yang.

"So what if I smirk, those guys probably deserved it anyways." Yang retorted.

"As much as I don't like death, you may be right." Blake replied. "But to wish death upon someone is not something you should do."

"You're right, sorry, I shouldn't be as happy as I am now because of those deaths." Yang sighed after replying.

'I wonder what weapons they use anyways.' Ruby thought to the point being a deranged fangirl to even get a glimpse of the weapons that the assassins used to be able to take down so many people in a matter of minutes, where she could only pull off killing about half of them in that amount of time, maybe even less.

"Ow!" Ruby yelped as she received a karate chop to the back of her head, courtesy of Yang.

"I know that look, and no we are not going to look for the assassins just so you can see their weapons." Yang stated firmly. Ruby pouted cutely before going to back munching on her cookies.

**Italy, Florence 1503**

During the conversation, in another time.

ACHOO!

"Messer Medici are you alright?"

"I'm fine, its just a regular sneeze."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go back to whatever it was you were doing."

**TIme Skip: Assassin's House**

"Hum, looks like we made the eleven o'clock news." Edward said while watching the TV.

"You saw that too?" Ezio asked.

"Yeah."

"At least people know that that fat bastard is dead." Aveline said while smirking.

"Yeah, that bastard had his men break my rifle, and that's enough reason for me to kill him." Nikolai sneered.

"Whatever, we still have to be ready when Roman's next shipment comes in, courtesy of the fat man." Connor added.

"So we went from being master assassins and killing off major targets, to being footpads and destroying petty weapon shipments." Altair groaned.

"Altair, if we attack this shipment, we may have a chance at getting the shipping manifest and learning the locations of all of his operations." Edward replied.

"Ok, fine, we learn the locations of some, maybe all of his operations. Still, why do we have to do it?" Altair asked while still annoyed.

"We were also thinking of bringing Yang along with us. You know, give her some experience." Shao answered.

"What about me?" The seven assassins, who were all in the living room, looked over to see Yang standing there, and with a quick look-over, they could faintly see the leather hood she also had off.

"Well Yang, since Ezio has seen you as ready for missions, we were thinking of taking you along with us to see what it was like, and if you're lucky, maybe even fight. Emphasis on maybe." Edward answered.

"Hmph, I'm all for it. So when do we leave?" Yang asked.

"We leave in an hour, shipment isn't due to arrive until an hour after we get there." Yang nodded before entering the elevator to get to the underground training basement.

"She does seem like a hardworking type of lass." Edward commented. Aveline and Shao Jun rolled their eyes before realizing what he said.

"And so what? We aren't hardworking?" Aveline asked with her hidden blades out.

"Now, now, I'm not implying that you two are lazy fat arses, but I'm saying that in comparison, she seems to do a lot more training." Edward answered.

**Time Skip: One Hour Later**

"So its kinda like how we infiltrated the docks?" Ezio asked. 

"In a sense, yes." Connor answered.

"Except this time, we'll be having eight people, the plan isn't designed for Yang to have a major part." Altair clarified.

"Gotcha Mentor." Yang replied.

"So we're heading out now?" 

"Why now?"

"Well I mean there was a power outage yesterda-"

"Wait what!?" The assassins all began to scramble around and prepare for the operation about to take place.

**Time Skip: Vale Warehouse Area, 12:47am**

***Operation Commences***

"So can we run through the plan again?" Ezio facepalmed in response to Yang's question.

"No Yang, you've gotta pay more attention next time!" Altair whisper yelled into the mic. 

"Mhm." Yang responded while rolling her eyes. She was lying prone next to Shao Jun, who was assigned to help her out in-case of any surprise mishaps decided to show up during the mission.

"Fine, fine, who's our target?" Yang asked somewhat excitedly.

"Patience lass. Your enthusiasm is admirable for our line of work, but you'll lose that soon enough." Edward said with his colder assassin tone.

"I have a visual on the target. Repeat, visual of the target." Ezio said while looking down at the warehouses through his sniper scope.

"Shit, he just entered one of the warehouses."

"Which one?" Connor asked. He was assigned into a group with Adewale and Aveline while Nikolai was with Ezio. Shao Jun was still with Yang on top of another warehouse.

"Warehouse 15B. Repeat, 15B." Ezio answered after a couple of seconds.

"Alright then, let's move." Altair said which caused all the assassins to move.

**Same Time: Somewhere**

"Where am I? More importantly, where is everyone?"

**Back at the warehouses, 12:58**

"Alright, Adewale, Connor. We're going to stay out here and make sure no one pops in unannounced." Aveline said in a more french accent at the last line.

"Altair, prepare to make the kill. I'll try to guide you through a clear path so you don't run into that many guards along the way." Ezio stated while scanning the inside of the warehouse through a window.

"Cut it short, police are inbound." Ezio said while getting up to leave with Nikolai following.

"How the hell did they find us so soon?" Aveline asked while motioning to the others to get moving.

"It doesn't matter, we've gotta clear out now!" Ezio yelled. And because Altair had his guard up so high he would move at any sudden changes, he fell from his spot on the rafters and landed hard on the warehouse floor.

'Fucking… I'm gonna kill that Italian bastard for his loud voice.' Altair thought while clutching his head.

"Argh!" He hissed to himself as he lifted himself up to a sitting position. He raised his hands up slowly as he saw the multitudes of guns pointed directly at all points of his body.

"I was curious?" His awful try at a joke was greeted with a gun butt to the back of his head.

**Meanwhile with Ezio and Nikolai**

"Altair? Altair!?"

"What's happening!?"

"We lost Altair, he isn't responding to his mic."

"Fuck!"

"We've got bigger problems!" Aveline yelled while pointing towards the blinking lights in the distance. Ezio and Nikolai began to run from their spot on the rooftop to the other buildings. Of course there was going to be complications on their way, which presented itself in the form of a White Fang gunship.

"Follow me Ezio!" Nikolai yelled as he eagle-dived off the rooftop. Ezio followed suit but looked at Nikolai in horror as he saw the man hanging on a window ledge, while he was descending towards the street at a terribly fast rate with no place to land safely.

"Hang on!" Nikolai said as he threw a rope dart down towards Ezio. Ezio dodged the blade, but grabbed the rope and hissed as he felt the rope burn through his leather gloves. He stopped himself from falling to his death, but it was slow and the rope burn was pretty painful to endure.

He slammed into a wall and kicked himself away from said wall and aimed straight at a window of the building they were on, before sailing into the window. He shattered it, and rolled into a wall before running towards the elevator.

Meanwhile, Nikolai descended down the building with the old-fashion way. He was climbing down a pipe but stopped in the middle of it and looked behind him. He launched himself away from the pipe, and caught hold of an air vent shaft. He climbed onto the vent and began to follow it until spotting a sign to help his descent to street level.

**Meanwhile**

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Connor said as he and his fellow assassins pulled out their respective weaponry. It was a three-way battle, consisting of themselves, the police, and a group of White Fang members.

"Both of you groups, put your weapons down and your goddamn hands up where I can see them!" One officer yelled as he raised his pistol. The other officers, consisting of about 20 of them, did the same.

"Now now, we can be civilized about this." Connor tried to plead so he could stop as much bloodshed as possible.

"And why should we follow what you say hu-" One of the faunus tried to yell, but began to sniff the area within Connor's direction. Connor pointed one of his double-barrels at the faunus, but the guy kept coming closer, still sniffing him.

"Stand down everyone." The faunus that was sniffing him said and the other White Fang members lowered their weapons. The assassins followed, but the police made the mistake of not doing so.

"You're all under arrest, now put you hands up!"

"We've proposed a compromise, will you not abide?" Aveline asked.

"No, our boss told us that as long as you the assassins were arrested, we still get our extra pay. The faunus bastards are just pure luck we came across." Most of the assassins remained calm while a few of the faunus snarled. Then, Connor, against all reason, smiled before asking the officer:

"So you're all corrupt and working for someone bigger than this? That's good, that's real good." Connor said in a tone Adewale and Aveline shuddered at. Some of the faunus backed away from the dark aura that Connor was giving off. He slowly pulled out his tomahawk and his sawtooth sword but crouched low and growled as if he were a wolf himself.

"That man. He's achieved it. We thought it was impossible, but he has done it." The faunus group leader said and if his mask wasn't on, they would see his widened eyes. Connor let out another feral growl before howling towards the crescent moon hanging in the sky.

"Shut up dog!" One of the corrupt cops said as he walked up and planted the end of his pistol on the crouched Connor's head. Just a second before pulling the trigger, Connor rolled out of the way of the gun and slashed down with his sword, splitting the pistol in two.

"Hey you assho-." Connor had dropped his tomahawk and had used the empty hand to hold the cop by his neck in the air.

I. Am not." Connor brought his cutlass back, and the policeman tried to squeeze his neck out of Connor's grip. "A donkey!" He yelled as he swung his sword forward and took the cop's head off.

"Well don't just stand there, get him!" The commanding officer commanded as he pointed his pistol at Connor. The cops all tried to surround him and shot at the wolf-like assassin, but with his wolf form, his speed had increased. He ran towards the leader in a zigzag pattern, and started the carnage by mercilessly slamming his tomahawk into a cop's shoulder.

"C'mon you idiots, how hard is it to kill one man!?" THe leader yelled as he started taking shots at the blur that was Connor. Meanwhile, the other assassins and faunus looked on as the carnage continued.

"What do you mean by "he achieved the impossible"?" Aveline asked the faunus group leader. The leader sighed in response.

"One day I had a vision." Aveline rolled her eyes.

"So what if you had a vision?"

"Well, in my dreams, which was where I had said vision, a long-haired woman wearing really weird clothes and was wearing something like a robe with armor, told us that there would one day be someone who would achieve what we thought was impossible." He answered.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Aveline replied in annoyance as the half man, half animal hybrid's weird answer.

"As faunus, we are technically our own species. That being half-human, half-animal hybrids, we have inherited some traits from that of the animal we a part of."

"And that's supposed to answer my question, which had absolutely nothing to do with it?"

"Its not supposed to answer it, its supposed to provide background."

"Oh? Care to say the answer then? This time more directly?" Aveline asked once more.

"Many humans attempted to gain enhanced abilities by combining the use of dust and some of our DNA. But, many of the subjects turned into disgusting hybrids rather than looking human still. The failures were humanely killed but they were killed none the less." Aveline nodded as the faunus leader continued his explanation. Connor was at the same time, taking care of the last five cops, excluding the leader.

"You damn asshole! I'll rip you apart for what you did to my guys!" The armored leader said as he pulled out what appeared to be an SMG and a combat knife. He emptied the gun in Connor's direction, and unluckily caught Connor in both kneecaps. Connor struggled to stay up and the leader kept slashing at Connor, who was barely able to avoid fatal blows. He was fighting a lost battle and ultimately he fell back while the leader stood over Connor's slashed up body.

"Time to you put you out of your misery little puppy."

"Guah!" The leader gurgled and felt a salty liquid fill his mouth and slowly trickle down the corners. He looked down to see a huge hole where his stomach used to be. His rolled back as he fell on top of the dying Connor while the faunus and Aveline looked to see Adewale.

"What? He is an assassin is he not? He needed some help, so I helped him." Adewale replied nonchalantly while slinging his trumpet-looking rifle over his shoulder.

"Why? Why do you choose to help people like him if he's just like us?" The faunus leader asked as Aveline tended to Connor's wounds.

"Because I do not discriminate against anyone. I have felt pain for my skin and my voice. I know the feeling of not being safe anywhere due to this fear. That is why I do not hate this man. Plus, sometimes the saying "You are what you say you are." can be true." Aveline replied before nodding towards Adewale. Who in turn, picked up Connor and slung his fellow assassin over his shoulder not holstering he blunderbuss. They turned to leave but the faunus group leader stopped them.

"Meet us here, bring that boy too so we can verify that you're you." The faunus leader said before boarding the gunship that he and his group had arrived in. Aveline nodded and the three proceeded to go home.

**Time Skip: Assassin's House, 2:13am**

"Oh hey mentor. I mean, mentors." Yang said as she did a mock bow towards her superiors. Ezio chuckled while pouring cold water on Connor's face.

"Argh! What the fuck is happening?" Connor said as he shot up from the freezing liquid hitting his face.

"Well wolfie." Edward said, trying to hold in his laughter from what Aveline told him.

"Don't you dare call me that… gramps." Connor retorted while laughing, causing Edward to frown. The laughter died down before the atmosphere became serious.

"Shao, good job on bringing Yang back when things went awry." Ezio stated, while Shao nodded.

"Now what do we do since Altair is captured?"

"Well we've gotta find him before the Templars find out he's at the police station." The assassins began to argue about how they would find where Altair was until Yang spoke up.

"Can't we just talk to him through thought comm?" She suggested.

"Why didn't I fucking think of that?" Ezio said as he banged his head against the wall.

**-End-**

**I got nothing. **

**-Exno out!-**


	14. Chapter 14: A New Rank

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. Insert something witty pertaining to this here.**

**Author Notes: To the one guest that was asking about reviews, I don't care whether or not people read this. By that I mean, I will continue this story no matter what, cause in all honesty I think I'm terrible at writing and the fact that you guys read my terrible story just makes me happy. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Assassin's House, 6:00pm**

"So you guys are going through with this?" Ezio asked. The assassins were about to part ways with Aveline, Connor, and Adewale going to meet the faunus, while the other assassins (excluding Shao Jun and Yang) were preparing to rescue Altair. Shao had chosen to take over Yang's training as a substitute in Ezio's absence.

"Indeed, I don't know why, but I feel like we can trust these guys." Aveline replied.

"Ah, so you're going to this meeting because of a whim."

"Not a whim, its more like… instinct."

"That's why you can trust them." Ezio replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They wouldn't care if you would meet them or not. Faunus have animal traits, gut instincts being a big one. If they trust you, you can trust them."

"Yeah, but, why would they? I mean, they hate humans right?"

"True, but they must've seen that you aren't like the other humans they've met. Along with that, you have a somewhat faunus as an ally as well." Ezio answered. He looked at his watch and it was 6:15pm, 15 minutes until Altair would move to a maximum security prison.

"Best get going now." Ezio stated before waving to Aveline.

"Already on it." Aveline replied as they both exited the house.

**Downtown Vale, 6:30pm**

"Approaching target." Ezio said while floating above the prison bus that was transporting Altair.

"Standby and wait for signal." Nikolai replied while watching the scene about to unfold in front of the iron sights of his rifle.

"Signal has been popped!" Edward yelled as he watched the bus stop because of the heavy cloud of smoke beginning to surround the bus. He managed to set up a ton (about fifteen) of smoke bombs all triggered by the bus hitting a wire. The guards of the transport walked out into the cloud, their shotguns prepared for any sudden movement within the thick cloud.

"You're up Nikolai." Edward said into his mic while he disappeared into the sewers.

"On it." Nikolai replied while aiming into the cloud. He turned on eagle vision and saw all the guards around the bus, with five outside while one was the driver.

"Too easy." Nikolai muttered to himself as shot the driver clean through the head, taking away the prison guards' chances of escape. He slightly chuckled as the other guards tried to find cover after hearing the bullet. He aimed and got another guard, sadistically chuckling as each guard slumped to the floor, a red mist where their heads used to be. Meanwhile, Ezio had already entered the bus and began to search for Altair among the multiple criminals in the transport.

"Altair where are you!?" Ezio called out. He kept the search up and scanned up and down the bus until he spotted a golden highlighted person. He walked up to the highlighted person to find Altair. He was bruised and had swollen lips along with a black eye.

'Fuck, what did they do to you in there?' Ezio thought as he pulled out his pistol.

"I've got him." Ezio said while he slung Altair over his shoulder while walking out of the bus.

" 'Kay, Nikolai, pack your shite up and let's go. I want a bottle o' rum right now." Edward said as he walked away from the window that had a perfect view of the bus and exited the building. In-case you were wondering, Edward had entered the building he was currently exiting using the sewers. The entered the sewers through a manhole under the prison bus and managed to quickly find his way to the surface in the building he was in.

Nikolai was waiting for his fellow assassins in their escape vehicle which was a blue windowless (well tinted at the front and driver side-view windows) van.

"Where'd you get this thing?" Ezio asked as Nikolai helped Altair into the van through the backdoor.

"Nowhere in particular." Nikolai said with a mischievous smile. Meanwhile in another part of town, four armed bank robbers were putting their hands up and wondering where their escape vehicle was. The four then sped off quickly, leaving a full smoking prison bus and multiple bodies behind.

**Same Time, Highlanders**

"Hum, this place looks good, but I ain't feeling for the whole tri-nationality bar." Connor commented as he stood in front of the entrance to Eury's bar, Highlanders. Adewale opened the door to let Aveline and Connor in, and after they were all inside, they scanned the bar for potential threats and the faunus they were meeting.

"Over there." Adewale said while pointing at a corner booth. There sitting was the masked White Fang group leader from yesterday, and another masked faunus whom they assumed was a personal guard.

"Ah, so you three made it." The leader said as Aveline and Connor sat down, while Adewale pulled up a seat from another table.

"Indeed, " Aveline replied. "now you better start explaining before I blow out your kneecaps. I only partially trust you guys, not fully." Connor looked down to see Aveline aiming her multi-barrel pistol at the two White Fang members. The guard was about to pull out his pistol as well, but the leader stopped him.

"Don't worry, now to begin with, Connor achieved what we call "The Transformation"."

"Really? Its called "The Transformation"? I would've, no… could've thought of something way better to call it than that." Connor said jokingly.

"Shut your mouth Connor. This ain't a jokin' matter." Adewale replied sternly. Connor rolled his eyes in response while the leader chuckled.

"As I was saying, that boy," The leader said while pointing at Connor. "has gained the traits of a faunus, a rare one actually, since he has inherited the abilities related to that of a wolf."

"Wait, what do you mean a rare one?"

"Well ya see, most faunus traits are inherited from animals that are relatively harmless, like Connor's student, Blake Belladonna was it?" Connor's eyes narrowed at the leader's explanation. 

"Now now, we wouldn't hurt a fellow faunus, even if she resigned from the White Fang, we respect her opinion." Connor relaxed a bit after this but the five looked to Eury (they didn't know who he was exactly yet), who was looking towards the entrance.

"Ah goddamnit. What the hell did I tell you bastards? Get the fuck outta my bar!" Eury yelled as multiple men entered the bar. The faunus and assassins all tensed and stood up from their seats as they saw that the newcomers were dressed in Roman and "The Fat Man"'s uniforms.

"Nah gramps, we heard there were some assassins and some White Fang traitors here, and we're here to settle the score for our bosses." One of the men said as he raised his pistol at Eury, who in turn raised up a double-barreled shotgun. The assassins stood up and motioned for the White Fang members to stay sitting down.

"Don't about them, we've got this." Connor said as he pulled out his tomahawk along with his broken sword knife. Aveline aimed her pistol at the group of criminals while Adewale smirked. 

"You lads better listen to the man. You leave now, then you leave with your lives still intact." Adewale said as he shrugged off his trumpet-barreled rifle.

"You better shut the fuck up man. We're here to kill the… assassins." The group leader said as he saw the hood covering Adewale's face. He charged at the assassin but the others covered their ears as they heard a loud "BOOM!" and saw the charging criminal sail through the window of the bar. Adewale chuckled and loaded another bag of rounds.

"Now… which one of ye dumbasses wants to face me?" Two thugs aimed their pistols at Adewale, but were silenced as Aveline got headshots on them.

"You're aim is still good as ever Aveline." Connor smirked and as he switched his tomahawk to a double-barrel pistol. Eury's face lit up and emptied his shotgun into the small crowd of criminals, and the assassins followed suit. After only a minute, there was about 10 bodies all laying next to each other, a massive pool of blood surrounding the mass.

"Damn, and how many assassins are going to save this bar I ask." Eury said aloud as he smiled in the assassins and faunus direction.

"I'm sorry, you said "assassins"? As in, there have been other assassins like us in this bar?" Eury nodded.

"Yeah, I know that one guy over there, Connor, and the others are I think… Altair and Edward?"

"Leave it to gramps to come to a bar that had even a partial Caribbean touch in it." Connor muttered.

"What was that?" Eury asked since he heard Connor mumbling to himself.

"Nothing." He responded.

"As I was saying that Edward fellow frequents this place a lot. And that Altair guy seems to be with him at all times as well."

"Ok, well here's some payment for the damages." Adewale said as he tossed the bar owner a pouch that could only be assumed to be filled with golden reales.

"And just like them, you guys seem to pay for the damages you cause here at my bar." Eury said as he threw the pouch into a safe he had hidden under the bar.

"Do you mind if we stay for a while?" Eury shook his head and called in a friend to take care of the pile of corpses laying at the entrance of the bar. The assassins sat back down at their untouched booth and resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened.

"As I was saying, Connor had inherited the traits to that of a wolf. Most faunus traits are from animals that are relatively harmless like monkeys or cats. To receive traits from a mostly hostile and deadly predator is rare in our world." The faunus leader said.

"As a wolf, he has increased speed and stealth. And as you've probably already noticed, if you look at his teeth, you'll notice that he has some fangs on him."

"So does that mean I'll slowly grow into a wolf?" Connor asked worriedly since he liked wolves, but wasn't very keen on becoming one. The faunus leader chuckled.

"No, but you will keep those fangs unless you lose the abilities you've earned." The faunus responded, causing Connor to sigh in relief. The silence that followed their conversation lasted for about a minute before Aveline broke it.

"So is that it?"

"Basically, yes."

"So you won't have as much hostility towards us, the assassins?"

"If he is brought along with you, more or less yes." The faunus leader said.

"Well that'll be all then we'll take our leave." Aveline said as she held out her hand. The faunus leader shook it and the group of five took their leave from the bar.

**Time Skip, Assassin's House**

"So I trust that Altair is here somewhere?" Connor asked as the three assassins entered their base. Yang had gone back to her dorm with the other members of team RWBY while Shao Jun and Ezio had already gone to bed in their respective rooms.

"He's resting upstairs. What took you guys so long?" Edward said as he walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of rum in hand. 

"We had to deal with some thugs when we met the faunus at Highlanders. Which I heard you frequent Edward." Edward stopped drinking for a second but sighed and went back to chugging the bottle down.

"What you gettin' at Connor?" Edward asked.

"Well, other than the Caribbean taste of that the bar has, what else seems to draw you there? I mean, the beer is pretty good, but seeing how that bar has been attacked a lot even before we got there, we think that something else is making you go there." Connor replied.

"You'll learn soon Wolfie. Until then, just shut it and let me get some shut eye." Edward answered as he took the elevator to the floor with his room on it.

**Beacon Dorms, Same Time**

'Just gotta get in there without… anyone… noti-'

"And where have you been Yang?" Blake said as she watched Yang trying to sneak into her bed.

"Umm… extra credit work?" Yang responded nervously.

"And what extra credit work might you be talking about?" Asked a voice in the room. Weiss was asleep still, but the light in Ruby's tent bunk was on.

"Oh ummm…." Yang tried to reply again.

"Ezio saw that I was about to fail his class so he let me do some extra credit work through training with him and the other teachers at their house." Yang responded quickly.

"Well sis, I hope you don't do something you'll regret." Ruby said as she went back to sleep. Blake nodded and fell asleep as well. Yang sighed with relief before changing into her sleepwear and knocked herself out. Literally. She hit her head on the wall and ended up staying unconscious for the entire night.

'What are you playing at Yang?' Blake asked herself as she heard Yang thump her head against the wall.

**Time Skip: Next Day, Edward's Classroom**

"Alright lads and lasses, you're all gonna have a test today." Edward surprised his class, shocking them out of their boredom. Not so surprisingly, he was bored with the lesson he attempted in giving.

"As such I'll have you all fight me, one on one."

"Another fighting test teach?" Yang asked with her usual cocky yet enthusiastic attitude.

"Yes, Yang. Now we'll start in alphabetical order by last name. So a… Jaune Arc will be up first." Jaune sighed and lowered his head as he slowly approached the battle he knew he would most likely lose.

"Ah, c'mon lad. Cheer up. Besides, this isn't a big test, just an exam on how far you've come in my class." Edward said trying to cheer Jaune who had pulled out his sword and activated his shield. Edward responded by pulling out both his old pistol swords and raised them up.

"But Mr. Kenway, you're leagues ahead of me. Besides I'm not that good of a fighter."

"So you're a lover, not a fighter?" Edward asked. Jaune responded with silence seeing how he couldn't find the answer to give his teacher/opponent.

"Make no mistake lad. It ain't easy fighting anyone, let alone kill someone, which I think you're gonna have to do later on in this line of work." Edward said as he charged Jaune who rolled out of the way. Edward tried to hack and slash Jaune who was currently on the defensive. Soon enough, Edward had backed away to gain some energy for another charge, but Jaune got the best of him. He also tried to slash at the man, but found that Edward was just too experienced and agile enough to easily dodge each attack.

"Jaune, I'm giving you a tip right now. Utilize your surroundings." Edward said as he hit Jaune in the head with his own. The former followed Edward's advice as he felt his back hit a column that held up the roof of the arena. Edward charged at Jaune once more, but what he did was unexpected. He let Edward get close to him, but used his shield to catch Edward by surprise, and threw the shield upwards, causing the assassin to get slammed into the wall while Jaune was able to escape a fatal blow.

"Now you're getting it. I'll make ye better lad. Just gotta believe. Although most of the time that statement never works." Edward said as he wiped a drip of blood from the corner of his mouth. Jaune hid behind his shield as Edward let out a barrage of bullets down at the poor teen, the knockback slowly pushing him into the perfect spot for a trap, the center of the arena.

"And now it activates!" Edward said as he threw a rope dart past the column he had hit. Jaune watched his teacher in awe as the rope sailed past the column, confusing the students. Edward then tugged the rope to the left, causing the dart to wrap around the column once before ricocheting off the roof, then back on the ground, before wrapping around Jaune's legs and lifting him up, leaving him to dangle upside down.

"Oi, Pyrrha, come help yer teammate." Edward as he motioned for Pyrrha and Ren to move towards Jaune and cutting him down, allowing him to fall down and land in Pyrrha's arms. Which seemed really awkward since the situation should've been the exact other way around. The exams continued with the results until they reached the last name with the letter closest to the end of the alphabet. That being X.

"So Teach, time to see if what you taught me was worth it." Yang said as she activated her gauntlets, but to the surprise (and delight of her sister) she also pulled out two kabar knives that had orange red handles and dulled silver blades as well.

"Ah, so Adewale helped you get a bladed weapon?" Edward asked as he sheathed his regular pistol swords and pulled out his golden pistol swords.

"Yeah, I came up with the design, but he was the one who put in most of the work in making them."

"Ah well, guess I have to switch from fighting at "Easy" to "Medium"." Edward said while chuckling but looked a bit serious nonetheless. Assassins were never meant to be underestimated, the recruits may not be equivalent to that of a master assassin, but they were skilled none the less if they caught their opponent off guard.

"Well? C'mon now, I've been waiting to test your skills after you finished up that extra credit training with Ezio for a while actually. And don't think that just because you're a lass that I'll go easy on ye."

"Wasn't counting on it Teach." Yang replied as she charged at Edward. He blocked both her knives and sparta kicked her away, but she blocked the attack with her gauntlets just in time. Edward went on the offensive and began to quickly attack Yang, which the students took notice that he was moving way faster than way they fought them. What surprised them even more, was that Yang was able to block each attack or was able to respond with her own. It was a trade of blows that wasn't about elegance, but about being quick to respond.

"You definitely have improved… But…" Edward said as he still kept up the clash of blades with Yang. "You're still leagues away from me!" He finished as he swept her feet out from under her, and slammed both his pistol swords into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and slamming her on the ground quickly. The students knew for sure that that was a killing blow, but they all went wide-eyed as they saw Yang get up, not without slightly struggling, but got up nonetheless.

"Ah, so you have been taking my advice and using yourself as a punching bag."

"It seemed cliche' at first, but it really built up my endurance to pain Teach." Yang replied while heavily breathing. She sheathed her kabar knives and went into her usual fist-fighting style, which Edward responded by sheathing his swords and cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"So back to old-habits I see?"

"No, Shao Jun gave me some tips since she specializes in hand-to-hand combat." Edward sent a right-hook at Yang, who bent to the left and sent a powerful uppercut at Edward, who unluckily caught it and jumped up a few feet before crashing on the ground. He got up and chuckled.

"Haven't had a fun brawl like this in a while." Edward said as he kicked her right leg out from under her and caught her neck in a choke hold and slammed her face into the ground. Yang elbowed the assassin in the stomach and kicked him away from her. She hopped up and charged at Edward, who was standing in a defensive position. They entered another combat sequence and before they knew it, Yang had unluckily got hit with a fist to her stomach, and due to the wounds from before, she fell down due to the exhaustion. Edward chuckled before holding out his hand to help her up.

"Heh *huff* heh." Edward said while trying to catch his breath. "You sure still do hit hard."

"All cause of the training from you and the other guys." Yang responded. The two looked to see the entire class staring at the pair with wide-eyes, seeing how their teacher, who they thought was one of the most dangerous fighters among them in Beacon, was almost beat by Yang. Blake's eyes narrowed once more seeing how her teammate, whom she saw as a powerful yet somewhat dumb blonde, had far surpassed her in skills after seeing this battle.

"Well, time's up class. You'll all receive your grades tomorrow, so for now I'm going to take a nap." Edward stated to his class as he began to chug down a bottle of rum. After finishing said bottle, he fell face forward in the center of the arena, leaving the students to pack up their stuff and go to their final classes.

**Time Skip: Beacon Dorms, 8:37pm**

"So Yang. When'd you get those new knives!?" Ruby asked in excitement at her older sister the moment they entered their dorms after a night in downtown Vale.

"I can't tell you I'm afraid." Ruby pouted but the somewhat serious look on her sister's face made her respect Yang's answer.

"And before you ask Blake and Weiss, the reason why I could hold my own was because of the extra credit training that ment- I mean Mr. Auditore!" Yang yelled out to try and cover-up her mistake. Blake narrowed her eyes before sighing and let Yang continue. "He trained me in conditions that are way beyond what they teach you guys just so I can ace his class, and possibly all the other teacher's classes."

"Ok, doesn't sound very truthful though." Weiss added. Yang raised her hands up defensively before responding.

"Its your choice to believe whether or not I'm telling the truth. I don't want to deal with this right now. So if that's all, I'm going to take a shower." Yang said as she walked over to the bathroom the girls all shared. The other three girls resumed their conversation as soon as they heard the water turn on signifying that Yang wouldn't hear them as long as they weren't too loud.

"Something's definitely up with her." Weiss said.

"But why would sis hide things like this from even me?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Well you two, I have a theory, but its something that I need some form of evidence before I go with it." Blake replied.

"Well what is it?" Weiss asked.

"I think she's working with people like Roman." Blake responded.

"And what makes you think she would work with thugs like that Roman "Suckhisowndick"wick?" Ruby said causing her teammates to both hold in their laughter but also look at her with eyebrows raised.

"What? He almost killed Blake but luckily Penny was there to save you guys. Plus, I don't forgive anyone who hurts my friends." Ruby responded sternly, almost as if she were mature.

"Plus the guy's a big meanie to everyone in general." Her teammates sighed as Ruby went back to her usual childish attitude again.

"Well regardless of what you might think, we should check out Blake's theory and see if it holds water." Weiss said.

"We'll hold off on investigating for now, mid-year finals are coming up, and I can only pale at what our teachers have in store for us." Blake stated before the three of them fell asleep in their respective bunks, while Yang was left to her showering. If they had tried to open what they thought was a locked door, they would've seen the shower running and Yang tying up her recruit robes. They looked exactly as her usual clothes, but there was a hood that was colored the same as her vest sewed onto the back.

'If only I could explain everything to you guys.' Yang thought referring to her teammates. She sheathed her knives and sneaked over to the window of their dorm.

"There are more useful things to do during the night than sleeping." Yang said as she opened the window and leaped out.

**15 Minutes Later, Assassin's House**

"Sup mentors." Yang said as she entered the assassin's house. The eight of them were sitting in the living room since they had to wait for Yang. They all stood up and the nine of them headed into the plannings room. Ezio pressed a button and the holographic display came up.

"Today, I'm proud to say that with great honor, that we the brotherhood of Remnant." Ezio said while pointing towards Yang. "Promote Yang Xiao Long, to _Servitore_." Edward walked up and held out a hidden blade bracer, which Adewale had taken the liberty of making to hide under her Ember Cecilias.

"To think you'd already reach this rank in a matter of a couple of days." Edward said as Yang took the bracer and examined it. She took off her gauntlet and tied the bracer on her right arm, before putting her gauntlet back on. She flicked the blade out and saw how it didn't even gleam or shine due to the dull finish it had. The assassins clapped and let a small silence pass before resuming why they were in the planning room.

"Our target is this guy." Ezio said as a face pulled up onto the screen. Yang recognized that the man in the photo was a teacher at Beacon.

"I see you recognize him?" Altair asked her. Yang nodded.

"Yeah, he taught at Beacon but left after you guys showed up."

"Ok. You got a name for us then?"

"I can't remember, I've never been good with names." Yang said which caused Ezio to pinch the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"Well he's our target, and today will be his last, hopefully."

"So what's the plan then?" Adewale asked.

"Well, its going to be a tough one. We're going to have to infiltrate the stronghold he's in, and as something that I think is necessary, Yang will be the one who stains her blade with his blood. As a marking for rising up a rank." Ezio stated. Yang went wide-eyed at first, but calmed down as she was already told that she would have to kill someone someday.

"Alright. So where do we begin?" Yang asked.

"Well…" The assassins then ran through the plan before they headed out to assassinate their next target.

**Time Skip: Forest Just Outside of Vale, 15 Minutes After Mission Commenced**

"Alright, Yang are you in position?" Ezio asked as he pulled his hidden blade out of another guard's neck.

"Almost, I'm just waiting for him to approach a place where I can make the kill." Yang said as she watched her target walk out of his tent. She flicked out her hidden blade and leaped off her hiding spot and slammed her blade into the targets neck, or so she thought. She turned his face over and saw that it wasn't her target, but in-fact a decoy.

"Fuck, I got the wrong guy!" Yang yelled into her mic and saw as the man she was supposed to kill run out of the tent and break for the next guard post.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang yelled as she gave chase, the guy knocking things down to try and stop her from catching him. They had exited into the forest, and using the skills Connor taught her, she began to free-run along the treelines, her target still running with her alongside from above. She reached a branch that out-stretched and saw the perfect opportunity and ran along it. And just before her target was a foot away from being under the branch, she leaped down with her hidden blade extended, and just as they were about to collide, she slammed the blade into his neck and landed right on him.

"Huff… Huff… I… got him." Yang said in between breaths. Shao Jun and Edward were trailing behind her while the other assassins were causing distractions at the base.

"Let's go, the others will follow. You're mission is done." Edward said with a smile. Yang smiled back and the three proceeded home.

**Time Skip: Assassin's House**

"So what was the point in killing that guy?" Yang asked as she the other two assassins with her walked into the house.

"Well for starters, he was helping criminals from other kingdoms and cities get into Vale without fear of things like border control."

"Okay, so one of my former teachers helped with illegal immigrants, what's your point?"

"Well, as assassins were supposed to help keep people like him dead." Edward answered. He sighed before continuing. "Other than that, congrats on moving up a rank." Yang smirked and flicked her hidden blade at Edward. He responded by flicking out both of his hidden blades and already had them near Yang's neck.

"Like I said to Jaune. You're leagues away from me." Edward said with a smirk and moved his blades away from Yang's neck, who did the same.

"Whatever Teach. I got a question for you though."

"Shoot."

"My teammates might be onto me, and if they do find out that "Ezio's extra credit" work is actually a front for my job as an assassin. What do you do to hide it?" Edward sighed before responding.

"Well, its not something I can really answer."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked once more.

"Well, when I became an assassin, it was during a time when there was practically no law. No need to think about what the military will do if you rob a plantation. That sort of thing." Edward said.

"Ok, what are you trying to get at anyways?"

"My point is that I'm not the person you should ask about this. Go talk to Aveline." Edward said with a hint of sadness.

"Okay." Yang said as she walked up to Aveline's room. She stopped just before entering the elevator and looked back to Edward.

"You know, the others will be fine with listening to you if you got something on your mind ya know?" Yang said before entering the elevator. Edward sighed sadly before walking up the stairs to his room.

'Even now I still can't get over the fact that you're all dead because of me. And now I blame myself for what happened to you Haytham.'

**Time Skip: A Week Later, Ezio's Classroom**

"Alright finally you're up Yang." Ezio motioned to Yang to come down to the arena floor and pulled out her knives while Ezio sheathed his sword.

"A fight of short blades I see?" Ezio said in a mocking tone. "Well lets see if you fare better than your sister and her teammates. I'm bored is what I'm saying since none of them have given me a good challenge." Yang nodded and held up her knives while keeping her gauntlets deactivated.

Ezio let her have the first move, which she obliged by swinging forward with the knife in her right hand. Ezio dodged the attack and brought his own knife forward and managed to hit Yang's left hand which was in the middle of a swing in an attempt to catch Ezio off guard.

"You're learning, but you're still lacking in agility. Guess I'll have to fix that." Ezio said as he stepped on Yang's foot and she flinched for a second as a reaction, giving him enough time to slash her face, leaving a small line of blood across her cheek. She uppercutted the assassin and tried to slam her knife into his chest, but he rolled out of the way and kicked out her feet. He hopped back as she hopped up as well, and the two continued to trade blows.

Ezio knocked her back and sheathed his dagger before slow clapping. Yang sheathed her knives and stood silently as if nothing had happened.

'She just fought another hard battle and lasted against Ezio. He defeated all of us yet she's still standing. Even if she didn't win, she still acts as if nothing happened.' Blake thought quizzically.

"Seems as if that extra credit work I assigned you does indeed help." Ezio said while chuckling. Yang stayed silent but was grinning.

"Alright, your finals are over, now get on out of here." Ezio said without indicating whether he was happy or not. Yang waved on her way out and the rest of the class followed. Meanwhile on their way to Altair's classroom, Blake interrogated Yang some more.

"Ok, seriously, what is Ezio teaching you to the point that you can hold your own against him?" Blake asked sternly. Yang crossed her arms and smirked.

"Maybe its just cause I'm naturally good. Ever think of that?" Yang answered.

"Ugh, whatever, but just know that we WILL find out sooner or later." Blake stated. Weiss nodded in agreement while Ruby shrugged out of slight confusion. Yang sighed and the team continued to Altair's classroom.

**Assassin's House**

"Alright, Aveline, Shao, and Yang." Ezio said and the three female assassins approached him.

"Whatcha need us for mentor?" Yang asked.

"Well, I'll be needing you three to do some undercover reconnaissance." The three assassins looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before turning their attention back to Ezio.

"What do want us to do mentor?" Shao asked curiously.

"Well, your target will be this man or woman." Ezio said while handing them a manila folder with multiple papers in it.

"There is no face here." Aveline stated while reading the folder with the other two assassins looking over her shoulders to read the same thing.

"Exactly, which is why I need you all to find him." Ezio said as he handed Yang a piece of paper. She looked at it and saw that it was an invitation to a ball.

"Aw, c'mon, do I have to wear a poofy dress?" Yang whined.

"Yes." Ezio answered in which Yang groaned in response.

"Another thing I should add." The three assassins looked up from what they were reading before looking at Ezio.

"Nikolai will be posing as the bartender at the ball, while I will also be in the crowd."

"Ok, that's good to know." Aveline said.

"Also, if you see an opportunity to either learn more about those he's associated to, or the perfect place to end him, take it. As for the first part, if you have to have sex with him to get the info, just get some prostitute or whore to get it out of him, I'd rather you girls lose your virginity to someone you want to give it to rather than some criminal dickbag." Ezio huffed. The three assassins both blushed and could see why he was known to be a ladies man amongst everyone.

"Now get ready, we leave for the ball in two hours." Ezio turned around to leave, but Yang stopped him.

"What about Edward and the rest of the guys? Where are they going?"

"They're out doing their own thing down at Highlanders. Nothing good could come out of Edward going to a bar." Ezio replied before walking away.

**Time Skip: Schnee Palace, 8:00pm**

"Alright, you guys are all wired and ready to head in there?" Aveline asked her fellow assassins as they stood in front of one of the many palaces owned by the Schnee family.

"Yeah, but seriously, I wanna get this over with since this dress feels weird on me." Yang said as she pulled up the front of her dress again. Her dress was a simple on, the only thing that needed describing was that the dress was strapless and the skirt was frilly near the edge. The skirt reached past her ankles to not show off too much in contrast to her normal vest and short shorts.

"So who has the invites again?" Shao Jun asked. Her dress was a red and black qipao.

"We don't need any. Nikolai already made it so the vip list had all three of our names on it." Aveline replied. Her dress was just like the ones she would wear in New Orleans, but it was colored a light green.

"So we're good to head in then?" Yang asked which Aveline nodded in response. The three assassins towards the line and waited patiently to be let in. Once they got towards the front, the guard, who was suited and visibly had a gun on him, asked for their names.

"We're on the vip list." Aveline said as she handed the doorman a paper. He read it over before lifting the rope up to let the girls in. When they were inside they weren't at all baffled by the amount of people present. They began to mingle amongst the crowd, trying to find leads as to who their target would be. Soon enough, Yang was at the bar chatting with Nikolai so as to not draw too much attention from the men that were eyeing her.

"You get anything yet?" Nikolai asked as he put out a glass and poured what looked like vodka in it. Yang didn't drink so she refused it, but Nikolai said otherwise.

"Don't worry. It is water I put in that bottle of vodka. Its just in-case I have to poison someone if they start to find out too much." Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion and eyed the glass of "water".

"So its safe to drink? Or it has the poison in it?"

"Its safe." Yang gulped before chugging the water down. She sighed and calmed down to find out that it was not poisoned. Nikolai motioned for Yang to come closer before he started whispering.

"I spotted your friends here, be careful where you go or you might be discovered." Yang's eyes widened before nodding. She left the bar and went back to mingling and soon enough, they had found out nothing about their target for the night. The three assassins, excluding Ezio since he was also hitting on random girls he drew in, had sat down at one of the tables. Nikolai had gotten someone else to cover for him so he was also at their table as well.

"No luck finding him?" Nikolai asked. The other assassins nodded and he let his head fall onto the table, making a loud noise which caused of the other guests to look at him funnily. A voice came booming around the ballroom which caused him to lift up his head and

"I trust you are all having a good time yes?" The guests within the ballroom clapped in response. The man on stage was dressed in a tuxedo with a blood red bow tie. Ezio grit his teeth as he got a closer inspection on the man to see that he had two blood red crosses as his cuff links.

"I've spotted the target." Ezio said. The others perked their heads up and waited for Ezio's response.

"Up on the stage. The guy speaking is our target."

"How so?"

"His cufflinks signify he's a templar." Ezio responded as he flicked his hidden blades out before retracting them quickly.

"How do we proceed?" Aveline asked. The loud voice of their target talking through the mic interrupted their conversation.

"And now, we'll have a performance by none other than, Ms. Weiss Schnee!" The Templar said as he stepped back near the second curtain and let Weiss walk up onto the stage. The white spotlight shined on her and she closed her eyes before beginning to sing.

_Mirror…_

_Tell me something._

Ezio had disappeared from the crowd and so had Yang along with the other assassins. Replacing them were four people within the crowd. All of them wearing the hoods of those that had killed world leaders and dictators alike.

_Tell me who's the loneliest, of all…_

If anyone bothered to look up they would see a white hooded man slowly walking across the catwalk before stopping just above the suited man.

_Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all…_

Ezio climbed onto the railings and someone had finally noticed him in the crowd. They screamed and the man looked up only to see Ezio fall onto him with a blade extended from his wrist. Weiss also stopped her singing to see Ezio (still hooded to hide his full face), still holding the man's head in his hand, while the other still had his hidden blade stained with blood.

_Fear of what's inside me, tell me can a heart be turned to stone…_

Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster and had charged at Ezio, who in turn took out his slim sword but not his dagger. The two began to fight with swords while the other four assassins were distracting the guards. Yang had her daggers out when the two people she didn't want to see also joined the other side.

'Goddamnit, they just had to be here too didn't they?' Yang thought as she still held out her knives and grit her teeth. Ruby and Blake both had their respective weapons out and the the three of them eyed one another. Yang then started the battle by rushing at Blake, not wanting to hurt her little sister. Blake readied her Gambol Shroud and it's case and both of Yang's knives from going into her shoulders.

Meanwhile, the other four assassins were engaged in a battle against at least twenty guards. The innocent guests that also had attended the ball had already been evacuated leaving only the assassins and the guards in the the area.

"Get them!" Two guards charged Nikolai who threw two throwing knives in a v-shaped fashion and watched them drop to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding the two corpses. Aveline already had her parasol gun out and blasted through two guards simultaneously. Shao Jun was using her Jian to make quick work of a majority of the guards.

_Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see…_

As if almost in perfect sync, Nikolai shoved his dagger upwards and stabbed it through a guard in the back. Shao had brought her sword down on another guard's back, and Aveline had shoved her hidden blade into the back of another guard. Yang still had her hands full as she kept blocking attacks from Blake, and barely dodging simultaneous attacks from Ruby.

"Why do you people kill? Why did he have to die too!?" Weiss cried as she shot a stream of ice through the ground, which Ezio leaped out of the way to avoid being caught by it. His instincts screamed for him to raise his sword up, which luckily he did, or else he would've had to deal with another scar on his face. He overpowered Weiss, and knocked her Myrtenaster out of her hand, which he used the hilt of his sword to knock her out.

"We're good, let's go while we still can." Ezio said. Aveline, Shao, and Nikolai threw down smoke bombs to disappear, but Yang was still caught in the fighting since her hands were full with both Blake and Ruby. Sheathing her knives, she threw a fist forward and caught Blake in the middle of using her cloning semblance. And while Ruby was bewildered that Blake was downed by a single fist to the face, Yang threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared as well.

"Again, why do I always have to be alone after the end of each fight?" Ruby whined as she tried to poke Blake awake.

**Meanwhile: Same Time, Highlanders**

"Goddamnit Edward, you just had to get yourself into trouble like this." Connor groaned as he watched his 30-year old grandfather fistfight a man twice his size, yet he was winning. Altair was laughing as he watched the bigger man get beaten down by Edward, while also holding a pint of beer in his hand. No doubt he was drunk.

"Do we have any challengers that have the guts to go up against, Borrachos Dos Manos!?" The announcer asked as the small audience in the underground fight club cheered yet no one chose to stand up. That was until, a big, burly dark-skinned man stood up.

"I would. It'd be nice to fight me old captain for once." Adewale said as he cracked his knuckles. Edward chuckled from his spot inside the circle and Adewale walked inside it. He took off his robes and left himself in only his boots and open-neck shirt.

"The last time I was this underdressed was when I was posin' as a slave that took beatings everyday. Now, I have a fightin' chance!" Adewale yelled proudly as he lifted his fists up against Edward. In comparison, Adewale was more built than Edward, but in truth, the two were equals when it came to any sort of combat, especially physical.

DING! 

"C'mon Edward, show me that you ain't lost yer touch." Adewale taunted as Edward smirked.

He threw a fist forward which Adewale caught and used the opening to try and get a hit on him in the stomach. Edward saw this coming and also caught Adewale's fist. They pushed away from each other and got back into a fighting stance. Adewale stepped on Edward's foot to hold him for a short time, but Edward's smaller size gave him the advantage of agility, allowing him to dodge Adewale's foot.

"Aw, Adewale, don't tell me you haven't gotten better than our last brawl against each other." Edward retorted which Adewale frowned.

"You know very well that a kick in the crotch is considered a cheating move!" Adewale pointed at Edward.

"I thought you knew that pirates don't have rules!?" Edward asked as the two continued to trade punches. They stopped and looked at each other before they did what any man would wince at the moment they saw it happen. They both wound their right feet back, and then threw their feet forward, causing them both to get a hard kick in the balls.

"You drunk idiots have had enough for one night." Connor groaned as he saw the two former pirates both rolling on the ground and clutching their respective manhoods. The four of them proceeded to walk home. Well, more like have Adewale and Edward being dragged by Altair and Connor out of the bar. But if they paid more attention to their surroundings, they would've seen the black windowless van that was slowly following them.

**-End-**

**Author Notes: This will be payment for what I'm about to do. I'm taking down this fanfic. Just kidding, but I will be starting to work on another fanfic to somewhat quench my obsession with tf2 and see if I can't hold back on playing it for a while. Hope you guys will like it. Anyways, that's all. **

**-Exno out!- **


	15. Chapter 15: Slowly But Surely

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. Enter something even remotely funny pertaining to this here.**

**Author's Note: I'm gonna be rewriting the first chapters (probably chapters 1, 2, and 3) since they're BAD. Well, to be fair, I was terrible at writing (even though I still am) when I wrote those chapters, so please expect this chapter to be late. Although, I might just kid myself and write this chapter and give no shits about what to do on the first three chapters, who knows? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Assassin's House, 11:00pm**

"And then Adewale and Edward kicked each other simultaneously in the balls." Connor finished as he was being interrogated by Ezio and the others as to why the two master assassins had to be dragged into the house.

"Well, while you guys were screwing around like child-" Ezio was cut-off immediately when all the lights went out. Aveline walked over to the nearest window and saw that the buildings nearby had their lights on in contrast to their current situation. 

"Everyone activate _that _right now!" Ezio whisper yelled and the entire room became somewhat visible. The assassins capable (meaning most of them except Shao Jun, Nikolai, and Yang) activated their eagle vision to check their surroundings. The assassins who didn't have the ability stood next to those who did, that being Shao with Ezio while Yang was with Edward.

"Just find them, but be on your toes." A voice said as the assassins saw flashlights shine through the dark room like lines of visibility.

'_We're under attack. Activate "We Must Defend This House" protocol.' _Edward said via thought comm while somewhat chuckling at the name of the protocol that was activated.

'_I count fifteen men in the entire building, since this is technically the floor they're supposed to enter through.' _Connor said as he watching the robbers walk in. What he noticed was that they were heavily armored, with night-vision goggles, bullet-proof vests, and even neck protectors.

'_Damn, they're packing some serious stuff here. Watch out for these guys, they WILL cause trouble if you get spotted.' _Connor said as he waited for the last of the group to enter the house. And when that unlucky final person walked into the living room, Connor pulled the robber into a choke hold, ripped off his helmet, and held the man's mouth as he shoved his hidden blade into his head.

'_Make that fourteen.' _Connor said as he watched the group all spread out. He stayed at his spot by the door, while Ezio and Shao Jun disappeared into the vents they purposefully made big for things like this. They both crawled through the vents until they were both over two vent coverings that they could see each other still. They then pulled out two smoke bombs each, opened the vent, and dropped them down, allowing the perfect cover for their fellow assassins.

"Where the fuck is this smoke coming from!?" One of the robbers yelled. They had made the mistake of being stuck in none other than… the training room. Edward and Yang had started the holographic training course, giving the two assassins a large advantage over the five present burglars inside.

"Guah!" The group looked around with guns raised and looked around the room until one of them saw their buddy on the ground, a pool of blood beginning to form around his neck.

'_And then there were four.' _Edward said as he deactivated his hidden blade, then let it out again to clean off the blood. Yang then appeared from behind a cover spot, and had found two of the robbers with their backs to her and she knew they were panicking. She pulled out her two knives and tapped both of them on the back.

"You know its not nice to keep a lady waiting." Yang said in a mocking innocent tone. She punched both of the men in the faces, then slammed both her knives into the two. The one she killed on the left, took the knife in his neck, while the other one was slowly suffering as it landed just next to his heart.

"Last two Edward." Yang said, scaring the shit out of the remaining two robbers. Unknowingly, the burglars were near a corner, and Edward had already pulled one of them around it with his hidden blade in the man's stomach.

"Hi there!" Yang said as she stood in front of the robber. She extended her hidden blades out in a quick motion, and slammed them into the poor man's stomach in an upwards fashion. She then let the weight take him down as she dropped him on the training room floor.

"We're good down here."

Meanwhile, Adewale wasn't aware of the lights going off since he always used candlelight, and continued to read his book. One unlucky burglar then opened his door slowly and was surprised and blinded by the fact that there was light inside of the room.

"Argh!" Adewale wasn't the least bit worried about the threat and continued to read his book. After this, the burglar got over the blinding white that came from looking through his night-vision goggles in the light.

"And why the fuck are you still here!?" The burglar asked as he put his rifle barrel up to the back of Adewale's head, who turned around in response with a really angry face. He knocked the rifle away with just his right arm and grabbed the burglar's neck protector and lifted him off the ground. He stood up while lifting up the burglar as well, and walked over to his closet. He opened it, and without taking his eyes off the man he was strangling, he picked up his "Dragoon" blunderbuss, and aimed it right at the robber's stomach.

"You won't even be able to regret interrupting me." Adewale said as he pulled the trigger and blasted the man's insides away from him. He sighed, tossed the corpse outside and into the hall, sat back down and began to read more as if nothing had happened. Next to him, resting on a leg of his chair, laid his blunderbuss. The golden trumpet-looking rifle was smoking and had a splat of crimson staining it.

And for the remaining robbers, Aveline and Nikolai made quick work of them with the good ol' hide and stab technique since they were assassins.

**Time Skip: After Cleaning up the bodies, 1:00am**

"Ok, so who the hell were those guys?" Connor asked as he watched the last body get thrown into the van of the cleaners.

"If we had kept one alive, then maybe we would've been able to find out." Altair replied with a shrug.

"Well, if its ok with you guys, I'm gonna go head back to Beacon before my teammates notice that I'm gone." Yang said as she waved goodbye and began to walk towards Beacon, leaving only the eight assassins left in the house.

"So again, who the hell were those guys?"

"I don't know, there was no way for us to figure out who they were or who might've sent them. All we know is that whoever they are or were, are fucking dangerous." Edward responded as everyone (excluding Adewale) went back to their respective rooms.

**Time Skip: Two Months Later, Plannings Room**

"Holy hell, and to think you'd already reach the rank of _Assassino_ in such a short period of time." Ezio praised to Yang and the other assassins clapped. Within two months of the usual assassinations (nothing major, just assassinations on crime lords and such) and stopping burglaries, Yang mostly devoted herself to becoming a full-fledged assassin.

"Ha, now I can finally acknowledge you all as my equals!" Yang gloated while smiling largely. She tilted her head in confusion as her fellow assassins chuckled in response.

"Yang. I'm sorry to say this, but we're all master assassins. We've reached the HIGHEST," Edward put his hand up high to motion this. "rank. Becoming an assassin just means we can trust you truly as one of our own."

"Ugh, so I still have to refer to you all as "mentor"?" Yang groaned.

"Not exactly."

"How so?"

"You don't have to refer to us as "mentor", but you must get permission for missions you attempt by yourself from at least two of us." Ezio replied.

"Plus, now we have to go through a ceremony to get you properly inducted." Connor groaned. Due to the fact that he wasn't a person for formalities, he hated things like ceremonies. And also, he didn't have to go through a ceremony when Achilles gave him his master assassin robes.

"So if you would follow us kindly Yang." Aveline said as they walked over to a wall lamp on the lowest floor of the house. Ezio pulled it and a slight rumble was heard. The wall on the other side of the wall lamp lowered to reveal an entryway big enough for a person.

"Whoa, who knew that there was more to this house than I thought?" Yang asked as she followed the other assassins into the hidden room. Once inside, the room was big enough to seem like a church hall, but there no pews and at the very stood a podium with the assassin's symbol on it.

"Well get on up there Ezio." Edward said while pushing Ezio forward, who in turn, groaned in dismay while walking up to the podium and standing behind it. Meanwhile, the other assassins (excluding Yang) got into pairs of two with a pair for each side of the room.

"Edward you have to be up here too you know." Ezio said as Edward also groaned but obliged.

"Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." Ezio said while Yang walked up to the podium he was behind.

"The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words." He continued. Edward then pulled out the red-hot metal clamps that were sitting in the small fire-pit. Yang winced at the coming pain but calmed herself after the rest of the assassins gave her reassuring smiles.

"We may not be as literal as our ancestors before us," Ezio said while chuckling, while Altair groaned in response, "but our mark is no less permanent. Do you still wish to join our brotherhood?"

Yang nodded in response. She then held out her right ring finger, and Edward clamped down on it before removing the clamps after five seconds.

"Congrats Yang." Ezio said as he held a pile of clothing and weapons to her. The weapons consisted of a second hidden blade to fit under her left gauntlet, and two new daggers that were different from her usual kabar knives.

"So what's up with the new knives, not that I'm complaining?" She asked while taking the pile from Ezio.

"We called them "The Sultan's Knife" in my time since they were based off of a design of a knife made in Constantinople. Plus a dear friend of mine and my mother used it as a personal weapon as well." Ezio answered.

"I also happened to use one as well, but I switched after I got this beautiful thing." He added as he pulled out the very monstrous dagger that was one of many in the public assassination of Julius Caesar.

"I still don't understand as to why you even put up with the weight of that thing." Altair commented.

"Its not as heavy as it looks you know?" Ezio retorted before sheathing the dagger.

"Anyways, you can now wear the proper robes of the assassins, even though we've got our own custom ones." Connor commented.

"And why do you guys get custom assassin robes?" Yang pouted seeing how she didn't like people choosing her own style for her. She also slipped on the second hidden blade and tested it out before leaving the ceremony room for a couple of minutes to change into her new robes.

"Not bad though." Yang said as she looked herself over without a mirror. The robes she now wore had a vest similar to her's, but it was a darker shade of leather brown, and it came with a long-sleeve white undershirt, and it lost the puffy arm sleeves. It also had that longer backside that hung like a cape, and it was pure white as well. She was wearing somewhat baggy black pants that were covered by her boots around shin level. Her belt was the same, but instead of the belt buckle looking normal, it instead had the assassin's insignia on it as well. She also had a new scarf that was still orange, but it was wide enough to also act as a face mask.

"Alright, enough with the admiring of your new robes. They're awesome but right now I'm bored and just wanna finish this." Connor groaned as he exited the room and the other assassins followed.

"What's next anyways?" The newly dressed Yang asked.

"Just follow what we do." Ezio answered as he pulled out Mars' apple. The holographic being appeared and was about to crack a joke, but stopped himself after seeing the serious atmosphere of the situation at hand.

"Open it." Mars obeyed Ezio, and a section of the roof began to come apart in a circular formation. Yang looked down to see that the other floors were also splitting apart, but they had stopped when it reached the pool floor.

"Just jump down there Yang, and you'll be acknowledged as a true assassin." Ezio stated as he followed the others that were diving into the pool.

"I'm proud of your progress and hope you can reach our rank as well." Edward complimented her before performing the leap of faith as well.

'Here goes nothing I guess.' Yang said as she walked a few steps back, and then ran before diving into the pool as well.

**Time Skip: Downtown Vale, 3:57**

'And here I thought it would be tough being on my own.' Yang thought to herself as she overlooked a crowded street in Vale.

'Alright, alright, where are you bro…' Yang asked herself as she scanned the crowd from her spot on a rooftop. She soon spotted her target walking amongst the crowd, and continued before he disappeared down an alleyway that was soon guarded by members of Roman's gang.

Yang hopped down and gently pushed her way through the everyday crowd before getting near the guard post. The two thugs ogled her while she simply chuckled in reply.

"And what's a pretty lady like you doing here anyways?" One of the thugs asked as he reached over to her chest. Yang chuckled not in a perverted tone, but in a sadistic tone although the thugs never noticed the difference, which proved to be a fatal mistake on their part.

"Not much." She replied before grabbing the one thug's arm and swung her other arm upwards to break it.

"Ack!" The thug cried out as his arm broke, but the snapping sound wasn't loud enough to be heard by the passerby's.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch!?" The other thug yelled out but Yang quickly silenced him by shooting her left arm out and stabbed the thug's neck before he could try anything.

"Please let me live. I won't do nothing like this anymore!" The broken-armed thug pleaded to Yang.

"Find peace in death you bastard." Yang said backhand slapping the thug. He lied on the ground about to howl in pain, but Yang gave him a quick death by shoving her right hidden blade into his neck. She saw as his eyes went lifeless before closing his eyelids as a final act of respect before proceeding down the alleyway.

"Now where might he be in.. Ah, here we are!" Yang said as she approached a backdoor entrance to find her target and a couple of other important looking people all around a table having a poker game.

"Ah crap." Was all she got out before a sea of bullets came flying towards her.

"Its an assassin!" One of the men yelled as he pointed his pistol and kept firing.

"You've seriously gotta think about how you approach things like this." Yang heard through her earpiece.

"Oh? You don't say Edward!?" Yang yelled into her mic as she ducked down from more shots hitting the cover spot she was behind, which happened to be the poker table.

"You think she's dead!?" Yang heard one of the men asked his buddies.

"Cazzo dio."

'They speak Italian?' Yang thought before seeing a head peer over the table she was behind to check if she was dead. A big mistake on the other side.

"Shi-!" Was all the thug got out before Yang launched her fist forward, and shot a flare right into the man's face, and sending him through the ceiling.

"Get her!" Yang stood up and saw that the four other men had ran out of bullets, where two of them charged at her, while the other two made a break for it. She ran straight for the two charging at her, before bringing them both down with a quick double running assassination before giving chase to one of the fleeing criminals.

"Leave me alone!" The target she was chasing yelled. They were outside now and the usual daily crowd watched as the suited man pushed his way through the crowd. Yang found a perfect place to start her free-run and began a sequence while following her target.

"Watch where you're going!" A man yelled out as he tripped the target Yang was chasing. Unknowingly she had also fallen into a trap as members of the Vale police department drove two squad cars to prevent her from following him down the alley they were in. The sirens were blasting and the police pulled out their pistols and aimed straight at Yang, whose face was hidden by her hood and face-mask like scarf.

"I don't suppose we can't talk this through?" Yang said as she held her hands up in surrender.

"No! We're bringing you in and you're gonna tell us where your little assassin buddies are hiding!" One of the officers yelled from their spot behind their squad car.

"I thought so." Yang said as she formed a fist with her right hand and whistled a certain signal.

"Hmph!" One of the policemen tried to yell out to corrupt comrades but found that a hand was over his mouth, and a blade was going through his stomach from behind. The gun he was holding clattered to the ground, and because the other officers were too occupied by the assassin in front of them, they never noticed the four other ones approaching from behind, and the other four waiting to hop down from above, making it seem like an eight vs. eight battle, except the enemy would be caught by surprise.

"Seriously, you're acting too rash. We need to improve on your subtlety when it comes to these kinds of things." Edward said as he wiped a bit of blood off of one of his hidden blades.

"Whatever Teach, let's just go already cause my sister and teammates are probably still wondering about me."

"Its summer vacation, I thought students get these couple months off?" Altair asked as he dumped another body into the squad car.

"We're supposed to, but one, I'm in a school designed to train hunters and huntresses. And two, I would've just spent my time training over the summer." Yang replied a bit sheepishly.

"And why's that?" Ezio asked as he planted a bomb next on top of one of the two squad cars.

"Well, I kinda, sorta…" Altair rolled his eyes.

"Just spit it out!"

"I used to be a bounty hunter." The assassins all groaned in response. They all thought she was something like a secret agent, or a futuristic being from fifty years in the future. Not some hunter that was paid to find and either kill or capture people.

"You remember that one guy Edward?" Edward looked over to her as he dumped another body and shut the trunk door on it before responding.

"Who?"

"That one guy, Junior?"

"Oh yeah, that bastard?" 

"Yeah. I met him before at that same club on a job."

"Ok, well how come those two girls didn't recognize you. Cause they definitely seemed like his bodyguards." Edward asked confused as he planted a bomb next to the other squad car.

"Well they're just… umm… dumb? I suppose?" Yang replied while nervously chuckling. Edward raised an eyebrow before walking a few steps back before pulling out one of his flintlocks before aiming directly at the bomb he had laid down before pulling the trigger. The two squad cars went up in flames but didn't fly up too high due to the small group of bodies within the two cars.

"Welp, best get going lads." Edward said nonchalantly as he holstered the flintlock before running up a wall and began to climb it. Altair shook his head before following, and soon the rest of the assassins had also joined.

**Somewhere, Same Time**

"I put my trust into you Roman and you fail me once more!?" 

"Sir, I can assure you, I didn't expect eight assassins to appear as well!" Roman retorted to the man who was currently scolding him. The shadow of the man's hat covered his face, and the suit he wore would just make him another person in the crowd. The only distinguishable feature being that a pin on his right was a blood red cross. He folded his hands and thought for a moment before continuing.

"*sigh* I will forgive you this time since none of us expected more assassins, but the next time you fail I will personally see that "The Butcher" pays a special one of a kind visit to you." Roman shuddered but nodded.

"Now get out of here. And bring Lucif in on your way out." Roman tipped his bowler hat quickly before swiftly walking out in order to avoid the cold atmosphere that was within the room. He opened the door and leaning against a wall with his arms crossed was none other than Lucif.

"The grandmaster wants you." Roman said as he used his thumb to point backwards, in which Lucif stood up straight before walking into the room the Templar grandmaster was currently in.

"You wanted to see me maestro?"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for games boy." The Templar grandmaster replied as Lucif sat down in the chair across from him.

"So what do you want anyways?" Lucif asked as if the thing the Templar said before never happened.

"I can't trust Roman enough to take care of those white-hooded bastards. Take care of them for me and I'll see to it that you're made the next-in-line to take my place if I die." The grandmaster said while Lucif smiled deviously.

"Oh it would be my pleasure maestro." Lucif said before the Templar grandmaster made the motion for "shoo" and Lucif walked out. The Templar opened up a drawer at his desk to find only a blood-stained feather in it.

"I will make you pay for what you've done." The grandmaster said as he gripped the feather tightly.

**Somewhere Unknown, Same Time**

"Where in the hell am I?" The man asked himself as he appeared from the cave and saw that he was in the forest. He looked over at the walls and saw that the only thing on it was caveman paintings, graffiti, and…

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

**Beacon Dorms, 10:47pm**

"Once again you get back here late Yang." Blake said as Yang appeared through the window. If you could describe how Blake looked, it would be that she seemed like the dad that sees his son or daughter trying to sneak into the house, book, lamp, and all.

"You seriously need to stop worrying about me." Yang said as she climbed into their dorm room at Beacon.

"Well if you'd tell us where you're going then we wouldn't worry about you so much." Blake said as she stood up.

"Yeah sis, its not a good feeling not knowing where you are." Ruby said. She normally didn't worry too much about Yang because she knew she could handle herself, but Ruby never knew what could happen.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm not in any trouble or anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take a shower." Yang said as she once again walked into the bathroom they had and locked the door behind her.

'Better get ready for this.' Yang said as she lifted up one of her sleeves to reveal her upper right arm wrapped by a makeshift bandage. She took off one of her fingerless gloves and bit on it before slowly removing the bandage to reveal a slash mark she got during her midday assassination contract.

'Here goes nothing.' She sighed as she grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and popped off the lid before slowly letting the liquid fall onto her wound. She hissed at the massive pain it brought but she kept hold of her tongue by biting her glove. She then grabbed a fresh bandage and rewrapped it before throwing away the old one.

'Phew that was a close one.' Yang thought as she saw that on her right sleeve of her vest, there was a tiny bit of crimson that had soaked through the bandage and stained her usual clothing. She then quickly changed into her tank top and short shorts before pulling on a large orange hoodie before walking out of the bathroom, with her bandaged arm covered and unable to be viewed.

**Assassin's House, Same Time**

Ezio was in his bedroom and sat down on it while in his usual sleepwear, the only thing out of place being the apple of Eden he held in his right hand. He channeled his thoughts into the apple and it glowed brightly in response. The apple then lifted itself from Ezio's hand and out appeared the hologram of Mars.

"What is it now Ezio?" Mars asked. Other than the people he considered idiots downstairs in the living room, Ezio was one of the few humans he ever respected fully.

"I need your help in designing a new design."

"And what's that?"

"I want to rebuild Leonardo's Mk. II glider." The hologram narrowed his eyes at the answer.

"And why exactly would you want to rebuild something that's completely obsolete in this timeline?"

"In memory, plus it was fine gliding and watching those Borgia bastardi try to shoot me down only for me to send them flying." Ezio replied with a slight chuckle at the end.

"So when do you want to work on it anyways?"

"Tomorrow, but don't reveal it to the others."

'Oh this is going to be fun...' Mars thought mischieviously as his hologram form faded away.

**The Next Day, Assassin's House, 7:58am**

"I'm heading out." Ezio said as he was dressed in his Italian noble's clothes, which he would sometimes wear if he didn't intend to get involved in something that would require he be disguised in his assassin robes.

"Where're you going anyways?" Connor asked as he bit into his apple.

"Just out to get some stuff for a personal project."

"Hum, never saw you as the personal project type of person."

"Hmph, well I never saw you as the "eat an apple a day, keeps the doctor away" type of person." Ezio tried to retort. Connor chuckled at Ezio's bad attempt at a comeback before going back to the living room with the other current assassins excluding Yang.

**Downtown Vale, 8:30am**

"So we've gotten the wood and needed components of the flying machine. Again, why the hell are you building this thing again." Mars asked Ezio while they walked through downtown.

"I want to build it for purposes that are a bit personal but also to help aid us. I wanted to keep that thing anyways, but had to destroy it or else Leonardo wouldn't have given me the parachutes." Ezio answered as they walked to their next destination, an antique weapons store.

"So what do I need from here again Mars?"

"A cannon capable of being both small and able to shoot fire bombs."

"Oh yeah, because of the heat it needs to fly?"

"Yes, now we should be coming up to the store." Ezio stopped in front of the very same antique shop that Edward had visited to get gunpowder from. He opened the glass door and it chimed as he walked in. He was greeted by the sight of many display cases openly showing weaponry that went from a couple of years ago (in Vale's history) to weapons used from the beginning of time.

"Ah, a customer. What can this old man do fer ya?" Ezio looked to the counter to see the shopkeeper watching him with curiosity as he eyed the amount of fine weapons on display. He then smiled and walked up to the counter before pointing over to one of the display cases.

"How much for that thing?" Ezio asked as he pointed over to one of the display cases that housed the perfect light fire cannon that could go with Leonardo's flying machine.

"Oh that thing? Well whatever you want for it." Ezio raised an eyebrow at the old man's action of giving the cannon for free.

"And why would you just give it to me?"

"Well you seem like a nice man."

"And that's enough reason for you to give me it for free?"

"Well that and, that piece of junk is useless to anyone nowadays. Frankly, I'm surprised you were even looking to buy it. Plus I could never charge anyone for wanting what I think is junk." Ezio narrowed his eyes before putting down a few florins on the counter before retrieving the small cannon. He then exited the store quickly due to the fact that he thought something was off with the shopkeep.

"You notice anything weird about that man?" Ezio asked to Mars who was still resting in the apple he had on his waist. The apple glowed before Mars responded to show that he was indeed listening.

"Not really, but he did seem a bit too generous to just give us a cannon for free." Ezio nodded before walking home with the cannon in hand, which caused nearby bystanders to look at the assassin with faces that said _"What the hell is he doing?" _but he didn't mind and instead, kept walking.

**Meanwhile, Beacon Academy, Edward's Classroom**

"Nice to you see back in the black and red robes again Teach, you trying to be an imitator of my sister or something?" Yang asked whilst snickering. Her sister (who happened to be right next to Yang) pouted. Edward frowned in response. Red wasn't his favorite of colors, his favorites being blue and black, but damn he would be lying if he didn't like wearing red and black as his assassin robes.

"Something you need Yang?" Edward sighed as he realized that he would have to get into even more boring lessons seeing how summer had just ended and everyone had to go back to school.

"Yeah, but it involves _that_." Yang replied with a slight emphasis before Edward narrowed his eyes and motioned for her to follow him outside into the hallway. Blake decided it would be a good time to eavesdrop seeing how she still had yet to find out why Yang was always out so late and why she was always hanging out with the teachers mostly now.

"Weiss c'mere for a second." Blake motioned for Weiss to come over to the closed door while Ruby was distracted with talking with Penny.

The two opened the door to find that Yang and Edward had disappeared but decided to sneak out when they saw the two of them walking towards one of the courtyards in Beacon. The two girls listened in on their conversation using Blake's faunus advanced hearing abilities while Yang and Edward was currently distracted by the situation at hand.

"So does this mean?" Edward asked a tad bit worriedly.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I have failed and they are currently aware that we are hunting him." Yang replied. Blake and Weiss looked at each other questioningly in an attempt to figure out what they meant by what Yang said.

"Well you got back in one piece at least."

"But I've still failed." She said with a slightly sad tone in her voice.

"It happens. If I had a dollar for everytime something didn't go as planned in my life I'd be suffocating in money right now." Edward said reassuring her. Yang then narrowed her eyes and whistled quietly to tell Edward that she felt someone was following them. The assassins had expanded off of Ezio's idea of calling for help from his recruits with a whistle and hand signal to create a slight list of different whistles meant to act as a code.

'_What's wrong Yang?' _Edward asked via thought comm.

'_Blake and Weiss, they were eavesdropping.'_ Yang replied.

'_How'd you know?' _Edward and Yang kept walking and mumbling random words to appear as if they were in a normal conversation to anyone they passed by.

'_I can just feel it. Blake is using a tiny bit of her aura to heighten her hearing. I also can tell because the two of them are pretty bad at whispering.' _Edward sweatdropped at Yang's answer.

'_We meet back at Highlanders in an hour. We'll split up and see if they don't follow. Try and lose them while you're at it.' _Edward said before the two separated and disappeared into different areas of the school.

"Dang it, I'll take Yang, you follow Edward." Blake said as she began to follow Yang while Weiss obeyed and split off to find Edward.

**Downtown Vale, 2:18pm**

Yang walked down the street and carefully chose where to stop and look at things in an attempt to shake off Blake, but due to the fact that the faunus girl had enhanced senses, she could easily trail Yang no matter where she went.

'It could work.' Yang thought to herself as she walked through a farmer's market. She may not be able to blend with the crowd, but it would be harder for Blake to find her since it was lined with stands selling all kinds of things.

'Damn it where the hell are you going?' Blake asked herself as she jumped off the roof and made her way through the crowd to catch up to Yang. Knowing that Blake would only be distracted for a minute, she went to a nearby wall and began to climb it before watching her faunus teammate search for her in vain.

'I would've thought she could do better, but then again, all this practice as an assassin makes everything seem a tad bit easier.' Yang chuckled slightly as she Blake trying to push her way through the crowd.

"Meh, I don't even know if I should let them find out." Yang contemplated before free-running her way to Highlanders.

**Time Skip: A Few Minutes Later, Highlanders**

"Ah Yang! And what brings you here today anyways?" Eury said as he pulled out a glass and poured a red-orange liquid into the cup. He then pushed the glass to Yang, who caught it, but sent it back. Eury caught the glass and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it? Its your usual right?" Eury asked.

"You're missing something." Yang replied and Eury made an _"Oh!" _before reaching under the bar, and after a second or two of rummaging under it, he pulled out a small umbrella meant for drinks. He put the umbrella into it and slid the glass back to Yang. She caught it and instead of before, she picked up the glass and began to drink from it. Eury then pulled out a small towel and started wiping the bar while attempting to start a conversation with her.

"So you how's your pals?" Yang raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, but also due to the fact that she didn't know who he talking about.

"That one kid… ah what's his name?" Eury rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh yeah, I think his name was Connor?"

"Why, what happened?"

"Well that Connor fellow and his friend Altair were dragging Edward and a big, burly, black guy."

"And why exactly were they being dragged out?" Eury chuckled before responding.

"Well the two of 'em were hugging their respective crotches. And that means in a non-homo way alright?"

"Well that answer was a bit… colorful?" Yang replied with a raised eyebrow before sipping on her sunrise and continued the conversation with the somewhat elderly hunter/bartender, until the door opened to reveal Edward with a smug look on his face.

"What'd you do this time Teach?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah… nothing special." Edward snickered mischieviously causing Yang to relax but also roll her eyes in response.

"So you guys here for another bout, or just a friendly visit to me which seems unlikely?" Eury asked as he pulled out a bottle of rum while Edward slapped down some reales on the counter. Edward reached over the bartender's back and gave him a friendly pat.

"Ah we're here to lose a couple of… friends so to speak."

"Oh?"

"Its nothing that will cause damage to your bar if that's what you're wondering." Eury rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"So again, why are you guys here anyways?" Eury asked as he began to wipe a pint mug down.

"Well now that you ask…" Yang responded for Edward.

**-End- **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I tried to make this chapter as long as possible before I start rewriting (or in my case, refining) the first chapters of this story. So if you think I'm dead for the fact that there hasn't been a chapter for a week or two, don't worry about it. Anyways, see you next time!**

**-Exno out!-**


	16. Chapter 16: No Such Thing as Mercy

**Rise of Team ACEE  
**

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill. If not, then you're an idiot, but I'll say it again. I don't own Assassin's Creed or RWBY.**

**Author's Notes: Apologies in advance if this chapter comes out late and is short. I'm still rewriting the first chapters plus I felt like working on the new story I have that may or may not be out already. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Highlanders, 2:56pm **

"Oh now you've gotta be fucking kidding me." Eury said while pinching the bridge of his nose. Edward and Yang then chuckled in response.

"C'mon lad, you know it isn't that bad."

"Yeah Eury. You gotta think like an optimist."

"Well right now it seems like you're both acting like dumbasses." Eury responded while serving another customer whilst talking to the two of them at the same time.

"Yeah, well, my offer still stands. We're going to pull this off but we need your help if we want to pull it off successfully." Edward said a bit slurred. Eury sweatdropped knowing that Edward was starting to get drunk and quickly tried to find a way to rid himself of the assassin. He then noticed Yang there as well, and since she was technically underaged (by Vale laws of course) she was completely sober.

"Oi, Yang."

"What?" Eury motioned for her come closer and she did what she was told.

"I need you to get rid of Edward." Yang raised an eyebrow at the old hunter's request, but she quickly understood after seeing the eight empty bottles of rum next to him.

"Oh, now I see what you mean. You got a backdoor anywhere here?" Yang asked after moving away from Eury. He nodded before leading them to a door just next to the bathrooms in the bar and held open the door for the assassin and her drunk companion.

"Take a right then left, and you'll end up on the main road." Eury said before shutting the door behind the two.

"Seriously Edward, you gotta cut down on the alcohol one day." Yang said as she supported Edward as they walked. She thought it was going to be a nice walk back to the house, but all those thoughts came to a stop as they heard a shout come from dangerously close to them.

"Long live the Mythril!" A voice yelled. Yang and Edward both looked to see a man run at the two with a knife.

'Are you kidding me?' Yang thought as she dropped Edward (who didn't care due to him already being asleep). The man had the knife raised to try and stab her face (yes, he tried to aim for her face) but she stopped his arm with her's, and used her free arm to slam her hidden blade into his stomach.

"Phew, close one." Yang said before she clutched her stomach to see that while she was too concentrated on the knife, she didn't see that the man also had a gun. Luckily, she was bleeding out fairly slowly due to her assassin armor, which technically saved her life.

"Damnit Edward, get some fucking help!" Yang yelled before coughing up a bit of blood and she continued to clutch her stomach while getting down on one knee. She groaned as she realized that Edward was too drunk to help her before falling to the ground and slowly losing her consciousness.

**The Next Day, Assassin's House**

Yang's eyes slowly opened only to be greeted by the ceiling of the building she knew all too well.

"Where am I now?" Yang groaned out as she rubbed her eyes before looking to her right. She was greeted by the sight of her Ember Celicas and her hidden blade bracers. She then mustered all her strength before trying to sit up, but laid back down due to the pain she felt in her stomach area.

"Hold on there lass." A familiar voice said to her. She looked to her left and saw Aveline tending to her stomach wound.

"Now that you're awake, what the hell happened?" Aveline asked Yang while still tending to Yang's wound. Yang then explained what happened after leaving the bar while Aveline silently nodded in response.

"Wait, what do you mean by Mythril?" Aveline asked.

"Well, do you want the long, or short version?"

"Short."

"Fine. Long story short, the Mythril was a powerful family in charge of selling dust-related products until the White Fang started using violent protests."

"And what happened to them when they did?"

"Well the Mythril family helped supply their protests, seeing how half of the family's bloodlines were faunus, while the other half was human."

"And then what?"

"You know Weiss right?"

"Weiss Schnee?" 

"Exactly."

"What about her?"

"Her family is another huge corporation based off of selling dust, so when the Mythril began to sell to the White Fang, they started supplying human forces with dust as well, and in larger quantities at that."

"So you're saying that they're basically a feud between families?"

"Yes, but here's where it gets interesting." Aveline's facial expression didn't change at all during the story Yang was telling, so naturally there was an awkward moment of silence before Yang continued.

"The Mythril don't even live anywhere near Vale. Frankly, they never associated with the White Fang until their violent rallies started." Aveline's eyes narrowed at this information.

"So what you're saying is…"

"Yes, I believe there is another person. Someone's using the family as a means of starting a war from behind the scenes."

"Its a bold accusation Yang, make sure you get your info straight just to make sure." Yang nodded before Aveline stood up. She stopped just before exiting and turned back to Yang.

"I'll tell the others, in the mean time while you're awake, try to find ways to get back at Edward." Aveline said with a grin which Yang returned. After Aveline closed the door behind her, Yang sighed and laid back down whilst looking up at the ceiling.

'Oh Blake, if you ever find out, how the hell am I going to explain this to you?' Yang thought as she slowly let her eyes shut.

**Next Day, Beacon Academy**

"Woohoo sis, we're all second-years officially now!" Ruby cheered while she and her team walked towards the auditorium. Yang was dreading the day she had to go back to school because she realized that her teacher's weren't going to be her teachers anymore, which would make it a thousand times harder to try and lie to her sister and team about her life as an assassin.

"Well c'mon guys, the ceremony is gonna begin." Weiss said while tugging on Ruby's cape. The four girls stood at their usual spots along with team JNPR right next to them in front of the stage. Ozpin then appeared from behind the side curtain and made his way to the mic. He patted on it to do a small mic test before he coughed and began his opening speech to the new second years.

**Meanwhile, Beacon Mountain Range**

"And to think that a legendary master assassin such as you would come up with a dumbass idea like this."

"Yeah, normally we would expect Edward to try and pull these kinds of things off."

"Hey! I only come up with stuff like this when I'm drunk!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that you come up with stuff like this even when you're sober, Gramps."

The four assassins/teachers were currently in a small cave that just overlooked the forest, and if you were able to see far, you could see Beacon academy as well.

"Seriously, for you to come up with something like this, Ezio." Altair stated. In front of the assassins stood the Flying Machine Mk. II, who's design was made from none other than the great man himself, Leonardo Da Vinci.

"So you're seriously gonna go to the entrance ceremony like this?" Altair asked as Ezio began to prepare to launch the glider.

"Yep, it'll add a bit of abnormality to the school." Ezio said as he folded another parachute before getting under the glider.

"When has anything we've ever done been normal?" Edward asked as Ezio took a few steps back before running forward and dove out the cave. The other assassins looked down to see Ezio quickly nose dive towards the ground, and were worried that he might crash, but they sighed as they heard a cannon fire, and just before they knew it, Ezio soared back up with the cannon on top of the glider smoking.

"Well you lot of jollies, I guess we have to find our own ways there then." Edward said as the other assassins looked towards Ezio. He took out a map before freerunning his way down the mountain. He looked back up at the other assassins and saw how Connor and Altair were still watching him.

"Well what are you lads waiting for!? Hurry up and find your own way to the exam! I ain't gonna let him be the only one with a flashy entrance!" Edward yelled as he started to free-run towards what appeared to be the lake that connected to the main river leading to Vale.

"Oh that cannot be good if Gramps is heading towards the river." Connor said to Altair as he kept his eyes on Edward until he realized Altair was also descending the mountain as well.

"And what the hell are you waiting for kid!?" Altair asked while yelling as he found a horse to ride towards Beacon.

"Ugh, I work with a bunch of idiots." Connor said to himself while still in the cave overlooking the forest. He got down in a meditative position and closed his eyes and found himself within what he thought was his mind.

"Ah, so you're the host I've found myself in." Connor heard someone say.

"Who are you?" Connor asked as he looked around the room he was in. A bright white flash of light, and before him was a wolf.

"I am called Remus."

"Remus? As in the brother of Romulus who founded Rome?" The wolf nodded its head. Connor was bewildered by the fact that Remus was the very wolf that granted him his faunus powers.

"Now why exactly am I speaking to you anyways?" Connor asked. Remus howled and another creature seemed to appear out of thin air. This time it was an eagle.

"What the?" The eagle chuckled while Connor was still bewildered that there were now two animals within his subconscious.

"Are you sure this is the child Remus?" The wolf nodded and the eagle narrowed its golden eyes at Connor.

"Do you know why I'm here child?" The eagle asked Connor. He shook his head in response and the eagle sighed.

"Ugh, Remus, why the hell doesn't he know why I'm here?"

"Oh, did I forget to fill him in?" Connor raised an eyebrow as he watched the two spirit animals quarrel with one another. He watched them argue back and forth until turned its attention back to him.

"Fine, forgive the rash introductions but you may call me Wuchowsen, or Naki, which I usually prefer." The eagle said while bowing like a human with its right wing in front of him and his left being behind him.

"Wuchowsen? You mean you're the great wind bird?"

"Ah, I remember how you're part of the Kanien'kehá:ka tribe aren't you?" Connor nodded and Naki shook its head.

"Well technically I am known as "The Great Wind Bird", but that's probably just because I usually make huge winds every time I start flying and flapping my wings." Naki stated.

"Well I still don't know why you're in my head anyways." Naki and Remus looked at each other before Connor raised an eyebrow.

"You see kid, you're actually part of a prophecy. Or at least, a part of a part." Remus said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Connor asked.

"It means that you were meant to unlock the powers of Remus and I. Come to think of it though, where the hell is Ganiagwaihe?"

"The giant monster bear?"

"Oh right, you don't know who that guy is other than through mythology. Anyways, he'll be your third and final power to unlock once he's deemed you ready to wield his power."

"Why was I chosen to have faunus powers anyways?"

"Even we can't remember, so until we have the means to find out, just bare with us." Connor nodded.

"So what am I supposed to do with you guys anyways?"

"Well we were watching how you were in a predicament with how to make a flashy entrance to that entrance ceremony of yours. I mean, teachers are supposed to impress right?"

"Yeah that's right, wait, how do you know I'm a teacher there?"

"I've always known ever since you entered what I call "Feral Instincts" where you went through that rampage at the docks. Once you awakened me, I saw everything through your eyes since then."

"Ok, you're gonna need to explain that in detail later on."

"I know."

"Anyways, how the hell are you guys going to help me make a flashy entrance, not that I want to." Connor asked.

"Well…" Remus looked towards Naki and the eagle sighed.

"First you're going to have to wear this." Naki said as he opened one of his wings and Connor watched as he saw the Animal Spirit outfit hanging from the giant eagle's feathers.

"Why am I going to wear that? I'm not even supposed to wear it until I turned thirty."

"Well now you're going to make an exception. Now put it on, and we'll help you appear in style." Remus said as Connor pulled the outfit off of Naki's wing.

"I don't like the sound of that." Connor said as he began to take off his assassin robes. Remus and Naki chuckled as the assassin fiddled with his clothing.

**Beacon Academy, 10:00am**

"Knowledge can only get you so far kids, so remember to trust your instincts, but more importantly, trust your teammates." Ozpin stated as he walked away from the mic. He looked back as he heard the main doors get blown open and the students all turned to look at who had intruded on their opening ceremony. Walking in front of the large group of armed thugs stood none other than the arrogant man known as Lucif Borgia.

"That's right kiddos, but more importantly, whenever someone threatens you, take it seriously." Lucif said as he pulled out a jet black pistol and opened fire on the students.

Normally since the school was designed to train fighters, but since it was a ceremony, weapons were forbidden and had to be left in their lockers. The students all scrambled around trying to avoid the gunfire coming from the group of thugs, with the slow reactive ones being gunned down, and the somewhat lucky ones had found cover behind their fallen comrades. Lucif laughed maniacally as he stepped on the corpses of the students until he heard a faint noise with his advanced hearing.

"AAAHHHHH!" Lucif watched as Edward crashed through the auditorium skylight and caught hold on one of the flag poles to swing down onto the stage. The smile he wore while sailing through the skylight quickly changed to that of unending darkness and he unlatched his pistols and pulled out his golden pistol swords as he looked at the scene before him. Lucif smiled and aimed his pistol at Edward until he felt a shot of pain in his hand, causing him to drop it. He looked up just to see Altair hop over him on horseback with his sword hanging downwards in his hand.

"What the fuck happened here?" Altair asked himself as he rode to the end of the stage where Edward was.

He climbed off his horse before pulling out and transforming his sword into its assault rifle form. Lucif's smile changed to that of an emotionless closed mouth as he saw another human come crashing through the skylight. This time however, the person who recently came crashing down was dressed in weird clothing as if he had been living in the woods all his life. That man was none other than Connor Kenway, and seeing the massacre before him, he was pissed and pulled out his tomahawk and sawtooth cutlass while standing next to Edward and Altair.

"So is that all of you? Wait a minute, where's the old man!?" Lucif asked the three assassins, who surprisingly shrugged until he heard a loud boom from outside. He watched as a fiery ball of steel came flying at him, and ducked down just in time to sail away from the fiery explosion, while some of his men were unluckily caught by it.

"Fire, fire, fire!" One of the thugs yelled as he ran around while his entire body was engulfed in flames. Lucif watched as Ezio let go of the flying machine and let it soar until it safely landed on an area not covered by injured students. He looked before him and seeing how he didn't like innocents dying, he was just as pissed as the rest of his merry band of assassins.

"You asked for it mate." Edward stated before he and the other assassins charged straight at Lucif's group of thugs. They all spread out and tried to shoot down the four assassins, but they were too quick, and since they hesitated to shoot them down by just a second, the assassins had already gotten close enough to start close combat.

"Firing on defenseless kids like this. You all deserve to die painfully." Ezio stated with a cold monotone as he slammed his dagger of Brutus into the right side of a thug's face, he then pulled it to the left, and he broke the man's neck. He kicked off the body and felt someone grab him while holding his arms back, while another thug approached him with a machete ready. Ezio waited for the thug to just swing his machete, and when he did so, he elbowed his captor and let the other thug slam his machete into his buddy.

"You all stand no chance now." Edward stated with an ever colder voice than his usual somewhat happy voice. A thug approached him and tried to bring his machete down on Edward's shoulder, while another one approached a bit too close to them and made the mistake of having a shotgun with a bayonet on it. Edward sidestepped the machete and grabbed the end of the barrel of the shotgun before wrenching over the thug and his shotgun. He then slammed the bayonet into the other thug, and decapitated the remaining thug.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Connor said as his eyes unknowingly turned a dangerous shade of crimson. He then sheathed his cutlass before replacing it with his broken sword knife. A thug charged at him, but he slammed his tomahawk into the latter's neck, and looked on as another one came at him. He sidestepped the thug's axe and used the opening to also land his knife in the thug's neck just like the one before. The third thug in front of him aimed his gun, but Connor used the two bodies still connected to his weapons as a human shield. He then pulled out his weapons and rolled at the thug to avoid his next shot. Once he was just under the thug, he shot his hand upwards in an arc before smiling as he felt himself catch something with the tomahawk.

"Oh this'll be fun…" Altair said darkly as he pulled out his crossbow and eagle hilted sword. He already had the crossbow set to full auto and he transformed the sword into its assault rifle form. Seeing the small group of about ten thugs about to open fire on the students that were still alive, he aimed both of his weapons on them.

"Oh shi-!" A thug exclaimed before Altair pulled both triggers and emptied both weapons into the group, and the students watched on as their former teachers massacred the group of men that could've killed them all. Altair kept his maniac smile on as he mowed down each of the thugs. Lucif watched as his men were massacred and turned to flee but he hit a muscular body that caused him to fall backwards.

"Don't think you can forget about us." Adewale said as he punched the Templar hard in the face before grabbing him by his suit collar and raised him up. The other assassins had finished off the last of the thugs and they all surrounded the raised Borgia member.

"Wait, if if we're going to finish the last of the Borgia here, I wish to end him." Ezio said. The assassins narrowed their eyes at him before seeing the flames in his own. Apparently he still had a bit of loathing for the Borgia still.

"Fine." Adewale said as he looked at Lucif's terrified eyes before throwing him to the ground. The Templar skid towards Ezio, and just when he looked at the assassin, he felt a large amount of pain in his neck.

"_Requiescat in pace_." Ezio said as he kept his hidden blade in the Borgia's neck until he saw the light leave his eyes before closing them. He retracted the blade and the assassins fell out of their anger trance after a couple of seconds and looked at the massacre before them. About a hundred or so students were in the auditorium, and that was excluding the teachers that might have been there for the ceremonies as well.

"You're all the…" A student said before the others realized it as well. They all seemed frightened at the fact that their old teachers were the dreaded killers that all feared. Team RWBY and JNPR were also a part of that group, but Yang looked distraught as to whether or not to join the assassins on their side. She looked at Edward who shook his head to tell her not to reveal her identity as an assassin.

"Fine lads, you got us, we're all assassins." Edward said as the eight of them put away their weapons. They all perked their heads up as they heard hovership noises, and as they looked up at the sky, they were greeted by the sight of Vale police choppers.

"Get the assassins!" A chopper said through its intercom before the assassins saw multiple lines of rope come through the skylight.

"C'mon lads, lets go already!" Edward yelled as he ran through the auditorium doors. The rest quickly followed as swat-like members of the police force began to slide down the ropes and gave chase to the assassins, while some stayed behind and kept the remaining students in their small group.

"Where the hell do we go!?" Altair asked Edward as he led the group towards Beacon's exit.

"Just trust me!" Edward answered as he sped up. Ezio looked behind himself to see the multitude of policemen chasing after them. They turned a corner and Connor stayed behind it while the others continued to run.

"What're you doing!?" Aveline asked as she watched Connor stop.

"Just trust me!" Connor yelled as the rest continued down the main hallway. He pulled out two trip wire bombs and lined it so that the moment they turned the corner they had to be extremely acrobatic or else they wouldn't be able to get over it.

"Don't lose them!" He heard a voice shout and multiple footsteps approaching them. He then threw down a longer lasting smoke bomb before running off. He followed after the other assassins and just as he rejoined them in the back, he heard a satisfying explosion and as he looked back, he saw the roof cave in and block the hallway.

"Incoming!" Altair called out as a rocket came rushing towards them as the assassins reached the courtyard. The large explosion caused them to all rush forward, narrowly dodging the blast, but were thrown forward as a result. They stayed on the ground for about ten seconds before looking around and saw policemen beginning to circle around them.

"Last stand lads?" Edward said as he pulled out his golden pistol swords. Ezio pulled out his dagger of Brutus and his slim sword before getting back to back with the former pirate.

"This may be the only idiotic plan Edward has ever come up with that I'll take part in." Ezio stated as he watched his fellow assassins pull out their weapons as well.

"So I'm guessing they're just going to keep coming?" Altair asked as he held up his eagle-hilt sword.

"Yep." Altair chuckled before the policemen advanced towards them. 

"I think we should even up with the odds first though." Nikolai said as he threw down two smoke bombs. The other assassins did the same, and soon enough, the courtyard was just a massive cloud of smoke. The policemen that were surrounding them were now looking for the assassins through the cloud while they did what they did best.

"Found you." Edward whispered into one cop's ear before covering the man's mouth and slamming his hidden blade into his neck. Aveline silenced two more cops and used her multi-barreled pistol to finish off those she saw with eagle vision.

"Mmmpphh!" A cop struggled to yell as he felt something sharp touch his throat. Ezio then shoved his dagger into the cop's neck and slid it from ear to ear. He then threw the body off of him and just in time, the smoke dissipated to reveal the assassins surrounded by the bodies of Vale's finest.

"Next time, don't send a _bambino _(kid) to do a man's job." Ezio taunted. They watched as the gunships flew around them from above and were about to raise their hands up in surrender until Edward put his hand up. A gunship aimed its front gun directly at his hand, but something hit them and they came crashing down just in front of the assassins.

"What the?" Ezio asked as he saw something in the air. The eight of them watched as Yang rolled as she hit the ground with her gauntlets ready.

"Go already!" She yelled as she drew the fire from the gunships.

"We can't leave you!" Edward replied as his fellow assassins ran for the hovership docks near the edge of Beacon's cliff. Yang dodged another stream of gunfire as the gunships had to deal with the hostile before them.

"Just trust me." Yang said with her usual cocky smile. Edward retorted with a smirk before running off. She continued to hold them off until she fell to her knees due to exhaustion. The gunships had already landed, but instead of just arresting her, whom she assumed was the commander, kicked her in the head and began to drag her towards an awaiting gunship.

"What's gonna happen to sis?" Ruby asked worriedly as she saw Yang being dragged into the gunship. Weiss maintained an emotionless expression which left Blake to answer her fellow teammate.

"I don't know Ruby. I don't know."

**Assassin's House, Time Unknown**

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he punched a wall. The assassins landed the stolen Beacon hovership just outside of Vale and had to sneak their way back home.

"We have to get back Yang." Edward stated.

"We will in time Edward, but for now we have to prepare to save ourselves right now." Altair said in an attempt to calm him.

"And how exactly are we going to do that oh great Mentor!?" Edward asked Altair as the other assassins excluding Ezio and Aveline went up to their rooms.

"Calm down Edward, we need more manpower in order to rescue her-"

"How's that supposed to do anything!?"

"What I'm saying is that we begin the look for more recruits. That way we can have more of help on our side so that we can rescue Yang as quickly as possible but also with lower risks." Ezio stated. Edward thought on this and started to cool down, but he was still worried at the fact that they already lost their first recruit technically.

"Well what do you suggest we do first?" Edward asked.

"I suggest we recruit the rest of team RWBY and also JNPR, so far their progress as of last year was amazing to say the least." Ezio stated. Edward thought about this before agreeing. He had noticed that some members of the two teams were doing way better than when they first started their classes with the four assassins, but more specifically, Jaune had increased by a lot. He used to be a clumsy idiot when he first started at Beacon to becoming one of the top scoring members of the class.

"And how do you suppose we do that though? We're not exactly on the terms of being seen as vigilantes, but rather merciless killers." Edward asked the two mentors.

"We don't have a way, so all I can suggest is that we wing it and see what happens."

"And be under the risk of getting captured ourselves? I don't think that's a necessarily a good idea." Edward argued.

"Well its either we take that risk or we can say "Fuck Yang, she's dead"." Edward thought on this, while Ezio walked up to his room while Altair did the same.

"Ugh, fine." Edward said to himself as he went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed at least a dozen bottles of rum before walking to the living room. He activated his hidden blade and popped the cap off before chugging down the bottle within a few seconds. Oh were the others going love having a drunk Edward wake them up again.

**-End-**

**A/N: For those of you who were waiting for the recruitment segment of this story, prepare for that amazingness next chapter. Of course though, the rest of team RWBY's recruitment will be a bit more intricate and in depth, while JNPR's will be a bit more simpler. Also, I have a new story up, so for those of you who like Assassin's Creed and Highschool DxD, please read it.**

**-Exno out!-**


	17. Chapter 17: Their Numbers Increase

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**BEFOREHAND (MEANING PLEASE READ): After this chapter is posted, I will ****possibly**** be putting this story on hiatus until RWBY Volume 2 ends. For more info, please read the ending Author Notes.**

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get one out seeing how I hadn't updated it since about 10 days… or so. Anyways, Prepare for even more assassin fun this chapter due to the fact that I wrote the last chapter as the setup for this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, who the hell thinks I own Assassin's Creed and RWBY? Cause I don't, so stop thinking I do.**

**Assassin's House, 7:00 am**

"Running down to Cubbbaaaa-" Edward sang out a bit slurred until he felt a pillow hit his face. He threw a bottle towards the stairwell hoping to hit someone, but instead a gloved hand caught it. Coming into his semi-blurred vision stood his grandson, Connor Kenway, holding that very bottle before setting it down gently on the coffee table.

"Goddamn, one day I'm gonna put sleeping powder in your rum." Connor muttered to the still slightly drunken Edward.

"I second that notion." Aveline commented as she walked downstairs. The assassins were still a bit on edge seeing how they weren't attacked at their own house due to yesterday's… events. Edward laid back down onto his favorite one-seater while Connor tossed him an apple. Even though he was technically still drunk to the point where his motor controls were shot, he still had muscle memory.

"So, how are we supposed to recruit those guys anyways." Edward asked in between munches.

"We'll come up with something." Ezio said as he began to make some coffee. He started to love modern coffee although he was wary at first when he was first given it by Antonio in Venezia.

"Well, Ezio, Edward, and I can try and persuade team RWBY to join, so how about you guys try recruiting team JNPR?" Connor asked referring to Shao Jun, Adewale, and the rest.

"Well time is of the essence, so we might as well." Nikolai responded for the rest. The assassins continued their conversations over breakfast until Edward stood up.

**Beacon Academy, 12:23 pm**

"..." Ruby's team and her friends were all silent seeing how yesterday's events came to be a bit of a shock to them. The first being how Yang was brutally treated when she ended up aiding her teachers' escape from the school. The second being that she had hoped to start the new year with one of her sister's terrible puns and a try to plan out a whole year of fun times with the gang.

"You're gonna be cool right?" Sun asked as he walked next to his friend Neptune beside the cafeteria. He then stopped and got into a cool guy pose before smiling.

"Dude." Was all he said as Sun looked at him.

"Good point." He said as the two continued. They soon opened the doors to find that nothing extraordinary was happening before spotting a certain black haired faunus.

"'Sup guys!" Sun cheered while greeting but was met with silence. He looked around the table to see that the two teams either had straight faces or ones of sadness. Except Nora, she was usually cheery so nothing truly fazed her. Neptune looked at Sun questioningly but stayed silent as he "introduced" him to his friends. "Where's that loud blondie anyways?"

"Uwwaaaa!" Ruby cried as she ran off holding a huge white binder. Sun backed away a bit due to her sudden escape while Weiss was questioning as to why Ruby had her binder.

"Wow, you guys look like you just saw death." Sun commented. "Except you Blake of course."

'Can't say she doesn't look that way everyday.' He thought while sweating a bit due to the tense atmosphere. Neptune then tapped his shoulder before using his head to motion towards the door, which Sun obeyed.

**Meanwhile, Assassin's Hideout**

"We can't risk traveling together, we're too conspicuous." Ezio said as he flipped up his hood.

"You read my mind." Connor said as he too flipped up his hood as well.

"So we're still sticking to the plan?" Edward asked while testing out his hidden blades.

"Of course." Aveline responded as she straightened her hat.

"Well, good luck to you all." Adewale said as he sheathed his machete.

"To you as well." Altair replied as the two groups of assassins walked out of the house through different exits.

**Downtown Vale, 2:41 pm**

"What the?" Ezio asked as he saw a rather large crowd gathering towards a courtyard in the middle of downtown. He transformed his dagger of Brutus into its scoped pistol form, but removed the scope and looked towards the center. And as much as life loves to make things complicated for the assassins, a blond haired girl they all knew too well had a bag over her head while others were in front of her. Also to their dismay, there were a couple policemen escorting her to a place that Ezio and Connor knew all too well.

"_Merda _(Shit)." Ezio said as he entered thought comm.

'Jaysus, what in hell's name is going on here?' Edward asked as he and his fellow assassins continued to make their way towards the gallows that a masked Yang was being led to.

'That doesn't matter, for now we have to find a way to rescue her.' Altair stated as he left the group discreetly and went around through the left side where there appeared to be some guards patrolling a construction area that was off limits.

'I thought you'd never say that.' Edward grinned as he said this while leaving the group as well. Ezio watched as the pirate-assassin free-ran up some buildings that would lead to a church just nearby that provided a perfect area to air assassinate anyone within the vicinity of the gallows.

'Well Ezio, I guess that just leaves you and me.' Connor said as he and Ezio walked straight towards the gallows while pushing away anyone that was in the way. They were disgusted by the fact that they would cheer at someone's execution, and not to mention that it was public.

'Let's send a message to them, and show them what it means to truly cross us.' Ezio stated as he saw that the commanding officer at the gallows had noticed them and was pointing towards them.

"Get them!" He yelled as a couple of armed policemen appeared from opposite side of where Ezio and Connor were approaching from. A few of them were armed with just riot shields and billy clubs, so they charged.

"Hmph." Ezio grunted as he unsheathed his sword and spun it around. Connor pulled out his tomahawk and did some spins with it as well as they walked forward to meet the incoming riot police.

"Charge!" A riot policeman yelled before he attempted to club down Ezio, who easily sidestepped it before tripping the man with his foot. He then swung downwards with his sword and impaled the guard's heart, killing him instantly. Another two guards charged at the Italian mentor, one armed with a rifle while the other was just like the other riot police. The rifle guard trained his rifle on him, while the riot guard attempted to shield bash him. Ezio ran up the shield before doing a slight air assassination, and when he knew the guard was dead, he rolled forward towards the rifle guard. He then expertly switched the sword to be upside down and swung backwards and impaled the guard in the chest. He walked forward, turned around, and then brutally ripped his sword out, causing a spray of blood to come out.

Meanwhile, Connor pulled out his tomahawk from a head of the riot member before taking out his double barrel and placed two shots into the head of one of the rifle wielders. A guard trained his pistol on him, but another guard also attempted to charge at the assassin. Using this to his advantage, Connor ran towards the charging guard, and when they collided while still near the pistol guard, he grabbed the guard's neck with his arm and used it as a pole to spin. As he spun, he also kicked the pistol out of the guard's hand, leaving him somewhat defenseless.

"Kill them now!" The commanding officer yelled towards his men only to be responded to by silence. The two assassins walked towards the gallows a bit more quickly while the officer pulled out a one-handed sword and a pistol. Two more guards that had survived also attempted to join him and it seemed like he had the upperhand. Until he saw two figures descend upon his allies, and watched as the place where his two would-be allies were, was where they would die from a hidden blade to the throat.

"Any last words?" Ezio asked as he activated his hidden blade while Altair held the officer back.

"I killed only for a higher cause assassin. I will help lead mankind into a new world!" The officer said as Ezio sighed before stabbing the guard with his hidden blade. Altair threw the body down while Edward approached the bag-headed Yang. But to their surprise, it was a decoy!

"Shit!" Edward yelled causing all the assassins to look at the decoy. They all then watched as multiple armed men that weren't part of the police, ran up while carrying over the top weaponry. There was only one man that stood out of the group, and he had dark gray hair and was wearing less armor than most of the other men along with a silver mask that was shaped just like the White Fang's.

"We thought we'd find you here." He said as he pointed towards them and his men aimed their rifles at the four assassins who were now standing on the gallows. The crowd that had gathered for Yang's execution had backed away as they saw how menacing the assassins looked with their hoods on along with the fact that they had killed the executioner and his guards with ease.

"Who are you anyways _bambino _(kid)?" Ezio asked in an obvious mocking tone. The gray haired boy's face contorted with some anger before he lashed a foot out at Ezio. The mentor chuckled as he saw that a lethal projectile was flying at him at high speeds, so using his enhanced reflexes and years of training, he easily sidestepped the attack.

"Hmph, kill them, and if you can't bring me their heads, then I'll gladly have you all hanged." The gray-haired teen said as the men nodded in unison before charging at the multiple assassins.

**Meanwhile, Just Nearby**

"Death! Death! Death!" Ruby raised an eyebrow at hearing these words as she walked around downtown in an attempt to get her mind off how her sister and awesome teachers, were all the feared killers of many innocent men in Vale. She took a shortcut through an alley as she saw the outskirts of a crowd that seemed to form in the courtyard.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked as she pulled on the arm of a man within the crowd. He raised an eyebrow before pointing where Ruby couldn't see.

"They finally caught one of them!" The man exclaimed while pointing towards the courtyard. Ruby knew something was going on there, but she couldn't see over the multitude of heads. She then pulled out her Crescent Rose, aimed it at the ground and pulled the trigger. Using the knockback created from the shot, she was launched upwards and landed on the roof. She went to the edge and saw that in the very middle was a line of men and only a woman wearing burlap sacks over their heads were heading towards a line of gallows.

"When did Vale ever pull of public executions!?" Ruby asked herself as she continued to watch the scene before her.

'But what did he mean by "They finally caught one of them!"?' She thought as she saw a figure atop a rooftop. He was wearing the infamous white assassin robes, but his armor reminded her of…

"Why is he here!?" She continued to ask herself as she watched how Edward hopped from the building he was on and grabbed hold of a ledge on the nearby church. She decided to try and follow him discreetly, but something in the crowd also caught her eye. She saw how two figures just nearby each other, were also wearing white hoods with the eagle-like beak at the end, and how they were walking towards the gallows while pushing anyone in front of them out of the way.

"Get them!" She heard someone yell while seeing a person on the gallows pointing towards the two hooded figures. She also watched how they easily dealt with the riot police whom she would have trouble with if she had gotten into a fight with a lot of them, yet the two assassins were dealing with them with ease.

Ruby continued to watch the events before her until she saw a figure of someone she knew but she couldn't see enough of his features in order to determine who he was. She then watched how he left while his men still had their rifles trained on the four assassins standing on the gallows.

"Holy…" Ruby said as she watched how the four assassins also took care of the guards that would've killed her if she faced them all at once, with the same ease as the ones before. Once she saw how the crowd had ran due to the assassin's appearances, she hopped down with her scythe ready to cut up the people who got her sister in trouble.

"Why would you let Yang get captured!?" She yelled as she shot forward at Ezio and Altair before slamming right into them. The two crashed to the ground and were just too tired to get back up due to the previous fight. Ruby's anger didn't cease there as she relentlessly attacked Connor, who also fell due to the fact that they were all exhausted.

"You think it was our choice!?" She heard Edward yell with a similar amount of anger as he charged at her with his pistol swords raised. She blocked the attack, but was surprised by the distance she was knocked back.

"You could've saved her, why so why didn't you!?" Ruby yelled as she tried to get a couple of hits on the pirate, but he dodged them with not a lot of effort. He tried to get a strike on her by swinging his swords down on her, but she blocked it with her scythe. He then kicked her stomach, but due to the fact that she had been his student before, she felt that his kick was at half power, and realized that he was holding back on her.

"You think we had a choice!?" Edward yelled as he sheathed his swords and pulled out his hip-holstered golden flintlocks. He empty the two at Ruby who simply dodged the two bullets, but he also used his chest pistols as well. "Our order, which your sister was a part of, you think we could easily just leave her like that!?"

Ruby charged again and the two continued their little fight sequence. Edward used one of his swords to trip her and while she was on the ground, he put his foot on the wrist that was holding her scythe, making her cute face wince in pain.

"Give it up, we can't help her at our current power. You don't realize how much trouble we had to go through just to try and rescue her like this. Frankly, you wouldn't know half the consequences we'll have to go through because we killed in public today." Edward said as he pressed his sword to her throat.

"But do you really think that your sister would want you to be fighting the very order she swore to serve on her own terms?" Edward asked causing Ruby to calm down somewhat and she began to think.

'He can't be serious. Yang was never someone that would serve anyone. She would go out and do what she wanted.' Ruby thought.

"People change." Edward said as if he had just read her mind. In truth, by having thought comm implanted into their heads, the assassins all possessed the ability to read thoughts based off a person's emotions and since Ruby was too angry at the moment, her mind was wide open.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you've killed many innocent men." She said. Edward chuckled.

"You think those men we've killed were innocent?" Edward said after he stopped laughing but still kept a smirk on.

"You mean like the 'fatman'?" Edward asked as he drew his sword back a bit due to the fact that they were starting a conversation and could use this to his advantage.

"Fatman?" She asked. 

"Lydium, Lydium Henderson." Edward stated. Ruby nodded while his face changed to slight anger.

"That man was a bastard and in no way should he be seen as good. When Nikolai, Aveline, Adewale, and Shao Jun came to this new land, he was the first to attack them solely because they were assassins."

"What do you mean by him attacking them just for being assassins?"

"There are far more inner workings than you know of lass, and this might sound cliche at first, but you need to be a member of either side in order to know the truth." Edward said as he unknowingly clenched his fist to the point where his knuckles were white.

"And Yang knows about all of this?" Ruby asked as she observed Edward's actions.

"Frankly, she became a high-ranking member in our order rather quickly, so I'll ask again. How do you think that she would feel if she found that her sister was attacking the very order she wanted to dedicate her life to?" Edward asked as he held out a hand to help lift Ruby up.

'On one hand, she's a killer, but on the other, she's my sister, so I can't help but feel as if the people she's helped kill are justified.' Ruby thought as she pondered on his question. Edward then walked over to the gallows and grabbed the decoy who was shot on sight, by the hair.

"And do you really think that people who use innocent men and women just to lead us into a trap are good?" Edward asked as he showed the decoy Yang's head that had a bullet wound in the head.

"The world is cruel Ruby, and we were created to help end it, but only those with a strong will and resolve can do what we do." Edward said as he held out a hand.

"So if I asked you to join us even after I've shown you what you would learn later on, would you accept?" Edward asked.

"If not for our cause, then for your sister's sake." This caused Ruby's eyes to narrow, but she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Freeze dirtbags!" She heard a voice come from a group of cops that had just made it to the gallows after hearing it from a certain gray-haired bastard.

"Like I said, there are more inner workings than this lass." Edward said as he turned his body towards the cops and raised his pistol swords. Ruby looked as she saw Edward hold up his swords as the cops also pointed at her. "So if you're willing to join the same cause

Yang joined, then stand and fight with me!"

Edward ran straight at the cops who tried to fire at him, but found that when they pulled the trigger, it made a clicking sound signifying that the device was jammed. He soon reached their position and began a ruthless assault at the cops. Ruby watched on as he threw a guard over himself who had tried to get him into a hold. He then stabbed one sword into the downed cop's stomach but left the sword there as he threw the sword in his left hand to his right, then thrusted it forward in a fashion similar to Ezio's sword style.

"I got him in my sights!" A cop yelled from a spot on a nearby rooftop. Edward heard this, and just as a cop attempted to pistol butt him in the back of the head, he spun around him, and caught his neck with his arm. The cop was hasty and pulled the trigger and ended up landing a headshot on his buddy. Edward then grabbed one of his golden flintlocks, and aimed it at the rooftop rifleman before pulling the trigger.

He turned to his left and saw a heavily armored policeman charge at him with a riot shield, and was thrown back and to the ground.

"Shi-!" Edward said as he put his arms up to try and futilely defend himself from the brute's rifle which happened to have a knife at the end of it. He waited for the coming pain with eyes closed, but opened them after he felt no pain hit him at all. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a somewhat blackish splash stain on the brute's gas mask, but he soon realized that it was blood.

"Meanie." He heard Ruby say as she kicked the brute's corpse away.

"Wow, you sure killed him quickly." Edward replied as he got up from his humiliating position on the ground. He saw as Ruby deactivated her scythe into its compact mode.

"I felt something in me that screamed that I should help you." Ruby stated causing Edward to smile a bit.

"All the more reason for you to join the assassins." Edward replied.

"Just one question." Ruby said causing Edward to turn to her as they looked over the mess of bodies of both cops and hired guns alike.

"Shoot."

"If I join, will there be a guarantee that I'll be able to see my sister again?" Ruby asked.

'And here I thought she'd never ask.' Edward thought before nodding in response. "We take care of our own."

"Then consider me a member of your order as well." Ruby replied as she pulled up her hood as a try at the menacing assassin's hood. Edward chuckled before motioning towards the other three unconscious assassins.

"Well as your first task, recruit, help me bring these idiots back to our headquarters." Edward said as he picked up Altair and threw him over his shoulder. Ruby picked up Ezio while seeing how Connor was also unconscious.

"What about him?" She said as she used her head to motion towards Connor. Edward shook his head before also hoisting his unconscious grandson over his shoulder and began the long trek back to their house.

**Assassin's House, 3:12 pm**

"Jaysus, how much do these two weigh individually?" Edward asked as he dropped Altair onto his favorite seat while Connor looked as if he fell asleep on his couch with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Eh, sorry about having to make you do this…" Ruby said sheepishly. Edward chuckled before he motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"Nonsense lass, the coming training we're going to put you through will be more than enough to repay me for having to carry Connor and Altair. But thanks for carrying Ezio." Edward said as he opened up their fridge.

"You want something to drink?" Edward asked.

"You got any milk?" Edward looked through the fridge before finding the white carton and grabbed it before tossing it to Ruby. She caught it with lightning reflexes and began to chug it down.

"Whoa there, easy lass. It won't do you any good if you just chug that thing down in one gulp." Edward commented as he grabbed a bottle of his usual rum.

"You're one to talk." Ruby said before going back to chugging the milk down. Edward and her were left in the kitchen seeing how Aveline and her team were out.

"So what exactly do you guys do?" Ruby asked as she set down the empty milk carton on the counter.

"To be frank, we kill people. Not just anyone mind you, but we do kill." Edward said as he took a quick swig from the bottle of rum in his hand.

"And for what purpose though? You said you had a reason to kill those men, but what was it?" Ruby asked as she continued to ask questions pertaining towards the Assassins.

"We acknowledge a set of three ironies, one of them being "We seek to achieve peace, but use murder as our means."" Edward answered as he put the bottle down on the counter.

"What kind of peace though?"

"Freedom. Liberty. Priceless things that the Templars would take away in an attempt to create what they think is the perfect world. Our war against them is not because their goals are different from ours, but because of the methods as to how they try to achieve their goals." Edward said as he stared at the ground.

"I remember you told me about a creed that you assassins followed. Care to tell me about it?"

""Nothing is true, everything is permitted."" Edward stated.

"Seems a bit cynical to be your creed doesn't it?" Ruby asked while tilting her head slightly.

"It would be if it were the law of our creed. But it is merely an observation of reality." Edward said as he took another swig from his rum.

"To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. Kinda like how the whole city is on edge due to the discovery that we, the so-called "Dreaded Assassins of Vale", being teachers at one of the most prestigious academies for training hunters and huntresses." Edward continued as Ruby listened on. She was still a bit bewildered by the fact that her own sister, the outgoing and straightforward Yang Xiao Long, would follow a philosophy such as this one.

"To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our own actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic…" Edward said as he thought on how Yang was captured and was probably being tortured by the police to learn the locations of the assassins.

"So Yang must live with the consequences of helping the eight of you escape…" Ruby said as she let her hood hide her face. Edward also let his hood hide his face and the two leaned on the counter in silence for about a minute until they heard a groan come from the living room.

"Ugh, _merda _(shit), I feel like I got hit by an arquebus in the chest." Ezio said as he grabbed his head and opened his eyes to see Edward and Ruby in the kitchen. He turned around and also saw Altair begin to wake up slowly, while Connor was still knocked out.

"So are the lot of you guys awake yet?" Edward asked as he fished through the fridge until finding a bottle of wine and tossed it to Ezio.

"Thanks." Ezio said as he used his hidden blade to pop the cork out before chugging the bottle til it was about half empty. "It hits the spot for sure."

"Hope it does, cost me a pretty penny for just that one bottle." Edward commented. Ezio and Altair looked to see the hooded red girl leaning just next to Edward.

"Hum, I'm guessing you just up and joined us?" Ezio asked Ruby who nodded in response. The two master assassins stood up and walked into the kitchen with Edward and Ruby while Connor still laid on the couch and started a friendly conversation that would last a good two hours.

**Meanwhile, Beacon Academy, Ezio's Old Classroom**

The students had began to clear out of the classroom and were about to head back to their dorms, but Ren had stayed to copy down the final notes left on the board. Truth be told, he was bored because the teachers that had been sent to replace Ezio and his fellow assassins were all about note-taking, rather than actual experience that the four provided for them.

"Ah, I thought I might find you here." A voice said from behind Ren. He turned to find a black hooded girl they knew all too well. That very girl was a student at Beacon, until she was discovered to also be a part of the feared "Assassins."

"Shao, what the hell are you doing here?" Lie asked as he took out his storm flowers and held them up before aiming at where Shao was, but found that she was already gone. He then felt the tip of a blade touch his back and looked over his shoulder to see Shao smirking while holding her

sword to his back.

"It should be obvious actually." Shao said while mocking Ren by pretending to yawn. He used his aura to form a shield to protect himself from Shao's sword, but when he attempted to turn around and gun her down, she was again gone.

"Even if we are the same age technically, the difference in experience is the decider of this match." Shao said as Ren turned around to find that her sword was up to his neck while her hidden blade was just near his stomach. He was in a bad stance seeing how his guns were pointed the other way, and the moment he moved his arms, she could easily kill him at the exact instant.

"So will you hear what I have to say, or should I just cut you down easily?" Shao Jun asked while still holding her swords up to Ren who also didn't move a single muscle. His guns slipped under his sleeves and Shao reacted by sheathing her sword while deactivating her hidden blade.

"Fine, what?" Ren asked.

"I'll make it short and simple, I want you and your team to join the assassins." Shao stated calmly causing Ren to get into a fist-fighting stance while Shao didn't make any similar movements, but instead chuckled.

"I would never join a group of killers that have murdered countless innocents in their quest for the blood of Vale's finest." Ren replied coldly. Shao made a "Are you kidding me?" type of face before rolling her eyes.

"Is that all anyone ever sees us as?" Shao asked as she walked dangerously close to Ren while activating her hidden blade. Ren attempted to grab the wrist that had the activated wrist blade, but when he was just about to reach it, her arm was already in front of his face, the tip of the hidden blade just inches away.

"We may kill those who appear to be innocents, but they are nothing more than the scum that plagues Vale from its core." Shao said as she took a few steps back from Ren and retracted her hidden blade. "Plus, who's to say that we're the bad guys, I mean the real bad guys actually run the show from behind the scenes no?"

'What does she mean by that?' Ren asked himself as he kept his eyes narrowed at Shao.

"We assassins don't kill without a clear head, for we aren't true cold killers. Frankly, we can't kill someone without feeling remorse, for if we finally begin to enjoy brutality, we will end up just like the ones we killed before." Shao said as she sat down in a criss-cross position.

"And how am I supposed to believe that you aren't just another killer?" Ren asked as he stayed standing up.

"Hum, have you ever felt pain? And I don't mean physical, I mean attacks on your psyche through emotional and mental pain." Shao said as she looked up at the ceiling even though Ren could be classified as a possible hostile to her. He shook his head silently, but Shao seemed to have expected something like that.

"I was a former concubine in the royal palace." Shao said as she continued to look up at the ceiling, and even though Ren could've taken her down and killed her at any moment, something in his heart told him not to. "I always hated that place even to this moment. My friends were killed by constant torture, but luckily I was saved by a raid on the palace by the assassins. Unluckily however…"

"What?" Ren asked as he sat down in a similar position to Shao's sitting position.

"I was the only one they were able to rescue, while I had to leave those that I loved behind to be brutally murdered by the men who were still alive at the palace in an attempt at information on the assassins." Shao replied. ""Death by a thousand cuts" they said. That's how my friends were killed."

"So you joined the assassins in order to avenge your friends' slow deaths." Ren replied.

"So to speak yes, but I soon learned that vengeance is never the answer. That's what Master Ezio taught me." Shao said as she continued her revelation to Ren who was surprisingly listening intently.

"We assassins aren't meant to kill out of a job, but to achieve peace through liberty and freedom. But those who you choose to aid were hoping for that help in an attempt to achieve peace through complete power and constant and unending submission."

"But yet you still kill and seem as if its ok." Ren retorted to Shao's view as an assassin.

"Oh that's due to the fact that I have gotten use to it, but that doesn't effect that I still feel remorse for those I kill. For if an assassin begins to find pleasure through killing, they lose their humanity, and therefore must also be assassinated by those who taught him or her."

"Fine, I commemorate you for having justification for killing those men, but why the hell would you reveal yourself to me and also risk your freedom upon coming here?" Ren asked.

"Like I said before, I came to recruit you and your team." Shao answered.

"So just like that, you think I'll join a group of killers?" Ren asked while snapping his fingers once as he said this.

"Hmph, and yet you still think we're just another group of killers… then again you usually aren't the person to dive into things head first." Shao replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ren asked with a slight tone of anger.

"It means that I haven't given you enough reason to join us, but then again, I can't force you." Shao said as she opened the door of Ezio's classroom and was about to leave until Ren stopped her.

"And you think I'll just let you go when you're wanted for the deaths of many men?" Ren asked as he summoned his storm flowers and aimed it at Shao. She flipped up her hood and smirked to mock him before closing the door behind her. Ren was quickly followed but saw as how she disappeared in the crowd seeing how she stalled him long enough to end the conversation just when classes ended.

**Meanwhile: Training Grounds, Beacon Academy**

"You need to focus more Jaune if you're gonna be able to face me as equals." Pyrrha said as she shield-bashed Jaune. He was indeed getting stronger, but the fact that he never defended ended up defeating him. Jaune slid back from her counter, and he charged again with his sword raised. But to his surprise, when he swung his sword down, it was instead blocked by another sword.

"Ah nice to see the two of you." A familiar voice said as Jaune looked forward to see that the person who had countered for Pyrrha was none other than the New Orleans assassin, Aveline de Grandpre. He quickly stepped back and saw that Pyrrha was also standing in front of another assassin who was wearing a more wintery-looking assassin uniform while holding a saber.

"What do you two want?" Pyrrha asked coldly since the teachers (and assistants) she had come to enjoy the company of, turned out to be the notorious killers in Vale.

"We'll make it simple, we want you both to join our brotherhood." Aveline stated. Jaune charged Aveline but she easily sidestepped and tripped him.

"I don't know what Ezio sees in you, but I'll trust his judgement." Aveline said as she spun around her sugarcane machete in her right hand.

"And why would we join your band of killers?" Pyrrha asked as she threw her rocket spear Nikolai, who also dodged it easily.

"You really don't get it don't you?" Nikolai replied.

"Get what?" Jaune asked.

"You really think we're just cold-blooded killers that murders anyone we choose?" Aveline asked while the hunter and huntress nodded in response. "I would expect an answer like that from Jaune, but I thought you had more insight than this Pyrrha..."

"Hey, I'm just as observant as her!" Jaune commented only for it to fall upon deaf ears.

"Hmph, if you must truly know why we assassins kill, its because we wish to achieve peace." Nikolai stated.

"A bit ironic is it not?" Pyrrha replied.

"If it were law then yes, but we've learned to embrace these ironies, for the assassins have three tenets an ironies we must follow." Aveline said.

"Then if you follow ironies, then why would we think you're no better than any other killer out there?" Jaune asked.

"Its exactly how one of them is. "We wish to show the dangers of blind faith, yet we practice it ourselves"." Aveline replied.

"And our first tenet is that we must never stain our blade with the blood of the innocent." Nikolai added.

"Fine, we understand how you only kill those that you deem need to die, but the men you've killed were more generous and nicer than the ones you let live." Pyrrha responded.

"Ha, and where do you think they got that money to donate towards charities? How do you think they received power without doing some work from behind the scenes?" Nikolai asked to which Pyrrha could not respond.

"We assassins have helped this city by helping those who cannot help themselves, but the fact that we have little to no members make this all the more harder to achieve." Aveline said.

"So if we join you, we'll dedicate our lives even further to the protection of the people?" Jaune asked.

"If you two are true hunters, then you would accept this. I mean, we can't rescue Yang from where she is without proper numbers. It would be us eight against fifty or more with us having a highly low chance of winning." She responded.

"And from the looks of it, they don't seem to teach you guys enough here." Nikolai chuckled whilst saying this as he saw how there were marks from indoor training within the training grounds that were noticeable. If it were one of the four assassins training them, he would see bullet holes, slash marks, and possibly even craters. But he noticed how the arena looked cleaner ever since the eight of them left.

"I may not agree to this fully, but if it means helping Yang, then consider the both of us in." Pyrrha responded. Aveline smirked before handing them a letter and the two assassins disappeared from the arena. She opened it and read it to herself while Jaune looked over her shoulder to read it.

'Meet us near the docks tomorrow. - Aveline'

**Time Skip: Assassin's Hideout, Next Day, 10:00 am**

"We're back!" Aveline yelled throughout the assassin's house as she walked in with Nikolai and their two new recruits. They continued into the house and stopped when they reached the living room. Jaune and Pyrrha were surprised to see a familiar redhead in the room as well.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune? Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as she looked up from under her hood.

"Yeah, you're all new recruits." Ezio said as he was holding a mug of coffee.

"What about Ren and Nora, are they here?" Pyrrha asked Aveline who shook her head in response.

"We sent Shao and Adewale to try and recruit them, but they came back unsuccessful." Aveline replied.

"So where are they then?" Jaune asked.

"They're trying to look for Ren and Nora right now." Nikolai responded.

"Then in the mean time, we'll begin your training." Edward stated out of nowhere. Altair made a diabolical mad-scientist hands rub at the same time whilst looking at Ruby who flinched a bit.

"Oh this'll be fun." Ezio added.

**-End-**

**Author's Notes: Ok, so I'm ****possibly**** going on hiatus due to the fact that I'm still a bit too hyped on the other story I've released.**

**Along with that, I'm currently working on a new crossover that you'll have to wait to see. Now, the actual important reason is because I plan to follow canon of RWBY volume 2 to a certain extent, so once it reaches about episode 6 or so, you can expect me to start writing again. Now do realize that its hard for me to say what has been said before, so once RWBY chapter 6 comes out, definitely expect a new chapter. If not, then I'll just up and delete my other stories. Now I say possibly, because I might just release a chapter to get Blake, Weiss, Ren, and Nora into the assassins too.**

**-See you next time when hiatus is over. Exno out!- **


	18. Chapter 18: Needs More Recruits

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author Notes: Let me correct what I said. I'M ONLY ON HIATUS UNTIL CHAPTER 6 OF RWBY IS RELEASED. WHEN I SAID I WOULD DELETE MY STORIES, I MEANT MY OTHER ONES IF I DIDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE TO RETURN RIGHT AFTER CHP. 6 IS RELEASED. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Assassin's Hideout, A Week Later**

"Seriously, when are we going to rescue my sister!?" Ruby asked as she blocked a sword swing from Ezio. The Italian assassin kicked her leg in and laughed as she fell before holding a hand out to pick her up.

"You'll get your chance, but if you're going to come with us, we want to make sure you're completely capable of not dying." Ezio said with a mocking tone. The two continued to hear the clangs of swords as they watched Pyrrha and Jaune fighting Edward along with Shao Jun. Judging from the fight, Pyrrha and Jaune looked like they were doing well enough to hold their own, but Shao and Edward were actually holding back.

"C'mon lads, you gotta fight harder than this." Edward mocked as he saw Jaune beginning to pant. He knew how the boy had trouble with defending, so to prove that he needed work on it, he attacked with much more power rather than speed.

'Go into defense Jaune…' Pyrrha thought as she watched Jaune face off against Edward. She was brought back to reality as she blocked another swing from Shao's sword with her shield.

"I'm guessing you noticed how your friend is doing?" Shao said as she began a combo of her jian along with her hidden foot blade. Pyrrha was able to keep up with her movements except for the occasional punch or scratch that found its way through her defense.

"Yes, and I thought we would've been past this by now." Pyrrha responded as Shao stopped her attacks. The two also began to watch Jaune and Edward continue fighting.

"You really have to step it up lad!" Edward said as he sweeped Jaune's right leg, causing him to turn his back to Edward, giving the pirate enough time to clonk the recruit on the back of his head using the pommel of his pistol sword.

"Oomph!" Jaune said as he landed face first on the ground, making the others within the training halls laugh. But their liveliness was short-lived however, as they heard multiple gunshots along with the clicking of a gun hammer. They all turned to see the rigorous training that Altair and Ruby were conducting, with the girl panting but still fighting while the Levantine mentor was even changing expressions nor was he fazed by any of her attacks.

"Hmph, gotta expect that from only Altair of course." Edward joked as they watched. Altair quickly switched his sword into an assault rifle and emptied a clip out in Ruby's direction. She blocked it with Crescent Rose before returning fire using its rifle form. Altair easily dodged each of the high-speed bullets before he threw what appeared to be a throwing knife at Ruby. She sidestepped, but using her semblance of speed, she also saw how it wasn't a knife, but one of her empty cartridges.

"Wha-?" Ruby asked until Altair threw a real throwing knife straight at her while she was distracted. Ruby didn't have any time to dodge, but to her surprise, it missed. But if there was one thing for certain, Altair never misses.

"You lack instincts and awareness, use your speed to your advantage and avoid any projectiles completely next time." Altair stated before sheathing his sword. Ruby did the same and the mentor walked over to her.

"But don't worry, you'll do better next time." Altair said with a slight smile. Edward raised an eyebrow seeing how the growing sadist side of Altair seemed to be decreasing in power. The assassins all walked out of the training room and took the elevator to their respective rooms (with Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha all taking spare guest rooms at the moment). After a quick shower and a quick change of clothes, the six all went downstairs to see a sight that normally seemed uncommon. In the kitchen, there were two familiar assassins, one of Russian descent, while the other was a Native American.

"I will beat you!" Nikolai yelled as he chugged down a bottle that was labeled "Nikolai's Vodka (Don't touch)" that covered the actual manufacturer's label.

"No you won't!" Connor retorted as he slammed down a pint glass that they guessed had been filled with beer. The two seemed to have a chugging contest with their respective country's drinks while they all noticed how Ezio was sitting on his couch holding a wine glass while looking a bit woozy.

"Seriously? You had drink-off without me?" Edward asked as he pulled a rum bottle out of nowhere. He bit the cork and spat it out before chugging similarly to Connor and Nikolai.

"I swear, where's Adewale when we need him?" Shao asked as the three recruits and their Chinese mentor watched the spectacle that would last the whole night.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere**

"Tell us where they are!" A man wearing a White Fang mask yelled at Yang. She was strapped to a wooden chair, while stuck in a room that had bare white walls. However, she was blindfolded, so she couldn't tell who was in the room at the moment.

"We need you to get back in here." A voice said over an intercom and Yang looked around as if she was being called. The man gave the assassin a hard back-hand slap before grumbling and walking out of the room.

'I can't hold out much longer, I gotta find a way out.' Yang said to herself as she waited in her chair for her torturer to come back.

**Meanwhile, Downtown Vale**

'Hmph, where's the nearest bookshop?' Adewale said as he walked through downtown. He continued down the street until he came across a bookshop.

" 'Tucson's Bookshop: We have every book under the sun.' Huh, better hope for your life that you do." Adewale grumbled as he noticed how a gray-haired teen closed one of the window shutters. He continued before opening the door and saw how there were two people, including the boy, but there was also the shopkeep and an emerald-haired girl with dark skin. They all were looking at Adewale as if he were walking into the middle of a gunfight armed only with a knife. But then again, he's done it before and came out without a single scratch.

"'Ey, what new books do you have here?" Adewale asked the shop keep who mumbled in response before walking into the back. The gray haired teen went over to a stack of shelves labeled "comics" while the Emerald-haired girl stayed near the counter. Adewale noticed how she had two pistols behind her while the gray-haired teen had similarly colored boots that seemed to have the same shooting mechanism as Yang's Ember Celica.

'Something's awfully weird here.' Adewale thought as he activated eagle vision. He took notice of how the shopkeep was a peaceful blue while the other two were bright red.

"I came to find a good read." Adewale said as he grabbed the handle of his Mayan machete. The shop keep narrowed his eyes along with the other two teens. Adewale fully pulled out his machete along with reaching behind himself to grab his "The Dragoon" blunderbuss. The other two teens got into a fighting stance while putting up their weapons.

"Yet I find two children trying to be cool by robbing a book shop. Don't get lower than that." Adewale said as he pulled the trigger on his blunderbuss as he aimed at the emerald-haired girl. She dodged while smirking as Adewale hadn't noticed how her partner tried to kick Adewale in the back, but his foot was stopped by a pair of claws.

"Ah, so you're gonna join the blackie?" The gray-haired teen said causing Adewale to snarl.

"Last time anyone ever called me a negro or a slave I cut off their legs and broke their neck in a matter of seconds." Adewale sneered as he punched Emerald in the face. She stumbled backwards and attempted to get her guns up, but Adewale was having none of that, so he aimed his blunderbuss at her and pulled the trigger. The trumpet-looking rifle made an audible _"BOOM!" _and Emerald soared through a window of the book shop. The gray-haired bastard turned to Adewale and Tucson before running out the door with a comic in hand. Tucson sneered before he turned to Adewale.

"I got nothing I can give you but thanks man." Tucson said as he held out a hand which Adewale shook.

"I don't need thanking for something anyone would do if they could." Adewale said as he eyed an open book on the ground. "But there is something that you can give me…"

"Take whatever you want, long as you don't take everything I'm fine with it." Tucson said as he began to pick up books that had fallen from the shelves. Adewale went over to the book that had caught his eye before picking it up and did a small wave to Tucson who returned it. The title of the book read "My Bondage and My Freedom" by Frederick Douglass.

"Hm, seems like a nice read." Adewale murmured to himself as he continued down the street while Emerald and Mercury watched from afar.

"Is that one of the assassins?" Mercury asked as he panted.

"If it is, then Cinder wasn't lying when she said they were deadly." Emerald responded as she clutched her bullet dented armor. Had she not chosen to wear it today, she would've been laying on the ground while her partner would either grab her body and tried to contact Cinder which would take too long, or watch as she died. Either way, Adewale would've been happy with either choice.

**A Few Minutes Later, Tucson's Bookshop**

"What the hell happened here Tucson?" Ren asked as he walked into the bookshop and immediately noticed the broken window. He saw that it was only minor damage, but there appeared to have been a fight seeing how some of the shelves had scratches that belonged to a blade.

"Nothing much, just some kids trying to stir up some trouble." Tucson said as he skimmed through a book. He closed it with one hand and pointed it at Ren. "But they were skilled none the less, and would've killed me had that one man showed up."

"What man?" Ren asked as he neared the manga section of the shelves. He picked up one labeled _"Akame ga Kill"_ before walking up to the counter and slapped a few coins down. Tucson took them before responding.

"Didn't catch his name, but the only thing particularly noticeable was the hood he had while he was fighting." Tucson responded before Ren nodded while still holding the manga in his hand.

"Well thanks for that." He replied before walking out the door.

'Did she really mean it when they said they weren't just killers or hitmen for hire?' Ren asked himself as he continued down the street. If he had walked the other way instead, he would've ran into the very assassin who had just saved Tucson and his shop.

**Time Skip: Downtown Vale, 9:00 pm**

"So what do you want?" Blake asked as she stopped walking and turned to see a hooded man walk around a corner. The man lowered his hood to reveal fire-red hair and had the top of his face covered by a White Fang mask.

"I want you to come back." The man said. It was Blake's old partner from the White Fang. Adam Taurus. Blake unsheathed her Gambol Shroud along with holding up its sword-like case, while Adam only kept his hand on the handle of his two weapons, Wilt and Blush.

"I already told you, I'm not going back." Blake retorted. Adam sneered as he shot the sword at Blake. She blocked it, but Adam charged and grabbed the blade just after Blake had knocked it back. He tried different ways to attacking Blake, but she ended up blocking them all, just as he could block all of her attacks. They weren't old partners for nothing.

"You still can't get it through your head that I'm done with being a part of the White Fang?" Blake asked as the two quickly stopped fighting to regain some breath before resuming the combat sequence. Blake swung both her blades from the right side with a lot of power in resemblance to Edward's double sword style, and ended up pushing Adam back. She threw a kick at him, which he ended up blocking with one arm while the other remained on the handle of wilt.

"You can't quit the White Fang. You're a faunus. And you know that the humans you call friends will only hurt you more." Adam retorted as he unsheathed Wilt in an upwards fashion, causing Blake to backflip away from the sudden strike. He charged at her and knocked her back with his shoulder and skillfully cut the ribbon from the top of Blake's head, revealing the cat ears that made her a faunus. She growled and switched Gambol Shroud into its… ropey-pistol… thing, and threw it at Adam.

"Its not nice to make fun of a girl's friends you know?" A voice said causing the two to stop fighting to look at a figure who walked into the same alley they were battling in. This figure was a feared killer, known to be brutal and deadly with his tomahawk and sword that had a saw-like back. It was, Connor Kenway, the leader of the Colonial Assassins and a man who had awakened faunus-like powers.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked as he shot Wilt at Connor. The assassin didn't block, but instead caught the blade by its handle while his eyes were a shade of blue in contrast to his usual brown, signifying that he was using Wuchowsen's power. Adam growled as he aimed Blush at Connor and fired a couple of shots at him, which he ended up cutting all the bullets in half using Wilt. He tossed the blade away before speaking.

"And if I'm a faunus, shouldn't I have the freedom to choose who I fight for?" Connor asked as he disappeared into thin air, but Blake could still somehow sense that he was there. She raised an eyebrow as Connor materialized quietly enough to get behind Adam and put him into a knockout hold. The White Fang member struggled a bit, but after about a second he fell unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Aw, I thought you'd be happy to see me." Connor replied in a mocking tone. Blake raised her weapons while he rolled his eyes in response.

"Please, if I wanted to kill you both, I would've done it when you two were fighting."

"Then why are you here?" Blake asked.

"One, because I'm here to offer you a chance to help your friend. Two, because I thought it would be nice seeing someone I might mate with." Connor replied with no tone. Blake's jaw dropped at Connor's sudden answer.

"B-but, why the? What the? Eh?" Blake suddenly began questioning causing Connor to laugh.

"And here I thought you were going to kill me. Also I was kinda kidding." He commented causing Blake to shut up but still heavily blush.

'Wait, what did he mean by "kinda"?'

"Seriously, why are you here?" Blake asked while pointing her sheath at Connor, who crossed his arms and smirked.

"To recruit you, and the rest of your friends."

"To what? You're band of killers?" Blake asked.

'Why does everyone seem to think we only kill. Do they not realize that we have feelings too?' Connor asked himself before responding.

"We're not a band of killers, and yes, we are recruiting hunters and huntresses to join our ranks."

"I already had my fair share of having to kill someone for a cause that would only benefit in the long run, so no, I won't be joining your little group of hooded weirdos."

"Are you sure? I mean, we have to recruit talented fighters, lest Yang die due to us not being enough to save her. Along with that, we don't have the resources to even figure out where she is." Connor tried to guilt trip Blake into accepting.

"I… ummm…" Blake tried to take some time to decide but was cut off by the sound of sirens. Both ends of the alley were cut off by squad cars but Connor noticed how some of the officers were wearing red crosses while some weren't.

'Damn, Templars.'

"Watch." Connor said as he threw a smoke bomb down before motioning for Blake to get to the rooftops. She started climbing while Connor ran at one end of the alley and immediately started fighting the cops. They all attempted to shoot him down, but he grabbed onto a somewhat more armored policeman (presumably better gear due to them seeing one of the assassins) and held his arm around his neck tight until he heard many guns go off and didn't react as many bullets lodged into his body, spraying blood everywhere in front of him.

"How the hell did you boys mistaken one of ours for him!?" One of the cops yelled as they all whipped out stun batons, meaning that Connor would be in for a world of hurt if he got hit by just one, let alone six. He ran up and kept looking forward as he stabbed his tomahawk into a policeman's neck and ended another one by running him through with his cutlass. He came upon four more policemen and quickly ended all of them via his double-barrel flintlocks.

"Shit!" The presumably leader yelled as he turned to run, but Connor threw a rope dart and quickly pulled him by the neck until he was within arm's length, and as the leader looked under Connor's hood, the assassin raised his arm up before slamming it back down on the leader's throat. He kept the blade there for a few seconds until hearing a bit more yelling. The smoke screen he had caused was dissipating and he would have no chance of living if the cops decided to shoot straight down the alley once they saw only him there.

'Fuck!' Connor thought as he quickly looked around to see not many ways to climb since most of the walls were bare, while the only outcroppings were too close to the cops. He looked up to see his only hope, which happened to be Blake and she still had her Gambol Shroud in its ropey-pistol thing. He made a pleading face that feigned innocence and tried to act as if he were a beggar, which caused Blake to roll her eyes.

"Hurry up!" Blake yelled as she threw down her Gambol Shroud's pistol and Connor jumped up to grab it. She swung up with all her might and watched as he flew up above the building by a few feet before letting go and executing a well timed roll right when he hit the ground. He got up and brushed off his pants before smiling.

"Thanks." Connor said while Blake turned away with arms crossed.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I was not being dramatic." Connor retorted. The two spotted a chopper flying nearby with its spotlight on to see if they could catch the assassin who was currently next to Blake. They also happened to have a somewhat scenic view of downtown Vale at night where they currently were.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Connor asked. Blake put a hand up to her chin in thought and began to think on what's happened thus far, but Connor was getting bored so he decided to show her something he probably shouldn't have.

"You know what, if you want an explanation, then take a look at this." Connor said as he held out his hand and materialized a crystal ball, but the difference with this one being that it was crafted by the First Civilization.

"What's that for?" Blake asked. Connor chuckled as the ball began to glow within the lines that had been etched into the ball. Soon enough, they were in the middle of a village, but more specifically, Connor's village. And to be EVEN MORE specific, it was on fire.

"Kanatahséton. My birthplace." Connor responded as Blake and him saw a young Connor run towards a hut. He used his natural strength to push a burning piece of wood away from one of the entrances to the hut. Inside, Blake covered her eyes due to the smoke while Connor watched on with no change in facial expression. She then saw the younger Connor trying to lift a piece of burning wood off his mother's legs, who was trapped under it and some other pieces of wood.

"Go my son, and be strong." Kaniehtí:io said before another villager pulled him away, before the view of Connor's mother was cut off as the whole hut began to collapse due to the roaring flames.

"The assassins enemies were the cause of the death of my only true family, along with men I had fought alongside with, but that doesn't matter." Connor stated. The scenery quickly changed to that of the gallows, but from what Blake remembered from one of her books, it was the _Palazzo della Signoria _in the Renaissance. In the crowd stood out a white-hooded man that Blake recognized as the young-adult Ezio.

"Get him, he's one of them." A fat man said from atop the gallows. Blake saw how there were three nooses, each one holding a man, while the other two consisted of a man that looked just a year or two older than Ezio while the other looked about 13. Connor put a hand on Blake's shoulder and pointed at the victims of the gallows.

"Ezio lost half of his whole family to our enemies at only the age of 17. Do you know what its like to lose your parents and brothers when you truly know they're gone?" Connor asked as the scenery changed once more. It was a greater change, since there was a small shack next to a large sugar cane field. There was a woman that was chained by her wrists to the shack while a dark-skinned child with black markings under his eyes was being pulled away while also wearing shackles.

"Adewale had just as bad a childhood. He was born in Trinidad, a slave from his first breath, and he still finds it hard to believe that men and women of different colors get along in this world." Connor said as the scene changed once more. This time it looked like the inside of an ornate palace like the one that Ren would sometimes show her whenever they were in the library studying while their teammates goofed around.

"Most of us Master Assassins may have bad beginnings, ones of tragedy, ones of loss, even ones of complete servitude." Connor said as she saw how there was a fat Chinese man sitting on an ornate throne and before him was a young girl around 14. She cringed as the man backhand slapped the girl and Blake got a clear view of her face when she turned around. It was a young Shao Jun.

"Hmph, she probably had a childhood that could rival Adewale's in terms of terrible." Connor commented.

"Is it because of those enemies of the Assassins you seem to always mention?" Blake asked. Connor nodded.

"Then tell me, who are these enemies of yours." Blake asked. Connor smirked as the scenery changed. It was a gathering of many different men and one woman around a circular table, each one dressed differently in terms of both style and weaponry. In the middle and engraved on the center of the table, was a blood red cross.

"The Templars." Connor commented as the six Templars stood up.

"The first one that may have started it all." Connor pointed to a man dressed in chain mail armor with a white shirt sporting a huge red cross. The assassin standing behind him was Altair in his white Masyaf uniform.

"Robert de Sable. A grandmaster that had uncovered a dangerous relic in which no one should ever have the power of." Connor said as Altair turned the body around and closed Robert's eyes as a last respect for his death.

"Assassinated by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." Altair then lost his white Masyaf robes and were replaced with the armor of Altair. The two then turned to the next Templar.

"Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia. Both powerful men, one being the commander of the papal armies while the other was the pope himself." Connor said as Ezio double assassinated the two and dropped their bodies to the floor. He quietly said his usual last rites in Italian before he stood straight up, his Roman assassin robes being replaced by the armor of Brutus.

"Assassinated by Ezio Auditore." The next Templar looked spanish and was dressed in noble looking clothes.

"Laureano Torres. A Cuban governor that sought a power that no man should ever possess." Connor said as Edward appeared before elbowing Torres from above, causing the Templar to fall to his knees while still looking forward. Edward then raised his arm up, extended his hidden blade out from underneath his wrist before slamming it into Torres' neck. He stood up straight and his robes disintegrated and were replaced by his Assassin modified Templar armor.

"Assassinated by Edward Kenway."

"I'm starting to see the point." Blake said as the two turned to the next Templar. Connor huffed but pointed to the next one. Standing there was a man with a stubble and had one of those powder wigs on while holding what seemed to be a red-hot iron poker.

"Pierre, Marquis de Fayet. A governor of a French colony at the time that treated slaves poorly and enforced the Code Noir to an extent that even a Templar might not go to." Connor stated as a green-hooded assassin appeared behind de Fayet. He kicked de Fayet's leg out from behind, and as he fell back, the assassin caught his neck in the crook of his arm and jerked upwards, breaking it. For good measure and due to tradition, the hooded assassin still held onto de Fayet's neck and stabbed it with his hidden blade.

"Assassinated by Adewale." Connor said as the Templar woman appeared. Aveline also appeared and slashed the lady's back in an x-shaped cut with her hidden blades. While the lady Templar's back was still arched, she brutally shoved her hidden blade into the back of her head and slammed her face into the ground.

"Madeleine L'Isle. A grandmaster of the Templars in New Orleans and kidnapped slaves to use for the Templars personal gain. Assassinated by her stepdaughter, Aveline de Grandpré." Connor said as they came upon the last Templar. That very Templar consisted of a man he respected, although hated, along with a man he still hated and didn't really respect.

"Grandmasters Charles Lee and Haytham… Kenway." Connor said as he walked over to the two Templars as he lashed his arm out and slit Haytham's throat. He quickly turned to Lee as he slammed his other hidden blade into the side of his neck. He finished him off by throwing Lee to the ground.

"They seeked to take control of a new country in which all would be like mindless drones that would obey all rules. A new world in which peace was achieved by mindless enslavement." Connor said as the scene disappeared and the two were back on the roof.

"After all that I have shown you, will you join our cause now?" Connor asked as if he were bored. Truth be told, he was bored, cause he never liked explaining things. He wasn't a thinker, he was a doer.

"Fine, but I better be fighting for the right side than these people you call Templars." Blake replied while Connor smiled.

"Great!" Connor said as he grabbed hold of Blake and ran over to the edge of the roof with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blake asked both bewildered and blushing.

"You'll see!" Connor said as he hopped off the roof while still holding onto Blake. The faunus closed her eyes as she anticipated to hit the ground, but instead felt a cool nighttime breeze hitting her skin. She opened one eye before opening the other as she saw how Connor was flying without wings or any sign of them. She activated her faunus senses and saw how there was a holographic-like pair of wings that extended out of Connor's arms, which would explain why he had his arms out.

"I told you I wasn't kidding when I said I was part faunus!" Connor chuckled like a teen as he and his new recruit flew towards the assassin house.

**Time Skip: Assassin's House, The Next Day, 10:00 pm**

"So everyone's here?" Ezio asked. He looked from the assassin podium within the planning room as he saw all of team JNPR, and RWBY (excluding Yang for obvious reasons) and saw them all in recruit robes, which meant an eagle-beak assassin hood on their usual clothing. He also saw the current other seven master assassins that had entered the world of Remnant via a piece of Eden or a promise of a new life.

"Yes? Good. Then if you'd all stop talking for a second I've found something quite interesting." Ezio said as he played a recording of the Elysian Paladin being introduced.

"Whoa… I want one!" Ruby cheered which got her a _"bonk!" _on the head courtesy of Weiss who put her finger up to her lips that meant "Shut up or I'll freeze you and leave you there for a day at least". None of them seemed to notice how Connor had his arm around Blake and it was holding onto her shoulder, which would cause some issues with a certain faunus monkey, but Blake didn't seem to mind. In fact, she kinda liked it.

"Now it will be a sudden change of pace, but we must work quickly and get you all into the field quickly, especially since it involves the retrieval of one of our assassins." Ezio stated as he showed a picture of Yang in her assassin robes on the holographic display.

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked as she held her spear atop her shoulders while her arms hung around it like she was doing squats.

"Well…" Ezio started off.

**-End-**

**Alright, I've done some thinking and all I have to say is this… "Fuck you, I'm going ahead with the Connor x Blake pairing." Why this you ask? Because I need to practice writing romance and little shipment moments so I can write better in "Assassin of Gods" and possibly "Kill the True Assassins." Which is out by the way, its an Akame ga Kill x Assassin's Creed crossover (no surprise on the Assassin's Creed part though). Also, I chose to skip Weiss, Ren, and Nora's recruitment because I couldn't think of a good situation.**

**Another thing, age difference between Blake and Connor is 3 years. My personal limit is that I'd only date a girl that's either within 2 years older or younger than me. Anymore or less than that makes me kinda uncomfortable. 1 year more than that? As long as you don't keep reminding me, I'm fine with it. 4 years apart? Fuck nope. Cause I mean one of my classmates is in 10th grade now and he's dating an eighth grader. He's sixteen and she's twelve. That's what makes me say "ok, dafuq you doing?"**

**BEFORE I GO (MEANING FUCKING READ THIS PLEASE): I AM ONLY ON HIATUS UNTIL CHAPTER 6 OF RWBY COMES OUT, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME BEING DEAD IF I DON'T RELEASE A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL THEN. ALSO ON THE TOPIC OF THAT, PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT WHEN I SAY WHEN CHAPTER 6 COMES OUT, I MEAN I'LL BEGIN WORK ON CHP. 19, NOT RELEASING A CHAPTER THAT DAY.**

**-Have a nice day! Exno out!-**


	19. Chapter 19: A Long Awaited Rescue

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author's Notes: So I'm back from hiatus, and hope the wait wasn't too long seeing how Roosterteeth decided to release "The World of Remnant" instead of chapter 5, so if that didn't happen, then chapter 6 would be out already. Meh, I needed a break from this story and now its over. Sometimes I feel as if this is actual work than a hobby, but then there are times where I just envelop myself in it to the point where I don't even get sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed. Please smash a glass bottle over your head if you thought I did, and send the bloodied glass to me as proof.**

**The Assassin's House, 10:15 pm**

"That is the worst plan I've ever heard. Of all time." Altair commented as Ezio closed the holographic display.

"But its a good idea right?" He responded to which Connor rolled his eyes.

"I agree, but the way we're executing this is just… what were you thinking?" Edward added.

"Well forgive me for rushing, but its blood on our hands if Yang dies. And we take care of our own." Ezio replied with a more stern face in response to the pirate-assassin's comment.

"Hmph, so I guess this is rushed, but are you guys sure you're ready to fight these animal hybrid… whatever the hell you call them here?" Edward asked as he turned to his grandson and winked at him due to the charisma that Connor appeared to possess.

"Its pronounced faunus." Blake said as she realized that team JNPR was also with them, and they had yet to find out that Blake was a faunus.

"So all in favor of the rescue of Yang Xiao Long?" Ezio asked as he raised a hand, followed by everyone else present in the planning room. "Good. Prepare your equipment, and be ready to move out in fifteen minutes!"

"I hope you have fun for your first mission." Connor said as he and Blake walked down the hall to his room. There were a lot of spare rooms in their massive headquarters, so the new recruits could get their own personal rooms, but would become permanent residents if they made it to the rank of assassin.

"Hmph, I can't have fun when I'm going to hurt my fellow brothers and sisters." Blake pouted as they came up to her room at the headquarters. However, when she opened the door and was about to leave, Connor grabbed her wrist.

"You're not hurting your brothers and sisters if they hurt you first. Remember, those that are a friend today, could be an enemy tomorrow. Think of it that way." Connor said before he let go and left Blake to her own musings before the mission to rescue Yang took place.

**Abandoned Warehouse Lot, 10:38 pm **

"Alright, Connor and Blake you know what to do right?" Ezio asked as Connor had his hood down and was wearing a White Fang mask along with Blake. They nodded towards a tall building that overlooked the warehouse area, while he waved whilst looking through the scope of his sniper.

"Yeah, yeah, infiltrate their meeting, find someone who knows Yang's location. Kill any high-ranking White Fang members if I can…" Connor responded causing Ezio to grunt at his impatientness. The two then approached a metal door guarded by two White Fang guards.

"Hold up!" One of the guard said as he sniffed the air while Blake and Connor tensed at the fact that they might've been discovered.

"They're good, let 'em in." The one guard stopped sniffing and the metal door slid open, and slid back shut as the two walked into the warehouse to find a large group of faunus either dressed in civilian clothes or actual White Fang uniforms. There was a stage setup with a mic stand at the front along with two panels that seemed to replace curtains that were painted white and had a White Fang symbol in the middle. Connor and Blake looked at the threat brewing in the city but their thoughts were put on hold as a man walked up to the mic.

"Brothers! Sisters! Recruits! You've all decided to dedicate your lives to our cause, and that we might usher in a new era! An era, in which faunus are the rulers, and the regular humans shall be treated as the scum they are!" The man said. Connor and Blake listened intently as to hear what valuable information that might be said. "And we even have human sympathizers that wish to join us to help rebel against our oppressors!"

"What's going on?" Ezio asked as he looked at the stage through a window that was shattered and watched the whole spectacle.

"Now, now, I don't think I should be thanked this much for simply getting these." Connor and Blake heard from the background as a familiar face walked up onto the stage. They both made an angered face as a certain bowler hatted man walked onto the stage. The White Fang member passed him the mic and the panels began to rise up.

"And with your support, and a little funding, you can buy one of these!" Blake gasped as the panels had fully risen up to reveal two massive robots with lines and White Fang symbols spray painted on. The crowd cheered while Roman narrowed his eyes directly at the two causing them to start deciding on whether or not they should stay and learn more or run. He smirked at them before a spotlight was shined and the surrounding lights went out. In the middle of the spotlight, was a certain blond-haired assassin, with her hair shadowing her eyes.

'Yang confirmed!' Connor said through thought comm to the other Master Assassins. They cringed at how beaten up she was, while Ruby and the rest of her team were on the verge of wanting to level the warehouse just to get back at Roman and the rest of his group. She was stuck to a wooden chair by being tied down by zip-tie cables.

"And we start the Faunus Revolution with a bang!" Roman said as he aimed his cane at the beaten Yang's head.

"Indeed we're starting it off with a bang!" They all turned to see Adewale burst through the metal door while holding his blunderbuss. He aimed it at a White Fang guard and pulled the trigger, sending him flying towards the stage. Roman grunted as he ran off with the man who had spoken on stage.

"Its a raid!" One of the White Fang guards yelled as he was soon silenced from a hidden blade to the back of his throat, courtesy of Altair. More of the assassins started to pour into the warehouse and utterly annihilated every person that attempted to raise a weapon at them.

"Learn that this is for capturing one of our own!" Connor yelled as he pulled out one of his flintlocks and shot them at two guards, giving them a hole in their heads. He used up the magazine in his other pistol and holstered them both before throwing a rope dart at the back of a guard's neck that attempted to attack Altair from behind. He pulled until the guard was within arm's length, and then slit his throat slowly using his tomahawk.

"Whoo!" Edward cheered as he chugged down a full bottle of rum in a matter of seconds. Naturally, you'd think that he was just being an idiot, but he was actually at the point of rage due to the fact that he didn't like close comrades like Yang dying. He had already gone through enough pain with the loss of his son, daughter, his first wife, and every single man and woman he ever gave a single damn about, and would probably break if he wasn't the hardened man he was today.

He threw the bottle down and smashed it against the floor before quickly dispatching four guards with one shot from each of his flintlocks. Edward then pulled out his pistol swords and smashed it into a guard's face before parrying another guard to his left's sword and made him slide it into the guard he had his sword impaled into. The guard was still bewildered by the fact that he had inadvertently killed his buddy, but Edward didn't stop as he then let the guard fall back with one of his swords still in his face, and used his free arm to slam his hidden blade into the remaining guard. He then brought it back out before slamming it back in again and let the guard fall backwards.

"Time for you assassins to die for once!" The assassins all turned as the two Elysian Paladins on the stage began to move and activate their weapons. They all threw down smoke bombs as they all took multiple escape routes to leave the warehouse, but the robots easily broke through the walls. Roman's robot seemed to chase in the direction of Connor, Blake, Altair, and Adewale, while the other White Fang paladin chased after Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nikolai, and Aveline. They free-ran their way to make sure they weren't caught by the massive robot and soon the chase ended up on a major highway.

**Meanwhile, Back at the Warehouse**

"Jaysus, get her out of there!" Edward yelled as the other members of the Assassins that hadn't been chased off by the two Elysian Paladins helped defend him from any White Fang members that decided to stay. He ran up to the stage and cut the zip-ties before carrying Yang bridal style towards the exit, with his assassin escort dealing with any stray enemies. They made it outside, but he quickly ran to cover as a gunship flew in and let loose on the assassins.

"Incoming!" Ezio yelled as he quickly switched his sword into its sniper rifle form and fired multiple times at the windows. 

"More soldiers!" Shao Jun yelled out as she threw a rope dart at a charging White Fang member. She pulled him to the right and knocked a couple of them down before drawing her Jian. She thrusted her sword through a fighter that had gotten too close before ripping it out and blocked another swing from the right.

Ruby switched her Crescent Rose into its scythe form and slashed down guards left and right while Weiss helped her by freezing the ground and cut down any guards that kept sliding around. Any of the guards that did manage to survive, usually slid into the direction of Ruby.

"Mentor, go find someplace safe, me and the others will distract the gunship!" Nora yelled as she aimed Magnhild at the chopper and shot a couple of grenades at it. Edward nodded as he jogged to try and keep Yang out of pain as much as possible. The gunship attempted to chase after the two, but Weiss, Ruby, and Nora gave a good fight and were able to distract it enough for them to escape.

**Assassin's House, A Few Minutes Later**

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he held onto Yang as best he could before pulling out a flintlock and shot off the door handle to the house. He then crashed through the door and set Yang gently down on Altair's couch. He ran into the kitchen and used his hands to sweep everything off the table and turned on eagle vision. The resulting multiple golden-colored lines all directed him to different areas of the house that kept medical supplies that he could use to treat Yang's wounds.

"Alright lass, this is gonna hurt." Edward said as he set Yang down as gently and quickly as he could. He quickly removed her clothes but stopped when he reached her tanktop and short-shorts.

"As much as I don't regret doing this, its gonna cause a lot of problems for me in the future." Edward grumbled as he pulled down her short-shorts and tank top to reveal her bare chest along with her… naughty spot. Edward was used to seeing this, but the age difference kinda weirded him out although he continued nonetheless.

"Yep, I'm fucked if they see this." Edward grumbled once more before he pricked Yang with a needle of anesthesia that the assassin's kept. They had enough medical supplies that they could perform surgeries such as amputations and were more than trained to do so. Although, most of the time they never really had to care since their teamwork would usually get them through missions without a scratch.

**Back to Connor and Altair's Group**

"Holy shi-!" Blake yelled as Connor pushed her head down as the Elysium Paladin that was being piloted by Roman almost blasted her head clean through. The four of them, which included Adewale and Altair, were currently running across the rooftops and streets in attempt to evade all the attacks made by the massive robot. Soon, they reached a somewhat heavy traffic freeway and their chase would come to an end if they didn't figure out how they could stop the robot here and now.

"Everyone follow me!" Altair yelled as he shot a rope bolt from his crossbow and descended from the rooftops and landed in an empty area under the bridges filled with cars. Connor got down into a crouching position while making a motion towards Blake.

"What are you doing!?" Blake asked as the Elysium Paladin drew closer.

"Hop on already!" Connor yelled as Blake rolled her eyes and climbed onto his back before he too hopped off the building and activated Wuchowsen's power of flight. The two descended down while Adewale flew past them due to being hit by the Elysium Paladin's cannon. Although he would've been blasted through had Roman wanted to do so, he liked to toy with his victims sometimes.

"Bastard." Adewale grumbled as he wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth. He aimed his blunderbuss at Roman with one hand and shot it, only for the bullets to rebound off the dense armor of the robot.

"If you really think bullets are going to hurt me inside this thing, you're dead wrong idiots." Roman mocked happily as lasers suddenly appeared from the robot. One such laser soon came across Altair and he quickly rolled out of the way as the rocket launchers atop its shoulders aimed and quickly beeped before firing in his direction.

"Alright, Altair, try to keep it best distracted as you can. Adewale, see if you can find a weak point on the thing and maybe we can just win this battle!" Blake cheered as she pulled out her Gambol Shroud and its case. "And lastly… Connor?"

"Oh yes, that reminds me, where the hell is that little boy anyways?" Roman mocked once more before there was a rumble. They all turned to the fog that usually clouded the streets in non-crowded areas and all watched as there was another rumble, but this one being much more noticeable.

"What the?" Adewale asked as he still held his weapons at the ready. Surprisingly, Roman didn't attack them solely based on the fact that he thought he was invincible in the robotic suit. Another tremor and just after, a silhouette appeared through the smoke. He raised his arms up before slamming them onto the ground and another ground-shaking took place just after. The resulting movement shook away enough fog to reveal Connor with deadly red eyes that could pierce your soul and he was looking straight at Roman through the tinted window he sat behind.

"Oh, so wolfy boy decides to join the party eh? Well have fun with this!" Roman aimed all the weapons on the robot at Connor, but he suddenly made a feral snarl before disappearing from sight. The lasers on the Elysium Paladin couldn't see anything, so Roman was still mind-boggled at how the assassin disappeared. Suddenly, a bright red warning holographic alert came up and read:

"DANGER! Unknown object is on the mechanism!"

"Rah!" Connor roared as he raised his fists in the air again. And the assassins all noticed how when Connor raised his hands up, there seemed to be a holographic bear surround him. He soon slammed his fists onto the robot, and it shook violently, with some nuts and bolts also falling off and clattering to the floor. Roman batted Connor off with the right-arm cannon of the robot, but the faunus assassin rolled on the ground and ended up standing on the side that his comrades were on.

"Glad to have you back." Altair said as he patted Connor on the back before activating his left hidden blade and held his sword in a defensive fashion. The assassins then kept their weapons in a defensive position as the lasers all shined again and attempted to find the assassins. Connor disappeared using Remus' wolf power, Adewale rolled out a few smoke bombs to disappear along with him, and Blake used her semblance to scatter clones to confuse the lasers. All that was left in Roman's sight however, was the former Levantine mentor.

"Why the hell don't I have anything to hide with!?" Altair asked as multiple missiles shot at him. The Elysian Paladin spun its shoulder-mounted minigun and fired off a good hundred rounds, but Altair's speed and accuracy was just enough to cut up enough of the bullets in two before he saw Blake make the first move. She wrapped her Gambol Shroud's rope around the legs of Roman's robot before disappearing into another crowd of clones.

"Because we said you were going to be the distraction!" Blake yelled back before Adewale struck as well. He then free-ran up the robot and ripped off a panel containing some important wiring.

"Hey don't touch that!" Roman yelled angrily as he attempted to grab Adewale. Unfortunately for him, he was on his back, and with his cannons and short robotic arms, he couldn't catch the assassin in time, which let him cut and tear out the wires meant to control some parts of the arms and legs of the robot.

"She's right you know." Adewale added as he hopped off before deploying another smoke bomb while disappearing into the fog. Finally, the three saw Connor clutching onto some ledges of broken concrete in the bridge supports before he dived off and was heading straight for Roman in the cockpit.

"Rah!" Connor yelled as a holographic eagle outlined him and he landed right on top of the glass protecting Roman. He quickly raised his arms before slamming it down hard, shattering the glass and allowing him to pull out Roman by his collar. Connor threw him out and let him roll on the ground right before the other assassins.

"I think its time I just make a quick escape!" Roman yelled as he crawled backwards before a bright flash of pinkish light blinded them all, and when it dissipated, he was gone.

"I'm going to kill him one day." Blake said until she saw how Connor was lying on the ground. The three rushed over to him and flipped him over, revealing that he had a peaceful look on his face. Altair pressed his fingers to his neck and wrist but smiled as he felt a soft beating.

"He's probably just exhausted due to using his powers too much." Altair commented as Adewale slung Connor over his shoulder. They all then turned their attention to the robot that was left in good condition since the only damage done was a few bolts missing, along with some important wiring being gone. And the window for the cockpit was missing as well of course.

"Oh don't tell me we're leaving this thing here…" Adewale said as he eyed the massive robot.

"If we could, we would definitely take it. But since we can't, its just going to the scrap heap." Altair responded as Adewale frowned in response, but shrugged before walking away along with Blake.

**Back to Nikolai and Aveline**

"God this guy is pretty bad…" Aveline said to Nikolai as the two led their group of recruits through another area of Vale. The usual passerbies were surprised as the hooded people pushed through the crowds as if they were nothing, occasionally they would give them a bad glare until they saw the massive robot with White Fang symbols chasing after them.

Nikolai soon came upon a stack of crates and free-ran up them, and when he had made a stop on a hanging wooden canopy, he quickly shrugged off his rifle and fired off a few shots at the White Fang robot. Although it only sustained tiny amounts of damage due to Nikolai's rifle not being modified to fully combat things like the Elysian Paladin in contrast to the original assassin's weapons. The White Fang robot turned to the source of the tiny damage and let loose a massive amount of minigun rounds in his direction.

"Nikolai, lead him to the house!" Aveline commanded while Nikolai narrowed his eyes but obeyed nonetheless. He hopped off his little sniping spot while dodging another shot, and ran into some back alleyways. Due to the Elysian Paladin being a bit too big to fit through the tight alleys, it took a good portion of the walls of the buildings it went through, leaving bewildered citizens who happened to be the inhabitants of said buildings.

"Get back here ya little shit!" Nikolai rolled his eyes as he continued to free-run through the alleyways and towards the assassin's house. Meanwhile, Aveline had taken a shortcut and was setting up a little trap for the robot.

"Remember your jobs!" Aveline yelled as her recruits nodded before hiding and waiting for their Russian mentor to appear. Soon enough, rumbles and gunshots could be heard as Nikolai unloaded another clip from his rifle before turning back to look in front of him. Just a second later, the White Fang Elysian Paladin appeared from around the same corner and Nikolai stopped just after he was safely out of the alley.

"Ah, so you decided to stop being a coward eh? Well I'll give you scumbag human, a quick death!" The White Fang member said cockily and pointed the laser beam version of the robot's right arm cannon directly at Nikolai. He made no motion of moving out of the blast radius, but the White Fang member smirked before pulling the red trigger and let loose a massive red-colored beam. But just when it was about to hit him, a shield appeared from nowhere and blocked the beam, making it shoot into the sky rather than going through Nikolai.

"Now Ren!" Jaune yelled as Ren ran towards Jaune who was still deflecting the laser. He activated his semblance and used all his might to push the beam a bit to the left but stopped when the laser was reflected to hit the Elysian Paladin's cockpit.

"No, you fools! Destroying such a piece of equipment would be idiotic!" The White Fang member tried to contemplate on the ideas of escape he could think of.

"Good thing we aren't idiots!" Ren yelled as he redirected the beam back up into the air, and the White Fang member sighed in relief since the beam was about to pierce clean through the glass, but all hopes were cut off as one final person appeared.

"Boom!" Nikolai cheered as Pyrrha got into a throwing position, and threw her rocket-propelled spear into the White Fang member's heart, piercing clean through and even touching the chair he sat against.

"Can I drive it!?" Jaune asked as he began to walk towards the Elysian Paladin. Aveline however, stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, we still have to get it inside." Aveline responded before she unlocked the door to find a weird sight taking place within the house. There on the table, was a naked-as-when-she-was-born Yang Xiao Long lying down. Her breathing seemed heavy and there was blood trickling down her head. She also took note of how Yang had many bruises everywhere. What made her very weary however, was Edward being right next to her.

"I'll say this right now before you start asking questions." Edward said as he turned off eagle vision and let go of the pliers he was holding. He was finishing up on getting some pieces of shrapnel out of her when Aveline and her recruits walked in. "I was simply treating her wounds."

"Wow…" Jaune said causing Pyrrha to smack the back of his head. Edward then unbuckled his leather armor and assassin jacket before placing it over Yang's nude body.

"Does that make it more believable?" He asked causing the girls in the group to shake their heads. He groaned before pinching the bridge of his nose and grabbed the cup filled with red liquid before pouring it into the sink. It was a cup filled with a mixture of alcohol and water, and he had been dropping the shrapnel pieces into the liquid.

"How is she anyways?" Aveline asked as Edward sighed in relief.

"She's fine, although I worry she might have something like a concussion."

"That's always good to hear. Anyways, where's Connor and that "mate" of his." Aveline asked as the three members of team JNPR (excluding Nora) all raised their eyebrows.

"What mate?" Pyrrha asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you didn't hear? Seems like your faunus friend has taken a liking to him no?" Aveline asked mischieviously. Nikolai and Edward rolled their eyes before she turned to them. "Just let me handle Yang. I'll properly bandage her up before bringing her upstairs."

"Right, right." Edward shrugged before he opened the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of rum.

"Oi, grab me one of my vodkas too please." Nikolai said as Edward had a stoic face on him as he looked up from the fridge.

"Am I allowed to touch it?" He asked while Nikolai rolled his eyes and aimed his rifle at him. Edward rolled his eyes as well before he took a bottle from the secret back compartment that held each of the assassin's respective nation's alcoholic drinks. He grabbed a bottle before tossing it to Nikolai who caught it and petted it a bit, making Edward raise an eyebrow.

"If you broke this I would've kill you on the spot." Nikolai said as he held the bottle but kept his rifle trained on Edward. The pirate assassin had a similar reaction as he pointed one of his golden flintlocks at Nikolai while holding a bottle of rum in the other.

"I could say the same to you." Edward retorted as the two narrowed their eyes at each other before slowly holstering their weapons before drinking from their bottles as quickly as possible.

"What the hell are they doing?" Pyrrha asked as she watched two of some of the most influential figures of certain events in history, have a drinking contest against each other.

"I have no idea sometimes." Aveline said as she appeared holding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some gauze. She set to work on carefully moving the improvised covering Edward had made with his clothes and armor so as to not awaken Yang while she applied the bandages.

"Hmph, I swear Kenway, your grandson seems to be as fat as ye." Adewale complained as he walked in with Altair and Blake following. He walked into the living room and dropped the dead asleep Connor on the soft couch, and he clutched his robes to his body as if they were a blanket.

"Oi, I am not fat! I'm simply lazy sometimes!" Edward retorted a bit slurred. He could hold his alcohol down, but sometimes he just felt like getting drunk for the fun of it, or in sorrowful times of course as well.

"That reminds me, Kenway." Edward turned to Aveline who was just finishing up on Yang's bandages and cut the end off with her hidden blade.

"Wot?"

"Where's the rest of your team?" She asked as they all turned to the sounds of heavy breathing.

"Right here and we're all accounted for." Ezio replied as he slumped onto his couch.

"What happened to you guys after I left anyways?" Edward asked as Shao Jun pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Well…"

***Flashback Begins***

"Whoo!" Nora cheered as she let a couple grenades fly into the sky and towards the gunship that almost mowed down all the other assassins.

"More gunships incoming!" Ruby said as Ezio switched to his sword before slicing a White Fang member clean through.

"Weiss, get me to a high vantage point!" Ezio said as Weiss put up her hand and multiple glyphs appeared on the wall of the warehouse. Ruby aimed Crescent Rose to fire behind her, and used the knockback to fly towards Ezio. He waited until he felt Ruby's left arm wrap around his chest and he felt as if he were flying just above the ground at high speed.

"You know for a girl with your size, you're pretty strong." Ezio mocked as Ruby pouted before she got back at him by throwing him at the wall. His eyes widened, but he managed to plant his feet onto the glyphs and ran up the wall with his feet having traction provided by Weiss' glyphs. He quickly dashed up the wall of the warehouse and took a knee on top of the roof. He aimed his sniper straight at the gunship's cockpit and let loose a quick succession of multiple shots in the direction of the gunship's pilots.

"He's down!" Ezio said as he saw how one of the bullets caused a splatter of red to take up the window and the gunship began to spin around in midair before flying into the ground.

"More incoming!" Nora yelled as Ruby and Weiss along with Ezio looked to see a large group of heavily armored White Fang members appear with a multitude of weapons consisting of guns to blades. He cracked his neck before looking through the scope and pulled the trigger of his rifle once more, causing a massive gunshot to pierce the area. The result of this was the explosion of the frontmost member of the group falling to the ground with his head completely exploded.

Nora switched her grenade launcher into its hammer form and began to take down members of the White Fang with some effort, although not a lot. Ruby and Weiss were again using their combined tactics to eliminate any strays that managed to avoid Nora.

Too bad they weren't invincible, seeing how they soon began to tire out, and Ezio was knocked back by a simple slash downwards from a machete. If he was at full strength he could manage to block and possibly fight back easily, but due to most of his strength and concentration being shot, he was barely hanging on. His recruits weren't any different, as they began to show signs of fatigue due to the onslaught of White Fang members constantly coming at them. Then again, it was like the assassins versus every single faunus in Vale.

"Do they ever stop coming!?" Ruby asked as she blocked a few assault rifle rounds before slamming her scythe into the ground and fired off multiple shots, each one piercing through a few White Fang members.

"What the hell are you idiots doing!?" They all heard and turned to see an even more armored group of White Fang members approaching as well. There was a familiar sense about him, but Ezio was relieved to see how the new group of White Fang members were all shades of blue.

"And just who are you?" Ezio asked as he lowered his weapons while his recruits did the same.

"We detected two familiar scents and came to clean up any misunderstandings." The man said as he held out a hand. Ezio was weary of the newcomers being friendly, for he had fake allies before and it proved to be a very fatal mistake.

"And how might you know us?" Ezio asked as he was still weary since he and his team of recruits were on their last legs, not to mention they were surrounded by possible enemies, and actual enemies.

"We know how the one who had undergone the transformation is a part of your order, and you have one of our own under your care as well." The leader said with arms crossed.

"Oh? And what do you think of Blake joining us instead of staying with you?" Ezio asked as he narrowed his eyes. His recruits were also tense in case they had to quickly react to anything like a surprise attack.

"Its fine, even some of us still can't get used to the fact that we've taken to violent protests."

"Then why do you seem to be different from all these guys?" Ezio asked, referring to the two groups that had appeared before him and his recruits.

"I can't really respond to that right now."

"And why's that?" Ezio asked with narrowed eyes.

"Let's just say its due to the circumstances of now." The White Fang group they were fighting before still had angered faces on, although their eyes were covered by their masks.

"Ah I see, then where can we meet?"

"Here." The White Fang leader said as he handed Ezio a piece of paper with directions on it.

"And bring Blake and that one boy with you so that we can verify who you are." He then turned to the other White Fang members. "Now move out of the way maggots!"

"You trust them mentor?" Ruby asked as she could see Ezio's narrowed eyes from underneath his hood.

"Not really, but we can only take what we can get." Ezio responded as he and his team of recruits walked past the walls of White Fang members.

***Flashback End***

"So you're gonna need to bring Connor and Blake to this meeting they've scheduled?" Aveline responded as Ezio handed her the piece of paper with the directions on it. She read it over before narrowing her eyes.

"You're meeting them at Highlanders." She said as she recalled her time meeting White Fang members there as well after Connor had first gotten his wolf powers.

"What are the others doing anyways?" Ezio asked as he saw Edward and Nikolai chugging down more bottles of their respective alcoholic beverages.

"Nothing you need to worry about, now go get some rest." Aveline said as she tried to push him towards the stairs.

"What about the recruits?"

"They'll just stay here for today."

"Fine."

**The Next Day, 7:30 am**

"Christ! I've got a head for ten!" Edward yelled as he woke up to find that he was in his bed and in his usual shirt and pants for pajamas while his assassin robes were on their usual stand.

"Shut up!" Altair yelled from his room across the hall. Most of the Master Assassins lived on the same floor, while the recruits were just below them.

"Goddamnit, why the hell won't you all shut up!" Ezio yelled as he also woke up suddenly due to Edward's antics.

"Urgh…" Connor groaned as he also woke up with no shirt on while his pants were also still on. He felt something next to him and found that his weapons and clothes were also on their stand as well. He got up and began to put on his robes and weapons before heading down to the kitchen on the second floor and began to prepare breakfast for himself.

"Ah, morning Connor." Aveline said as she yawned with her usual assassin robes on as well. He opened the fridge and took out some eggs and an apple before turning on the stove and put a pan on one of the burners.

"Ah, can you make me some too?" She asked as Connor nodded tiredly before cracking open two eggs onto the pan and let them simmer. After spending countless days in the wilderness during his travels as an assassin, Connor ended up gaining skills he didn't think useful like cooking, but sometimes those skills made him get into more trouble.

"Oh, grandson, you're making yer old grandpa breakfast too?" A voice said and Connor groaned as he turned his head to find Edward also waiting at the long table. They had bought a table that had just enough space to fit all the assassins, but since there were now recruits, they could only sit wherever.

"Whatever, and yes, you are old." Connor retorted as he put the two eggs onto a small plate and slid it to the two. He then cracked open another egg, but since he knew how these things worked, he cracked another one and began to cook the two.

"I see you at least prepared for me." Another voice said and Edward and Aveline both looked up to see Altair walk in while clutching his head. Connor then put the two eggs onto two separate small plates and slid the other one to Altair. He quickly turned off everything and sat down to avoid any more work, but he got up again as he turned the stove back on as Blake also walked in.

"Come in, breakfast is almost ready." Connor said with a fake smile seeing how he was tired out of his mind already. Blake sat down and the other Master Assassins all looked at her with smiles.

"What?" She asked with a slightly red face. They all knew how her and Connor were beginning a relationship that didn't even start with a confession, but due to their assassin affairs always getting in the way of their daily affairs, they were happy that Connor had found a girl he liked especially due to the fact that he started training as an assassin since he was 13.

"Nothing." Edward said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of rum and some cold coffee. He poured a small amount of the rum into his mug before chugging it down. Normally, one would be surprised by the fact that he drank cold coffee mixed with rum, but everyone else in the building were all abnormal in some way. He then pulled out a glass and reached into the fridge before pulling out a jug of milk. He poured some of the milk into the glass and set it down on the table before they all heard fast footsteps.

"You're out of time." Edward said as he looked at his pocket watch and pulled the glass up in time for Ruby to stop with a sad look on her face.

"But mentor I was only a second late!" Ruby cried as she tried to reach for the glass of milk. She always believed that she would get bigger in both height and certain… areas of her body if she drank lots of milk on account of her short size, allowing Yang to bully her whenever she wanted to, also adding to her wanting to grow.

"Teach, stop being so mean to my sister." Yang said as she walked in on crutches.

"Glad to have ya back on your feet lass." Edward said with a smile as he was distracted. Ruby then hopped up and grabbed the glass before sitting down at the table and chugged it down. Connor sighed once more as he handed her a plate of eggs.

"Why do I have to do the cooking anyways?" Connor groaned as he took a bite of an apple before putting the overused pan into the sink.

"Because you're good at it." Yang replied as she also sat down. Edward then heard a ring and saw two pieces of somewhat burnt bread pop out of a toaster. He took them out and threw them at Yang, who caught them before munching on them greedily.

"Good to know that your senses aren't shot, but hell, stop eating so damn fast!" Edward chuckled as Yang didn't respond as he mouth was full on the bread.

"Hey! If you weren't fed for goddamn three days, you would be doing the same thing!" She retorted before going back to munching again. Technically, Edward had been through the same thing at the Jamaican prison, so he could relate. But he didn't say anything as he walked over and sat across from her. Connor sat down across from Blake as well and the assassins continued to enjoy breakfast, and as time went on, more of the assassins appeared.

"So, are you thinking of going to that meeting?" Aveline asked as she turned to Ezio and the rest of the table went silent.

"I can only go if these two agree." Ezio responded referring to Blake and Connor.

"I'm good. What about you?" Connor responded as he turned to Blake.

"Same, but I'm still a bit weary of them."

"Its to be expected, but we might as well get going now then, since its about an hour towards the scheduled meeting time." Ezio said as he got up along with the other two. They exited the house, while the other assassins were left to move onto other matters.

"So, what the hell are we going to do about that robot?" Adewale asked as Jaune narrowed his eyes. He wanted to drive it as much as Adewale, so the two were technically in a competition for it. There was suddenly a glow from under the table and out popped the golden hologram of Mars.

"Well if you'd allow me to butt in, I have a suggestion." He said as the entire table of assassins and recruits directed their attention to him.

"This better be good." Altair groaned as Mars grinned evilly.

"Oh it is."

**-End-**

**A/N: Ah, it's good to be back in gear… kinda. Also, don't worry about my other stories, since I am putting them on a lower priority in contrast to this one. This one has the top and utmost priority due to more followers and favs, the next being "Assassin of Gods" and then the lowest being "Kill the True Assassins". Anyways, see you guys next chapter!**

**-Exno out!-**


	20. Chapter 20: New Discoveries

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author's Notes: Anyways to start my rant off, if you didn't want fucking Blake x Connor (nice spelling btw, I'm a grammar nazi thank you very much), don't be a dick and just review as a guest named "just why" and then solely express your hate for the pairing. I decided on my own will that I'd fucking write about this pairing because I need goddamn practice with writing romance due to my other fanfics that are in need of it. If you didn't want the pairing, then go write your own damn fanfic.**

**Now that that's said and done (slams fist on desk multiple times to calm down slightly), I hope you guys liked the last chapter and now I need to respond to just one review. To mister "GUEST" (no joke, that's how he named himself), I'm still deciding whether or not to put in Arno and quite possibly the other three assassins. The only deciding factor is if he's the only one with character development (aka, an actual history with the assassins and other things that could be considered as somewhat minor details) and the other three are just there for Multiplayer, then I won't. As for Shay, maybe. How so maybe? Well, you'll just have to find out (aka I have no idea what I'm going to do about him).**

**Disclaimer: Please get Yang to punch you in the balls multiple times by her Ember Celicas if you thought I owned RWBY or Assassin's Creed. Because I don't, now stop thinking I do.**

**Vale Forest, 10:27 am**

"Alright, so now what Mars?" Pyrrha asked as she opened up the panel on the back of the Elysian Paladin. Currently, she, Adewale, Jaune, and Mars were fixing up the robot they had gotten a hold of from the White Fang.

"Bring my apple over there." Adewale smirked and picked up Mars' apple and chucked it at Pyrrha, causing the hologram to look dizzy as Pyrrha held up a hand and a black aura outlined the apple and floated directly into her outstretched hand. 

"I swear, you're gonna die when I get my hands on you." Mars groaned as he took a look at the wiring in the panel.

"Alright, take that green and red wire and connect them into the holes I'm about to open in this apple." Pyrrha did as she was told and connected the wires before placing the apple into the open area of the robot before placing the covering back over it. Suddenly, the robot turned on, and there was a bright flash of golden light and sitting in the driver's chair was the hologram of Mars.

"Been a while since I've had a body." He commented as he moved his arm up, and at the exact same time, the robot's arm followed his arm upwards. He did a quick jab with his other arm, and the robot easily did the same exact movement.

"What have we created…" Adewale watched in awe and horror as Mars grinned sadistically at him from the cockpit.

"Hey, what noise does a chainsaw make?" Mars asked as Jaune and Pyrrha pinched the bridges of their noses at the same time as Adewale narrowed his eyes.

"RUN NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA!" Mars yelled out sadistically and Adewale's eyes widened as the Elysian Paladin under Mars' control suddenly had its rocket pods activated, and the targeting lasers were pointed directly at him.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get the chance for making that shitty joke!" Adewale cried as he hopped forward and felt the knockback of an explosion from one of Mars' missiles.

"Do you think we should stop him?" Jaune asked as Adewale continued to yell for his life as no one could hear them so deep into the forest while Mars continued to destroy the area with a barrage of missiles.

"Probably not." Pyrrha replied without any hesitation as the two walked back towards downtown Vale.

**Meanwhile, Another Part of Downtown Vale**

"Ugh, I swear Eury is gonna kill me if we keep making meetings happen here. 'Always ends up in destruction.' he says." Connor groaned as Ezio held open the door for the two being the gentleman he is. They were glad that Eury was busy with other morning drinkers at the moment, so they quickly found their seats at a corner booth that had three other men wearing White Fang masks, but were discreet and had hoods on.

"Nice to see you again, transformed one." The White Fang member in the middle said. Connor raised an eyebrow as Blake tilted her head while the two turned to Ezio where he shrugged in response. The middle man then turned to Blake.

"Nice to see your doing well Miss Belladonna."

"Shut up." Blake said firmly as the White Fang member chuckled.

"Now what the hell did you call us here for?" Ezio asked as the the White Fang members chuckled even more.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your saviors?" The middle man said as their chuckling died down while Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, now tell us why you're here." Ezio said as the man pulled out a holographic pad and swiped the screen about three times before handing it to Ezio. It was the White Fang's symbol, however, it was instead black and had a spear going through the back of the wolf's head, and out the mouth.

"No… you're one of them!?" Blake asked startled and out loud causing some of the other customers in the bar to turn to her as well. The smile that the middle man had under the shadow of his hood was obvious as one of the faunus' fangs shined a bit from the light of the bar.

"Who's 'them'?" Connor asked as Blake and Ezio turned their heads and put them close together to avoid letting the other present White Fang members hear them.

"They're one of the most elite divisions of the White Fang, and I happened to be one of them for some time." Blake said as Connor rolled his eyes.

"What were they made for anyways?" He asked while Ezio turned his head back to the White Fang members and saw them still smiling darkly from under their hoods.

"Assassinations." Blake answered as she turned to the man in the middle.

"Now why is the Predator Core even helping us?" The middle man chuckled.

"Oh you should know Miss Belladonna. I mean, you've gone through this before right?"

"What do you mean 'you've gone through this before'?" Connor asked as Blake then turned to him.

"The Predator Core acts on its own, and therefore its sometimes doesn't even take part in usual White Fang missions. And they never reveal themselves unless its absolutely needed."

"That's right. I see you haven't forgotten your time with us." The middle man said.

"So then what do you want with us?" Ezio asked as the middle man was handed a manilla folder and slid it to Ezio from across the table. The assassin opened it up and it was pictures of the Assassins "working". Luckily their hoods shadowed their faces thus concealing their identities.

"We know of your works of killing off our 'brothers and sisters' but we'd like to at least try to form an agreement between the two of our orders." The middle man said.

"What do you mean by an agreement?"

"We'd like to ask for mutual peace between our factions. What we mean by that is that you don't touch us, and we don't touch you." Ezio narrowed his eyes seeing how he didn't like the sound and feeling of the White Fang member's voice, seeing how one of the strongest divisions of the White Fang would just ask for peace out of nowhere.

"Maybe, but we'll think on it." Ezio said as the other two stood up with him. But the middle man made them stop just before they left the bar.

"Well a friendly piece of advice, they've begun to move."

"Hm." Ezio said seeing how he had no idea who the middle man was talking about. They waved goodbye without turning back as they walked out the bar. On the way back to the house, their conversation about the meeting began.

"What the hell was that all about anyways?" Connor asked as Blake looked to him.

"Well for starters, its not natural for the Predator Core to appear out of their own will."

"So you're saying that they forced themselves out?"

"To a certain extent. Normally they just get sent out on missions and then return without leaving unless the mission is completed or at least they die trying."

"Hmph, makes them sound like diehards for the White Fang." Ezio mumbled as Blake went on.

"I'd assume that we could be of use to them while they have something we want, so its only fair that we at least keep ourselves as their allies until we know for sure they're working against us."

"Fine, but we still have yet to think over that one deal they offered us." Ezio said as they finally reached the door to their headquarters. They walked inside and went downstairs to do some regular training but were met by a weird sight. Currently, Edward was on top of Yang in an easily misunderstood position where it looked like the latter was pushed down and was about to initiate in… indecent actions.

"Whaaa…" Blake's face turned red as Edward immediately jumped up and held his arms out in a surrendering position.

"For the record, this is not what it looks like." Edward said as Yang smirked as she also got up. She put her elbow onto Edward's shoulder and leaned on him making the other three think that something actually did happen.

"And here I thought that you guys were all gay at first." Blake muttered as Connor raised an eyebrow at hearing the word 'gay at first' seeing how he wasn't paying that much attention to his faunus girlfriend.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, where's Altair and Ruby?" Connor asked.

"They're out doing some missions we've received." Edward responded as he grinned evilly as he suddenly shuffled to the right, causing Yang to fall towards him and she tried to reach out to grab him but fell to the ground.

"Oww…"

"What missions?" Connor asked as Ezio held a map of Vale to him. There were multiple red X's on the map, each one of them having a name next to each of them.

"We decided that now that we've lost our jobs, we'd be acting as assassins to earn us some proper profit so that we can get some new things in here. So I've taken the liberty of secretly paying informants that will notify me or Altair on any new bounties placed on the evildoers of this city."

"So Ruby and Altair are going after one of these bounties then?"

"Indeed."

**Time Skip: 6:10pm, Another Part of the Vale Forest**

"Shhh…" Altair said as he walked into some bushes and hid himself as two tribesmen were walking down the road. Ruby did the same but on the opposite side, and when the two guards were just in front of the two, they hopped out quickly, and killed them before leaving the bushes.

"So this is the place?" Ruby asked as they were greeted by a village that was surrounded by sharpened sticks that were jutting out of the ground. Altair was contemplating as to how they would enter the village, but Ruby suddenly motioned for him to follow her. He obeyed and the two walked along the sharpened stick fence until she suddenly ran up one of the hills. Altair did the same and saw how there was a tree that had one of its branches sticking over the fence, and they both hopped onto it before sneakily infiltrating the village. They both covered their noses as they were suddenly smacked by the disgusting smell of the village.

"I don't think today's sacrifice will be enough." They hid in some bushes as they saw another tribesman missing an arm and holding a small axe say to another tribesman. Ruby squeaked just a tiny bit, causing both tribesmen to turn to the bushes they were hiding in, but Altair suddenly hopped out and threw two throwing knives into each of the tribesmen, causing them to fall backwards with a blade protruding from their face. Altair then grabbed one of the tribesman's feet and pulled him into the bush, and Ruby soon copied what he did. They then walked out of the bush and saw how in the middle of the village was a great big pile of sticks.

"What the hell is this place anyways?" Altair asked as he suddenly turned to some cries for help and watched in horror as multiple men and women with multiple nicks and bruises were being hauled towards the pile. They were tied to a long stick that had multiple tribesmen carrying and looked as if they were all being crucified to said stick, although instead of nails, they were tied via rope.

"Alright, I'll try to find the target, you create a distraction." Altair said while Ruby frowned.

"Why do I have to be the distraction?"

"Think of it as a test for your assassin skills." Altair said as he left the bush while quietly moving from house to house. Ruby sighed as she continued to watch the event before her and shuddered as she realized that the men and women tied to the pole were being led to the pile of sticks, making her believe that there would be a bonfire that involved roasting human flesh.

'Alright, enough's enough I guess.' She thought to herself as she waited for the men and women tied to the pole scream for help while the tribesmen remained unfazed. Then. three men and a woman appeared, each of them dressed in something that resembled what Edward showed her about the Caribbean when he was ranting on how some parts of their history books were wrong. They resembled that of what she remembered was like a mixture of Aztec and Hawaiian clothing, along with face paint. The middle man however, seemed to have his face painted like a skull while his feather headdress reached all the way to his buttocks, which was only covered by a loincloth.

"Brothers! Sisters! Tonight is a sacred night, for we shall pay the blood sacrifice to the ones who have come before." The middle man, who she guessed was the tribe chief, yelled as the villagers cheered in response. Then appeared four men wearing red skull facepaint and were armed with either ornate wooden machetes, or metallic ones with the same design as their wooden counterparts.

"Not if I'm here." Ruby said as she pulled up her red hood to shadow her face. She activated Crescent Rose and prepared to dash forward, but she hesitated as the men didn't charge at her.

"We have no quarrel with you little girl, now let us continue our ceremony in peace." One of the apparent executioners said as they paid no attention to her. She grunted as she slammed Crescent Rose into the ground again and fired a shot straight at the executioner who had said that and the other tribesmen had their jaws dropped while turning back to her.

"Now you should see that I'm serious." Ruby said as the Tribes leader narrowed his eyes and pointed at her.

"Kill her! For she wishes to deny our chance to sacrifice to our beloved Juno!" The executioners (excluded the one with a partial amount of his chest missing) raised their weapons and charged at Ruby head on. She swung her scythe forward and already impaled one of the tribesmen on it and threw his body off as she lifted the scythe up and shot away from them to avoid a downward slice from one of the other executioners. Meanwhile Altair was still looking through each hut for their target.

"Where are you?" He asked himself as he entered another hut and rolled his eyes as there was a tribesmen and a woman engaging in… indecent things.

"Get the hell out!" Altair yelled startling both of them as he picked them both up and threw them outside of the hut. He rummaged through the hut for signs of his target and used eagle vision to see golden footsteps near one of the wicker chests. Upon opening it, he found an ornate wooden machete, a blowdart pipe and a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Behind you." Altair's eyes suddenly widened as he felt something wrap around his neck and begin to strangle him. He struggled but managed to elbow his strangler in the stomach causing him to loosen up a bit, but quickly recovered and kept hold on his neck. Altair felt that he was losing breath quickly, and with a bit of quick thinking, he activated one of his hidden blades and thrust it towards him and stabbed his target's right hand. He then elbowed him away from his back and turned around to see the tribesman with a small axe that had decorations like tiny skulls and a few colored feathers attached to it by twine.

"Rah!" The tribesman yelled out as he charged and attempted to slash downwards with the axe. Altair easily blocked it with his hidden blades and pushed his target back before quickly drawing his sword. They clashed blades again, and pushed against each other to see who was stronger, but due to Altair's years of experience, he felt the tribesman pushing too far to the point where he would fall if he moved. He did so, and the tribesman stumbled forward as Altair slashed his back.

"Please, like I'd let some amateur like you kill me." Altair said as he charged at his target and slammed him with his shoulder and launched the tribesman through the hut. However, Altair halted himself as he saw the tribesman get up and hold a crystal ball towards him.

"Fall to your knees before me!" The tribesman yelled as Altair suddenly felt as if his head hurt. He took note of how the crystal ball was also shining an entrancing golden, causing him to shake his head and charged at the tribesman once more. When he did charge at him, the tribesman's eyes widened as he tried to hold up his one-handed axe in desperation of blocking Altair.

"How are you not under my control!?" He yelled as Altair grunted.

"Because I've dealt with that kind of thing before!" He replied as he used his sword to sever the tribesman's hand completely, but he ended up getting hit across the face with his axe. While his face was bleeding, Altair growled as he relentlessly slashed and attacked the tribesman, even while he was on the ground, and before he knew it, his target was a mangled mess, however, his head was still fine, allowing them to prove that the target was killed. Meanwhile, Ruby was fighting off more and more villagers that attempted to also 'sacrifice' the poor men and women near the pile of wood for a fire.

"How many of you guys do I have to take down before you stop!?" Ruby asked as she used the knockback of her shots to dash around the battlefield. The villagers seemed to be unending, while she knew that the tribesman leader was just watching from afar. Another tribesman tried to run at her, but she shot herself away from his attack once more, and with the same speed, shot right back at him and slammed her scythe into him so hard that it made him fly over the walls of the village.

"And here I thought you had things handled…" Altair said as he ran up behind two tribesmen and brought them both down with his hidden blades before running into the middle of the circle with Ruby's back to his. They both looked past their shoulders at each other before Ruby quickly swung her scythe from the right, causing the tribesmen within the vicinity of said scythe to jump back. However, she swung her scythe fully around, and Altair hopped up quickly and caught hold of it. The tribesmen had their eyes widened as she continued to spin until she had hit a full 360 degree spin before Altair let go and rocketed past some tribesmen that sidestepped. However, the unlucky ones ended up getting caught by his sword as he rocketed forward and when he let go of his sword and rolled to stop his speed, he quickly stood back up and saw how he had caught four tribesmen. Although his sword would've only been able to stab through at the most three men, the third and fourth happened to be somewhat anorexic.

"Nice job." Altair commented as two tribesmen charged at him with wooden machetes raised. He waited for one swing, and when the tribesman had made the mistake of not stopping before attempting to attack him, Altair slammed his hidden blade into the tribesman's face before pushing forward and slammed him into the ground. The other tribesman attempted to use the death of his buddy as a distraction and swung downwards at Altair, but he quickly ripped his hidden blades out before using his free hand to grab the tribesman's wooden machete and block it. He then broke the attack but stumbled a bit before receiving a light thrust to the stomach from the tribesman, his blood staining his white robes.

"I just had these fucking dry-cleaned too." Altair commented as he grabbed the machete with both hands and with his massive amount of strength, he raised it up before throwing it straight at the tribesman. The tribesman attempted to hit the wooden machete down, but he missed and ended up receiving said machete to his head. In his last moments he tried to slash at Altair one last time, but Altair grabbed the tribesman's wrist of the hand holding the machete before twisting it easily and stabbed the tribesman with his own machete.

"Know that you will pay for this." The tribesman said with his dying breath as he clutched onto Altair's shoulders, but the assassin sneered before pushing the tribesman off of him. Meanwhile, Ruby wasn't doing too bad, however the relentless amount of enemies was starting to tire her out. Two tribesmen charged at her and she heaved her scythe up once more to desperately try to block the two charges, but a sudden flash of white and the two bandits were falling to the side with a white hooded man on top of both of them.

"C'mon, we went through way tougher stuff than this." Altair mockingly said as Ruby stuck her tongue out at him in response, however there was a huff and the two turned to see a very muscular man approaching. The only thing about it was that he was missing an arm and was only armed with a somewhat larger axe with the same decorations as the other tribesmen.

"And now you shall also be sacrifices to our beloved Juno." The tribal leader said as the large man huffed once more before charging at Ruby. She raised her scythe to block it with ease, however, the man was gone in a flash and suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed his fist into her gut. She reeled forward as blood and saliva spat out of her mouth while Altair drop kicked the armless man from the left, but he simply pushed him away rather than doing any real damage.

"What the hell are you?" Altair asked the armless tribesman who merely snorted in response. He then felt something about to attack him from behind and ducked just as Ruby swung her scythe at him.

"Ruby?" He then turned as the tribal leader laughed.

"Ha, you can't reach her, for the poison has already reached her mind and now she thinks you're her enemy!" The tribal leader laughed as Altair began tried his best to keep down his sadist side. He wanted to completely maul the tribal leader and his lackey, but his priority was rescuing his recruit at the moment. He hopped back as Ruby swung once more, and he noticed how her usual silver eyes looked dead each time she swung relentlessly. Using eagle vision, he waited for the right moment before Ruby swung again and he used his superior strength to hold back Ruby's scythe, but he was beginning to already be pushed back.

"Dammit why won't you answer!?" Altair asked as he added more of his strength into pushing her back. However, he suddenly felt something grab his leg, and he fell face flat onto the ground as the one armed tribesman had sheathed his axe and had him by the leg. The tribesman however, had the disadvantage of being much taller than Altair, thus, when the assassin shoved both hidden blades into his one arm, he couldn't do much to defend.

"Argh!" The one-armed tribesman yelled out as Altair smirked as he ducked another one of Ruby's swings with the tribesman still in front of him. Due to the tribesman being concentrated on the pain in his only arm, he didn't realize that he was about to be hit with one of the most dangerous weapons ever created until it actually stabbed through his stomach. Altair laughed a bit before he turned to Ruby again and decided that enough was enough and that if he couldn't bring her out of her controlled state, he'd just have to beat it out of her.

"Alright, let's go recruit. Show me what you got." Altair said as Ruby didn't respond with words, but instead dashed forward and tried to slam her scythe downwards on Altair. He rolled out of the way and was flat on his belly as he grabbed one of Ruby's feet and pulled her to the ground. He pulled her closer while putting up with the fact that she was constantly kicking him in the face as he pulled. Soon enough, she was within his hold and he stood up while helping her up. He held on tightly to her with his hands on both her shoulders before gearing his leg back and thrust his knee into her stomach. She coughed violently in response and Altair grimaced but continued nonetheless. While she continued to cough but still maintained her dead eyes, he backhand slapped her hard across the face and she slid across the ground. He looked at her once more and the tribal leader still smiled darkly as Altair mercilessly beat his recruit in an attempt to knock some sense into her.

"Are you really going to let that old asshole keep you under his control!?" Altair yelled as Ruby attempted to get up and attack him, but he easily punched her hard in the face and slammed her into the ground with his fist still connected.

"You have a family to get back to, friends who care about you!" Altair said as memories also began to flow into his head. He shook it before clenching his teeth and he kicked her hard in the stomach while she was still on the ground and turned her over.

"People… who still love you." Altair said as an image of Maria, Abbas, and all of his old friends in Masyaf appear behind her as if they were holograms made by the apple. He then hugged Ruby as her eyes remained dead still due to the poison.

"Don't waste your life like I did mine." He said as he made a last ditch effort to make sure she didn't succumb to the poison. That effort, was make a somewhat deep cut into her stomach using his hidden blade. Not deep enough to make her guts fall out, but enough to make her bleed quite a bit. He then turned to the tribal leader who began to clap.

"Ignorant fools aren't we?" He said as Altair growled with his hood shadowing his face, but he looked even more menacing that before.

"You'll pay for what you've done to her." Altair said with no hint of emotion as he charged straight at the tribal leader, but the leader suddenly pulled out another apple of eden and threw Altair back with its power.

"You fool, don't you understand that you cannot face a power that not even I can control!?" The tribal leader asked as Altair cracked his neck.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started." Altair said as he charged at the tribal leader once more, but instead hit him directly and found him to not resist at all. However, he turned around and felt his face get kicked as four others of the same tribal leader were before him. He activated his hidden blades and charged at the fakes, with them also holding their own weapons which happened to be ornate but metal machetes.

"I'll find you easily!" Altair yelled as he turned on eagle vision and saw that three of the clones were red, but the one to his right and in the middle was golden. He attempted to charge straight at the original, however, the original threw down a smoke bomb, and since Altair couldn't activate eagle vision when he was running or fighting, he couldn't determine which one was the original as he suddenly felt himself getting hit on multiple sides by the clones due to the smoke bomb.

"You may have better skills and strength assassin, but you can't fight against those with the element of surprise so easily!" He heard through the smoke. Suddenly, he sensed another attack from behind and rolled out of the way before he attempted to run his way out of the smoke. However, the smoke dissipated to reveal even more clones than before, at a total count of ten in front of him, and another ten just behind him.

"You will submit to her!" The tribal leader said as the clones attempted to take down Altair. One of the clones landed a hit on his shoulder, but he grabbed the wrist of the clone and broke it before ripping the machete out of his shoulder and shoved it into the clone's stomach. Another clone attempted to attack him, but due to his leather shoulder pauldron taking most of the hit, he was able to muster his strength into slashing his sword towards the clone, and it soon disappeared in a small flash of golden light. Another clone attempted to slash his back, but Altair held his sword behind him as if he were going to throw it, and smirked as he felt force hit the blade.

"I will kill you!" Altair yelled out once more, his shoulder burning with pain, but he threw his sword upwards and brought the clone's blade up with his. He then elbowed the clone in the stomach before turning around and shoved his sword into the clone's throat. He soon felt himself being overwhelmed but sighed in relief as the rest of the clones began to disappear in flashes of light, leaving the tribal leader panting heavily.

"Too much for ya!?" Altair asked in between breaths but with a smile plastered on his face. However, this was a face of his withheld sadist side as he charged at the leader with his sword sheathed, but hidden blades extended. He jumped up and forward as the old man attempted to desperately block the attack with his arms, but Altair smiled widely as he felt his hidden blades stab into the tribal leader's neck.

"Rest in peace you cold son of a bi-!" Altair grunted as he clutched his shoulder, and although it somewhat relieved the pain he felt, his body was burning and aching all over due to the twenty versus one he had with the clones of the apple. He clenched his teeth as he raised himself up again and walked over to Ruby. She scared him a bit as her eyes were closed and she looked distressed, but he sighed in relief as he still felt a soft heartbeat when he pressed his fingers to her neck. Altair then picked her up and walked with her bridal style and limped slightly towards the exit of the forest.

**An Hour Later, Assassin's Hideout/House**

"BANG!"

The assassins currently within the house jumped up and ran over to the door with weapons raised as they had all heard someone or something crash through the door. They were greeted by the sight of a heavily wounded Altair, and a somewhat less damaged Ruby latched on his back.

"Clear the table!" Aveline yelled as everyone moved out of the way while Edward and Ezio picked up the two and carried them to the kitchen table.

"Would be nice if we could do medical operations on someplace where we don't eat." Edward grumbled as Yang slapped in the back of the head. Well, who wouldn't be worried if their little sister was wounded and there was an even more wounded man that had carried her home. Aveline quickly unlatched the armor Altair was wearing and Yang helped undress Ruby and didn't even worry about the other men present, who actually left the operating area to let them work without any distractions.

"Alright, Shao Jun help me with this!" Aveline yelled as the two quickly set to work on healing the two. Connor appeared with a medical supply kit and quickly pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and Aveline emptied it all over Altair's wounded body. She was then handed a roll of surgical thread and quickly set to work on sewing up his shoulder, and after about a minute, she was finished. She continued her work by sewing up any slash wounds he had received before moving on to completely bandage his shoulder with gauze.

"Done!" Aveline sighed as Shao Jun also finished up on healing Ruby. However, she felt her forehead and put the back of her palm up to her forehead and frowned.

"She's overheating." She said as suddenly Mars' hologram suddenly flashed out.

"This isn't good." Yang began to slightly sweat, which was abnormal in comparison to her usual personality.

"What isn't good!?" She asked as the hologram suddenly had many holographic screens appear in front of his face.

"She's under control of a dangerous poison that clouds the mind." He said as he continued to poke and move the holographic screens.

"Then cure it!" Mars hung his head in defeat.

"There is nothing I can do."

"What!?" All the members of the assassins suddenly stood up as Ruby looked distressed even while sleeping. Mars' eyes then widened.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Yang asked as Mars quickly moved the screens around.

"There is a chance that we can save her, but it requires some brave soul to transfer their consciousness into my apple and salvage her mind." Mars replied as another apple of Eden materialized in between Ruby and Altair.

"I'll do it." Yang said as she reached over to the apple but Mars suddenly stopped her. Altair stirred and began to shake and move slightly although he was still unconscious.

"Do realize that if you cannot withstand the challenges within yourself and in Ruby then your mind set will be lost forever, and your body can only be used as worm food." Mars said as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just let me help my sister!" Yang said as she slammed her hand down on the apple in between the two wounded assassins. However, Yang opened her eyes slowly as nothing had happened while Mars began to quickly type and move around the holographic screens in front of him.

"Oh no.." Mars said as everyone turned to him.

"What 'oh no"!?" Yang asked as the hologram pointed to the apple and they all looked to see a hand already on it. And that hand, belonged to the very mentor of Ruby who was currently unconscious as well.

"_Buona fortuna _(good fortune) Altair." Ezio muttered as he left the kitchen with no expression on his face.

"Jaysus…" Edward said as he covered his face with the palm of his hand while also walking out of the kitchen.

"Let's hope you're good as you say you are geezer." Connor commented as everyone else excluding Yang and Mars left the room.

**-End-**

**A/N: Heheh, I'm a dick now aren't I? Just kidding, but I have to leave this on a cliff hanger due to the fact that the next chapter will be entirely on waking Ruby up. Now onto actual things that matter, I take back the thing about priorities. What does that mean? Well it means that instead of making people mad because I said that some of my stories would be on lower priority, meaning less chapters written for it, I actually work like this:**

**First two weeks or so: Rise of Team ACEE**

**Once Finished: Assassin of Gods**

**Once Finished a Chapter of the Above: Kill the True Assassins**

**What does this mean? It means that I'll be working on different stories unless I say to myself: "FUCK IT, I CAN ONLY WRITE FOR THIS STORY RIGHT NOW, SO I'M SWITCHING SHIT UP." So that's how its gonna be. Sound good? No? Fuck you. **

**Anyways, that's all for now. **

**-Have a terrible day!- **


	21. Chapter 21: We Need You to Wake Up!

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author's Notes: So I'm back, and I'm worse than ever. :D Anyways, onto ze notes.**

**First and foremost, I will be putting this story on hiatus from now up until the end of January. Now you're probably thinking "But why exno-sama?" Well that's because one, I'm going on a vacation in December up until close to the end of January. **

**Now for another actually legit reason, Mid-terms are coming up at my school so I need to prepare for those. I will be working on my other stories but will also be putting them on hiatus when December 16th or so rolls around. A more in-depth reasoning about this will be at the bottom.**

**Next, I now see what you mean by your somewhat hating of the pairing "Just Why", but goddamn you should've just said that before. I mean, I accept most forms of criticism as long as they actually have a reason. In saying this, if you just say "(pairing) x (pairing) just no, fuck you." You can see my frustration in how stupid this sounds correct? Anyways, I hope to just end the argument and continue my notes.**

**Onto another matter, Edward's ship? Oh I have many plans on how to unveil it, but I have to finish up RWBY volume 2 before I write about (if what they say about war is true, then you can expect it to be revealed around that time). **

**Now for utcoop's review, I know. My writing sucks (or at least I'm just bad at revising). I mean, I don't do it on normal English assignments, so what makes you think I'll do it on something that isn't even school related? xD Anyways, the thing about plot holes? Well let's see here, assassin's identities aren't really well known unless you are one, you're an ally of them, or you're just really good at hunting and guessing who they are. And don't worry, I'm not one of those authors that does a "Oh let's write this amazing fanfic and then go on hiatus for a couple months before saying that I wish to delete it." I mean, sometimes you just have to put up with the fact that people delete their stories for reasons that might be beyond our understanding, but at least leave some sort of ending summary. Anyways, don't worry, unless I get REALLY BORED (which usually never happens with me when it comes to video games or anime), I will continue to write this story.**

**And another thing, I hope to add Arno and Shay, but I have yet to play the games. And until then, I'll have to hold off on including them in this story. Also, no, I won't watch fucking let's plays or walkthroughs, because I love the Assassin's Creed franchise, and watching videos on it rather than playing the game would make me pissed. But until then, hold off on any ideas that will include them, since it'll probably go to waste if I decide to ruin your day and not include the two of them.**

**And finally, a big congrats to FanficCrossoverMaster15 for being the 100th favorite of this story. Guess what!? You get… NOTHING! Good day sir!**

**Anyways, that's all for now.**

**Disclaimer: Please get Ruby to throw you across the city you live in by slicing you up with her Crescent Rose if you thought that I owned RWBY or Assassin's Creed. Because I don't, now stop thinking I do.**

**Assassin's House/Headquarters, The Next Day**

"Mumble, mumble, mumble." Yang mumbled to herself as she unknowingly punched the punching bag so hard that it ripped off its chain and made a dent in the wall of the house. She continued to mumble as she picked up another sandbag, and if you looked down from where the punching bag landed, you'd see a pile of broken bags forming under the same spot. She then heard the door creak open and Edward walked in.

"You're paying for those damages lass." Edward said as she sighed before sitting on the ground cross-legged. He walked over to her and sat next to her as she stared at a punching bag.

"Still troubled I see?" Edward asked as Yang stayed silent while looking at the wall. He chuckled as he lightly punched her shoulder.

"Why not let me tell you a story?" Edward asked as Yang blinked and turned to him with a sad grin on her face.

"A story from an old man like you?" She asked as Edward rolled his eyes but grinned as well.

"I ain't that old, now come on, let me tell ye one." Edward said as Yang nodded.

**Kingston, 2:15 pm **

"A nice haul today Captain." Adewale said as he and Edward helped lift their spoils and booty off the new, fully upgraded Jackdaw, its golden weapons glistening in the Jamaican sun.

"Ah, not too bad of a haul, but if that Man-of-War hadn't rammed us we could've fought longer." Edward replied as he set a crate of rum down. He and his crew had just returned from a battle with pirate hunters, and had survived a fight with three pirate man-of-wars. They had received quite a punch, but managed to escape without many scratches since a small fleet of the British Navy was stupid enough to try and intervene.

"No, I think we've had a nice amount of booty gained from that battle in comparison to our previous loot." Adewale said as Edward frowned. He remember how one of the chests he had kicked open was actually a trap, thus exploding the cave they were in, leaving just him to escape the cave with a gashed leg. The other thing that made him cringe was having to free-run his way out, thus making him feel excruciating pain each time he attempted to run.

"Ugh, whatever, I just need a damn drink right now." Edward said as Adewale pointed towards the town of Kingston. Edward sighed in relief as he began to walk in that direction while Adewale chuckled as he walked up the gangplank and back onto the ship. Edward continued to walk down the road and shooed the air in front of his nose as it smelt like puke in the particular area he was currently in. He was dressed in his black and red assassin robes, his pistol swords swaying back and forth as he continued to walk down the street. Luckily, carrying weapons around was completely normal, encouraged sometimes in fact, seeing how pirates could attack at any moment, whether it be on land or at sea.

"Hm?" Edward looked up as he saw a young woman being harassed by a couple of grenadiers from the British Royal Navy, or redcoats as he liked to call them. He saw how she was trying to get away from the small group of drunk soldiers, who were in turn, trying harder to get her to do what they wanted. Being the rowdy gentleman he is (which seemed to pass onto his grandson as well), he calmly tried to intervene.

"Oi, the lass is clearly not into any of you, so why don't you stop?" Edward said as one of the grenadiers turned to him. Frankly, while they thought that the massive amount of padding they had made them much more bulky looking and dangerous, Edward always thought they were fat and in turned, didn't hold much respect for them. However, the grenadier who had turned to him had the gall to push him down.

"Oh? And what's a welshy like you doing here?" The grenadier laughed. "Oh wait, I should say welshy lad, you puny little man."

"Please stop." One of the grenadiers was beginning to grope the naughty areas on the woman Edward was attempting to help, and frankly, since he's a pirate, he could say "Fuck you!" to the rules of society, which he did, and it started with the drawing of his swords.

**(A/N: Can't figure out how to do line breaks in Google Drive, so I'm gonna start implementing line breaks like so. Feel free to tell me how to actually put in line breaks if you know the answer [Remember that it has to be in Google Drive].) **

**xXxXLine BreakXxXx**

"Wait, so this is just a story about saving a woman?" Yang asked as Edward rolled his eyes.

"What were you looking for? A story that has some sort of life-helping advice?" Edward replied while Yang kept a face that read _"You're kidding me right?"_.

"Hmph, next time tell your own fuckin' story." Edward said as he got up and left Yang to resume her training, but she stopped herself as Edward popped his head back in.

"And I fucked that lady after all that!" Edward yelled as he ran off while laughing, leaving a red-faced Yang as she imagined a shirtless Edward doing… things.

'Asshole.' She thought to herself as she resumed punching the sandbags off their chains.

**Downtown Vale, Same Time**

"So where are you taking me anyways?" Blake asked as she walked alongside Connor, who was dressed in his casual clothes, or rather, his Traditional Colonial Assassin Robes. Then again, Blake was also wearing the same attire she'd go into battle with so I guess they were both dressed awkwardly, just like how they managed to awkwardly start dating as well.

"Well I mean its up to you, I don't know what to do anyways." Connor shrugged as they continued walking down the street. They soon came across a pet store that had a blonde dog that looked like a crossbreed of a cocker spaniel and a bichon. Connor thought it looked cute and tapped on the glass as it ran up and stood up against the window. However, he was drawn back as Blake walked back a bit while putting a hand in front of her mouth as if not wanting to speak.

"What?" Connor asked as he looked back to the dog.

"Oh, you're afraid of dogs?" Connor responded with a soothing voice, but any of the other assassins would see a look of mischievousness written all over his face. But, seeing how the person he was thinking of scaring was actually his girlfriend, it gave him all the more reason to do so.

"Well c'mon, you can go pet the cats while I take a look at the dogs." Connor said as he slightly dragged Blake into the store, and when they walked through the doorway, she was clinging to his arm, which was a massive change from when she acted quiet and combative during missions.

"Ha, you look really cute when you're afraid." Blake narrowed her eyes as she smacked the back of his head, causing him to start rubbing it furiously.

"Shut up."

**Ruby's Mind, Same Time**

"Ugh, again with this godforsaken apple." Altair grumbled as he clutched his head while taking a look at his surroundings. He found himself to be in a winter-like forest, a full-moon illuminating the snow on the ground. Altair thought that snow at night was beautiful, but that was until he felt the wind blow pass him, causing him to cross his arms and try to hug himself. He then heard a noise that resembled gunshots and continued forward until reaching a clearing resembling that of the first forest clearing that he and the original assassins woke up when they first arrived in Remnant.

"Is this seriously what's in her mind?" Altair asked as he saw how Ruby was fighting some wolves with her Crescent Rose and looked absolutely amazing as she shot across the battlefield, ripping apart every single beowulf that attempted to even get close to her. However, his mind roared for him to jump to the side, and just as he did, she flew straight past him, and he managed to catch a glimpse of her face, which had eyes that were fully black instead of her usual silver eyes.

"Kill." Ruby said as she launched herself at Altair again, but he managed to jump out of the way once more. He drew his sword and turned it into its assault rifle mode and let loose a spray of bullets on her, which normally he would just use rubber bullets, but this was a special case.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Altair asked as Ruby blocked every one of his shots before launching at him. He wasn't quick enough, and ended up getting hit by the pole of her scythe and flung across the forest until getting lodged into a tree. He groaned as he rubbed his head, but threw himself down just as Ruby appeared once more and cut the tree in half without hesitation. He scrambled up and saw what appeared to be a crimson light portal and saw that there was what appeared to be a room inside of it. He ran forward and dived into it just before Ruby sliced the air just behind him. He then tumbled forward before seeing how he was in a room that was colored a lot, and I mean A LOT, of crimson red.

"What kind of sick, twisted place is this?" He asked as he saw a ten year old Ruby kick open her door and a 12-year old Yang walking behind her, but Yang stopped just before entering the door.

"Ruby…"

"Just shut up Yang!" Ruby cried as she kicked her door shut and jumped onto her bed and Altair could hear tons of sobs.

"Ruby?" Altair asked as he watched as Ruby clutched her pillow and sob into it. She cried for about a minute before grabbing a picture frame by her bed and she cried even more as she let it go and smash against the floor. Altair walked over, the illusion of Ruby not being phased just yet, and picked up the picture. Suddenly he felt another urge to fall to the ground, which he did, and ended up managing to dodge a bullet fired at him. The 10-year old Ruby had her black eyes once more and had Crescent Rose in its sniper rifle form, the barrel smoking.

"Goddamnit." Altair rolled out of the way of another shot before Ruby switched her weapon into its scythe form and slashed around the room. He quickly opened and slammed her door shut and walked into a hallway that was pitch black, except for certain things like lamps and tables that were against the walls of the black hallway. He ran forward as Ruby's scythe smashed through her door and he saw salvation through another portal and dived through it.

"When is this going to end?" Altair asked as he fell to the ground and finally found himself in the winter forest again. However, Ruby was on her knees and looked at the sky with her eyes void of life, but Altair drew his weapons as he saw multiple beowolves that had designs that resembled that of the apple.

"I don't need more than one dog to deal with, seeing how he's bad enough as it is." Altair grumbled as he ran at a beowolf and slammed his sword into one of them. He then switched it quickly into its assault rifle form and held it at his hip as he emptied its massive magazine into the horde of wolves that were attempting to attack Ruby. He dropped the empty mag onto the ground before pulling out his dagger and throwing knives before going into a mess of combos.

While he had to protect Ruby, it was a challenge in itself to keep himself alive, so he started off by drawing most of the beowolves away from Ruby. He led all of them towards another part as Ruby laid on the ground in the certain, unconscious.

"I hate apples and more importantly I hate when my mind gets screwed with!" Altair yelled as he blocked a Beowolf's incoming claw and proceeded to then swing backwards, causing the beowolf that dodged him to lose its head. He dashed forward and hopped up before switching his sword into its assault rifle form and let loose another shower of lead on the horde of wolves with his snow white assault rifle to shine in the moonlight. He dropped to the ground and sheathed his sword before doing an action roll and stood up in front of another beowolf.

"Rah!" Altair yelled as he slammed his hidden blade into the beowolf's neck and rolled backwards, causing the beowolf to slam its back into the ground. Altair ungraciously removed his hidden blade before sidestepping another attack from a beowolf that had attempted to land a hit on him while he was distracted. As if he were slow motion, he quickly turned on eagle vision and reeled his right arm behind himself, and when time seemed to resume, the beowolf ended up getting caught by his wrist blade. He threw all of his weight into the toss as he made the beowolf shoot across the forest clearing and into other beowolves.

"*huff* *huff* These *huff* ugh…" Altair said as he had dropped his sword to catch some breath but quickly rolled out of the way as he saw another portal open up over where Ruby once was.

He activated his assault rifle mode for his sword and ran towards the portal as if hell were on his heels. Then again, a horde of beowolves could come a bit close to hell in his case. He ran towards the portal and let loose a spray of bullets, and even had a drum mag instead of a normal 32-round clip for occasions like this where there must be a literal SHIT-TON of ammo in the magazine.

"Haha you wolfy assholes!" Altair exclaimed as he fell through the portal while facing the entrance of said portal and raised both his hands and made fists before flashing a certain finger at the beowolves. He then proceeded to hit the ground with his back and groaned as he slowly stood himself up. He was in a room that had golden monoliths that had etchings and carvings similar to "Those Who Came Before" and their species had made. In the middle was Ruby on her knees with her hood off, and Altair tried to walk over, but she suddenly stood up and looked at him. However, when he got a good look at her face, she had golden irises instead and suddenly and energy shield popped up.

"Another trial or something?" Altair asked as he raised his sword and held it at Ruby (or what could just be an illusion).

"I'm afraid, you're wrong assassin." Ruby said with a feminine voice that he knew immediately wasn't her's.

"Whoever… whatever you are, you're getting out of that girl right now." Altair said menacingly as _"Ruby"_ laughed and shot a beam of energy straight at Altair. He rolled out of the way of the laser before aiming his assault rifle. He switched to semi-auto and aimed for _'Ruby's' _head. She disappeared in a flash of rose petals before appearing behind Altair and whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"You'll never have her back." _'Ruby' _said as she swung her scythe and slashed Altair across the back. He face planted onto the ground a couple feet away from her and a massive slash mark that had blood forming around it appeared, soaking his robes.

"Ha, you don't know what kind of torture you've wrought by coming here you stupid thing!" _'Ruby' _said as she lifted up the heavily wounded assassin and stared directly into his unconscious yet open eyes. Suddenly, she dropped him and smiled sadistically as Altair cried out while clutching his head due to a massive amount of pain, along with the slash mark across his back.

"Yes! Yes, feel the pain of your past once more! Let it consume you, and become a part of me!" The thing inside Ruby said as Altair continued to scream and clutch his head.

**Altair's Consciousness, Time Unknown**

"Make it stop!" Altair cried out as his sanity was slowly eaten away at as he continued to recount every single painful moment he had ever experienced in his life all at once.

"Oh, but it won't stop unless you make it stop." Altair suddenly felt the pain go away slowly and was able to open his eyes and look up as there was an image of Maria in front of him.

"Maria!?" Altair asked as Maria had a tear form under her eye.

"I'm afraid that I'm no longer living still Altair, but I was left here to help you in your time of need." Maria said as Altair was still laying on the ground, which was awkward since all he could do was stay laying on the ground, while Maria was talking to him standing up straight.

"Then help me! Help me get out of this damn torture chamber, I have someone I came for, and I'm not leaving until I get her back!" Altair said as Maria nodded and smiled as a single hidden blade bracer appeared before him, the difference being that it was glowing white and had what looked like electricity bouncing around it.

"Altair." Maria embraced the assassin while wrapping the bracer around his right arm before planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Strength."

"Right." Altair said as a tear formed under his eye as Maria's hologram dissipated and Altair found himself in front of the possessed Ruby, who also had her Scythe out. Altair narrowed his eyes before extending the hidden blade that Maria had given him, the white electricity bouncing around the blade still.

"Are you prepared to go this far for the sake of another comrade who might not even do the same if it came to you?" 'Ruby' asked while Altair sneered.

"I don't care, long as someone is alive because of me, I'm fine with it." Altair said as he crouched a bit with his hidden blade in front of his face while Ruby smirked as disappeared in a flash of rose petals. She then reappeared in front of Altair before attempting to slam her scythe into him. He blocked her scythe with his hidden blade and used his other hand to try and get a left hook on her. He succeeded, and knocked her back a few steps.

"Now let's see what you can do!" Altair said as he made his hidden blade glow white and aimed it at Ruby. He then pulled his arm back before thrusting it forward and looked as if he shot a white laser. It hit just next to the fake Ruby, but Altair raised an eyebrow when she began to scream in pain. He examined her closely and saw how tiny bits of the powerful laser landed on Ruby, leading Altair to believe that the new hidden blade was actually a liquid plasma cannon.

"Awesome!" Altair said with his sadistic smile before changing his facial expression to a stoic one before punching forward multiple times, sending plasma lasers everywhere Ruby stood or where he thought she would go.

"I'm taking back my student no matter what!" Altair said as his hidden blade changed from metal to the same white plasma and charged at the heavily wounded Ruby and jumped up into the air with his hidden blade arm raised up. The fake Ruby's jaw was agape as it stared at the human conscious that would soon end its existence. Altair then silently shoved the white hidden blade into the fake Ruby's throat and he stayed crouched over and grinned as a golden aura surrounded Ruby's body before dissipating.

"Now, we must prepare for the fight in the real world." Altair said as a portal opened up showing both his and Ruby's unconscious forms on the table. He picked up Ruby and carried her like a piggyback ride and stepped through the portal.

**Assassin's House/Hideout, Time Unknown**

"Ugh..." Altair said as he clutched his head and sat up on the kitchen table. He looked to his left and saw Ruby sleeping peacefully next to him. He raised his arm up and saw that he had kept the hidden blade that Maria had given him. It shined white with electricity still bouncing around the blade area. He attempted to stand up by sliding off of the table, but he cried out as he found his legs to be asleep.

"What the!?" Yang rushed in as she saw Altair on the floor with one of his hands open and reaching forward as if feeling for something that could help lift himself up. However, she was about to help him up, but stopped in the middle as she heard another cute little yawn and saw Ruby sit up.

"Ruby!" Yang cheered as she rushed over to her whilst stepping onto Altair's back as well.

"Ack!" The assassin cried out, but he was left laying face first on the ground as Yang continued to embrace her sister.

A hand then appeared in front of Altair's face, and he attempted to grab hold of it and lift himself up, but he soon found himself falling on his face again as his hand gone straight through. The reason of this was the fact that the one who had reached out to him was Mars, who was laughing hard.

"Ohohoho man *huff* too funny."

"Yang, mind helping me up?" Altair asked as a hand that he knew wasn't Yang's grabbed hold of his before hoisting him up. He looked at Ruby and he saw how she was hiding her face a bit since it was a bit red.

"T-thanks, for saving me." She said sheepishly as Altair also went an eensy weensy bit red. Frankly, there happened to be a weird part of his past that no one had ever known about. And that secret was that he actually would've had to marry someone who was WWAAAAYYYYY younger than him had he not been an assassin, seeing how his father would've been a prominent merchant had he not joined the assassins in their cause.

"No problem." Altair said as he clutched his stomach since he still felt one of the hits he had received from the fake Ruby.

"Where are the others?" Altair asked as Yang punched him in the arm.

"You got good plays, I'll tell you that." She joked as Altair rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, now, care to answer my question?"

"They're all doing their own things, frankly, me and Mars were the only ones here until you two woke up again. The others will be glad to hear the news too." She responded as Altair nodded.

"Then I guess we have to prepare for a journey." Altair said as Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I was told by a certain someone that you, your sister, and the rest of those two teams are going on a mission together." Yang put her hand up to her chin in thought before facepalming.

"Goddamnit, I just realized that now too actually." She replied.

"Well then, gather the others, cause we're coming with you." Altair said with a somewhat smile while Yang blinked multiple times due to realizing that Edward and the others would be coming along with them.

"..."

"Hwat?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her eyes again.

**-End- **

**A/N: Jesus god I'm fucking exhausted. Anyways, as of this chapter, this story (and most likely all others) will be on hiatus. Now this isn't because I don't want to write, but because I'm going on vacation from Dec. 19th to Mid-January. However, if I'm able to bring my laptop to the place where I'm taking a vacation, then expect at least one chapter for one of my stories (Assassin of Gods most likely). **

**Also, Arno will most definitely not be making any appearance in this story since one, I haven't played Unity at all. And for Shay, maybe, but I won't think about adding him until I complete Rogue.**

**-Exno out!-**


	22. Chapter 22: Stop Hiding!

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author's Notes:**

**Alright first and foremost. What the hell? I'm not dead guys, I've been alive the whole time. xD I've already said that I'd be on vacation and have no internet so I just can't post anything. Anyways, onto actual notes.**

**I'm beginning work on this chapter as of 1/7/15 and currently do not have any internet right now (working offline) so expect a mega release when this chapter is released (no, there won't be multiple chapters for this story, but at least one chapter per story I currently have) and along with that, there's a new crossover in the makes, but right now I gotta research it and see if it viable. Why? Cause my Payday and Assassin's Creed crossover isn't going well (1 fav, 1 follow, but that don't bother me) but I might as well add another story to my mixed up schedule.**

**Now onto other matters, now that we've got the whole matter discussed and done with, I'll try my best not to disappoint "Just Why", but seriously, not a romance author. The only thing I'd really consider practice is watching awkward romance animes, or action romance animes. Granted, I'm a pervert, so obviously I gotta put in romance harem animes into the mix too. :P Anyways, I'll try my best and wish me luck (although I'll probably fuck up the moment I try).**

**Next, I'll be taking out time to write for a variety of reasons. First, I'll be getting a part-time job and self-studying Japanese (gonna be hell since I'll be taking German classes at the same time). Along with that, in these next few weeks within February, I'll be playing catch up since this vacation is going 2 weeks into school, making me have a pile up of work from Drafting and Design Studies. **

**Thirdly… I don't know. I'm just waiting to be able to get some internet right now cause I wanna browse /r/rwby and /r/paydaytheheist right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Assassin's Creed or RWBY. If you thought I did, please let Monty Oum drop-kick you in the nuts. **

**Beacon Academy, The Next Day**

"Yang Xiao Long, as long as you stay under constant watch by the officers before you, you will be allowed to partake in this trip." An armored police man said as he saluted to the other two soldiers before walking away. Yang was acquitted of the charges against her of aiding the assassins, which no one held any evidence to grant her a sentence. However, she did end up having to paying a massive fine to pay for the damages of the school and for assaulting… multiple officers. In spite of this, the Assassins were easily able to pay off the fines, and a bit of the cops to their payroll if they stopped looking into their activities.

"Yeah yeah, I don't regret, just make sure these two idiots don't try touching me." Yang responded as she looked at the two guards assigned to her and sighed.

"You guys are gonna be those two parole officers that always stick by their assigned person to watch over no matter what huh?" The two guards nodded. She sighed once more before walking towards her friends and they stopped talking as he approached them.

"Ugh, sorry about these guys, they're not really nice to me either." She said as the others nodded before leaving. The Assassins had also managed to erase all traces of their identification at the scene when they had protected the school. And as much as some students may have held grudges against the Assassins, they all had a duty to help repay them for protecting their fellows, even at the possible cost of one their own. Thus, they retained their duties as teachers, while also somehow managing to slip under Ozpin's nose that their disappearance for a couple months was due to '_taking a vacation_', although they knew better than this and were ready to burst out fighting should he reveal that they were assassins as well.

"Well, I'm sure Edward will be more than enough to handle Yang should she try to break out anyways!" A voice said as the team of teachers and students alike turned to another as Professor Oobleck appeared. Connor looked at the teacher and shrugged before falling to the ground and sitting cross-legged in disbelief. Nikolai blinked a bit before pulling out a canteen (most likely filled with vodka) and took a good long swig to see if he was drunk… again. Weiss had eyes that resembled that of some reactions in the animes Edward would watch (which was surprising as he had taken a liking to animes that didn't suit his personality at all like animes that had romance, comedy, action, all that lovely stuff).

"Professor Oobleck?" Ezio asked as he recalled a bad time with the professor as he had stayed with him to help grade papers once, and the good professor would not stay quiet at all as the night went on, and even at 12:00 am, the man would still not shut up. He thought it was the coffee he drank at first, but that idea was shot down as he thought of the fact the man had ran out of coffee at around 10:00 pm and refused to run down to the teacher's lounge halfway across the school to get more.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Altair asked as the professor held a note out.

"Direct orders from Ozpin. As much as he can't trust Yang with you all for some odd reason, he has decided that I also join this mission to also help see if there is any new info I can manage to dig up on anything we find." Oobleck responded as he held a map out that resembled Vale and handed it to Ruby. She, along with Weiss and Blake, looked over the map given to them before looking at Oobleck again.

"The only placed highlighted is the abandoned city out near the forest and plains. Why would we go there?" Blake asked.

"Because Ozpin also has decided that there will be a change of plans. Instead of simple hunting and collecting information like most of you first-years are meant to do at this point in the school year, you will be joined by Team JNPR in a quest to find a suspected ground containing Grimm within the abandoned city in the plains, and eliminate all Grimm within the area." Oobleck said as the team and teachers nodded.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, but how are we getting there?" Ezio asked as Oobleck pointed to the airship behind him.

"We'll make topspeed if we take this!" Oobleck said as Edward backed away a bit.

"In all my days as a pirate, I just realized how afraid I am of heights and planes." Edward said as Nikolai smacked the back of the man's head.

"Don't be tellin' us that you're deciding to become prone to airsickness now of all times!" The Russian assassin said as Edward vomited on the spot. The teams all backed away as they didn't wish to deal with another vomit boy (Jaune holding the title first after Ruby called him that on the first day on the airship).

"Let's go you bowl of plum duff, you shouldn't be getting airsick now of all times." Adewale said as he heaved Edward towards the plane, and the man tried his best to stay on solid ground.

"Seriously, first Oobleck is our guide, and Gramps just developed a new fear. How can… oh wait, it's going to get worst." Connor hung his head as Blake put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, it was going to get worse from the start of this anyways." She said as Connor shook his head.

"We'd best be off now." Oobleck said as he disappeared into the plane. Adewale decided enough was enough and hoisted Edward over his shoulder and lugged him into the plane. The others had to do the same with Yang entering last since her guards made her the last one.

**An Hour Later, Abandoned City**

"Let's go already!" Connor said as he pulled the latch to open the doors and hopped down onto the street below. The others did the same while Oobleck only hopped down and landed on both feet while standing straight and was left unfazed. Edward was so dizzy from having to deal with the plane ride that he stumbled out of the plane and landed on the street with a faceplant.

"Come along now kids and teachers alike, we have no time to waste." Oobleck said as he zipped away. However, Connor sniffed the air and looked at Ruby.

"I smell… dog?" He asked as a small bark resounded through the abandoned buildings. Ruby then flipped her back around her bag and pushed down on the top, to which a cute whimper responded to her force.

"Zwei, you gotta be quiet!" Ruby tried to whisper, but she gave up and put her bag down and a small black and white dog popped out and team RWBY all sighed. Except Blake though, she got behind Connor as usual due to her fear of dogs. Nikolai rolled his eyes as the dog came near him and he patted it on the head. Oobleck picked up the small bundle of black and white and examined it before smiling.

"Yes, a hound that detect, and hunt anything that we tell it to find!" Oobleck said as the teams and teachers raised their eyebrows again. They soon set about to finding a suitable camp site, with each team splitting off with their respectable teachers. That said, the new assassins (consisting of Team JNPR, and Nikolai, Aveline, Adewale, and Shao Jun) went off searching the South, while RWBY and ACEE took the North side.

**With Team JNPR and the New Assassins, 15 mins later**

"Alright, look for vantage points, and then scan for new areas that could serve as a good camping site." Nikolai said as he took another swig of vodka before running up the remnants of a destroyed building, while the others split up once more and took up spots. Pyrrha and Jaune walked into one of the ruined buildings and ran up the stairs until reaching the 5th floor before looking out the window. She pulled out her javelin and switched it into rifle form and scanned the area before putting it back and turning to Jaune.

"Nothing?" He asked while she shook her head. He sighed before motioning for her to follow him as they walked up the building some more. Ren and Nora were also having trouble finding a good vantage point as they only found destroyed buildings as they walked through the alleys of the abandoned city.

**With Team RWBY and ACEE**

"You know what I just realized?" Edward asked as he hiccuped, signifying he must've gotten drunk to calm his nerves from flying. Yang sighed as the pirate-assassin continued.

"If you think about it *hic* if you combine Nikolai's, Shao's, Ade's, and Aveline's names together to form a team name, you get… pppppfffffttttt hahahahahaha! Anas! That's what you get from that!" Edward spat out as he laughed before falling face forward while knocking himself out. At that moment was when people started bursting out laughing. Yang then slung the man over her shoulder while everyone continued to walk since they were used to the blonde having to deal with him accordingly. However she froze as Edward snored before sniffing the air and spoke in his sleep.

"Smells like... fire. Yummy." Edward muttered as he continued to snore while Yang rolled her eyes again thinking he would unconsciously compliment her while he was drunk. That backfired obviously, so she continued to walk with the knocked out drunk guy over her shoulder.

"Find anything?" Ezio asked as he climbed up a building and Weiss used her glyphs to speed around some of the alleyways. He feared for her life as there was no response before he saw her fly at him through the air. He caught her and slid back as a Grimm smashed through a ruined wall in one of the abandoned buildings, causing it to come crashing down.

"Is that another beowulf?" Ezio asked as Weiss nodded.

"Looks like it got hyped on some sort of steroids though." Ezio muttered as he dodged a swing of the hyped up Beowulf's claws. He and Weiss paired up as they went through what could be described as a dance of blades as they placed strategic hits on the beowulf using their swords, and they ended it together with both their swords slamming into the Beowulf's head in an x-fashion. The other members of their group had their jaws a bit open while Ezio chuckled and put up a fist, to which Weiss smirked and pushed her fist against his.

"Show-offs." Connor mumbled as he rolled his eyes. He kept his tomahawk in his right hand in preparation of an ambush from another Grimm, which was good since he was suddenly punched through an abandoned building wall as a… mammoth Grimm? suddenly smashed through the building. He tumbled but growled as he switched to Ganiagwahie in terms of animals powers to match the mammoth's strength. There was a hologram that formed a bear around him and he growled as he slammed both his fists into the ground and the ground responded by rumbling. Soon enough, the mammoth was crushed by the abandoned building as it fell right on top of the mammoth Grimm.

"Now you just contradicted yourself." Blake said as Connor grinned before feeling his instincts take over and he dodged as the mammoth he thought he had crushed charged at him, smashing through an old wall. Blake prepared her Gambol Shroud and threw it in an attempt to trap the mammoth, but it ended up breaking through, taking her along with it.

"Dammit!" Connor yelled as he switched to Naki's power and soared up onto a pillar and free-ran after the mammoth. He carefully ran atop the broken pillars of a destroyed building before finding the right moment and hopping down with his bear power activated again. He slammed the ground, and sent the mammoth up with it, along with Blake much to his dismay.

"Hang on!" Connor said as he free-ran up quickly and threw himself upwards and shot through the air so that he caught Blake mid-air.

"Ack!" Connor coughed up blood as he tried to use Naki's power again, but due to overuse, he was feeling tons of pain for trying to use any of his animals powers again. Blake realized this as they fell, so she pulled out her Gambol Shroud and threw it at a pillar. Also due to her training as both an assassin and a White Fang member, she was able to carry Connor as blood dripped out the corners of his mouth. She hung on as they rope swung onto another building, and carefully laid him on the floor.

"He's tough, I'll give him that." Connor joked as he coughed up more blood.

"Hm, don't be so dramatic." Blake commented as he shook his head while smirking. Yang raised her eyebrow at the two interacting while Edward yawned before opening his eyes.

"Hwat?" Edward asked as he fell on his face due to Yang still carrying him over her shoulder.

"Where the fuck am- oh wait." Edward said as he looked at the massive Grimm mammoth. He had a straight face on as the mammoth trumpeted before charging at him and Yang. She put her fists up while Edward jumped upwards with both his pistol swords already drawn out.

"C'mon ye fatass!" Edward yelled as he ran at the mammoth to which Yang extended her hand at him as he charged on.

"Wait, no, that isn't the plan Edward!" She yelled before crossing her arms and grumbling as the assassin ran at the mammoth. He dodged the tusks of the mammoth and used it to his advantage by grabbing it with one hand, and as the mammoth threw its head up to try and shake him off, he flipped onto the mammoth's back. He planted both his swords firmly into the mammoth and attempted to make the mammoth charge at Yang.

"C'mon then, you wanted to mess with us, you'll get what's comin' at ye!" Edward yelled as the mammoth charged at Yang, who unbelievably, stopped the mammoth by grabbing its tusks and flipped it over her. Edward had jumped off the mammoth just before she flipped it over, and he twirled both his golden pistol swords and switched them into their multi-barrel mode before aiming at the mammoth. He pulled the trigger, and a flurry of tiny explosions took place as the Grimm mammoth began to take at least 10 heavy shots to its stomach. To finish it off, Edward switched his pistols back into their sword mode and slashed the mammoth's stomach in an **X**-fashion.

"Serves him right." Edward said as everyone noticed how his pistol swords were smoking lightly. He sheathed his swords before noticing how one of the holes that one of the buildings that had collapsed from one of the mammoth's charges served as a good campsite as well.

"Well that covers that part." Edward said as he put his hand up to his ear and talked.

"We found a good campsite if you guys wanna check it out." There was no response.

"Oi, Ade? You there man?" Edward asked as there was static again. He groaned as he wiped his face.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as Edward began walking towards the direction that the other group had gone.

"You guys stay here. Yang, come with me. We gotta find the others." Edward said as Ruby whistled and Zwei ran towards Edward.

"Take him with you, it'll be easier finding them that way!" Ruby said as Edward nodded and activated eagle vision. He saw foot steps and noticed how there were trails of the undersides of team JNPR and ANAS' (he inwardly chuckled at this), but his smile quickly left his face as he noticed how there were more than just their footprints. There were others, all of them being the same kind of boots. He followed their footsteps until stopping in front of a massive pitfall.

"So they definitely went this way." Yang said as Edward rolled his eyes.

"We gotta get the others. This mission is getting a lot more serious than just some school field trip." Edward said as he free-ran across the destroyed buildings and a couple minutes of running, they found the campsite, with team RWBY and ACEE accounted for as well. He leaped off the building and found a bent metal rod that he could use to swing off of as he made his descent. Yang also free-ran to the camp to keep up with Edward, but she stayed closer to the ground. As they approached the camp, the group stood up in anticipation of their findings.

"What happened?" Ezio asked as Edward motioned for them to follow.

"Something bad. Follow on." Edward said as the group took up multiple ways of free-running, or however they chose to move as Edward led the group, or as Connor would say, pack. Blake could be seen swinging across the streets using her Gambol Shroud, Connor was flying and free-running with Naki's power, Ruby was zooming through the streets with her semblance, and Yang was free-running and using her Ember Celicas as a way of reaching places others couldn't normally reach. Meanwhile, Ezio had dived off a rooftop and was using his high powered sniper rifle's knockback as a means of pushing his parachute, which was perfect since he was their eye in the sky.

"Beowulf, 50 meters away!" Ezio said as he tried to aim his sniper with one hand and attempted to look down the scope. He managed to lift the rifle up for a few seconds and fired at the Grimm. Of course, the shot missed, but now that he knew he was aiming in the right places, he had marked the Grimm for the others as he continued to follow Edward. Altair was following along the rooftops as Edward continued to free-run towards their destination and where the others had last been seen. They turned another corner and found the Grimm that Ezio had marked, and with a quick flurry of attacks from both Blake and Connor, the Grimm fell easily.

"Another!" Ezio said as he put more strength into aiming his rifle and fired, this time hitting the other Beowulf with a clean headshot, making up for his miss on the last one.

"We're here!" Edward said as they came upon the massive pitfall. He turned on eagle vision and saw the glowing golden footprints again to show that they were indeed at the right spot.

"Let's go!" Edward said as he leap of faithed down. The others sweatdropped at his rashness, but due to the lack of girlish screams from him, they assumed he was either dead or fine. Ezio sheathed his sniper rifle/sword, and let go of his parachute, diving in after Edward.

"Its fine down here, just jump!" Edward said over thought comm and Ezio breathed a sigh of relief as he dived into a massive pit of water. Edward was waiting for him at the edge of the pit, and they watched as the rest jumped into the hole after them.

"Good thing you had thought comm, or else we would've been screwed." Connor said as he shook his head to dry off his head a bit. Meanwhile, a chuckle from Mars, who was drinking a bottle of holographic soda, could be heard.

"Alright, where are those guys?" Edward asked as he turned on eagle vision and followed the golden footprints, but stopped in his tracks as he raised his head up a bit to find destroyed buildings also underneath the abandoned city above.

"What in god's name is this place?" Edward asked as Yang shrugged. He followed the footsteps until hearing noise around the corner. He took a quick peek around the corner and with his eagle vision marking every enemy and goal, he saw a bunch of red highlights, but more importantly, a cluster of golden figures, all huddled up and handcuffed against multiple poles.

"How much do you think the blackie will go for?" He overheard, not knowing if they were talking about Adewale or Aveline.

"I don't know, but the Chinese woman here will be a nice present to the grandmaster most likely." Edward's eyes hardened as he heard the word grandmaster, most likely meaning the grandmaster of Templars, since there really isn't many other answers as to who they would be calling that title.

"Well, I do like the redhead, but she seems way too feisty. I'm more into shy girls." He overheard once more as he rolled his eyes and walked around the corner without a care in the world. Drawing his swords in the most loudly possible way, he chuckled as he saw the red targets turn to him with their weapons raised.

"Nice place ya got here." Edward said as he walked up nonchalantly with his swords still in hand.

"And who do we have here?" A certain bowler-hatted man said as he turned to Edward with a cigar still in his mouth. His jaw widened a bit as it fell to the ground and he grit his teeth as he aimed his explosive cane at the assassin and fired. The other White Fang members also trained their weapons on him, but he lifted his pistol swords and fired two shots, hitting two White Fangs. However, what he did expect, was the fact that they then fired around themselves blindly and ended up shooting the other guards next to them.

"Well, as expected of those two shots." Edward said as Roman attempted to aim his cane at Edward. However, he felt a sudden stomach pain and grasped where a bullet had hit him near the stomach. He lowered his cane and ran away as slammed a White Fang into the side of a train car and said something that Edward didn't catch.

"Edward, don't run ahead like that!" Yang said as more shots were fired at them as White Fang members began to pile into the train car, with a group staying behind to hold off the group. He ran up to the captured assassins and professor and the group set about using their weapons to break their handcuffs.

"Let's go, he's getting away!" Ezio said as he was suddenly pulled away and they saw how he was tied to the train via one of his parachutes. They followed on as Ezio held out his hand, to which Weiss grabbed first.

"Eek!" She shrieked as someone grabbed hold of her leg, which was Connor who was wide-eyed as he got full view of underneath Weiss' skirt. He whined however as Blake hit him on the head while also holding onto him as they continued to hold onto Ezio.

"What kind of anime has this turned into!?" Edward asked as he grabbed onto the ribbon of Blake's Gambol Shroud and Yang was holding onto his wrist.

"Um, this is getting really bad!" Jaune exclaimed as Ezio was gritting his teeth as he attempted to pull an entire line of people to the train. He climbed on, and soon he was helping each person, one by one, up onto the train until the massive group was on the train.

"Too close for comfort." Ren said as he tried to catch his breath. Granted, the poor boy was crushed when Nora ended up slamming his face into the ground as she attempted to hold onto him while they were in a line.

"Watch out!" Pyrrha yelled as the group blocked themselves from gunshots coming from the other end of the train.

"Hang on!" Weiss said as she summoned more glyphs onto the top of the train, and she slid forward, freezing every person she passed until there were frozen White Fang members lined up on both sides of the roof of the train.

"Keep moving!" Altair commanded as they kept moving forward. He didn't follow for a bit as he carefully shot a crossbow bolt into the couplings of the train car and watched as it disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. However, there was soon an explosion that took over the train car and his face paled as he heard even more ticking.

"Keep running! There are bombs on these cars!" Altair yelled as he opened up the hatch one of the cars and saw a bomb inside. His suspicions had been confirmed as he saw this and he quickly hopped onto the next train car just as the one he had been on exploded.

"In here!" Ezio said as he jumped down into a car that was filled with different kinds of crates that were probably carrying weapons.

"We'll handle the bots out here, you guys handle the stuff inside the cars!" Nikolai said as he closed the hatch as team RWBY and ACEE stood with their weapons raised. They heard chuckling, and they all turned to see the same girl on the night that they all had seen when they rescued Yang, along with a White Fang member who had a pistol and a sword prepared. She opened her umbrella, and Yang pushed everyone out of the way.

"They're mine." But she stopped as she still felt someone following her. She turned her head in anger to see Edward following behind.

"I just said they're mine." 

"Yeah, well young lasses like you tend to make terrible decisions, so why not let me help you? Obviously you didn't well last time fighting her anyways, not to mention it wouldn't be fair to fight two to one." Edward joked as Yang smirked as she raised her fists against Neo. Edward smiled as he also raised his swords while the others ran past them. Neo chuckled as Yang charged at her, while Edward went into a defensive stance as the White Fang member ran at him. He fired his pistol at the assassin, and just as Edward sliced the bullet in half, he was sent backwards a bit as the White Fang member shoulder charged him.

"Nice moves, too bad I know more." Edward said as the White Fang member hadn't noticed that he was a stance where he could fire his pistol swords from his hips. The White Fang member jumped to the right as Edward fired his swords, with one of his bullets barely grazing him.

"Flexible too. I like your style." Edward commented as he slashed both his swords forward and met resistance from the White Fang member as he blocked. Sliding his sword away, he kicked Edward from under, but was surprised as he didn't feel the assassin's leg and ended up receiving a hard kick to his shin, making him yelp in pain.

"I hated captains in the Royal Navy and the Spanish Navy, so a captain in the White Fang won't make any difference in my book." Edward said as he raised his sword and brought it back before stabbing it into the White Fang's neck. He turned his head away a bit as the man tried to reach at him and died while trying to do so. However, Edward quickly reacted as Yang flew at him, to which he caught her mid-air to find that she was almost knocked out.

"Dammit!" Edward said as Neo approached him with her cane sword drawn. He calmed himself to avoid any rash mistakes, and raised his swords.

"Let's go then, you're just another fighter and I'm just another opponent." Edward said as Neo smirked but didn't respond. She slashed forward, to which Edward blocked, and he pushed her away a bit. However, he didn't expect Neo to go after the downed Yang.

"No!" Edward said as he charged forward and took Neo's blade to his stomach, but luckily something stopped Neo from thrusting her blade further. He was almost unconscious as he saw a figure with a more decorated White Fang mask and weirder clothing made Neo's smile turn to a horrified one. She opened her umbrella and teleported away, while the figure took one last look at the almost unconscious Edward, and she threw him some bandages before unsheathing her sword as if preparing to slash Yang.

"Not again!" Edward said as he tried to get in the way, but the figure slashed the air, to which a portal opened, and the figure walked through it. He smirked at his masked savior before falling unconscious due to blood loss and the pain of his stomach wound, while Yang's eyes fluttered open as she saw Edward on the ground.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Yang asked as she flipped the assassin onto his back and saw the clean bandages right next to him. She shook her head as she grabbed the bandages and looked at her Ember Celicas.

"This is gonna hurt…" Yang said as she aimed at the ground and fired a shell. It ejected, and she picked up and pressed it against Edward's wound, cauterizing it a bit. He bit his teeth as he opened his eyes and saw Yang on one knee next to him.

"Don't tell me you gave me mouth to mouth." He said as Yang blushed but punched his chest.

"Never, ever think that I would do that for you in a lifetime." She said as she held out a hand and helped him up. Once he was up, she wrapped the bandages around his stomach and over the wound he had received from Neo.

"Playin' dirty like that. It ain't right." Edward said as he kept his left hand on his stomach wound, while using his right hand to hold one of his swords.

"I know, but they don't have morals or rules like we do." She responded as she ran, while he limped, to the end of the train car. She opened the door, and groaned as there was a split off between the next car since there was a car that seemed to be carrying oversized cargo, which was most likely the robots. Normally it would've been easy to run there, but with a wounded Edward, it was much harder.

Meanwhile, in the next car, Weiss and Ezio hopped down through the roof. They raised their weapons as a massive man stepped into the car from the other side. He lacked a hood like the other White Fangs, but he wore a mask that had much more red marks, most likely meaning he was at least a high-ranking member of the White Fang.

"At last I get to kill a Schnee… and an assassin!" The massive man said as he powered his chainsaw and creeped forward slowly then turning into a run. Weiss stuck her sword into the ground and shot ice at the man, to which he moved out of the way before hopping in the air. Weiss rolled out of the way just as his chainsaw hit the ground where she once stood, but he sliced towards her, effectively knocking her back.

"Bigger men like you usually fall harder." Ezio said as he nonchalantly aimed his right wrist at the man and fired a small dart. It hit, and suddenly he felt dazed along with his vision becoming wobbly.

"It feels weird doesn't it?" Ezio mocked as he dodged a sloppy attack from the poisoned White Fang's chainsaw. He kicked the massive man's leg hard and out from under him, causing him to fall forward and on his face.

"Indeed, it should feel weird, or else I have re-look into my poison formula." Ezio said as he examined his right wrist launcher and the man tried to steady himself while standing up. He growled as he saw Ezio and attempted to take him down with another chainsaw swing. Ezio dodged the attack easily and kicked the man in the face, making him fall back again. Ezio then walked over and helped Weiss up.

"Can't leave a nice lady like you on a dirty floor." Ezio said as Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. They walked over the huge man with weapons raised up, but suddenly the door bursted open as Blake flew at them. They soon saw Connor drop down through the top hatch as Roman walked in from where Blake flew in from.

"I told you, you can't handle him alone." Connor said as he growled at Roman for hurting her.

"Alright, c'mon dog boy, let's see what you got." Roman said as Connor scoffed.

"You shouldn't have said that." Connor said as he turned invisible while no one in the car could see him.

"Yoohoo." Connor said suddenly from behind Torchwick and kicked his leg out from under him and put him to his knees.

"Not so tough are you?" Connor asked as Roman aimed his cane at the ground and fired, making Connor fly back. But to his surprise, he used Naki's power and descended to the ground safely.

"Like a real dog you're just full of surprises aren't you!?" Roman asked as Connor shrugged. The man charged and Connor readied his sword as the two squared off. Roman swung his cane and caught hold of Connor's sawtooth cutlass, and he pulled on his cane as a sword came out where the handle was. Connor saw the blade of the sword quick enough to react by pulling out his tomahawk and caught Roman's sword in the hole of his tomahawk. They pushed each other away and they continued to trade slashes.

"Too slow!" Roman said as he aimed his cane at Connor, who had also pulled out his pistols. Using eagle vision he had his right pistol aimed at Torchwick, and with eagle vision's slow down of the bullet he was able to aim perfectly so that when he pulled the trigger, his bullet had hit the flare, causing an explosion in the middle. Connor then growled as everyone in the train saw how there was a massive holographic bear formed around him, and he slammed his fists into the floor of the train car.

"What the-!?" Roman asked as he was blown back by the force, effectively knocking himself out by slamming his back into the wall. Ezio and Weiss had their jaws agape as Connor picked up the unconscious Blake and looked at them.

"What I would do to not hurt your girlfriend." Ezio mocked Connor as he smirked.

"Only fair a wolf protects his pack with his life." He retorted due to the fact that gaining his animal powers, he did end up retaining wolf-like traits. They all turned their heads to the top as the hatch opened and Nikolai's head popped in.

"Um, guys, we're going to crash." He said as they all had their eyes wide and jaws ajar.

"Yeah…" He said as they all flew forward as the train crashed through something.

**-End-**

**A/N: As much as I'm glad to know that you guys missed me, what the hell. Why would you think that me going on hiatus when I've already said it many a time that I would be going on vacation with no internet means that I'm dead? Whatever, just glad to at least see you guys care about my shitty writing. (;~;)**

**Anyways, trip's almost done, hoping to god that I can finish two chapters for each of my stories for the upcoming mega-release. Except for those that are fans of my Akame Ga Kill x Assassin's Creed crossover. I'm gonna let suspense build up as to whether or not Connor's dead. :D **

**Next, please check out my other shitty story that is a crossover of PAYDAY and Assassin's Creed. Seems convoluted, but really it is indeed that convoluted.**

**-Anyways, Exno out!- **


	23. Chapter 23: A Battle of the Ages(?)

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author's Notes: Now comes the fun part. A huge-ass battle that I just love coming up with. **

**Anyways, I have nothing as far as actual notes goes, so let's move onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Assassin's Creed… funny thing is, is the fact that I don't own the two. And if you thought I did, then its just a matter of trying to get you to figure out how much of an idiot you are.**

**Downtown Vale, Time Unknown**

"What the ffffuuuuu-!" Ezio yelled as he was sent flying into the air by the train suddenly crashing through the underneath foundation of a building. He tumbled and rolled while having swirly eyes before he chose to just stay down for the time being.

"What?" Altair asked as he shoved a massive rock off of him. He looked at the everyday bystanders and passerbies as they all stopped and looked at them with mouths ajar as the two teams appeared from the wreckage. He heard groaning and saw that Edward had unluckily caught a straight metal rod through his stomach, which Altair easily removed by pulling it out as hard and fast as he could manage to ease the pain on him.

"If we're here, then… shi-!" Connor was about to finish his sentence as a massive two headed snake appeared from the ground and began to attack anyone within sight. He twirled his tomahawk and slammed it into the snake, causing its attention to come on him.

"That's right, c'mere." Connor taunted the Grimm snake as he dodged its massive fangs and tried his best to avoid getting swallowed whole. He rolled out of the way as the snake struck the ground, but he was quick enough to catch the snake's fang and was heaved into the air along with its head.

"C'mon, we gotta make protecting the people a priority!" Nikolai yelled as he downed a huge gulp of vodka before pulling out his rifle and he aimed it at a Grimm beowulf. He pulled the trigger, and multiple pellets pierced the monster, destroying its upper torso.

"That'll teach ya!" He cheered as Ren stood up. He took out his Jade Dragons and fired at a massive Grimm scorpion, while Nora approached from behind and slammed her hammer up its back-area. The explosion sent the scorpion flying forward, and Pyrrha ended it by shoving her javelin all the way through the scorpion's eye.

"Nice." Jaune said as he suddenly raised his shield to block an Ursa that came after him. He slammed it with his shield again and slashed at it with his sword, but the ursa ended up knocking his sword out of his hand, leaving him a bit defenseless.

'Better now that never.' He said to himself as he shield bashed the Ursa again, but this time, he climbed on top of it, and while holding onto its fur, he used his other hand to slam the sharper end of his shield into the Ursa's back. He continued to do this for a minute, and soon the Ursa fell, much to everyone's surprise.

"Looks like you're learning Jaune." Pyrrha mocked him as he rolled his eyes and picked up his sword again before re-entering the fray.

"Just you and me you filthy thing." Aveline said as she pulled out her dual pepperbox pistols and emptied a total of eight shots on two unlucky beowolves before pulling out her sugarcane machete and rolled under another beowulf. She slammed her machete into the back of its leg, and stabbed it multiple times in quick succession with her hidden blades in the back of the beowulf.

"And stay down!" Adewale said as he wrestled with an Ursa. He soon was able to flip himself onto the Ursa, and after a fight of trying to stay hanging on, he activated his hidden blade and continued to stab the Ursa continuously.

"Incoming!" Shao called out as she side-flipped out of the way of a blown up Ursa that shot its bone-like spikes out. She held her Jiang up and blocked it, although it hurt her as well due to the sword being double-edged.

"Not the best time for a weapon like this." Shao said as she sheathed her Jiang and pulled out her bow and arrow. However, she twirled it in her hands, and before long it transformed into a bo staff just like Sun's weapon. She held it in a defensive position as the Ursa swiped at her, to which she smacked the staff against its striking paw. She ran at the Ursa and slid between its legs and smashed her staff against it, earning her a squeal from the Ursa before it fell face forward onto the pavement.

"Watch out!" Weiss called out to Edward as a Nevermore dived at him.

"You fuckers always go for me!" Edward yelled as he switched his swords into their multi-barreled pistol form and emptied both cartridges out quickly on the Nevermore, although it did almost nothing but make it buzz off for another dive attack. He prepared his swords and motioned for Yang to come with him.

"A little busy here!" She yelled as she punched another Ursa in the face, causing it fly away and crash into a building.

"Just telling you there's gonna be one more thing you're fighting!" Edward chuckled as he rolled out of the way of the Nevermore's dive attack and let it fly at Yang. She backflipped just as it was under her, and she punched it hard with her Ember Celicas, making it crash into the ground and make a crater due to the impact.

"Nice." Edward said as he fist-bumped Yang before running off to fight more Grimm.

"Little help here!" Altair said as he couldn't find any ammo clips for his assault rifle and switched it back into sword mode. He spun gracefully as he slashed down an Ursa before using his right hand to punch it with his hidden blade extended before slamming his sword into its face.

"I *huff* gotcha *huff." Ezio called out as he had his hands on his knees. He rolled out of the way of a Grimm Scorpion and looked at it with determined eyes.

"I've been excluded from this battle for now, but now its time I prove my worth!" Ezio said as he unsheathed his sword and the scorpion charged at him. He dodged a stinger attack and used his sword to block its pincers from crushing him. Using this to his advantage, he let go of his sword for a moment and punched the scorpion in one of its eyes, making it flail in pain. He dodged the flurry of attacks as the scorpion was made with pain and anger, and aimed his wrist at it while sheathing his sword.

"Five shots." Ezio said as he pulled the hammer back on his hidden gun and fired a perfect shot at the eye he had punched. It hissed again at the shot, and he dodged another pincer attack, which also gave him an easier time in aiming since its stinger had gotten stuck in the ground.

"Four." Ezio said as he pulled the hammer back again and the scorpion hissed as it eye was shot at again. An ursa approached silently from behind, hoping to take down Ezio by surprise.

"Three." Ezio said as he unsheathed his sword and the scorpion finally pulled its stinger from the ground. It aimed at him, and he crouched down as the Ursa attempted to bear hug him, only to get a stinger through its stomach. The scorpion attempted to shake the corpse off its stinger, but left itself open for attacks as Ezio pulled the hammer back once more.

"Two." Ezio said as he lowered his arm and using his metal Cestus, punched the scorpion on the top of its head, causing it to put its pincers on the place where he had hit. He smashed his hand onto the mangled eye and pulled back the hammer to his hidden pistol once more and fired.

"One." Ezio said as he picked up a bag that was laying on the floor and smashed it on the scorpion's eye. It cried and hissed as it was being brutally shot at by Ezio. He punched the scorpion into the ground again before finishing it finally with one more pullback of the hammer on his pistol.

"I'd rate it an eight out of eight, and as Mr. Kenway would say, mate." Weiss commented as she mocked Ezio, who rolled his eyes in response. Suddenly, he ran at Weiss and pushed her out of the way as a Grimm boar rolled at her, but he had used eagle vision to accurately grab its tusks and stuck it into the road with its belly facing upwards.

"If you wish to do the honors m'lady." Ezio said as he motioned for Weiss to come forward and kill the Grimm. She obliged (albeit rolling her eyes as she did so), and raised her Myrtenaster before stabbing it clean into the stomach of the Grimm boar.

"My turn!" Connor said as he dodged a rock thrown at him by an Ursa. He aimed his double-barreled flintlock at it and emptied its cartridge, thoroughly ending it due to the holes in its head. A group of Grimm was attracted to Connor due to the predatory instincts he held over them (due to him walking everywhere and his presence being a heavy one for the Grimm in the city, they found it to be his territory), and so he smirked as a large group of Ursas, Beowulves, Scorpions, and another two-headed snake approached him all at once.

"All civilians have been safely evacuated. We repeat, all civilians have been evacuated!" A voice on the loudspeakers of the city said as Connor grinned now. Everyone who was watching him had noticed his eyes turn blue as he activated his first power, or Remus' power.

"Where am I?" Everyone looked around to find that he was invisible completely.

"Here?" Connor asked as a few Ursa fell forward with hidden blade wounds in their backs.

"Or am I a spooky ghost?" Connor asked as he stabbed as a smoke bomb went off, and when it dissipated, more Grimm fell. The two groups were astonished as Connor dealt with a large group of Grimm so easily.

"Nah, I'm just a human. Or maybe… am I something more?" Connor asked as he walked out of the smoke cloud with an Ursa scalp in his hand. It was gruesome, but Connor always became more animalistic and feral as he used his powers.

"Just like Rene Descartes said 'I think, therefore I am!" Connor continued with his menacing ramble.

"I knew him!" Ezio said as he was technically a man from the Renaissance and it would only be natural for him to know figures such as Rene Descartes and Leonardo Da Vinci (the latter because that was once of his greatest of friends).

"So, if I thought hmm… if I was a bird, would I be one?" He asked as an eagle hologram formed around him and he soared onto the top of a column of a destroyed building. He chuckled as some Grimm tried to climb up the column and destroy him, but they were either kicked off or, shot off by his bow. He was unfazed as the two-headed snake began to slither its way up to him and when it reached the top he rolled his eyes.

"Well, a snake is merely prey for an eagle." Connor said as he pulled out his tomahawk and switched his hidden blade into a dagger. The snake hissed before its head shot forward, but he was quicker, and he slammed his tomahawk into the snake's body to stop himself from hitting the ground. He laughed heartily as the second head hissed at him as he hung.

"You want me? Then come and get me." He said as the second snake head shot at him, but he ripped his tomahawk out of the snake's body and fell towards the ground, while the second head had impaled itself with its own fangs. Along with that, the difference in weight caused the column to topple over, crushing the snake under heavy stone.

"Connor, what the hell are you doing!?" Blake yelled as he was falling to the ground.

"Impressing everyone I guess?" Connor replied cheekily as he formed another holographic eagle around himself and descended safely to the ground.

"Now all that's left are all of you." He said as he faced a scorpion and the rest of the mini horde of Grimm with no fear.

"Grimm Ursas seem to have nowhere near enough strength to match a black bear from my home!" He said as a dangerous aura formed around him before it took the shape of a bear. The difference with this one, was the fact that instead of the color being a clear glassy-type of shade, it was light-blue.

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" Connor roared out as two blue flames engulfed his hands before he smashed them into the ground, sending a massive shockwave throughout the area, along with creating a crater that had a diameter of 21 meters. He had utterly destroyed every Grimm along with damaging some buildings, but it was all in the name of protection, so his actions were a bit justified.

"And here comes the reinforcements." He chuckled as massive spacecraft carrying the robots that were meant to protect the city were airdropped and began to clean up what the assassins had missed.

"Ow!" Connor held his right-cheek as Blake had straight up slapped him.

"What was that for?" Connor asked a bit-teary eyed (although faked) at Blake who actually had wet eyes.

"Don't be so reckless like that. And dramatic. Drama is a stupid concept." She responded while Connor grinned and embraced her before a figure walked up to them.

"As much as this was an unfortunate event, I commemorate you all for helping in performing your duties as hunters and huntresses alike." Ozpin said as Altair raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Ozpin? Why are you here?" He asked as the headmaster chuckled.

"I'll get straight to the point." Ozpin said as he gave Altair a paper.

"We've apprehended Torchwick, but I have a feeling we have infiltrators at our school." He said as he handed him a picture.

"What the?" Altair asked as Edward looked over his shoulder.

"Jaysus…" Edward said as he turned away and held a hand over his mouth.

"What kind of sick motherfucker does this kind of thing?" Nikolai asked as he chugged down more vodka. If you could see through their eyes, you would have seen the picture of a student at Beacon, mangled by what looked like a combination of bullets and animals bites.

"That's not what troubles me though." Ozpin said as he tossed them a usb stick.

"Watch the video, analyze it, maybe there's something in it that I cannot figure out." Ozpin said as he walked away from the two groups but turned back again before speaking.

"And Ruby, I hope I do not have to remind you that the school dance is coming up for the first years, and since your team is in-charge of setup, I hope you are on top of things." He said Ruby nodded.

"I'm already almost finished." She said cheerily as Ozpin chuckled at her usual enthusiasm.

"Good to know… anyways, I will see you all at school on Monday." The man said as he waved goodbye.

"Wait, there's a dance?" Ezio asked as he remembered the last time he had to attend a social function not as an assassin, but as a nobleman when his father was still alive. He also remembered the foursome he had taken part in on the same night.

"Oh god, if you're making a dance for the first-years, does that include their teachers?" Edward asked as Ruby nodded slowly to which he groaned.

"Welp, time to figure out ways that Nikolai might spike the punch bowl." Adewale sighed as Nikolai laughed before falling face forward in front of Aveline, to which she and Shao Jun had to both pick up the Russian drunkard.

**Assassin's House/Hideout, 9:30 pm**

"We assassins don't normally do things like this, but we're like a fucked up family so screw it!" Nikolai cheered as the others all sighed and pinched the bridges of their noses or facepalmed. Due to a nice job of the gang being all together along with the fact that they had helped in saving the city, which added a lot more support to them if they were discovered to be the assassins from the people (again), they decided to celebrate with a small get-together in the kitchen and living room of their headquarters.

"Oi, pizza guy's here!" Edward yelled from upstairs as he looked through the window. Yang knew what to do as she answered the door with her cleavage showing a lot more as she was wearing a looser tanktop than normal, but she used this to her advantage as she got the pizza for everyone along without having to make them pay.

"That, is how you seduce a man." Yang said as Aveline and Shao rolled their eyes but chuckled none the less.

"What'd I miss?" Edward asked as he walked downstairs in his pajamas as he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Nothing much." Yang responded as she walked away from Edward who was unknowingly staring at her from behind. He shook his head as Adewale snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Always had a thing for blondes. I swear it's what's gonna get ye killed Edward." Adewale commented as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I was not staring." He said as everyone all had the same expression of "_You're bad at lying._" He raised his hands up in surrender.

"I swear, I wasn't staring!" He said as everyone rolled their eyes again.

"Anyways, heads up!" Nora called out as she threw Edward one of his rum bottles while pulling out a huge 3 liter bottle of Orange soda and began to chug it down straight from the bottle. Ren however, tapped her shoulder and held out a glass to which she smiled before pouring him a half-full glass of soda.

"Nikolai, incoming!" Nora yelled as Nikolai jumped up from the couch and looked everywhere as a clear-glass bottle of vodka flew at him. But instead of it crashing against his head, he caught it with one hand, and with the strength and grace of a tiger, he easily popped the cork out with one hand.

"Make sure to wait til we toast!" Pyrrha said as she took the bottle of orange soda away from Nora, who pouted while keeping her mouth full of the liquid to make the taste last. Pyrrha chuckled as Jaune grabbed two cans of "_People Like Grapes_" and handed one to Pyrrha.

"Here's to a successful mission!" Edward held his bottle up as different types of liquid holders, along with different liquids came up and they all cheered.

"Whoo!" Ruby cheered as she chugged down a glass of milk.

"Oi, Ruby, here, just as a reward for you." Connor said as he walked out of the kitchen with a plate of… cookies resting on his palm. And it wasn't a dinner platter, but a damn tray with a pile of fresh chocolate chip cookies on it.

"Wwwwhhhaaaa?" Ruby asked with a drooling mouth as she bit into a cookie that Connor handed her before crying. Yang was first on the scene as she cradled her baby sister in her arms and she continued to bawl into Yang's shoulder.

"They're… raisin!" She cried more as Yang sweatdropped and Connor chuckled.

"I'm kidding, that was my raisin cookie, the platter is chocolate chip, I can assure you." Connor said as Ruby had a way more serious face on as she stood looking up at Connor.

"How much can you assure me?" She asked as Connor looked at her with a similar seriousness.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." Connor said as Ruby narrowed her eyes and grabbed the tray of cookies from him. She took a bite out of one before her face turned to pure bliss as Connor retained his fake serious face.

"I always liked your cookies." Ruby said as she hugged Connor who simply patted her head.

"Uh oh, looks like Blakey's gettin' jealous." He turned as Yang got the back of her head slapped by Blake as she was a bit red in the face. He grinned and walked over to Blake and sat on his couch while Blake joined him.

"Don't worry, I won't let my mate become second on the list of people I care about." Connor mocked Blake as she punched him lightly in the stomach while the two cuddled. An hour after everyone had finished conversing, Ezio asked the one question that no one wanted to answer.

"So… how's this dance working exactly?" If there was a record player in the room at the moment, it would've scratched right now due to the awkwardness created by just that one question.

"Um… I haven't really thought about it actually." Ruby said as everyone's mouths were ajar.

"What do you mean haven't thought of it?" Yang asked as she pinched Ruby's ear.

"Owowowowow." She was a bit teary-eyed as Yang continued to tug on her ear.

"Ugh, so does that mean we gotta help her come up with a plan for this dance?" Edward asked as everyone nodded.

"Time for an all-nighter then." Edward said as he finished his bottle of rum before smashing it against an area that they had made specifically for him to smash his bottles against. Due to complaints from the two teams as they walked around the house and stepped on tiny pieces of glass left by Edward's bottles, the guys had installed little vacuum areas that were meant to have Edward or Nikolai smash their drink bottles against, and a little vacuum would clean it up on the spot before disappearing into the wall again.

"Still can't get used to how useful these things are." Nikolai slurred out as he smashed four bottles at the same time over one of the vacuum areas and a little roller popped out and sucked up all the glass within a matter of seconds.

**The Next Day, Assassin's Hideout/House, 1:00 pm**

"Morning already?" Edward asked as he smashed his alarm clock. Today was the day that they had to set up for the first-year dance, therefore they would be moving around a lot today. He saw the clock and realized that they had to be finished at the school before lockup at 9:00 pm or else they'd get locked within the compound.

"Oh shite!" Edward yelled as the others jumped up as well and realized what time it was and if one could describe the current situation, it'd be that about 16 different assassins, all wearing different attire, of different nationalities, different ages, and different personalities, were all running amok around the hideout. The only problem that would could be created was chaos, which was the first thing they had managed to come up with the moment they had hopped out of bed.

"Weiss, hurry up, I wanna shower!" Ezio yelled as he banged on the bathroom door as Weiss was applying all her makeup and lady stuff without a care in the world about what was happening outside.

"Gramps, did you steal my damn apple!?" Connor yelled as Edward was currently on the second floor trying to strap on all his robes and weapons while a dog underneath Connor's couch was currently gnawing on his apple while Ruby was quietly drinking her milk and eating more cookies on Altair's chair.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!" Jaune said as he crashed through one of the bathroom doors without a shirt on and only in boxers. However, he looked up to find a fully-naked as the day as she was born, Pyrrha Nikos who had a towel wrapped around her head.

"Ah!" She cried while red-faced as she picked up her javelin and threw it at Jaune. He stood up and turned to run, but the javelin rocketed at him and caught him by his boxers and slammed him against the wall.

"I was going to say it was an accident." Jaune muttered as Pyrrha also threw her shield at him and hit him in the back with the non-sharp edge.

"Dammit, Nikolai, did you take one of my books to read while takin' a shit without permission again!?" Adewale yelled as Nikolai farted while chuckling in the bathroom.

"Can't you just make an acception, I haven't had a nice morning dump in a long time." Nikolai mocked Adewale as he continued to read "_Adventures of the PAYDAY Crew._"

"Can we have pancakes!?" Nora asked with a bright morning smile while Ren shook his head no, maintaining his usual silence as he ate a piece of toast.

"Alright, I'm going out!" Ruby yelled as Altair followed her. Due to each assassin being an assigned mentor to a recruit, he was chosen as Ruby's mentor. This being mentioned, he was forced to help her get the necessary things for the school dance.

"Wait!" Yang called out as Ruby and Altair stopped before walking out the front door.

"What is it sis?"

"What am I supposed to get again?" Yang asked as Ruby sighed.

"Give out invitations." She replied as Yang nodded while Edward walked downstairs in his full robes.

"Goddamn why does everyone have to be so damn loud at this time?" Edward groaned as he clutched his head and grabbed a bottle of rum from the fridge.

"Oi, what did we say about your alcohol at this time!?" Yang asked as she took the bottle and put it back in the fridge.

"Is that a damn question about me drinkin'?" He asked menacingly as Yang kept her eyes narrowed and wasn't unfazed by Edward's threatening appearance.

"Maybe it is… mentor." She muttered as Edward sneered and grabbed the bottle of rum and sat down quietly while also snatching the second piece of toast that Ren was waiting for. He attempted to reach at Edward for the toast before the assassin could bite into it, but he stopped himself as Edward didn't even turn to look at him as he drew his multi-barreled flintlock and aimed it at Ren's face.

"I'll make another one then…" Ren groaned as Edward smirked as Yang also sat down and grabbed a banana off the counter.

"So *munch* what're we going to do to get these invitations out in one day?" Yang asked as Edward tried to shield himself from flying chunks of banana as Yang talked with her mouth full.

"I don't know, I've got some ideas, but it'll need your approval to pull it off." Edward said as Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Right, let me guess, something perverted?"

"To a certain extent. I'd say its more like… better advertising." Edward said as Yang sighed.

"Long as Ruby stops bugging me about this, then I'm fine with whatever." She said as Edward nodded, not realizing what she had gotten herself into.

"Hey! Weiss! Are you done yet!?" Ezio asked as Weiss swung the door open prepared to yell at the man. But when she noticed how he was shirtless and had only a towel wrapped around his waist, she became redder and walked away from him without a single word uttered.

"Finally." Ezio said as he walked into the room and felt light-headed due to all the perfumes and smells that came from the variety of make-ups that Weiss had within the bathroom just before.

"Oh _mer_-" He uttered before falling face forward and into the bathtub, knocked out completely. Luckily, his foot hadn't hit the sink handle.

**Beacon Academy, An Hour Later**

"Alright, which looks better? The black type of curtains or the white type?" Ruby and Weiss asked as Ezio and Altair looked at it with stoic expressions.

"Personally I like the white one, just cause Assassin's always wear white." Ezio said as he put a hand to his chin and actually put thought into the decorations for the dance. 

"Nah, the black looks good just because its the color that reminds me of death." Altair said as the three of them sweatdropped at the man's thoughts before Ruby took the black curtain sample away.

"How long do we have to put up with this?" Ezio asked as Altair groaned.

"Probably for the rest of the night since Ruby decided not to actually plan this beforehand." Altair replied while Ezio sighed and laid down on the bench to try and sleep and ignore the arguments of the two girls over the decorum.

**Downtown Vale, Same Time**

"So, what were we supposed to get again?" Nikolai asked as he followed Ren. Unluckily for him, as the most quietest of the two teams, it was only fair he was balanced by the always rowdy Russian assassin.

"Well, none of us have suits apparently, so we're going to rent some tuxedos for them." Ren replied as Nikolai sighed.

"I have to wear a suit? Last time I killed someone in my old timeline he was wearing a suit, so I'm not very keen on donning one myself."

"Well, all I can ask is that you put up with it just for tonight." Ren said as Nikolai looked at the sky for a moment before nodding with his eyes closed.

"I guess I can deal with it for today. But if I have to wear a damn suit tomorrow I'm going to kill everyone I meet." He replied as the young man sweatdropped at his mentor's response. They walked up to a store that had a sign that read "_Tuxedos Galore!_" and the two walked in to find a man wearing a white mask that Ezio would have described as a Carnivale mask, along with a tuxedo and a top hat while a rose lapel was also pinned to the man's tuxedo.

"I am the great Muxedo Task, and welcome to my shop, of tuxedos!" The man said as he leaned closer to the two before whispering. "Also roses, we have plenty of those too."

"Uh… ok." Ren replied as Muxedo Task hopped back and held his arms out to the side.

"Now, what tuxedos might you gentlemen be looking for today?" Muxedo Task asked as Nikolai gave the man a list of the required sizes of each male assassin within the group along with his and Ren's.

"Ah, yes yes, I do have these sizes." Muxedo Task said as he looked up from the paper.

"Now what colors would you like?" He asked as Ren looked at Nikolai with a confused face as Muxedo Task noticed how they were confused before pressing a red button under the counter. A red light began to flash and smoke flew from the ground as the white wall behind Muxedo Task slid open slowly, only to reveal… an entire warehouse of an assortment of tuxedos.

"Pick any color you like, and I can assure you that we have at least three of each size and color for every tuxedo!" Muxedo Task said as he threw down a small bomb and was soon engulfed in smoke. The two sweatdropped as they heard him cough but were surprised that he was actually able to disappear from their sight.

"Hm, should we ask the guys what color we should get them?" Ren asked as Nikolai looked at a crimson red suit and remembered his days as an assassin while living in the Motherland. Ren sighed as he began to phone every member of the assassins and ask what preference they had to which color tuxedo they wanted to wear.

**Another Area in Downtown Vale, Same Time**

"So, buying essential stuff like other decorations huh?" Aveline asked as she, Nora, Pyrrha, and Shao Jun walked down the street.

"I still have to get a new dress." Pyrrha said.

"I'm gonna wear a pink dress!" Nora cheered while Aveline shrugged. Shao Jun wasn't the type of person to wear dresses all that much due to her having to practically live in one when she was still a concubine of the Emperor.

"Right, anyways, so first comes flowers." Aveline said as she activated her hidden blades as someone appeared behind her.

"Did you say that you're looking for flowers?" She turned and saw Muxedo Task.

"Well I could get you roses, yes, I expect that your occasion will be involving the color white?" Muxedo asked as all the girls had their mouths ajar as they had no idea who this man was, yet he knew almost exactly what their dance was going to be like.

"Uh..."

"No need to answer madam, but I will get you the best supply of the finest roses your delicate hands will ever feel and your beautiful eyes will lay their attention upon!" Muxedo cheered as he motioned for them to follow.

**Beacon Academy, Another Side of the School**

"So, mentor, why exactly are we doing this?" Jaune asked as he was with Adewale. The two were tasked with making a banner to hang over the entrance doors, but currently they were staring at the blank piece of long paper.

"I have no idea, frankly, I have no idea why we have to help." Adewale said as he picked up a pencil and drew a stickfigure.

"Well there's a start?" Jaune asked as Adewale rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but unless we come up with something, we're gonna get scolded by everyone for doing a job we didn't ask for." Adewale said as he looked at the assortment of paints available for them to decorate the banner. He pulled out his blunderbuss and looked at the empty shots he was given from Edward to experiment on.

"Hmm, what colors did Ruby and Weiss decide on?" He asked as the two walked through the doors with a bored-looking Altair and Ezio following.

"White and Red." Ezio said as Adewale popped off the little caps of some shots for his blunderbuss before squirting paint in it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Jaune asked as Adewale aimed his rifle at the banner.

"Making painting much more easier." He said as he pulled the trigger, and instead of tiny metal pellets flying across the room, a boom resounded throughout the room while a massive red paint splat was on part of the banner.

"I don't think Ozpin would like us to have paint that seems like blood as a decoration." Jaune said as Adewale shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna argue over on how to paint a damn banner like this one." He replied.

"Mhm, now we just gotta worry about the actual dance once we get all this decorating done." Jaune replied as Weiss and Ruby left the room. "Hey I gotta ask you guys a question."

"Shoot." Altair replied as Jaune sighed.

"So, you all had wives when you came to this world right?" Jaune asked Ezio shrugged while Altair had a stoic face on while Adewale nodded.

"I'm sorry I asked, you don't have to answer." Jaune said as Altair shook his head.

"Its fine, anyways, what do you need to ask?"

"Wait, its girl troubles isn't it?" Ezio asked as Jaune nodded.

"Weiss?" Jaune nodded again.

"Well, get Altair's and Adewale's advice first." Adewale shook his head while Altair shrugged before Ezio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I wouldn't be the best at getting a girlfriend. I mean, I'm certainly not a virgin, but I really didn't have a wife. All I can tell you is to just wait for the right moment or sum up the courage to go talk to her." Ezio said as Jaune sighed.

"If only it were that easy." Ezio put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"_Bambino (kid)_ if it were easy, then you wouldn't even be here. But hey, look at it this way. You've saved the damn city just yesterday and fearlessly stabbed an Ursa to death with your shield. WITH YOUR SHIELD." Ezio said as Jaune nodded before clenching his fist.

"You're right! I'm going to go ask her now actually! Thanks mentors!" Jaune said as he ran out of the hall and bee-lined for team RWBY's dorm.

"Does he realize that the girls are actually going back to the house?" Adewale said as Ezio shrugged while smirking.

"Let's call it a test and see if he actually is serious about asking Weiss out."

"Agreed." Altair said as they all continued to help Adewale finish the banner.

**-End-**

**A/N: Almost got to 7000 words, but I gave up. Didn't want to make it seem as if I wanted to drag this chapter on. But it came damn close I tell you.**

**Anyways, still three chapters to go for my other stories before the mega-release (finishing this as of 1/22/2015). Also, I kinda need to put that off due to me needing a bit more time to prepare my new crossover. It may or may not come out during the mega-release, I don't know. Also possible that I'll stop the crossover should I decide that its too hard or requires too much work. :P**

**-Anyways, that's all. Exno out!- **


	24. Chapter 24: Deadly Decade Dancing

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**Author's Note: Yeah yeah, I'm back, shut up. Just kidding, I really didn't miss you guys. Although, it's weird how this story that came from a single thought while taking a shower a year ago became this story that's read by hundreds of people. You people are weird. Anyways, I've been gone due to many reasons that I've used before, but here's a new one, I've moved. There. Anyways, here's somewhat of a fluff chapter since there hasn't been much progress on the main story on my end.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, seriously, a year later and I still have to put up with this? I don't own RWBY, Assassin's Creed, or any sort of elements in this story.**

**Beacon Academy, 7:00 pm**

"Finally, *huff* we're done." The group of assassins all wearing their casual outfits agreed in various manners to the statement. However that relief came to an end not too later in the form of an angry Weiss Schnee.

"Adewale and Jaune." Weiss said calmly. She turned around so that she was facing the two of them.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Do you mind telling me… why the hell our entrance banner looks like it has bloodstains on it!?" Weiss said as the group looked to the banner above the double doors leading into the hall before realizing that she was right, the sign did look like it had bloodstains. Jaune then pointed to Adewale while taking a step away from him.

"It was all Adewale's idea. He thought our job would get done faster if we just painted the sign using paintballs with his blunderbuss. Not to mention, he stopped midway through." Jaune admitted fearfully. Adewale shrugged in response.

"Well I apologize sincerely for screwing up at a job I didn't ask for." Adewale replied with a very sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, anyways, how much time do we have to change?" Adewale asked as Altair checked the invention that he still never understood, aka, his watch.

"It's 7 o'clock, what does that mean?" Altair asked as everyone's faces paled.

"It means we gotta go fast!" Edward yelled as the group split up to get changed and ready for the dance. Due to them being the main organizers (mainly team RWBY's responsibility), they had to get ready before the main events or else they'd be reprimanded for not upholding proper schedules and planning like how they were trained.

"Open the fuck up you slow piece of shite!" Edward said as he attempted to speed up the opening of his personal locker in his classroom by trying to pry open the doors. It soon released its lock before he immediately grabbed his garment bag before rushing to one of the nearby bathrooms since he couldn't change in his own classroom lest he be seen by any passing students. Soon enough, he was out of his assassin robes and was just straightening his bow tie before walking out of the stall with his garment bag slung over his shoulder.

"Do I look good or what? Yes, yes you do Edward." Edward said to himself as he was self-admiring. He was soon snapped out of his self-admiring when something smacked the back of his head. He turned his attention to the right as he saw Ezio with a smug look on his face.

"Asshole." Edward said as Ezio still retained his smirk before fixing any loose hairs of his. He soon nodded before patting Edward's shoulder.

"Let's go, we gotta get back fast remember?" Ezio said before Edward and him quickly walked back to the hall so as to not ruin their tuxes. Soon they walked through the entrance of the hall before being greeted by the sight of many students mingling and talking as they enjoyed the night.

"Haven't been to such a social function where I'm a guest in a LONG time." Ezio said as he grinned at the memory of his life before becoming an assassin.

"Seriously, you're that old?" Edward mocked him while chuckling. He, however in comparison to Ezio, was a wage slave before he finally became a privateer and then an assassin. The two then walked over to the tables before spotting two reserved tables that seated eight people each.

"Ah, nice of you and your little group to start appearing finally." Ozpin said jokingly as he greeted the two of them. The two assassins rolled their eyes while grinning as the rest of their party began to slowly arrive.

"Are we late?" Adewale asked as he walked up to them along with Nikolai following. Jaune also showed up with Ren, followed by Connor and then Altair.

"Well, looks like the guys are all here, where're the girls- wait, I mean ladies?" Jaune asked as the rest of the assassins chuckled at the lady killer's mishap.

"Suave, if nothing else." Ezio joked as they heard gasps and the male group of assassins turned to the doors and saw who had just entered. Connor had his jaw a bit open as he watched Blake walk in, while Edward put his hand up to his nose slowly before blood began to leak out of his nostrils as he saw Yang also enter.

"My god you people are highly trained professionals, yet you react like this when a few women walk in?" Altair asked as he was silently ignored by Edward and Ezio who were still gazing in awe at the girls before they started their way towards them.

"So, does this dress make me look weird?" Blake asked as Connor quickly shook his head no.

"You're kidding right? You look amazing." Connor replied as she blushed while the rest of the girls rolled their eyes at Connor's ability to smooth talk which he seemed to be oblivious to.

"When can I get out of this dress?" Ruby asked Ozpin, who chuckled before replying.

"Well, you are the main planning committee so I'd assume that you have to be the last one to leave." Ozpin said as Ruby groaned in response.

"Who cares right now sis, just lighten up a bit and you'll find fun here, trust me!" Yang said as Ruby shrugged before walking off. Weiss also walked off with Ezio as he was also forced to be her assistant/partner to the dance as he was also part of the planning committee with her as well.

"Have any of you guys seen Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as Ren shrugged while Nora clung to her friend while shaking her head no.

"No Nora, I'm not going to dance. I'm horrible at it." Ren said as Jaune walked off. The Valkyrie wasn't the type to take 'no' for an answer, especially from her childhood friend.

"Wai- ARGH!" Ren yelped as Nora dragged him away to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Aveline and Shao Jun watched from above as they didn't like wearing dresses due to their pasts, along with most social functions that had them as "guests" ending with a few missing or dead people.

"Ah, it's a nice night to be out though." Aveline said as she and her friend watched the dance floor. They saw the DJ grab the mic before speaking.

"Alright ladies and gents, this is a request from... a... whoever's writing this is sucks! Anyways, here's "Voyager" by Jasper Byrne!" The DJ said as something very devious began. A single woman with golden eyes slipped away from the crowd, which no one took notice of, save for a bored, red-haired girl and her mentor.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Altair?" Ruby asked as Altair smirked while nodding.

"I hate wearing fancy clothes too." Altair said as he walked away inconspicuously through the doors that led to the courtyard, with Ruby also following as he used his eagle vision to mark the 'student' that had just left. The two of them quickly ran to their respective change areas and threw on their assassin outfits in record time that even the man who held the record for changing the fastest felt something that made him shudder.

"We don't have much time before we're discovered, so let's hustle!" Altair said to Ruby as they ran towards the glowing target that was heading towards downtown. Back at the hall, Edward was not a happy man, for he, the Devil of the Caribbean, was out of alcoholic beverages. He was checked at the door and by Ezio when they were changing due to the strict no alcohol rule at the dance and after the check he had been a walking bad omen.

"Bah, sod all the rum, when this shitfest is done, I'm gonna drink myself to hell and back." Edward mumbled to himself until he felt a presence standing in front of him. His fellow blonde Yang stood there in front of him, her hands on her hips while she was wearing a simple white dress with a skirt that stopped just mid thigh.

"Never once have I ever seen the pirate king himself this depressed before." Yang commented while Edward looked up at her with an annoyed face.

"You mind pissin' off lass, I can't be happy without at least some rum." Edward mumbled in response while Yang rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and pulling him.

"C'mon, you need some light to brighten up your day don't you?" Yang said while Edward groaned as Yang pulled him towards the dance floor.

"What do you want from me lass?" Edward said as Yang held his hands and began to dance to the rhythm of the song. It was a waltz, but a bit more fast paced, which Edward could tell since he last danced with his second wife Tessa before he had died in his original world.

"For you to actually enjoy yourself without a touch of alcohol or another man. And yes, I do mean in a gay way." Yang said as she continued to dance with Edward. He rolled his eyes before throwing Yang away while still holding her hand before reeling her back in as she twirled.

"Who knew you were such a good dancer?" Yang asked.

"I wasn't trained to be an assassin for nothing you know?"

"Please, like its mandatory training for you to be able to dance properly." Edward looked at her straight in the eyes with a very serious look.

"It is. Once I got back to England and was accepted into the British brotherhood, they made it so that I had to learn how to dance at least the waltz, for if a man cannot dance well, he cannot catch the eye of his target should the need be that." Edward replied while Yang chuckled.

"I still don't believe you." Edward rolled his eyes while grinning.

"Well if you don't believe me, then there's nothing I can do since this is the only dance I know properly." Edward replied as the two continued their dance without noticing how Adewale, Connor, and Aveline rolled their eyes as the thought of him saying he didn't like Yang came across their minds. Low and behold, here were those two, dancing as if they've been dating for quite a while to the point where even some of the students raised their eyebrows.

"You know, we should dance too." Blake said as she looked at her boyfriend. Technically, she had a point with her statement. I mean, here was their friends (family in Connor's case) enjoying each other's company without even being in a relationship, while Connor and Blake were sitting down.

"I'm just gonna apologize if I step on your feet beforehand, because I think there's gonna be a lot of that happening." Connor said as Blake rolled her eyes.

"You're an assassin for god's sake, and as Ezio would say 'Grow a pair'." Blake said as Connor made a mock pout face while she rolled her eyes before also pulling him to the dance floor.

**Meanwhile, Downtown Vale**

"Where the hell is she going?" Altair asked as he and Ruby ducked behind a bush and looked over to see the masked figure easily strike down the guard in front of the building she was currently entering.

"Why the Cross Continental Transmit Tower?" Ruby asked as they watched as the figure dumped the body behind the bushes in front of the tower.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Altair said as he hopped over the bush with Ruby following as they pushed open the front door slowly. They were greeted by the sight of multiple guards that had sustained multiple injuries, leaving them sprawled on the tower floor.

"What's that!?" Ruby exclaimed quietly as she heard the elevator ding as it reached their floor. Altair and Ruby both dove for cover as the masked figure looked behind itself to see if she had any tails. Luckily, she didn't attempt to thoroughly look at the small tinge of red hair sticking over one of the consoles.

"My god, did you forget your training or something, cause I'm pretty sure you're supposed to maintain as much silence as you can as an assassin!" Altair exclaimed quietly as the elevator doors slid shut and the two of them waited for the elevator to come back down. Soon enough, the door dinged and they found that the elevator was holding two knocked out guards who were propped against the elevator walls.

"Which floor is she on?" Ruby asked as Altair shrugged. He activated eagle vision and saw how the figure had left a fingerprint on one of the buttons.

"6th floor, go." Altair said as Ruby clicked the button. The elevator zoomed up until stopping on the sixth floor and both he and Ruby took their surroundings into account. Multiple guards were lying on the ground, all of them incapacitated, yet alive. Activating eagle vision, Altair saw footprints leading just to the console where Ruby had her back to, in which the masked figure was preparing to attack her.

"Duck!" Altair said as he immediately drew his crossbow and shot with lightning speed as the single bolt flew at Ruby, except that it flew over her right shoulder and hit the figure instead. Ruby reacted by rolling back to Altair, the two of them drawing their close-combat weaponry.

"We'll make this easy on you, you just surrender now and we'll be able to help you build a story of your innocence." Altair said as he tried to persuade the figure. Normally assassins would just kill people like the figure in front of them, but not just anyone would go to a tower that simply transmits things without some sort of motive. He knew there was more to this break-in, and he was willing to try everything to be able to dig deeper.

"Not happening kid." The figure said in a feminine voice.

"Kid? I'm 34 damn you!" Altair said with anger, although Ruby merely chuckled at her mentor's reaction.

"Whatever, anyways, I should be making quick work of you if it was just the girl, but to think an assassin would come to her aid… hmph, maybe things must be getting worse if you're this desperate." The figure said as multiple glass shards began to float up into a crescent shape and were aimed right at Altair and Ruby.

"Watch out!" Altair said as Ruby shot of the way as Altair slammed his arms together to shield his face as the glass shattered on his unbreakable gauntlets.

"Ugh, looks like I'm going to have to retreat." The figure said as it backflipped towards one of the windows and dived out. The pair was about to go after her, but the elevator dinged just as Ruby blocked the view of the room long enough for Altair to also fly out since if he was seen with Ruby, they would both most likely be attacked.

'Damn, where did she go?' Altair asked as he drew his crossbow and launched a wired bolt at one of the rooftops. He swung until he smashed through the window of a building just near the tower, however, much to his dismay, it was populated.

"Who's the-! Assassin! Help!" A man cried out as he ran away. Altair grumbled as he ran in the opposite direction while slowly making his way to the school. Five minutes later, he reached the hidden rooftop area where he had changed quickly and got back into his suit before racing back to the hall. He stopped before the entrance and caught his breath before standing up straight and walked into the hall.

"Ah, finally we found you!" Nikolai said as he slapped Altair on the back, much to his dismay.

"What about it? Did I miss something important?" Altair asked his Russian friend.

"If you call Jaune and Ezio wearing a dress while dancing important, then yes." Altair narrowed his eyes and made a '_what?_' face.

"No, I don't." 

"Damn, I got that recording for nothing then." Nikolai muttered while Altair turned his head back to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Nikolai replied as he was mentally sweating. If he showed the video to Altair, Ezio would try to kill him. But if Altair found out about the video but didn't get to see it, he'd kill Nikolai just to get one more topic to mock Ezio with.

"Ok, anyways, try not to embarrass yourself further." Altair said as Nikolai looked down and saw that he had spilt some of his spiked punch on his crotch area. Meanwhile, Ezio and Weiss were discussing things as they walked around the hall '_supervising_' the students as they were the main planners.

"I swear, if she does not show up in the next 2 minutes I'm going to tear her apart the next time I see her." Weiss grumbled while Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"Um, who are you… talking about exactly?"

"That dunce, Ruby. She's supposed to be with us here but I can't find her at all."

"Weiss, I swear, at your age, you shouldn't be so stuck up." Ezio said bluntly while Weiss' jaw was hanging.

"Wha-, I am not stuck up! In fact, I'm so chill that I could let you insult me all you want and still not care." Weiss said as Ezio rolled his eyes.

"When I was your age, I would've been going after girls, or your in case, guys, but I'm starting to see why they call you 'Ice Queen'." Ezio said as Weiss was almost red with fury as she almost always goes berserk when someone other than Yang calls her 'Ice Queen'. She turned to him quickly and was about to poke him in the chest, but she realized that he was purposely making her mad.

"You gotta lighten up, seriously, it's not good to always be so stiff. Last time I ever met someone as stiff as you they were dead." Ezio said to further mock Weiss.

"How dare you say that!"

"It's the truth. You gotta lighten up. Here, in fact, let me take you to the dance floor. You gotta enjoy your hard work too you know?" Ezio said as Weiss huffed before she went with him willingly to the dance floor. Yang and Edward along with Connor and Blake also went back to the floor as the assassins enjoyed the night in which they were not assassins, killers, fighters, or anything. Just human beings enjoying something that normal people could enjoy. But then again, as assassins, what was considered normal?

**A Few Hours Later, The Assassin's HQ: **

"Feels good to have another shower." Altair said as he walked down the stairs to find the ground floor, aka, the hangout floor, with all the assassins present. Every time this sight greeted Altair, it made him smile as he never was able to have a "normal" life due to his Assassin upbringing.

"Oi, Altair, come here, we gotta show you something." Edward said as Nikolai slid his tablet across the table so that Altair had a clear view of it. The screen flickered before showing a wobbly recording of Ezio and Jaune dancing in women's dresses.

"Nikolai, me and Jaune are going to murder you in your sleep." Ezio said as Jaune nodded while Pyrrha rolled her eyes before resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, I just got the recording, it's not like I uploaded it to the internet or something." Nikolai said as Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Not a good enough excuse."

"Hahahaha!" Connor began to laugh hysterically as he was holding his tablet while lying on his couch with Blake snuggled next to him as they both watched the video of Jaune and Ezio on a site called RWBTube.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ezio shouted as Nikolai quickly ran away with Ezio following. While Jaune was tempted to run after the Russian as well, he didn't wish to disturb the spartan from her sleep.

"Lass, I'm thinking we should try fighting each other again soon. Gotta test your skills." Edward said absentmindedly as he downed another bottle of rum. His fellow blonde shook her head while chuckling.

"Are you actually testing me or are you just trying to see me in a sports bra and short shorts?" She asked while Edward blushed a bit although he rolled his eyes and maintained his composure as the conversation became more embarrassing and funnier with each statement.

"Oh please, I've seen enough womanly parts that put yours to shame." Edward said as he took another swig. Yang narrowed her eyes while smirking.

"Really? Care to see mine and make a detailed comparison?" She asked sarcastically while Edward rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean I wanted to see yours, but it seems as if you're trying to get into me undergarments." Edward said while Yang leaned forward a bit more, her right tank top strap slipping off her right shoulder revealing a bit more skin for Edward to see. No matter how lewd she and him were, he would do everything he could to win.

"You sure you got your priorities straight?" Yang asked while looking him straight in the eyes. Edward did the same, except he moved his right hand up and '_accidently_' brushed Yang's nipple area as he reached for his bottle, which was on the left side of him. Meanwhile, Blake's somewhat lewd personality also took over as she had read a bit too much into 'Ninjas of Love' and could only imagine a very descriptive scene depicting Connor and another man just like him. However, she was brought out of her daydreaming as Connor brought her in closer and she began to fall asleep while snuggling into his muscular chest.

"While we let those two '_lewd love birds_' get along with each other, what did you even do at the dance Altair? I mean, me and Shao didn't even see you from upstairs." Aveline asked the assassin.

"I.. uh, danced, with… uh… Ruby!" Altair replied up on the fly as he couldn't tell his teammates about his experience at the tower since Ruby still hadn't been able to divulge a name of some sort from anyone in the empty tower. However, he realized what he had just said a bit too late for him to make sense of the current situation. And to make matters worse, Altair was normally a calm and collected man, so seeing him panic so suddenly made them all the more curious.

"What was that? Please tell me I didn't hear what I thought I heard." Yang said as she was not accustomed to the massive age gap between her little sister and her mentor, not to mention that they danced together in front of all the students (as far as she knew).

"I.. uh… help?" Altair slightly elbowed Ruby and whispered as he tried to defuse the situation with her helping.

"Well you see, uh… Altair was dancing!" Ruby said right off the bat as Yang narrowed her eyes at the two of them.

"Yeah." Altair said as he tried to remain calm as to not anger the dangerous blonde in front of him.

"With another woman!" She said to further deter Yang from the truth of the events from earlier.

"That's correct." Altair added but Yang stood up.

"Alright, I'm calling bullshit. What did you two really do?" Yang asked as she looked at the two of them. Altair sighed before taking his tablet out and slid his fingers across it before sliding it to Yang. She picked it up and the screen lit up and played a video of Cinder's attacks coming at Altair in a first-person view.

"When'd you get a body camera?" Yang asked as Altair shrugged.

"I was offered one for cheap so I thought, 'meh'." Oddly enough, Altair seemed to be the most tech savvy out of the time traveling assassins as he somehow had the knowledge to use the gadgets of their future.

"Is it on you right now?" Yang asked as Altair shook his head.

"I installed it on my armor only, that way I can rewatch battles to learn an opponent's fighting style." Altair said as Ezio nodded.

"Wow mentor, you've actually done something smart for once." Ezio mocked him as Altair growled.

"And what was that? Oh sorry, I couldn't think about your insult over the fact that you danced in a dress!" Altair retorted while Ezio looked at Nikolai with fiery eyes.

"Ack!" Nikolai cried as he ran upstairs with Ezio following. The others chuckled as Altair yawned.

"I'm tired, I think we shouldn't worry about this today, it's been too eventful." Altair said as the others nodded.

"G'night." Edward said as he walked upstairs.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

"It would appear that we have had a dent put in our plans." A man who had the back of his chair facing Cinder said. He looked out the window to see the city of downtown Vale in front of him, its skyline beautiful at night.

"I apologize." Cinder said as she bowed.

"It wasn't your fault. I have enough empathy to realize that an attack from not one, but two assassins was all but expected."

"If only there were so many people like you that could have such forgiveness grandmaster." Cinder said as the man did not move at all.

"Continue moving the dust, our goal requires much more as our operations increase in strength. The assassins are merely dents in our plans in Vale, but our operations around Remnant should continue as efficiently as possible." Cinder stayed in her bow form.

"Of course sir. I'll take my leave now." Cinder responded as she stood up straight again.

"One moment Ms. Fall." Cinder stayed where she was.

"Yes?"

"I wish only to see results, I do not care how you approach the task, simply finish it." The man said as Cinder nodded before leaving through the two large wooden doors. Emerald and Mercury were standing there while waiting for her like the 'loyal' subjects they were.

"So?" Mercury asked while Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" She responded.

"What's the plan? I assume the grandmaster has one right?" Emerald asked. Cinder chuckled while looking at her subordinates with a devious look in her eye.

"He does."

"And what is it?" Mercury asked with a curious look on his face.

"We use my genius intellect and come up with one on our own." She responded with pride. However, her bragging was cut short as she heard an audible chuckle come from behind her. She turned around to see one of the guards standing outside the grandmaster's office.

"You sound like one of those 90's cartoons super villains." The guard chuckled before yelping as Cinder launched an attack the guard, which ended up being high enough to just singe off the tip of his hair.

"Tell me I sound like a 90's supervillain." Cinder mumbled while guard held his hair down to try and extinguish it.

**The Assassin's HQ, 6:00 am**

"Rise and shine laddies!" Edward said as he fired multiple blanks off while walking down the hallway. He chuckled as he dodged the variety of things thrown at him as he walked past each assassin's room with a range from pillows to shoes to sharp objects and for some reason, panties.

"What the fuck do you want so goddamn early!?" Yang yelled while Edward chuckled.

"Oh that's right, everyone here is gonna come with me to the docks! Best time to set sail is at daybreak, so let's go!" Edward cheered while everyone else groaned.

"Please, can I just go back to sleep?" Ruby asked with eyes still closed.

"Nope, I've been waiting for this thing for a long time, not to mention we can set sail for Mythril!" Yang shuddered at the thought of going to that place.

"Why there?" She asked while Edward chuckled.

"I researched what that guy shouted when you were attacked and I was almost dead drunk out of sheer curiosity. And when I got some info on that place, they said there's a civil war taking place there!"

"And why is that good? Isn't this city also fighting its own civil war?"

"Yes, but I also received intel that that place was coincidentally a Templar base!" Edward cheered while everyone still groaned.

"That's great, but if you could not wake us all up with gunfire, that'd be great next time... _pezzo di merda_." Ezio said as he closed the bathroom door behind him while everyone else got their things ready.

"I hate you so much." Connor grumbled as he went and got changed.

**Time Skip: Vale Docks, 7:00 am **

"Ah, Captain Kenway, your Jackdaw Mk. II is ready to set sail!" El Impoluto said as he snapped his fingers and the sliding doors to a dock warehouse opened. A giant ship began to push itself towards the sea on wheels before dropping into the water. A glorious ship it was, outfitted with metal, yet it still made Edward nostalgic as it had sails on it as well albeit it was the future.

"What are those triple barrel turrets for?" Edward asked as he pointed to the turrets near the front of the ship.

"Battles?" El Impoluto replied in a mocking tone.

"Never seen a weapon designed like that." Edward said as he watched as his Jackdaw docked.

"I wanna see this." Edward said as El Impoluto handed him a bracer that had a light up screen on it.

"What's this for?" Edward asked.

"For controlling your ship when you want no one on board yet still want it functional and combat ready." El Impoluto replied.

"Nice. Thanks for everything Eli." El Impoluto frowned at the nickname.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine." Edward turned to his fellow assassins.

"Alright, get your guys' stuff ready, we set sail tomorrow!" Edward cheered while everyone else groaned in response.

**-End-**

**A/N: Back in the saddle again I guess. Anyways, I sadly won't have much time at all to write now due to my being busy. **

**-Hope you all have a good one. Exno out!-**


	25. Chapter 25: This is the End

**Rise of Team ACEE**

**No tears, only rustling.**

**Yes, this is the end of Rise of Team ACEE. However, I won't leave you guys hanging with no ending. But before that, let me tell you why I stopped writing, as there is another factor to me stopping than just my getting bored and busy with writing. **

**I like RWBY. That much is true. You guys know me, I'm a pervert, you've seen my other stories. However, there's a time where even I have to stop and think "What the hell is this?" What do I mean by this? Well, I believe, and will never change, that being gay is ****wrong****. **

**Now you're probably asking yourself, "What does this have to do with writing?"**

**And hell, I'd even ask myself that if I didn't know any better. Now I'm ok with RWBY, but it's the community. **

"**But Exno, why are you attacking the community?" **

**I'm not, or maybe I am, either way this is gonna get a whole lot more offensive with every word you read.**

**Now, just today I was in one of my classes, "Planning" essentially for my future (i.e going to university or working immediately out of high school), and we had a presentation. This presentation made me write this and finalized my decision to stop writing this story. **

"**What was this presentation?" You might ask.**

**Well, it was one on being inclusive of LGBTQ, that of which I don't care nor wanted to waste an hour of my time, which I could have spent working, listening to. Now this really got to me as I realize how the community is strong in pushing for two things with RWBY. Rule 34 (Which I'm fine with of course) and inclusion of lesbian pairings. Now I won't beat around the bush. I strongly believe that gays, lesbians, all that stuff, is wrong. Straight up wrong. I don't have an obligation or order to know what goes on in your bedroom, especially if you're gay because why would I want to see that degeneracy? Anyways, the point is, QTBGL or whatever the hell it is, is not ok with me. I especially don't like how we're pushing this onto high school students, and even children. **

**And if there's one thing I've learned, everything my church has been saying… is true. Good would become evil, and evil would become good. Or in my case, being a christian is bad, but being gay is good.**

**Update for that one anon reviewer: I'd choose the blood thirsty lion. Why? Because god wouldn't punish his servant for something he commanded them to do, take the dilemna of Daniel for example. He was told not to pray by his king, yet he continued. He was thrown into a lion pit ****as punishment for breaking the king's law. But did he die? No, god sent angels to close the mouths of the lions and the next day he was let out and all the men who had gotten him thrown into the pit, we're thrown in, along with their families, before being immediately devoured by them. Also, this country was founded on the principle that we stand up for what we believe in. I don't care if workplaces and universities want me to be inclusive, because that'd be making it so I have to choose something else other than my personal opinion. That's not right either. **

**But enough about all that, here's the main part that you all wanted. And if you read the author's note, please understand that I am homophobic and have a phobia of almost everything. :)**

So basically what ended up happening was that the assassins escaped the island with enough intel to start a coup that ended up leading to a civil war as the Templar plot was revealed and a good amount of people were in reality sleeper agents. Many buildings were destroyed, but the assassins pulled through, and ended up choosing whether or not to go back to their times, and were also given the choice of bringing with them… their love interest.

**Boston, Massachusetts, Time Unknown**

"You know, after all this and every that's happened, I'm glad we stayed together, Wolf Boy." Blake said as she was laying next to her new husband, Connor. They had just finished consummating their marriage as Connor had taken her on a honeymoon around the colonies.

"And I hope I can give you the family you always wanted my… uh…" Connor stuttered to which Blake rolled her eyes.

"You can think up a nickname later." Blake said.

"What are we doing now?"

"Round Two." Blake purred as she pushed Connor onto his back.

'Like granddad said, like animals in heat.' Connor thought.

**London, England, Time Unknown**

"You know, you could wear something more proper next time." Edward said as he looked to his third wife.

"I don't ever want to hear that from you again." Yang said as she hung up her jacket before hearing a whistle from Edward. She smirked as she remembered that she was wearing her usual booty shorts and was left in a lingerie bra.

"You know, that I only say that for when we go out." Edward said.

"Well then how about, we get in… into bed!" Yang said as she dove under the covers while Edward rolled his eyes at her usual puns before climbing into bed with her, their moans making everyone throughout the building groan.

**Italy, Rome, Time Unknown**

"You know, I was never good at waltzing." Ezio said as he sat at a table while the dance floor was filled with others dancing. He was about to take another sip of his drink before he dropped it onto the floor and heard others yelp at his clumsy mistake, but he was too preoccupied as he saw his girlfriend walk out onto the dance floor, her white dress matching her hair color as Weiss Schnee slowly walked towards him.

"I may be old, but I don't think I'll never forget something like this." Ezio said as Weiss blushed before holding her hand out. He got down on one knee and kissed the top before looking straight into her eyes.

"Would you care to dance?" Ezio asked as Weiss rolled her eyes at his bluntness.

"Of course." She sighed before Ezio smiled as they both began to dance underneath the moon shining through the open roof.

**Beacon, Vale, Time Unknown**

"To think I'd grow accustom to living here." Altair said as he looked at the reconstructing of Beacon. After the terrorist attack and also the final clash, it was decided the whole school would be rebuilt, in the name of Ozpin who had decided to sacrifice himself to stop the self destruction of the school.

"You know, Ruby, I'm gonna miss those guys." Altair said as Ruby flashed next to him. She was wearing her usual outfit, but it was in some tatters as she still had to get it repaired.

"Me too, especially big sis." She replied.

"Welp, no use dwelling on the past, the future is what we make of it, so let's get going." Altair said as he began walking towards the construction area while Ruby followed him. She liked the idea of having a teacher that she personally knew.

**So with this I leave you all. **


End file.
